The Angels of Power
by StormyFireDragon
Summary: What happens when Harry gets his magical Inheritance. Things are not going to be well for the Dark Army. Harry will lead the fight, but on his terms. Dark Weasleys - Creature Harry kind of. Rated MA just in case. NO SLASH!
1. The Prophecy

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I own nothing except the plot of this story. I wish I had Daniel Radcliff handcuffed to my bed, but even that would be illegal unless he is into that sort of thing.

DISCLAIMER 2 – This story will rarely ever mention a slash at this point. If you do not like my story, then I ask that you do not read it. You flaming at me will not get me to change my plot or general characterization. I do enjoy hearing ideas and concepts. I do not like people who down right get insulting because they don't like the story.

NOTE – This is a story where the characters are all over the place. I have a great idea here; it will just take me some time to get it to lift off the ground so to speak. Thank you in advance for your patience.

**Chapter 1 – The Prophecy**

Albus Dumbledore was a powerful wizard. Indeed he was the one person that Voldemort feared. However in recent events it came to the attention of people that there was a second wizard that Voldemort had no interest in fighting. That wizard was none other than Harry James Potter. Voldemort was now running scared of yet one more person on the planet.

Albus sat behind his desk and stared into the fire. He was reliving the events that took place in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. Harry bravely put himself in harms way to rescue his godfather. Sirius Black was the one that almost died. Thanks to Harry, Sirius was alive and well and currently in St Mungo's receiving medical treatment. The fight in the Atrium led many to believe that Harry and Albus had been telling the truth the whole time. The Minister for Magic himself witnessed the confrontation between Harry and Voldemort. Voldemort had finally attempted to do the one thing that Albus feared the most. He attempted to possess Harry however briefly. Fortunately for everyone, Harry's soul was so pure that Voldemort did not stay in for long. Albus had no doubt that Voldemort was in his hiding place at the moment nursing his wounds and counting his good fortune to still be alive. From there, the Ministry officials sat down and listened with a careful expression to everything that Harry had to tell them.

"Minister Fudge," said Harry loud enough for everyone to hear. "My friends and I have discovered some interesting information that may help us to end this war once and for all. You have witnessed with your own eyes that Professor Dumbledore and I have been telling you the truth for a year now. It is time that action be taken to stop the spread of the dark army. We can win this if you only listen to what we are trying to tell you. We have chosen our side. It is time for you to do the same. We want the end of Voldemort. It is time for the side of the Light to win. However we can not do it without your help. Please listen to us this time. We can end this once and for all."

Albus was so proud of Harry that night. He stood up for his beliefs and spoke his mind. By the end of the evening he had the Minister of Magic on his knees begging for forgiveness. It was two days later that Cornelius Fudge resigned as Minster and Delores Umbridge was fired. Amelia Bones was currently acting as Minister until a new one could be found and voted in.

Harry and his classmates all returned to Hogwarts and were healed quickly by Poppy Pomfrey. None of the students were in any danger of dying, but Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley would have scars on their bodies for the rest of their lives. There was nothing that could be done about that. Harry felt very guilty about the events. Hermione had to forcibly tell him on more than one occasion to shut up. She knew that Harry was not to blame. He had on made more than one attempt at getting the group to stay behind. Their loyalty is what had them follow him into the most speculated part of the magical community and into the hands of the best laid out trap. When it was all said and done, Harry and his classmates succeeded in stopping Voldemort form getting his hands on the Prophecy. They were all, safely back in Hogwarts. It was then that Harry approached him. Albus was in a conundrum as to what to do from here. Harry had approached him and asked that he not be sent back to the Dursleys.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Harry. "We have to start trusting each other now if we are going to beat Voldemort. You are not telling me everything that I need to know and I am just as guilty of this as you are. I am begging you to not send me back to the Dursleys. They are cruel people who refuse to let me eat. I get hit often, beaten, and I am treated like a slave. Now that Sirius is a free man, let me stay at Grimmauld Place. I will be fine there." 

"Very well Harry," said Albus. "I have need of your help anyway. This way I can kill two birds with one stone as the saying goes."

"What is it that you need help with?" asked Harry curious despite himself. "I will help in any way that I can Professor. I just need you to be honest with me and tell me everything that needs to be known about the situation."

"You have proven more intelligent than I could have ever hoped for," said Albus kindly. "You have courage, passion, compassion, and a caring heart. You are purely selfless and are a leader by nature. Your actions in the Department of Mysteries are living testimony to that statement. It is my wish that you assist a certain pair of young men. They will need your skills and your protection."

"Who is it?" asked Harry curiously. "I don't mind helping anyone. You know that."

"That I do my boy," said Albus with a smile. "I need you to help young Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini. They have finally seen the light and are in need of someone like you in their corner. Upon hearing what has happened in the Department of Mysteries, they are worried that something will happen to them now that their mothers and fathers have both failed the Dark Lord on more than one occasion. Severus has asked me to ask you as well. Being Draco's godfather, he is worried about him. That is not to say he isn't worried about you or Mr. Zabini."

"What is it that you need me to do for Draco and Blaise?" asked Harry. "They are skilled with a wand and can take care of themselves."

"They need a true friend," said Albus. "They need someone that will help them through this troubled time. Their safety among Slytherin House is almost assuredly at an end. They are currently sleeping in Severus' spare room. As Sirius' godson and such, you have the ability to allow Draco to stay in Grimmauld Place with you this summer. You also have the ability to allow Mr. Zabini the same comfort. Both of their parents are now in Azkaban. The Dark Lord may not forgive them a third time and they may find that they are in for the duration if not killed by Tom."

"So basically you want two Slytherin students who have made my life a living hell since I came to Hogwarts to stay with me in my Godfather's home for their safety?" summarized Harry. "You also hope that when you check on us from time to time that we have not killed each other."

"That would be about right," said Albus with a laugh. "If anyone can reach these young men it is you Harry. You are free to say no, but I think you are the best hope that they have."

"I will do it for you," said Harry. "I need a few things to help me along the way, but I will do my best."

"What do you need?" asked Albus. "If it is within my power to do so, I will help you."

"I need permission for us to go to Diagon Alley as we need to for supplies and such," said Harry. "I am also going to need help from someone other than Kreacher. He is a nuisance at best. If Dobby and Winky would be willing, maybe they can come and help us at Grimmauld Place. I am also going to need the assistance of Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. They are good friends and very loyal to me. Last but not least, I am going to need to know everything that is going on so that we can plan ahead and learn what we are dealing with. My friends and I are young, but we are not stupid nor or we without our own ways of assisting one another."

"What about young Mr. and Miss Weasley?" asked Albus confused. "I thought that they were your friends as well. You did not mention either of those in your list of helpers."

"I have over heard something that I want to check in to," said Harry. "This is something that I need your help with and of Severus if he is willing. The two of you are the only two Legilimens that I know. I need Occlumency classes to continue. Severus and I were making some head way when you were evicted from the castle. I think it best if my friends as well as Draco and Blaise receive those lessons as well."

A knock sounded on the door and Albus bade them to enter. Severus walked in with Draco and Blaise. Both Slytherin boys looked nervous when they saw Harry sitting there. Harry nodded politely to them and then smiled at Severus. Draco was surprised to see it. He was even more surprised when Severus smiled back.

"Have you come to an agreement yet brat?" asked Severus. "Are you going to help Draco and Blaise?"

"Oh yes you old bat," said Harry fondly. "I was just going over some finer details with Professor Dumbledore when you came in. I am actually glad you are here. I need a favor as it were."

"If it is within my power, all you have to do is ask," said Severus sitting down. "What is it you need?"

"I was just telling Professor Dumbledore that I need the Occlumency classes to resume," said Harry. "I also mentioned that if we were to help Draco and Blaise that I would need the help of Hermione, Luna, and Neville. I also mentioned that I heard some disconcerting information regarding the Weasleys."

"What did you find out about them?" asked Severus. "I am more than willing to continue with Occlumency lessons. I think it will be a good idea for the whole group to learn it. Draco has a basic understanding, but you are more advanced than he is."

"Professor Dumbledore, how many vaults does the Potter family have?" asked Harry. "I am not talking about my trust fund. I mean the actual Potter Family vaults."

"I honestly do not know," said Albus. "It was not something that your mother and father disclosed to me. I am neither your guardian nor am I your magical guardian. Therefore, I have not been privilege to that information. Sirius would have to ask. I am sure that he is your magical guardian. However if this is something that you trust me with, I can always find out. You just need to tell us what is going on."

"Three," said Severus quietly. "James Potter has three family vaults. Lily has two. The only reason I know is because Lily and I were friends. She told me. It was not my place to say anything as Sirius is your guardian. Lily found out while she was in school about the Evans vaults."

"I think something is wrong with my family vaults," said Harry. "I overheard something that doesn't sound right. It makes me think that someone is stealing money from my vaults. If this is true, we need to put a stop to it immediately. With Sirius in the hospital, it may be best of Professor Dumbledore handles this himself."

"What makes you say that?" asked Albus. "Does this have anything to do with the Weasleys and why you are not counting them as your friends any longer?"

"I overheard a conversation between Ron and Ginny yesterday," admitted Harry. "If you would allow me to use your pensieve, I can show you all the memory. This way, I do not get something wrong, and you can all give your opinions."

Albus went to his bookcase and tapped a certain book on the shelf. The wall opened up and a huge stone basin rolled out of the opening. Harry lifted his wand to his head and pulled out the memory. From there, he placed it in the bowl. Draco and Blaise were just as curious as Albus and Severus. Everyone surrounded the bowl. Draco and Blaise looked uncertainly at Harry.

"Please," Harry said. "I would like your opinions as well. I may be over reacting or something. I want to make sure I am not looking for trouble that doesn't exist. I have enough enemies as it is."

Albus tapped the bowl with his own wand and the images of Ronald and Ginny Weasley rose and began speaking.

"I am telling you Ginny that I have had enough," said Ron. "Mum is not giving us enough money to keep on being a part of this. These last few days were the worst. We could have been killed in the Department of Mysteries. As it is, I will be scarred for life."

"We still have to be careful," said Ginny. "If, Harry or Hermione, figures out what is going on, it could ruin everything. I will not lose my chance to get my hands on the Potter family fortune."

"Just remember our deal," said Ron. "I get a good cut of the takings. Mum says there is a fortune in those vaults. Hermione will be a problem. She is to smart and her bond to Harry is to strong. We have to figure out how to separate the two of them."

"I will not forget," said Ginny. "The deal is as it stands. Fred and George told me that Harry should fall easy prey to a potion. He is easy to manipulate. Slipping him something should be easy as he trusts us with everything. Maybe we can do the same thing with the mudblood."

With that the memory faded as the Weasley siblings walked away. Harry picked up one of the empty bottles and placed the memory inside of it. he handed it to Albus.

"It sounds to me like they are up to no good," said Draco. "It does appear that they are stealing from the Potter Family vaults. It appears that the whole family is in on the plan."

"I have to agree with Draco," said Severus. "It does appear that the Weasleys are not as light as we perceived them to be. The fact that they are willing to use potions on you to get your money is not that good. They are being underhanded and very sneaky about this. My question is how did they come by the key to the vaults?"

"I think they may have stolen it from me," said Harry suddenly. "When I first came to Hogwarts, all I had was a few trinkets from my childhood. One of them was an old key that Aunt Petunia said was the key to the front door of my mum and dad's house. I believed her. It was the only thing from my parents that the Dursleys ever gave me. She said that it should act as a reminder of what happens to dead beat people who do nothing for the good of humanity. Plus Bill works for Gringotts. He could have just told them that I lost my key and needed another one."

"Your Aunt told you that?" asked Blaise in disgust. "That is an awful thing to say to a child. What kind of person is she?"

"Especially as your parents are dead," remarked Draco angrily. "How could anyone be so callous as to say something like that to a child about his dead parents? This is an outrage. Now do you see why I dislike muggles so much?"

"Lily and James Potter were very brave people," said Severus. "They fought hard to stop the Dark Lord. It cost them their lives. I think I will pay a little visit to Privet Drive and question them as to what in the hell they were thinking. For the record Draco, not all muggles are as bad as that lot. Some of them are actually good people."

"First thing we need to do," said Albus tapping his chin in thought. "We need to wait until term is finished before we act. That is only a couple more days. You are to watch your food carefully. All three of you know how to cast a detection spell. I suggest that you start casting it on all food and drink. Try not to eat anything that is given to you by someone else. We do not want any mishaps to occur. Severus and I will start carrying the antidote of poison on us. I also want the three of you to start carrying a bezoar in your pocket in case of an accident. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, for your safety, this summer you will be staying with Harry. Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, and Miss Granger will be joining you. I will send Minerva to the Grangers and inform them of what is going on as well as get permission. I will send Filius to Xeno and do the same. Severus, I need you to keep an eye on the youngest of the Weasley clan. I will speak to the staff and then to Madam Longbottom with regards to Neville. I also need to talk with Sirius about all of this as well."

"What sort of adult supervision are you sending?" asked Severus. "Even though they are all mature young men and women, I think it is best if there is at least one adult with them at all times." 

"While Sirius is in the hospital," said Albus. "We can have Remus stay with them. "That way they have someone that can help them with their summer school work as well. I also think it is time for this group to start their advanced studies. You all have three months to study and read and such. I will be taking a personal interest in your education from now on as well. For the next two days, I think it is prudent to move the group of students to a safer area. Now that I am thinking about it, I think we can allow them to leave school early. We need to get these three in particular into Grimmauld Place. Therefore, I want you three to go and pack and meet me back here in one hour."

The group all split up and left. The three students left to go and pack. Severus made his rounds while Albus talked to Filius and Minerva. Both immediately went to their offices and left via the floo network. By the time that they came back, Harry, Draco, and Blaise were all packed and ready. Albus shrunk their trunks and each boy pocketed them. Hedwig and Magus were let out of their cages.

"Meet us at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," said Harry to the owls. "We will let you in once we get there."

Albus pulled out an old tea kettle and turned it into a portkey. He activated it and the quartet vanished from Hogwarts. Upon arriving, he unshrunk their trunks.

"I expect that the rest of the group will be arriving within the next few hours to a few days," said Albus kindly. "We will look into things for you while school is still in session. I suggest that you all make yourselves at home. I will send Dobby and Winky here within the hour. This place can use the cleaning touch of loyal elves. Be very careful with what you pick up. We do not know what is hidden in here that can be dangerous."

With that being said, Albus smiled on last time at the trio and left. Harry showed the two boys around. Walburga's curtains opened and she started to scream at them.

"Aunt Walburga?" he asked. "So this is where your painting went. I often wondered."

"Ah," said Walburga in satisfaction. "A Black with good upbringing is finally in my home. It would be best of you helped get rid of the filth of these half bloods from our family home."

Draco pulled out his wand and stunned the portrait. From there he set it on fire and watched as it burned up. Harry and Blaise smiled at this. Once the portrait finished burning, Draco put out the flames with a well aimed Aguamenti Charm.

"It is about time we shut that old hag up," said Harry yanking down the curtains. Sirius hates that portrait. He will be delighted that it is gone."

"Harry," Draco said turning to him. "I want to thank you for agreeing to help us out. It was very kind of you to agree even after all the hell we put you through."

"I am a heroic Gryffindor remember?" asked Harry laughing. "Welcome to Grimmauld Place. There are rooms everywhere for you guys to choose from. When Dobby and Winky get here, they can make us some dinner. I have no idea where Kreacher is at the moment and he doesn't listen to me anyway. I am not a pureblood."

"I am starting to wonder about that," said Draco. "Severus said that your mum had two family vaults. If your mum really was a muggleborn, then she would not have any vaults. By marrying James Potter she would only have the Potter family vault to work with. If there are two Evans family vaults, then your mum is NOT a muggleborn. Somewhere along the way something got mislabeled or something."

"I see where Draco is going with this," said Blaise. "Granger doesn't have a family vault because her parents are muggles. Their money gets transferred at the start of each term so that they can get her supplies. Your mum and dad died when you were a year old. That is not enough time for your mum to fill two vaults with stuff. She married your dad right out of school. So she would have just added what she could to your dad's family vault. She would not have had time to start her own family vaults."

"So it is possible that I am a pureblood after all," mused Harry. "We all know that my dad was a pureblood."

"The Potter name is a very old one," said Remus coming into the kitchen. "They are purebloods back to the time of the founders."

"What about mum's family?" Harry asked. "If what Draco and Blaise said is true, then mum was not a muggleborn."

"I have no idea," said Remus. "We will not know until we get to Gringotts. I am afraid that I come bearing some bad news for you Harry."

"What is it?" asked Harry becoming alarmed. "What has happened?"

"I am afraid that Sirius is dead," said Remus starting to cry. "He was murdered in his sleep. The healer on duty was under the Imperius Curse and slipped him a poison. He died about an hour ago. I am so sorry cub."

"No," said Harry sitting at the table with a thump. "That can't be. They just found him to be innocent. He can't be dead. He has to come live here with me. He is my guardian. He has to come back here. I can't lose another person to Voldemort. There has to be some mistake somewhere. Please tell me this is a joke or something."

Remus wrapped his arms around Harry just as the boy broke down. Albus, Minerva, Hermione, Neville, and Luna all entered and witnessed the scene before them. Hermione and Luna took over Harry while Remus explained to Albus and Minerva what was going on. Draco and Blaise stood there with sympathetic looks on their faces.

"Oh dear," said Albus. "This poses a problem. Sybil Trelawney made another Prophecy and it doesn't bode well for Harry. The two at once are much to much to handle at one time."

"I don't know," said Minerva wiping her eyes. "It sounded like Harry is going to be a powerful force to reckon with. I think he can handle this even during his time of loss. You need to tell him. He will not forgive you a second time if you withhold information from him again."

"What did the Prophecy say?" Harry asked wiping his eyes. "What is in store for me now? Even though Sirius is gone, I need to know what is going to happen. I can handle it."

Albus looked at the young man he loved like a son with a small sad smile before he launched into the words of the Prophecy.

_The one with the power to lead the world of magic is soon to come into his inheritance. The one that was destined at the beginning of time will be a powerful force for the side of light. Once he comes into his own power, his followers will come into theirs. This person will have the power to defeat the darkness and rid the world of the serpent man. The lightning bolt shall be his symbol. The world of magic will improve and magic will prosper as it should. Each follower shall have their own gift as the leader will have them all. The color of the wing shall depend on their power. The Angels of Power approach. Beware the dark for the light will shine. Beware the Angel with the golden wings for his vengeance is righteous._

Harry subconsciously raised his hand to his scar. Albus nodded sadly to him.

"I am sorry my boy," he said wrapping his arms around him. "I am sorry for your loss and for what you have coming in store for you. You are destined to lead the light as the leader of the Angels of Power."

"Then it would appear that Voldemort made a grievous error when he attacked me and my family that night," said Harry angrily. "My mother has given me the power to lead the light. We shall rid the world of darkness. I promise you all here and now that I will defeat Voldemort and his followers. He will be brought to justice for his crimes against humanity."

Severus came in at that moment and heard Harry's proclamation.

"I have no doubt that Lily is smiling down on you as we speak," said Severus. "I will be there by your side through all of this. I will follow you."

"As will I," said Minerva. "I have loved you from the moment you were born. My pride in you has grown by the day. I will follow you to the end."

"Count me in Harry," said Neville. "I have said it before and I will say it again. I am your friend and I will follow you anywhere."

"I will be there for you," said Hermione. "From the beginning, I have been your friend and I will be there to the end. You can count on me to help in ay way that I can. I will start researching the Angels of Power."

"I will help you," said Draco. "I may not have always agreed with Harry, but his heart and morals are in the right place. I have only said and done what I have done for my own safety from my father and the Dark Lord. From now on, I will stand by Harry's side and fight for the light. You can count on me."

"Draco speaks for both of us," said Blaise holding out his hand. "I will do my part as well."

The rest of the group all placed their hands on top of Blaise's. Albus placed his hand on top of theirs.

"We will be there for you Harry," said the old wizard kindly. "You have the full support of each and every person in front of you as well as others. You will not have to do this alone."

"You are my cub," said Remus. "My loyalties have been with you since the day you were born. I am with you until the end."

"We will work on your dealings with the bank," said Albus. "Minerva and Severus will head back to the school. I am going to go to the Ministry of Magic. Remus will head to St Mungo's and deal with Sirius' remains. Dobby and Winky will be here in five minutes to come work in this house with you. All I ask is that for now, you do not leave this house under any circumstances. We do not want any problems for the moment. We will all meet and discuss more when school lets out in a couple days. We will bring you back to the castle after that so that we can decide what we are going to do from there."

"Thank you all for everything," said Harry. "If you all do not mind, I need some time alone to grieve. Can you have Dobby bring me some tea or something later? I will be in Sirius' old bedroom on the top floor."

"We will take care of it Harry," said Hermione quietly. "Just call if you need one of us."

"You are all able to do magic here," said Albus. "The Ministry will not know if you are using magic. This house prevents them from knowing. Plus you have my permission. Therefore, do not worry about getting into trouble and such. We will have study sessions set up and arranged for you within the week. We will be back soon. For now get some rest and learn how to deal with one another. You are all on the same team now. House emblems are no longer an issue. It is time to ban together as one cohesive fighting force."

With that, the adults all left the house and headed back to their destinations. Harry left the room and with his trunk floating behind him, he went up the stairs. Dobby popped in a few minutes later. Harry decided to take a soak in the tub while Winky and Dobby cleaned up Sirius' bedroom. Kreacher was in the kitchen talking to Draco. Draco ordered the old elf to make some tea for everyone and then to start dinner.

Life for Harry was not going to be easy, but the others were determined to do their part in all of it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop this chapter right here. I have much I want to do with it, but I need to set the basis. I am going to have the wills and such read in the next chapters. In this story all of the Weasley's are going to be bastards and bad. I am sorry about that, but it is necessary. I hope that this is a good start to the new story. I will be updating slower as I want to make sure that I get a good plot and such. Thanks in advance.


	2. Of Visits and Information

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I own nothing except the plot of this story. I wish I had Daniel Radcliff handcuffed to my bed, but even that would be illegal unless he is into that sort of thing.

DISCLAIMER 2 – This story will rarely ever mention a slash at this point. If you do not like my story, then I ask that you do not read it. You flaming at me will not get me to change my plot or general characterization. I do enjoy hearing ideas and concepts. I do not like people who down right get insulting because they don't like the story.

NOTE – This is a story where the characters are all over the place. I have a great idea here; it will just take me some time to get it to lift off the ground so to speak. Thank you in advance for your patience.

NOTE 2 – A special thanks goes to Rick BGoh for a fantastic idea that I am going to use in the story. I had planned on something totally different, but I like his idea better. Thanks Rick.

**Chapter 2 – Of Visits and Information**

Within days, the end of the year of school approached. Albus awarded Ravenclaw the house cup. They won by a narrow margin, but they were in the lead. It was the first time in a very long time that a house other than Gryffindor or Slytherin had won. During his announcements it was asked where Harry and his friends were.

"Professor Dumbledore?" asked Ron Weasley. "Where are Harry, Hermione and Neville? I have not seen them in two days."

"Mr. Potter has been given permission to leave school a few days early because of the death of his godfather. Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Lovegood have all received permission to be with Harry in his time of need."

"Where are they though?" asked Ginny. "He has not answered any of our letters and such."

"His location is private," said Albus sharply. "He requested certain people to be with him and we have approved it. His where about is none of your concern. I suggest that you give it some time. If Mr. Potter desires to speak with you then he will contact you. You are to leave him alone until that time."

Ron and Ginny looked at each other. Severus could have sworn he saw a look pass between the two of them that did not look like it would bode well for Harry. He decided to up his observation of the youngest Weasleys. He was sure that they knew something about Sirius Black's death and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Back in Grimmauld Place the group was discussing their exams.

"I am sure that I passed DADA," said Harry. "I have no doubt that I failed Divination and History of Magic. Those subjects are absolutely abysmal. I am pretty confident I did well in my other subjects. At least my potion was correct. The examiner said it was perfect."

"I am sure that I passed all of my classes also," said Hermione. "We all knew you would pass DADA Harry. That was a given. You are the best in our year in that subject. How about you Draco? Do you think you did ok in your subjects?"

"I certainly hope so," said Draco. "I hated History. COMC was not that great for me either. I just didn't care much for Hagrid. I doubt anyone did really well in Divination. That has to be the lamest subject of them all."

"I have no doubt that I got an O in Herbology," piped in Neville. "It was my favorite subject. I am definantly going to go for a NEWT in it. I will probably go for a NEWT in Charms and COMC as well."

Remus walked into the kitchen and sat down. He looked tired. Winky brought him a cup of tea. He thanked her and sipped it. Harry and the others all sat with him.

"What news have you brought us?" asked Harry. "Have you heard anything about who might have been involved with Sirius' death?"

"We will be going to Gringotts tomorrow," said Remus. "The Ministry of Magic has pushed through the reading of the will of Sirius. Albus and Severus will join us for the reading. From there, we can go shopping in Diagon Alley. We have discussed that it would be beneficial for you all to get sixth year books in all of the subjects that you are current taking. That way we don't have to go back and forth after your OWL results come in."

"We were talking about that," said Harry. "We figured that it might be for the best to study on the side even if we are not going for a NEWT in certain subjects. What have you heard about Sirius' death?"

"We checked the hospital records for anyone who went to the ward that Sirius was on," said Remus. Many people visited him that day. What struck us as odd was that Delores Umbridge and Percy Weasley were also on that list. Albus and Severus are currently speaking with the other twenty three people who visited him on the day he was poisoned. The medi witch was questioned both under Veritaserum and through use of Legilimency and it was discovered that while she administered the poison, she was under the Imperius Curse at the time. As it stands, it was mostly people from the Order of the Phoenix that visited Sirius. As I said, Severus and Albus are currently questioning everyone that visited on the day of his death. When they have questioned everyone, then we will know more."

"Just keep me informed please," said Harry. "I want to know. I need to know."

"Albus and Severus asked me to tell you that the five of you will be told everything," said Remus. "Tomorrow night, the three of us, along with Minerva will be discussing something very important with you all. Now what we would like to know is if you all found anything in the Black Family library regarding the Angels of Power?"

"Actually we did," said Hermione. "According to the book, the Angels of Power are a select group. They are led by an Arch Angel. The Arch Angel will have gold wings and will have the abilities that all the others have. The Angels themselves are rare, but the Arch Angel is even rarer. In history only one other Arch Angel has been mentioned. That was Merlin himself. According to the book, when the Arch Angel comes into his power, those that are most loyal to him or her will come into their power. Each Angel of Power will be able to control a certain elemental power. Depending on the color of the wings, depends on the element they control."

"That is interesting," said Remus. "Tell me more. I assume that earth, air, fire, and water are some of the elements. Are there others as well?"

"Actually yes," said Draco opening the book to the correct section. "According to this, air, fire, and water are just three of them. There is also ice, plant control, shadow manipulation, animal control, mind manipulation, healing, lightning, soil, and technology/architecture. So the earth element you are referring to is broken into two separate categories."

"Thirteen," said Remus. "Add in the leader and you have thirteen. That is a powerful number. Many consider it unlucky, but in all reality, thirteen is a good number for one that has the ability to wield magic."

"Weren't there thirteen knights of the roundtable?" asked Draco.

"Counting King Arthur and Merlin, yes," said Harry. "It would seem that this is when the last time the Arch Angel and his followers came into existence. Apparently there was a need for them to come into existence then as well."

"Morgan Le Fey," said Hermione. "She was the arch nemesis of Merlin and the throne of England back then. She was the Dark Sorceress according to history. She tricked King Arthur and gave birth to his child even though they were brother and sister. Mordred became an enemy of the throne and in the end Arthur died, due to a severe wound from him. It is said that Lancelot took Excalibur back to the Lady of the Lake and threw it back in."

"I wonder about that," said Harry. "I don't think the sword stayed there. I think I know exactly where that sword is at this minute."

"What are you talking about Harry?" asked Draco.

"I think Excalibur and Gryffindor's sword is the same sword," said Harry bluntly. "Goblin steel is durable and will last forever without tarnishing and rusting. I firmly believe that if we ask, that the goblins will tell us that an ancestor made that sword and imbibed it with their brand of magic for Merlin. Goblins may not trust wizards as a general rule, but I have no doubt that Merlin was trusted by everyone and everything in the magical world."

"You may have a very valid point there Harry," said Remus quickly. "We can always ask while we are at the bank tomorrow. How have things been going here for the last few days?"

"Things have been going very well actually," said Luna. "We are all getting along really well considering past rivalries and such. There have been no arguments between us. We are cooperating with one another in a very accepting camaraderie."

"Now that we are getting to know Harry as a person, we are enjoying the idea that he is not some uppity hero," said Blaise. "He is a very dedicated person that knows how to have fun."

"I personally am enjoying working with Hermione," said Draco. "Despite our blood status, she is a veritable well of information. I like how she thinks. I like having another intellectual to talk to."

"Oh so what?" asked Harry in a teasing way. "Are the rest of us stupid or something?"

Everyone laughed at this. Draco knew that Harry was teasing and everyone knew what he had meant when he spoke. Remus relaxed his stance at the jesting between the teenagers.

"My biggest regret," said Harry sobering. "My biggest regret is that Ron and Ginny are liars and cheaters. It would have been nice to have them join us in all of this. It makes no sense to me as to why the Weasleys would do something like this to me. I would have given them some money if they needed it. Instead of asking me for help like normal people should, they just decided to steal it from me. I have no doubt that Bill found out about my family vaults and told the rest of the family. What I don't understand is how they were able to access my vaults. Don't you need blood to access the older vaults?"

"We will find out all about that when we get there tomorrow," said Remus. "The goblins are already on alert that your vaults have been accessed without permission. So unless you are there in person, no one is allowed to draw funds from them. From what I am to understand, they are also looking into getting the funds taken from you replaced. Again I stress for you to be patient. All of your questions will be answered. I promise."

Dinner that evening was a somber affair. After dinner, Remus informed the group that he and Severus were heading for a small mission for Dumbledore.

"Do not worry about us," said Remus. "We will be very safe and only will be gone for about an hour or so. Please remember to stay in the house. Minerva asked me to pass on to Harry to make a list of things he would like to do for his birthday. She is personally seeing to it that you have a very Happy Birthday for once in your life. I know we still have eight weeks, but it would be nice for you to start thinking about what you would like for your birthday and such."

Severus came in and brought with him some games and such for them to occupy themselves with. After assuring that everyone was fine, he and Remus left to go on their mission.

The occupants of Privet Drive were having a nice evening. The boy they despised had not shown up from the train station. They waited for fifteen minutes for him to show up. When he didn't show up, they left and never went back to find him. They were sitting in the den watching television when a knock sounded on the door. Vernon stood up and went to answer the door. Upon opening it, he came face to face with a wand pointed at him.

"Vernon Dursley?" asked the dark haired man. "We are here to discuss Harry Potter with you."

"The boy isn't here right now," said Vernon. "We do not know when he will return. We have been waiting on him all evening. The ungrateful brat never showed up for dinner."

"Move," said Remus dangerously. "We are coming in and we will discuss this matter with you."

"Now see here," said Vernon flaring up. "How dare you come here and threaten me with that stick? Leave my property at once or I will call the police and have you arrested. We tolerate that freak of a boy, but we are not going to tolerate being threatened by your lot."

Severus flicked his wand and Vernon found himself on his back sliding across the floor. He and Remus walked into the house and shut the door behind them. With another flick of his wand, Severus caused Vernon to stand.

"You will do exactly as well tell you or there will be consequences," he said in a deadly voice. "Now march into the den so that we can discuss things."

Vernon took one look at the two wands pointing at him and did as he was told. Petunia and Dudley were already huddling in a corner together. At a gesture from Severus, they sat on the couch.

"We are here to inform you that Harry Potter is no longer coming back to this house," said Severus. "You were told by Albus Dumbledore that the boy needed a safe and loving home for him to survive. You have done neither of those things. He has often seen neglect, abuse, and starved. You have made him into a slave in this house."

"The boy needed to earn his place here," said Vernon going red in the face with anger. "A few missed meals and some chores never hurt anyone."

"So getting three square meals a day is a privilege in this house?" asked Severus in a dangerous voice. "Tell me Dursley why did Harry sleep in a cupboard under the stairs for the first eleven years of his life?"

"He did what?" snarled Remus angrily allowing some of his werewolf features to show. "Are you saying that they made him sleep in a cupboard until he was eleven? It is no wonder Harry never grew the way he should have. I am going to make you pay for all of the harm that you have done to him and more."

"Remus pull in your wolf," said Severus. "Now is not the time. We are here for information and nothing more. I have a more fitting punishment for these three. It is something that even a werewolf will enjoy."

"We do not know where the boy is," said Petunia. "He never got off the platform. We waited around for a couple of hours and he never showed up."

"Lies Petunia?" asked Severus. "I was there that day. You and your walrus of a husband stayed for exactly fifteen minutes before you left. You have never contacted the authorities or the school with regards to your missing ward. You had the audacity to tell him growing up that his parents died in a car crash. He did not even know of his heritage until Hagrid came and told him. Was your jealousy of Lily that high?"

"Screw you Severus," snapped Petunia. "All we know is that we were given a child that we did not want. We already had one baby in the house and you and your lot gave us a second one. If he is so important to you all, then you should have given him to some of your kind and not burdened us with his freakish ways. My sister and her husband got what they deserved and so will the boy."

Severus stood up and walked over to Petunia and backhanded her across the mouth. Vernon went to stand up to defend his wife, but with a flick of his wand, Remus prevented the man from so much as even making a sound.

"James and Lily Potter died as heroes," snapped Severus in anger. "They died so that people like YOU could live. Harry is the key to stopping the one person that would see you in chains and acting as slaves. It is his legacy to stop the Dark Lord from exterminating all muggles in Britain. It is Harry's blood that is keeping you alive at this very moment. Had you shown just a slightest bit of compassion for him, you would have been safe for the rest of your lives. He only needed to call this place home for a couple of months each year until he turned seventeen. You did NOT do that. Because of YOU the blood wards that have been keeping this house safe are going to fail and drop within the next twenty four hours. You will no longer be safe from the Dark Lord. He and his minions will come to this place and torture you to death looking for the location of a young man that has more love and compassion in his little finger than your whale of a son or husband has in their whole bodies combined."

"What do you mean the blood wards?" asked Dudley. "How is that freak protecting us? He is nothing but an unnatural boy that can wave a stick in the air."

Remus waved his wand and a paddle appeared in mid air. Severus grabbed the paddle and had Dudley bent over the couch before he could count to three. The paddling that Dudley received caused the boy scream in pain.

"From this day forward," said Remus. "You will no longer be under Harry's protection. You will not be told where he is or how he is doing. The Dark Lord will hunt you down. When he does find you, he is without a doubt, going to kill you when you have no information."

"You should have treated the child better," said Severus. "Harry will be going to the goblin bank called Gringotts. From there he will hear the wills of both James and Lily. They were both very wealthy people. Now that Sirius has died, he will undoubtedly be the richest young man in Britain. Had you treated him with the love and compassion that you were supposed to, you would have lived like royalty. Instead you chose to make him your slave. You beat him, starved him, gave him this fat tub of lard's old clothes, and kept him from having a normal childhood. There is not a single ounce of evidence in this whole house that even states that a second child lived here."

"Did Lily and James leave anything for Harry that you have kept from him?" asked Remus. "This is the last chance you have to help him. If we discover anything that you are not telling us the truth about, you will deal with us again before the Dark Lord finds you."

"There is a trunk in the attic," whispered Petunia. "Lily and James sent it to us for him. We thought that if we kept him away from the wizarding world that he would not be a wizard. You are right Severus. I was jealous of Lily. I hated Harry because he has her eyes. Every time I looked into his eyes, I see the sister that I loved and I hate him for it. In the trunk are their photo albums. Also their wedding rings are in there. There are other items in there, but I do not know what they are."

Severus looked at Remus who nodded and went to the attic. It was not long before he found what he was looking for. He shrunk the trunk and placed it in his pocket. He returned to the landing where the bedrooms were and started to get angry at the door that was obviously Harry's. The numerous locks on the door infuriated him. He entered the room and noticed a few odd and end things that Harry left behind. He gathered the drawings of Hedwig and his few possessions and headed to the ground floor. He went to the cupboard under the stairs and looked inside. On a small cot was the baby blanket that he personally had bought for Harry. It was filthy and ragged. With a wave of his wand, the blanket repaired itself. With a second wave, it cleaned itself. He returned to the den and told Severus about his findings. Severus did not make a sound, but everyone present knew he was upset.

"I hate you," said Remus to the Dursleys. "You have hurt my cub. You should be grateful that Severus is not allowing me to handle your punishment. I would have stripped the flesh from your bones and watched as you bled to death."

Severus and Remus took one more look around and then left the house. They apparated back to Grimmauld Place. Harry met them there with a look of relief on his face.

"Where did you go?" he asked. "Was it dangerous?"

"We went and paid a visit to your relatives," said Severus unshrinking the trunk. "They were holding this for you. It belonged to your mum and dad."

"I don't understand," said Harry. "I am thankful to you both that you went to get this stuff for me, but why did you have to go there in the first place. It is not like they care about me one way or the other."

"That is true Harry," said Remus. "However it was our decision to let them know that now that you no longer live with them that the blood wards that has kept the whole family safe is now going to fall. We felt that we should give them a little bit of time to run. No doubt the Dark Lord will go there upon discovering that the wards no longer hold him back. He will want to question them about you and where you are."

"I know I should feel bad for them," said Harry. "Somehow I can't bring myself to do it. They have the warning and now it is up to them to deal with it."

"You are absolutely correct," said Severus. "It is time that you worry more for yourself and less for those that do not deserve for you to do so. You are fifteen years old and you are fixing to come into your magical inheritance. Once that happens, you will have the whole wizarding world to worry about. For once in your life Harry, we want you to only worry about yourself. Let the rest of us worry about everyone else."

"Thank you Severus," said Harry. "Your kind words mean the world to me."

"I have to go now," he replied. "I have to meet with Dumbledore and let him know what is going on. You get some rest this evening. We are going to allow you and your friends to spend as much time in Diagon Alley as possible tomorrow."

The next day dawned early for the five teenagers. They were going to Gringotts and then shopping. Albus, Minerva, Severus, Remus, and Tonks were all going with them. Their first stop was Gringotts. As soon as they entered the bank, Albus had a quick word with the goblins. Harry greeted Griphook with a fond handshake. It was arranged that Draco and the other teenagers would be allowed in the reading of the will with the rest of the recipients. Albus and his group all sat in their chairs and waited. It was not long before the rest of the people mentioned in the will arrived and took their seats.

"This is the reading of the will of one Sirius Orion Black," said Griphook. "His will is very clearly written. I will ask that everyone hold their comments until the end of the reading. From there, we can all talk like adults with regards to the contents of this will. Anyone causing trouble will be thrown out and not allowed to come back in."

Ron and Ginny were trying to catch the eyes of their classmates and dorm mates with little success. The Weasleys were being blatantly ignored. Molly looked at the five teenagers with anger in her eyes. Griphook cleared his throat and began reading.

_I Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body, bequeath the following:_

_To Remus John Lupin, I leave five million galleons. For Merlin's sake Mooney, get yourself some new clothes._

_To Andromeda Tonks, I leave five million galleons. I also reinstate you into the Black Family. Mother should never have disowned you._

_To Hermione Granger, I leave the Black Family library. I also leave you some words of wisdom and a job. Use your intelligence to benefit the side of the light Hermione. Your love and compassion is what will help Harry get through his life. Its friends like you that are what he needs in his corner._

_To Ronald Weasley I leave some advice. Grow up young man. Nothing in this world is ever given for free. In this life it takes all kinds of people to make it in this world. There are your givers and your takers. You are a taker who refuses to give anything in return._

_To Ginevra Weasley, I leave this one sentence. Stay away from Harry. You will not now nor will you ever become the future Mrs. Potter. You have high delusions of grandeur and you need to be brought down a peg._

_To the rest of the Weasleys I leave you with this bit of advice. You need to repent for your sins. You are doing horrible things to a child that should not be done. Harry is a very special and gifted young man. You made the mistake of trying to take advantage of that situation._

_To Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, I give you dual guardianship of Harry Potter. It is in your best interest to watch out over him and keep him safe. Molly Weasley has drawn up contracts to have Harry and Hermione married off to their children. It is in your best interest to void out all marriage contracts._

_To Harry Potter, I leave the following. I leave you the rest of my entire and very sizeable fortune. It is up to you to deal with Narcissa and Bellatrix. See to it that both are disowned. I am herby naming you my heir. You will receive the Black family ring and status as Head of House. When you turn sixteen, you will be emancipated. My request is that you listen and work with Albus and Severus. They know what they are doing. Give the world hell kid. After everything that you have been though, you deserve it. Remember always pup that your parents and I love you very much. Nothing will ever change that and we will always be watching out over you._

"This ends the will of Sirius Black," said Griphook handing Harry a ring box. "By placing the ring on your finger, you will become the new Lord Black."

Harry placed the ring on his finger and watched as it resized to fit his finger.

"It seems Sirius knew what he was doing," observed Albus. "Had his will not been accurate or legal, the ring would not have refit to your size. Congratulations Lord Black."

"There is some mistake," said Molly through clenched teeth. "We were promised a small fortune by that mangy mutt and I want our money. Where is the will that states we were to get fifty percent of the Black family money and guardianship over Harry Potter?"

"That will is old and therefore void," said Griphook with a nasty grin on his face. "What is stated in this will is what you get. From what I can tell that is absolutely nothing."

"That is not fair," shouted Ron. "How come this mudblood gets something and we don't?"

"What did you just call me Ronald Weasley?" asked Hermione in a deadly voice standing. "What was it that you just called me? How dare you speak to me like that? You are nothing but a pompous ass that doesn't deserve the clothes on your back. You are greedy, lazy, immoral, rude, gluttonous, and aggravating. We know all about the conversation that you and your tramp of a sister had. We know all about your decision to slip us potions. I may not have money, but I have knowledge. I will do what ever it takes to make sure that your family is ruined for what you have done to Harry."

"What are you talking about Hermione?" snapped Molly. "How dare you talk to my children that way? Apologize at once or I will wash your mouth out with soap right here and now."

"Threatening a child Molly?" asked Albus in a dangerous voice. "You are no longer allowed to come within one hundred yards of Harry Potter. In fact you are no longer allowed to come within one hundred yards of all five of these teenagers. If you are caught near them or even attempting to harm one hair on their heads, I will use all of my influence within the Ministry of Magic to see to it that you and your family stay in Azkaban for the rest of your lives."

"Albus," said Arthur. "We have served you well over these last fifteen years. How can you be so cruel to us?"

"You and your family are hereby dismissed from the organization known as the Order of the Phoenix," said Albus. "The goblins of Gringotts will be working with me and Harry to retrieve all of the money you stole from the Potter Family Vaults."

"That is our money," said Ron. "We earned that money. We are not giving anything back. Harry kept us in danger all this time. We deserve that money."

"Let me see," said Harry. "Griphook, I assume that you have the wills of my mum and dad?"

"Yes Lord Black, I do," was the reply. "As soon as we are finished here, we will get to those wills."

"Very well," said Harry. "Let it be known that neither I nor my guardians gave permission for the Weasleys to actively remove funds from my family vaults. As I have only heard about them three days before school ended, I did not even know they were in existence. Therefore I did not give any Weasley permission to withdraw funds from my vaults. My trust fund is a different story. I have authorized Molly Weasley and Bill Weasley to each pull one thousand galleons out of the vault for my schooling once each. Any other money taken out of that account is not authorized. I trust that the goblins will make a full investigation in this matter. I want all of my vaults rekeyed and said keys sent to me and me alone."

"It will be done at once Lord Black," said Griphook writing this on a piece of parchment. "Who would you like to over see your vaults and manage your accounts?"

"I would like for you to personally do this for me," said Harry. "You are the first goblin I met and the one I trust the most. I also believe the Bill Weasley took it upon himself to order a new key for the Potter family vaults and acquired one without my permission. I would like all account statements to be sent to Professors Snape and Dumbledore as well as myself until I turn seventeen. I would like a vault set up for Hermione Granger in the amount of ten million galleons."

"I will see to it personally," said Griphook as his quill flew across the page. "Would you like for me to send a key to your vaults to your two guardians?"

"No," said Albus speaking up. "They are Harry's vaults and as such, he should be the only one with access to the vaults."

"I think in case of an emergency that one of you should have a key," said Harry. "One never knows if I am going to be incapacitated and you have a need to get to my vaults for some reason."

"Very logical thinking," said Albus. "Very well. Let Severus Snape have a key to the vaults in question."

"I will get right on it Head Master," said Griphook. "The Weasleys may all leave. William Arthur Weasley, you are hereby suspended from work until a full investigation of these charges are verified. If you are found guilty, you will lose your vaults to Lord Black. All Weasley vaults are hereby frozen as we investigate. Should the allocations prove to be accurate, all moneys will be forfeited until the balance of what is owed plus twenty percent is paid. From there, you will be facing charges of theft. For now, we the goblins of Gringotts demand that you leave. We will send you an owl as to when you are allowed to come back."

"I would like to point out a few things to Ronald," said Harry looking at his with a deadly glare. "IN our first year, I did not force you to come with me to retrieve the stone. In fact, it was you who wanted to shine. In second year, it was YOUR wand that backfired. It was your sister that opened the Chamber of Secrets. It was MY life on the line that saved her. In third year Sirius wasn't after me, or even you. He was after YOUR pet because your family is too stupid to realize that rats don't live for twelve years. In fourth year you showed your true colors by turning on me when my name came out of the cup. Not once until you were given a little spot light did you wake up and realize that I could have died. Last year it was NOT my idea to start the DA. If I remember correctly it was you and Hermione that insisted that I teach you. Then when the time came for us to go to the Department of Mysteries, it was ME that said not to go. I was intent on going by myself. Let us not forget that it was ME that saw Arthur Weasley bleeding to death from a snake bite by Nagini. He would have died if it weren't for me. And you all have the audacity to steal from my vaults? What kind of people are you? You don't get paid to be someone's friends. Neville is my friend and he doesn't get paid. Luna is my friend and she doesn't ask for anything. Hermione is my friend and she actually helps me with my school work. So why should you lot get paid for being my friend?"

"You can't do this to us," said Fred. "Harry gave us the money to start our shop. "We will not have our accounts frozen because of some stupid claim that our family was stealing from him."

"We can and we will," said Griphook nastily. "Any and all Weasleys are being held accountable. If it means that your accounts are frozen along with the rest, then that is the price your family will pay. NOW LEAVE!"

The Weasleys shot one more glare at Harry before they stood up and left. Ginny was furious that she was losing her chance to get her hands on all of Harry's money.

"The twins were going to give Ron and Ginny the potions," said Harry. "They are just as guilty as the rest of them. Fred and George are gifted pranksters. They are making loads of money because I helped them learn what they are doing. Had it not been for me, they would not have become as successful as they are now."

"We will figure it all out for you Mr. Potter," said Griphook with a smile. "Gringotts has a reputation to uphold. As we have since the time of Merlin until the time when goblins are no longer needed, we will uphold that tradition. We will not rest until this situation has been rectified. Shall we hear what you parents had to say?"

Harry nodded his head as Griphook opened the folder. Griphook looked at the sheet of parchment and began to read.

"_I James Harrison Potter, being of sound mind and body, bequeath the following:_

_To Remus John Lupin, I leave ten million galleons. Take care of yourself Mooney. Lily and I love you like a brother. We always have._

_To Minerva McGonagall, I leave five million galleons. I am sorry for all the white hairs I put on your head as a student in Hogwarts. Please help keep an eye on my son. He is the most important treasure I could ever have._

_To Albus Dumbledore, I leave five million galleons. I want you to know that we switched secret keepers. Sirius was not secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew was. Thank you for trying to keep me and my family safe. Please do not send Harry with Petunia and Vernon. They will hate him and treat him badly._

_To Severus Snape, I leave ten million galleons. Please make sure that Sirius teaches my son some scruples and morals. While I am proud to have given birth to the only future Marauder, I do not want him to only learn pranks._

_To Sirius Black, I leave my son. I know you will love him and take care of him. Make sure he is well cared for and learns everything he needs to know about being a great wizard._

_To Neville Longbottom, I leave you five million galleons. As my godson, you were the other highlight of my life. I have hopes that you and Harry become friends and that the two of you remain friends._

_To Harry James Potter, I leave you the rest of my fortune. I also leave you the title of Head of House of the name Potter. I also leave you my spot on the Wizengamot. Your mother and I loved you very much. If you are hearing this will, it means that we have been found and have been unable to stay with you. Your happiness and your future is what are important to us. Please make friends with Severus Snape. He is a good man and knows what he is doing. We trust him with everything. We love you son. Never forget that._

"This concludes the will of James Potter," said Griphook passing over another ring box.

Harry placed the ring on the same finger and had the satisfaction of watching it blend in with the other one. It resized to fit his finger.

"I didn't know that my dad was your godfather Neville," said Harry in a whisper. "I am glad that without even knowing it, we were able to carry out his wishes."

"Me too Harry," said Neville. "I didn't know he was my godfather either. I have to ask Grams about that. Maybe she didn't tell me because she figured I had too much to worry about already with mum and dad."

"I am pretty sure that would be a good guess," said Albus kindly. "Those were dark times for everyone. I am sure Augusta didn't want to cause you more pain."

"Are you ready to hear the will of your mother now Mr. Potter?" asked Griphook.

"Yes I am ready," said Harry. "Thank you for being patient with me everyone. This is a lot of information to hear. I am glad that my dad and Sirius, and I'm sure my mum, left you all something in their wills."

"That part is not what is important," said Albus. "You are finally getting to hear the contents of the wills. I am not sure why we have not heard them before. Had I known of the contents, I would not have sent you to the Dursleys."

"It doesn't matter anymore," said Harry. "I am free of them now. It would not surprise me that Aunt Petunia had something to do with the wills being delayed or even the Weasleys."

"We will look into that situation as well," said Griphook. "I am thoroughly disturbed that so much is going wrong with the Potter estate. It is unfortunate that young Harry had to suffer for this grievous error. We will rectify it in any way that we can. For now, I would like to read your mother's will."

Harry nodded his head and sat quietly and waited. Griphook cleared his throat and began.

_I, Lily Marie Evans Potter, being of sound mind and body, bequeath the following:_

_To Severus Snape, I leave ten million galleons. As my friend I am leaving you as co-guardian of Harry. He will need someone stable in his life to teach him the proper way to be a wizard. We know of your role, so we have other plans in affect. I love you Sev. You have been my childhood friend and I will always be thankful for that._

_To Minerva McGonagall, I leave five million galleons. Thank you for taking the time to make me feel good about my abilities and for taking care of me while I missed my home so much when I was a child._

_To Albus Dumbledore, I leave you five million galleons. Please keep a close eye on my son. Sirius may not be the best choice, but he was the best choice. I know that sounds confusing, but he will be well looked after with Sirius even if he is a bit childish at times._

_To Remus Lupin, I leave five million galleons. Take care of yourself Remus. I love you like a brother._

_To Harry James Potter, I leave you the rest of the Evans family fortune. If you have not lived with Petunia and her family and she has not made your life a living hell, you can give her some of the money. If something happened and she has abused you, then leave her nothing. I am not a muggle born. My parents and my sister were squibs. My grandmother and her first husband were a very powerful witch and wizard. My name became Evans with the marriage of my grandmother to her second husband. Your grandfather's name was Black. So therefore you are a pureblood wizard. Be safe my son. Your father and I loved you very much. You are the best treasure that we could ever have acquired._

"I shall have a complete list of properties and moneys sent to your residence," said Griphook. "All vaults will be rekeyed and copies will be sent to you and Professor Severus Snape. Would you like to visit the vaults so that you can have a look around?"

"That would be nice," said Harry. "Does anyone want to come with me?"

Everyone stated that they wanted to see the vaults. In the end, four carts were called to take the group to the vaults. They all were floored by the immense piles of galleons, sickles, and knuts. There were piles of jewels and jewelry. Furs and bolts of expensive materials were gathered together. Weapons and armor were lined up on the walls. Painting, rugs, furniture, and other things were all stacked carefully. Books were on the shelves.

"Once I get set up somewhere, I will have all of the books sent for and put in a library," said Harry. "For now, they are safer here than anywhere else. Everyone grab some money. We have some shopping to do."

"We can't take your money Harry," objected Hermione. "That is your money."

"Yes it is," said Harry with a cheeky grin. "So take some and let's go shopping. Besides, my birthday is coming up and I want some nice gifts. So grab some money and let's go."

The teenagers all grabbed some money and they all left the vaults. They were about to step from the bank when a spell flew past Harry's face and hit the wall. Albus, Minerva, Severus, and Remus all had their wands drawn. Tonks was already racing towards the area where the spell came from. Harry and Hermione had both pulled their wands and cast shield charms. Draco, Blaise, Luna, and Neville had all drawn their wands as well and were searching for trouble.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I am going to stop right here for this chapter. I have many more chapters to go and lots of information to work with. Thank you all for sticking with me. Your support means the world to me. I was delighted by so many reviews on the first chapter. I hope that I can keep your interest. Please remember that I am going slower with this story as chapters are longer and plot is still moving.


	3. Diagon Alley

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I own nothing except the plot of this story. I wish I had Daniel Radcliff handcuffed to my bed, but even that would be illegal unless he is into that sort of thing.

DISCLAIMER 2 – This story will rarely ever mention a slash at this point. If you do not like my story, then I ask that you do not read it. You flaming at me will not get me to change my plot or general characterization. I do enjoy hearing ideas and concepts. I do not like people who down right get insulting because they don't like the story.

NOTE – This is a story where the characters are all over the place. I have a great idea here; it will just take me some time to get it to lift off the ground so to speak. Thank you in advance for your patience.

NOTE 2 – A special thanks goes to athenakitty for a fantastic reminder that I am going to use in the story. I had planned on something totally different, but I like her idea better. Thanks athena.

Note 3 – I am a very laid back person. If you send me ugly remarks about my work, normally I just laugh it off and move on. I have taken down a review for this story where the reviewer insulted my readers. THAT is a good way to piss me off. If you are unhappy with my stories fine, but DO NOT insult my readers. That will earn you a one way ticket to report abuse. You have been warned.

**Chapter 3 – Fight in Diagon Alley**

A few heads of red hair took off in the distance. It was apparent to everyone that the Weasleys waited to ambush Harry at the entrance of the bank. Tonks was busy sending a patronus to her supervisor in the Ministry.

"Harry we must get you home to Grimmauld Place right now," said Albus. "We do not want you to come to any harm."

"Professor Dumbledore," said Harry calmly. "I do not think that anyone will cause any more trouble. Now that we know the Weasleys are trying to stage an attack, I will be just as safe glued to your side as I would locked up in Grimmauld Place. I swear on my magic that I will stay by your side and not out of your sight the whole time we are in Diagon Alley. Please allow me to have a little bit of fun."

"He is right Albus," said Minerva looking around. "I see no reason to not allow the children to have some fun today. We will be with them the whole time. We did promise that they could. None of us present have anything to worry about. We all cleared our schedules for today so that we could keep and eye on them and let them get some fresh air and exercise."

"Very well," said Albus. "Just remember your promise that you will stay by me the entire time Harry. Your safety is top priority right now. The rest of you are to stay with an adult member of this party at all times. We will meet again at one for some dinner and then we will continue with our shopping. Do not forget to get all of your school supplies that you will need."

"More Aurors are on their way Professor Dumbledore," said Tonks. "Kingsley and Scrimgeour are on their way along with Madam Bones herself. When Kingsley gets here, he will go with Harry while you talk with Madam Bones as to what happened. I promise that Harry will be safe."

"Very well," said Albus smiling in defeat as Kingsley arrived and smiled. "I will remain at Fortescue's ice cream parlor and wait for everyone's return. Go and have some fun."

With that six teenagers took off with a professor or Auror in different directions. Harry went to the quidditch shop with Kingsley and bought himself a new broom. From there, he made his way to Flourish and Blotts to buy all of his school books as well as some other material that he wanted to read. He got books on advanced DADA as well as magical creatures. He wanted to learn more about lycanthropy and vampirism and such, so he bought books on those subjects as well. He went into the Magical Menagerie and bought some food for his owl and snake. From there, he went into the apothecary and bought all of his potions ingredients. After that, he went into Madam Malkin's and got all of his school robes for the upcoming year. When he was done with all of his school shopping, he made his way back to Albus. By this time some of the others had made their way back as well.

"No trouble I take it?" asked Albus as he smiled at Harry.

"None at all," said Harry. "I did not see a single Weasley. It is almost as if they all disappeared. Even the twin's shop is closed. I wonder who sent the hex."

"It would appear that it was young Ronald having a temper tantrum," said Albus. "His parents will be called in and he will be dealt with. Every person has a magical signature. As I am the Head Master, I have a better remembrance of each and every person's magical signature that has passed through the halls of Hogwarts. Therefore, I was able to ascertain that it was Ronald Weasley that sent a stinging hex at you. I did not expect them to hang around after that. He did use underage magic without permission and therefore will be punished for his conduct. Add in the fact that he attacked you without provocation, and he is in serious trouble. The Weasley family will probably be heavily fined for this. I have taken care of this situation with Madam Bones and she will finish it within the Ministry."

"Draco and I have been talking," said Hermione sitting down. "We may have an idea of how to get the Weasleys to back off of Harry and leave him well enough alone. It is also our concern that one or more of them may try and locate Harry at Grimmauld Place and attempt to harm him there."

"Give us your theory as to how to back them off," said Albus giving her his full attention. "I am also interested to hear your concerns. Any concerns for the well being of Harry and the rest of you is cause for us to be concerned as well. We are taking nothing lightly anymore."

"Well I first mentioned it to Professor McGonagall," said Hermione. "Draco and Remus were with us when I mentioned it. Arthur Weasley and Ginevra both owe Harry a life debt. Harry saved Ginny from Tom Riddle and the basilisk in her second year. Last year, he saved Mr. Weasley from Nagini. If one wants to get technical, Ronald owes a debt to Harry due to Harry saving him from Sirius in third year as well as from Peter Pettigrew and a fully transformed werewolf. In an all about manner, thanks to Harry exposing Peter Pettigrew, the Weasley family is no longer housing a known Death Eater in their residence. Therefore we can use that to Harry's advantage."

"Now we understand why they call you the brightest witch of your year Miss Granger," said Severus. "Those are some very valid points and I am sure that once the Ministry of Magic gets their hands on this information, then it can be put into use. I am very impressed."

"Peter Pettigrew owes me a life debt as well," said Harry thinking out loud. "I saved him from Remus and Sirius that night. As my guardian, you can call it in for me. We can use this to our advantage. He is a vermin after all. He can be used to help capture Death Eaters and bring them in."

"Don't forget that the Weasley twins owe you as well," said Neville. "You did help them get started with their business. You not only gave them the start up money, but it is because of you that they are able to produce shield hats, cloaks, and what not. Some of their back room products that are not jokes only exist because of what you taught them last year. Had you not taught them, then they would not be doing as well as they are now."

"This is indeed information that we can use," said Albus. "I will bring it up at the next Order meeting as well as inform the proper authorities of what we have discussed. You have all done very well by bringing this information to our attention."

"So what are we going to do about the wards on Grimmauld Place?" asked Luna. "If everyone is correct, then the Weasleys can all get into that spot and take what they want or cause us harm. I would rather not have the house burnt down while we are trapped in it because they are on a personal vendetta."

"That is very easy to deal with," said Severus. "Now that Harry is the new Lord Black, we just teach him how to change the wards. It is very possible for us to keep the Weasleys out of that home. In fact, I agree with Miss Lovegood. The time for arriving back at the house is now. The time that we are away can be time that they are using to steal from the house."

The group all got up and picked up their bags. Each adult turned on the spot and apparated away taking a teenager with them. First to arrive back at the house was Albus and Harry. Immediately they could tell that something was wrong. The house was in shambles. The others all came back in as well.

"Wands at the ready," said Albus. "You are free to use any spells you have in your arsenal to defend yourselves. Try not to hurt your opponent. We only want to have them arrested. We do not want any of you to get into trouble because you hurt them."

The six of them were all nodding fiercely. With an adult to accompany them, they split up and began their search of the house. Harry saw Dobby lying on the floor with blood coming from a cut on his head in the library. Harry searched the room and then raced to the elf's side.

"Harry," said Albus calmly. "Use the fireplace and floo Madam Pomfrey. Tell her we need her here as quickly as possible. She will patch Dobby up in no time."

Albus meanwhile was flicking his wand around. Something was not right about the house, but it was not something he could pick up just yet. The others were out and about. They got to Harry's room and saw an unconscious Fred Weasley on the floor. Severus quickly bound the red head. Hermione went to Harry's door and turned the knob. Nothing seemed out of place in the room. George came out of Regulus' old room and Hermione hit him with a quick stunner. He dropped what he was holding as he hit the floor.

"Very timely actions Miss Granger," remarked Severus. "Bound him tightly now and we will take them back downstairs. I am curious as to what charm Harry used on his door that did the damage to this one."

Hermione and Severus made their way back downstairs with their prisoners. Albus called Kingsley and had him come over. Slowly the others in the house all came back to the sitting room.

"Harry," said Severus. "What spell did you use on the door of your room? This one was unconscious on the floor when we got up there. Miss Granger was able to stun the other one that was coming out of the room being used by Draco. I am curious to know what you used to stop them from getting into your personal bedroom."

"I used an Intruder Shocking Charm on the door knob," said Harry proudly. "We found it in a book here in the library. The purpose of the charm is to stop unwanted persons from entering your room. I have it set that none of my friends will get hurt if they enter the room. We are all prone to need to talk to one another. So it will not hurt anyone that lives here. It will also recognize people like the professors of Hogwarts and Remus. If Tonks had tried the door, she would have ended up like Fred."

"So why is your door the only one charmed?" asked Severus impressed. "It would seem that you would have taught everyone else the charm as well."

"The charm is complex," admitted Hermione with a sheepish grin. "Only the person who resides in the room can set the spell. So far only Harry has figured out and mastered the spell. We are all studying, but things like that comes naturally to Harry."

"I would like to be taught that spell," said Severus. "It will keep unwanted people out of my ingredients cupboard at school. I assume the spell can be canceled at any time?"

"A simple Finite Spell will cancel it," said Harry. "However, only the one who cast the spell can take it down."

"Very impressive Harry," said Albus. "That is a very highly advanced charm. I think that if things get too easy for the lot of you this year, we may advance you to the next year. For now, let's see how things go shall we?"

"I have all of your schedules set up," said Minerva handing them the sheets of parchment. "Mondays is Charms. Tuesdays is Transfiguration. Wednesdays is Potions. Thursday is DADA. Friday is Herbology. If you are taking Arithmancy this year coming, that will be your second course on Mondays. If you are taking Ancient Runes, that will be on Tuesdays. If you are taking COMC, that is on Wednesdays. If you are taking Divination, that is on Thursdays. All other subjects can be fit in. You are to study for no less than two hours each day in each subject. You will be marked as to how well you are doing. We do not want your whole summer spent studying, but we also want you all to do well this upcoming year."

"I have Dobby healed," said Poppy standing. "He was hit with a mild cutting hex. He will be ok. For now, I recommend that he sleeps for the rest of the day and not to overdo himself tomorrow. That is one lucky elf."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," said Harry picking up Dobby and carrying him out of the room. "I will put him to bed in my room so that he can sleep. I will talk with you all later. Have Winky and Kreacher fix some dinner for everyone."

Kingsley came into the room and Albus was able to revive both Weasley twins. They were given Veritaserum by Severus and Albus began the questioning.

"What were you doing in this house?" asked Albus sharply. "You were told that you no longer were welcome here."

"Looking for things from Sirius and Harry that may be worth something if we pawn them," said George. "We were promised stuff by Sirius and he did not leave it to us in the will. We were just coming in here to take what was promised."

"You were left out of the will for a reason," snapped Albus. "Why were you stealing Mr. Malfoy's possessions?"

"We were going to see if there was any proof that he was a Death Eater and get a reward for getting him captured," said George. "He would do well in a family cell next to his parents."

Draco made to get up and was held back by Remus and Severus.

"Now is not the time Draco," said Severus. "Leave this to the Head Master. He knows what he is doing. Auror Shacklebolt is here as witness. Madam Bones knows what is going on. Leave it to the Ministry."

"Who shot the stinging hex at Harry outside of Gringotts?" asked Albus even though he already knew the answer.

"Ron did," said Fred. "He wanted to let Harry know that it wasn't over. Mum fussed him, but told him to wait until school starts before they get their chance again."

"What do you mean?" asked Severus. "What are they wanting to get done while at school?"

"Being in the same dorm as Harry and Hermione, they can attack them when it is convenient," said George. "When Harry is sleeping or something, Ron can hex him as they share a dorm room. Also being in the same dorm makes it easier to slip them a potion in their food or drink. Ginny is still determined to get Harry to fall in love with and marry her."

"Something will need to be done about this," said Minerva. "Maybe we can take away Mr. Weasley's prefect badge and give it to Harry. Then I can move all prefects to their own rooms."

"I have one more question for you two," said Albus. "Who sent the poison to the hospital and who Imperiused the healer? I want to know what happened that caused Sirius to die."

"We created the poison," said Fred proudly. "From there, we sent it with Percy. He and Umbridge were working together on it. Sirius was not allowed to be found innocent. By getting him out of the way, his will could be read and our family would get their hands on Harry and his money as well as what was in the Black family vault. We offered to give Umbridge a cut of the money for her assistance in keeping Black quiet and getting him out of the picture."

"So your family killed my godfather," said Harry in fury. "Your greed and gluttony caused the death of a very good man and the last family member I had left. The Black line is dead now that you two and your family have done this. I am a Black as is Draco, but the name is now dead. You will pay for this. I will make you pay with everything that I have."

"Calm down Harry," said George sadistically. "Thanks to us you are now the richest wizard on the planet. You should be thanking us rather than yelling at us."

Harry pulled out his wand and was about to cast a spell when Remus and Severus stepped in front of him.

"Look at me Harry," said Severus grabbing Harry by the chin. "You are NOT alone. Remus is your family. So is Luna, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Minerva, Albus, and me. We are all here for you. The Weasley family will be severely punished. The first thing that is going to happen is that these two are going to jail for breaking and entering. From there, testimony will be given by all of us that they along with Percy Weasley and Delores Umbridge planned and executed the murder of Sirius thus ending the Black name. This is a VERY serious offense. From there, you will call in your life debts owed to you by the youngest Weasley and Arthur. If we can prove that it is a life debt owed by Ronald, then you will be able to call in that debt as well. Bill Weasley is already under investigation for accessing your vaults without permission. So is Molly Weasley. So far the only one that is not under any scrutiny is Charlie. We will get to the bottom of this. I swear on my magic that we will get this taken care of."

"These two will also be charged with assault," said Kingsley. "They attacked with intent to harm the house elf known as Dobby. As the Head Auror, I am arresting them for all of this and more."

"Just don't do something you will regret," said Albus kindly. "We want you to stay out of trouble. It will only hurt your case, if you attack these two now. I can see the fury in your eyes, but as your grandfather figure, I am asking you to let it go. Let me and Severus handle this. I promise that we will get them all to the fullest extent of the law and then some."

Harry looked at Albus. He had tears in his eyes that tore at the old wizard's heart. Harry lowered his wand and sank into a chair. Minerva, Hermione, and Luna all sat with him to comfort him. Draco, Blaise, and Neville all took positions around him as a sort of honor guard.

"Get them out of my house please," said Harry through his sobs. "I don't want another Weasley to ever step foot in this house again. The next time, I may not be so willing to follow the rules. The next time, I fight to do damage."

Kingsley and Tonks each grabbed a twin and dragged them to the fireplace. After throwing in floo powder, they called out the Ministry of Magic and left in a swirl of green flames.

"I have one question that is confusing me a bit," said Albus. "What have you done to the picture of Walburga Black? By now she would have been screaming her head off at all the noise in the house. She is unusually quiet."

"Well," said Draco giving an impish smile. "She started screaming at Harry. So I lit her on fire. She burnt up and we were able to clean the area. She will never be able to scream at anyone ever again."

"That was one thing we never thought of doing," said Minerva. "I know Sirius hated that portrait. He hated that tapestry just as much. Is it still there or did you get rid of it as well?"

"It is still there," said Hermione. "It is on the wall differently than the portrait. Harry is going to replace the portrait with one of Sirius. We are actually talking about getting bookcases and standing them in front of the tapestry so that you can not see it anymore."

"Our idea was to turn that room into a classroom," said Harry. "The tapestry represents a lineage that we did not want to destroy. Now that it is proven that my mum is a Black, we have yet to figure out how her name is not mentioned on it. I assume that it has something to do with the Blacks that were blasted off and disowned."

"Dinner is ready," called Winky. "We is hoping you will all like it."

"I am sure that it will be wonderful," said Harry. "Thank you both for cooking dinner."

The following days say a flurry of activity. The teenagers all started getting into their routines for the courses that they were gong to take the upcoming year provided they made the grade for it. It was the third week in June when owls arrived with their letters. Each one looked nervously at the others. Luna sat back and watched. She was the only one that was not getting test results. When they read their letters, many of them gasped in relief.

Severus and Minerva were sitting with them as they started to tell their grades. Hermione went first.

"I got an outstanding in everything except DADA, Herbology, and History of Magic," she said. "I did not take Divination and I dropped muggle studies. I got an Exceeds Expectation in the other three. I am going to go for a NEWT in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Arithmancy, Herbology, and Ancient Runes."

"I did not take Runes, Arithmancy, or Muggle studies," said Blaise. "I got an Exceeds Expectation in Potions, Charms, DADA, and Astrology. I got an acceptable in Transfiguration, COMC, Divination, and Herbology. I am going to go for a NEWT in Charms, DADA, Astrology, and Divination."

"I got an outstanding in Herbology," said Neville. "I am going to go for a NEWT in that as well as Charms, DADA, COMC, and Astrology. I only failed History of Magic."

"I am going for a NEWT in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, and DADA," said Draco. "I passed every subject that I took."

"I also passed every subject," said Harry with surprise in his voice. "I am going for a NEWT in Potions as I got the qualifying grade. I am also going for a NEWT in Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, DADA, and COMC. I can't believe that I passed both History and Divination. One put me to sleep all the time and the other was a stupid subject. At least I won't have to hear Professor Trelawney predict my death every other day anymore."

"I am very pleased that you got an Outstanding in Potions," said Severus. "The course will not be to bad, but a lot more difficult. I suggest that you all start studying your NEWT subjects right away."

"We will get right on it," promised Harry. "Tomorrow is Tuesday, so we have Transfiguration. So Draco, Hermione and I can start reading our new text books. We should be well ahead by the end of the summer."

"Just do not forget to do your summer homework," said Minerva. "We do not want any of you in trouble for not getting it done."

"We are already finished that," said Harry with a smile. "It is hard to live with Hermione and procrastinate on school work. She drives us just as hard as you do. So we have already completed our homework for the summer."

"Well done," said Minerva. "While we are here, we need to talk with Harry about something. The rest of you may stay and listen as it will most likely pertain to you at some point."

"What is it?" asked Harry with curiosity. "We are doing as you all asked. Are we in trouble for something?"

"No you aren't," said Severus. "You are behaving a lot better than we thought you all would. Each of you is making a fantastic attempt at getting along. None of you are complaining about the others. We need to talk about your magical inheritance Harry."

"If Sybil's prophecy is true, then we believe that everyone will be affected right after Harry comes into his magical majority," explained Minerva. "Professor Dumbledore has asked us to question you as to who means the most to you right now in your life that we should keep an eye on in case they become part of the Angels of Power."

"Oh," said Harry. "Let me see. Obviously Professor Dumbledore is one that means a lot to me, as are you, Severus and Minerva. Remus means the world to me. Luna, Neville, and Hermione are all loyal and good friends. They mean a lot to me. Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick have always had a place in my heart as does Madam Hooch. Hagrid was my first friend. Draco and Blaise have been constants in my life. They are like those I could expect to be the same no matter what. Now we are friends. Madam Pomfrey is like a grandmother to me. The Weasleys used to have those titles, but we know now that they are backstabbing liars and thieves. Sirius and Cedric are dead, so they are not going to be affected. I never considered my blood relatives as anything, so I am not worried about them. I have other friends in school, but none as close as those that I have mentioned."

"I have the list here," said Hermione as she finished writing what Harry had said. "This way you can all have the list to know who to keep an eye on. It seems that if any of us will be affected, we are already together with Remus. Therefore it will be easier to keep an eye on us. The professors of Hogwarts seem to be the closest people to Harry than many of the students."

"Why me Harry?" asked Severus. "I am delighted to hear that you consider me one that might be affected, but why? I never thought you liked me very much."

"Like Draco and Blaise, you treated me like I was human rather than some trophy," explained Harry. "I was never the Boy – Who – Lived with you. I was just Harry Potter. Last year, you and I built up a relationship that helped repair most of the damage that was done over the years. Professor McGonagall, like Madam Poppy, is like a grandmother figure to me. Professor Sprout and Flitwick have always treated me fairly and with pride. Remus is my werewolf uncle. Madam Hooch has always treated me as a person. Hagrid has loved me from the day he first laid eyes on me."

"Well as we get closer to your birthday, we will begin to keep a closer eye on the lot of you," said Minerva. "We have never encountered Angels of Power before, so we do not know if it will be painful or not. As you Harry, are the first Arch Angel in a few thousand years, we have absolutely no idea of what to expect. We will try and have everyone together for the duration around the time of your birthday. That way, those that are not to be one of the Angels, can assist the others. We will probably move you all to the castle a few days before your birthday so that we have more room to deal with this."

"So make sure you all get packed and everything around the third week of July," said Severus. "Once the transformation is complete, we will decide from there if it is easier to stay in the castle or bring you all back here."

With that both professors left and headed back to the school. Remus smiled at the lot of them as they made their way to their rooms to start reading their books. The following day saw the students in the library reading and working on different reports and such. Remus sat in a nearby chair and listened to their discussion on the different theories and such. Each wrote a small essay on each chapter that they read. This was Harry's idea.

"I think if we write a short essay on each chapter, then we can get a better understanding of what we are learning," he said. "I think we should summarize each chapter in the subjects we are taking. If for what ever reason we have to actually do an essay for a professor, then we will already have the basis for our essay complete. All we would have to do then is fill in the extras."

"That is a good idea Harry," said Hermione. "I am impressed that now that you are away from your relatives and Ronald, that you are able to come out of your shell and be your own person without having to worry about doing better than someone else."

Remus smiled behind his book as the teenagers all carried on their discussion. One look at the group and you would have thought that the whole lot of them was all in Ravenclaw.

The days turned into weeks. Minerva, Severus, and even Albus came in periodically and questioned the students about their studies. All of them were impressed by the vast amounts of information they were obtaining. Each knew that these students would be far ahead of their year mates.

Finally the day came when Albus and Minerva entered the house. Harry and his friends knew that it was time to head to the castle. They were all packed within an hour. From there, they all used the floo and arrived in the Head Master's office. Albus had all of them sit down.

"We are giving you all special quarters in the castle this year," said Albus. "The six of you will still retain your house emblem, but you will no longer be living in your dorms. We feel that it is in your best interest to stay away from the house common rooms and such. We are also making Harry a prefect. He will also be quidditch captain for the Gryffindor team. We feel that it is best if we give him the reward. Miss Lovegood will also be a prefect for Ravenclaw. It will help alleviate some of the issues she has with her dorm mates as well. Mr. Zabini will not be a prefect. As you and Mr. Malfoy are in the same year and same house, I can not have more than one. We are also taking this one step further for the six of you. You will all wear on your robes, a special badge. It will let all professors, prefects, and Head Boy and Girl know that you are allowed out of your dorm after curfew. I must warn you that the abuse of this privilege will result in its loss."

"We trust the six of you to use this privilege to do things like study in the library or to practice your wand movements and such in the Room of Requirement," said Minerva. "Should the problems with certain students arise, you are to report them to any Head of House. We are not going to stop you from taking or giving points, but we ask that you be fair in all of it. We are giving you all a big responsibility here and we expect you to live up to it."

Harry and the others all looked at the trio of professors and smiled. All promised to behave.

"Very well," said Severus. "Follow me and I will show you all to your new rooms. They are going to be not far from the Great Hall. We felt it was simpler to have them there as many of your classes are in that general area. It will also keep unwelcome visitors away from you as many students are not allowed out of their common rooms past a certain hour."

Severus led them to a small hall near the side of the Great Hall. Near the end of the hall, was a door. Severus opened the door and showed them a common room that had a display of all four houses in it. There were six doors that had their names on each door.

"You will find that each of you has your own bathroom as well," said Severus. "You will be responsible for helping keep the common area clean. The only house elves allowed in here is Harry's elves. Harry will also need to cast his Shocking Charm on the door knob to your common room. This will keep harmful students from entering this area."

"This is a beautiful area," said Hermione. "I am glad that we have a quieter place to study away from all of the noise and such."

"We recommend that you all start eating together," said Severus. "Sit at the Slytherin table nearest the staff table, so that I can help keep a better eye on you all. Once school starts, we want you to use caution as some of your old dorm mates will undoubtedly try to harm you through the use of hex, or potion. If something tastes off to you, then spit it out. I want you to bring me what ever it is. I do not care if you make fifty mistakes. It will only take once for someone to put in a potion or something in your food or drink that can cause you harm or worse. I will have all sorts of antidotes in stasis in the dungeons just in case. The Heads of House will all carry antidotes for love potion as well as mild poisons in their pockets."

"That would help out immensely," said Harry. "What am I to do about Ron and Ginny Weasley? They are both on the Gryffindor quidditch team."

"You leave that to Minerva," said Severus. "She has promised to deal with them. I will deal with the Slytherin team. I will say this, that if things go too badly too often, then you may not be able to play anymore. Your safety is more important to us than who has the quidditch cup. With you in the air, you are more likely to get hurt as your enemies will be after you."

"Then I resign," said Harry to the astonishment of the group. "I can fly whenever I wish, but I only get to live once. Half of the Gryffindor team will hate me, and the Slytherin team has always gone out of their way to hurt me. I will hand over my Captaincy to Professor McGonagall in the morning. I don't want to play if I am going to have to watch my back every five minutes from everyone."

"Are you sure Harry?" asked Severus. "It is totally your call. I did not want to cause you to worry. I was merely stating a fact."

"I am sure," said Harry taking off his badge. "I would rather study and prepare myself for a future than to get knocked off a broom by people that I used to call friends. I can be more effective as a prefect than I will be as Captain of the team."

"I feel the same way," said Draco pulling off his badge and handing it to Severus. "My safety is more important than this game. I resign as well. What Harry said makes perfect sense. There is more to life than playing a game. We have our safety and lives to think about. Besides, if some of us become these Angels of Power, we will have an unfair advantage over the rest of the school."

"I am very proud of all of you," said Severus. "You are all going to be wonderful adults when you finally make it to that stage in your lives. Harry, give me your badge then. I will turn it in to Minerva for you. She will be a tad disappointed that you are not playing this year, but she will definantly understand your reasoning behind not doing so and will be very proud of you for your decision. Again I state, that I am very proud of all of you. We will see you later for dinner."

With that, a smiling Severus made his way to an eagerly waiting Albus and Minerva. Filius and Pomona were sitting with them. Severus related everything that was said. He opened his hand and presented two Captaincy badges for them to view.

"I'm very proud of both of them," said Severus. "They are putting more stock in their lives than they are a game."

"This is indeed a good thing," said Albus. "Harry and Draco will be very fine young men and very able leaders when they reach that stage in their lives."

"With the support of people like Longbottom, Lovegood, and Zabini, not to mention Granger, we have VERY powerful leaders for the next generation," said Minerva. "I for one am glad that we will live to see the day they come into their power."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I am going to stop right here. I want Harry's Magical inheritance to be the beginning of the next chapter so that I have ample work space as it were. Thank you in advance for your reviews.


	4. Inheritance

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I own nothing except the plot of this story. I wish I had Daniel Radcliff handcuffed to my bed, but even that would be illegal unless he is into that sort of thing.

DISCLAIMER 2 – This story will rarely ever mention a slash at this point. If you do not like my story, then I ask that you do not read it. You flaming at me will not get me to change my plot or general characterization. I do enjoy hearing ideas and concepts. I do not like people who down right get insulting because they don't like the story.

NOTE – Thank you all for the support and eagerness that you are presenting for this fic. It means the world to me and I will continue to defend your rights to enjoy. A few have questioned what was said by the vulgar reviewer. I will not give details. Just know that I defend my readers more than I defend myself. Hugs to all of you.

**Chapter 4 – Inheritance**

The staff and students were very unsure of what to do. The day of Harry's birthday arrived. It was decided that for the night that Harry and the rest of the group would all stay in the infirmary in case there was something that needed to be done. A very special healer from St. Mungo's was called in so that he could assist the staff and students. No one was certain which of the people on Harry's list would be affected by his inheritance.

They all dined together that evening and spent the rest of the day chatting about the different topics that were going to be taught in the first lessons of the semester when school started. After awhile, the teenagers all started to get tired. Harry nodded off first and was placed in his bed by Remus. Luna was next having fallen asleep in her chair. One by one they were all brought to their beds. The adults all waited up to see what would happen. All knew that at midnight, Harry would begin his magical inheritance.

Time slipped away and soon enough, the tolling of the bell sounded letting everyone know that midnight had finally arrived. They all went and stood around Harry to watch. Slowly his eyes opened and he lifted off the bed. A golden glow surrounded him and was so striking that many had to shield their eyes as it was so bright. Harry did not make a sound through out all of this. In fact he gave a sigh of recognition as Lily and James Potter appeared beside him. It was not long before the image of Cedric Diggory and Sirius Black joined them. After a moment the four founders of Hogwarts joined them and held out their hands in silent communion. Ghostly images of other important people flashed into being near Harry and surrounded him with their glow. Finally the image of the greatest wizard to have ever walked the planet appeared. It was his words that the rest of the assembled professors and students heard. By this time the students has all woken up and were watching the scene before them.

"It is time that the Arch Angel walked upon the planet again," said Merlin. "The time is now for you Harry James Potter to allow the awakening of the Angels of Power to assist you. Dark times are upon the wizarding world once again. For the one born of the snake, will be a force of darkness that has not been seen since my time. It is up to you to stop the darkness that is rapidly taking over the world."

"You will find it in you to let loose the power that will awaken your followers," said Godric Gryffindor. "Let loose the power that will save what we have worked so hard for."

"Knowledge to destroy the evil that carries my blood is at hand," said Salazar Slytherin. "He was destined to be in your spot, but he chose to walk the path of darkness. You have the power to destroy the darkness. Beware the darkness of the demons. They will oppose you."

"The loyalty is within your friends," said Helga Hufflepuff. "They will stand by you through out all of this. You have only to choose."

"With your wisdom and heart, the time is now young Harry," said Rowena Ravenclaw. "We will always be with you to guide you and walk with you. However, the knowledge of the living is better than the knowledge of the dead."

"Use your heart my son," said Lily. "Your father and I have given you the gift of love. Use it to your advantage, as the living behind us, are waiting for you to choose. We will always be here for you, but now is the time for you to spread the power."

"There are no right or wrongs choices pup," said Sirius. "The power given is the only way to win. Those you trust the most will be the ones to stand by you throughout the war."

"Your compassion is the best gift of all," said Cedric. "Let go the power now Harry. It is time."

Harry took a deep breath and let loose. Orbs in the color of red, blue, white, green, yellow, black, purple, silver, pink, orange, grey, and brown appeared around him. They circled around him and waited.

The ghosts all clasped hands and started to chant.

"The power of the golden Arch Angel is upon us," they chanted. "He, with the purity of love and life, will walk the lands and fly in the skies. He with the power to defeat the dark is with us. Let the power flow."

Golden wings appeared on Harry's back. They fluttered weakly as he was still floating in the air above the bed. His eyes grew dark with fierceness.

"To Luna Lovegood," said Harry in a voice that sounded old with wisdom. "You are a fire goddess in disguise. Your spirit burns with a fierce passion. I give to you the power of fire control. You shall bear the fire that makes your wings red in color. You will represent the Angel of Fire."

"To Filius Flitwick," he said turning to the Charms professor. "You have the soothing quality of the waves. Your nature gives us the gentleness of a spring or the harshness of the sea. I give to you the power of water control. You shall bear the water that makes your wings blue in color. You will represent the Angel of Water."

"To Draco Malfoy," he said turning to the blond. "You are known as the Ice Prince of Slytherin. I give to you the power of ice control. You shall bear the frost that makes your wings white in color. You will represent the Angel of Ice."

"To Neville Longbottom," he said turning to his friend and dorm mate. "You have the ability to make things grow without much thought. This includes love and friendship. I give to you the power of plant control. You shall bear the leaves that make your wings green in color. You will represent the Angel of Flora."

"To Rolanda Hooch," he said turning to a surprised flying instructor. "You have the eyes of a hawk and the fierceness that comes with flying. I give to you the power of wind control. You shall bear the color of a snow owls eyes that will make your wings yellow in color. You will represent the Angel of Wind."

"To Blaise Zabini," said Harry turning to him next. "You have a history as dark as the hair on your head. You have lived in the shadows for so long that they are a part of you. I give to you the power of shadow control. You shall bear the darkness of night that will make your wings black in color. You shall represent the Angel of Shadows."

"To Remus Lupin," said Harry turning to his last living relative. "You have lived among your kind as a shunned individual. You will no longer have to hide in the darkness. I give to you the power of animal control. You shall bear the aura of a good werewolf that glows in the moonlight and will make your wings purple in color. You shall represent the Angel of Fauna."

"To Severus Snape," said Harry turning to him next. "For so long you have used your mind to get answers and to keep yourself alive. You will no longer have to hide. I give to you the power to enhance your ability at mind control. You shall bear the light of the moons rays that will make your wings silver in color. You shall represent the Angel of Mind Control."

"To Hermione Granger," said Harry lifting his hands in love to his friend. "Since first year you have had the ability to heal my sorrow and my heart. Your knowledge affects me in a healing way. I give to you the power of healing. You shall bear the color of a woman's love that will make your wings pink in color. You shall represent the Angel of Healing."

"To Minerva McGonagall," said Harry turning to his Head of House. "Every team needs one who is sharp and fast. Your sharp mind and stern countenance will go a long way for the power of the Angels. I give to you the power of lightning. You shall bear the color of the scream of a bolt of lightning which will make your wings orange in color. You shall represent the Angel of Lightning."

"To Albus Dumbledore," said Harry turning to the old wizard. "You are the source of knowledge in all things. Age is wisdom and wisdom is knowledge. I give to you the power of knowledge. You shall bear the color of the age of an older person's hair which will make your wings gray. You shall represent the Angel of Wisdom and Knowledge."

"To Pomona Sprout," said Harry turning to her at last. "You have spent your life with your elbows in the soil. You help things grow with your knowledge and ways. I give to you the power of the rocks and soil. You shall bear the color of a boulder sitting in the mountains which will make your wings brown. You shall represent the Angel of Soil and Stone."

"As the speaker with the golden wings gives this decree," said Merlin. "I release my power to him to make it be."

With that all the ghosts of ancestors and powerful wizards vanished and entered Harry. With a cry of joy, he sent the orbs racing to the named recipients. Upon making their way to their intended, the orbs hovered for a moment. Albus tentatively touched his and the orb entered him without hesitation. The others followed suit and soon all of the orbs entered their human. Each person lifted off of the floor and began to glow the color of the wings that had sprouted from their backs.

"Let it be known that upon waking that each of you shall know how to deal with your element," said Harry. "We will not do this alone. We will need others to assist us in our fight. It is time to reunite the races as one and stop the threat of the oncoming darkness. Other countries as well as this one are in peril should we fail. Do you stand with me?"

As one the other twelve Angels of Power gave their word and while in mid air, they all bowed low to Harry. He gave a satisfied smile and gently stopped hovering in the air. As he lay on the bed, his wings and his glow died and he drifted back to sleep. Poppy, Hagrid, and John all rushed to his side to make sure he was alright.

Poppy and John ran their wands over him and came to the same conclusion. Harry's magic had more than tripled. There was nothing wrong with him in the slightest. He was sleeping soundly and even had a small smile on his lips. The trio went to the others and between Poppy and John, ran diagnostics on all of them. Like Harry, there did not appear to be anything wrong with them. Each person was sound asleep with a smile on their faces.

"That was the most intense yet beautiful thing I have ever seen," said Poppy. "The brilliance of the colors was astounding. I am looking forward to them waking up so that I can view their wings and such."

"Tha was beautiful," agreed Hagrid. "I knew Harry would be special, but tha was beautiful. Did ye see Lily and James?"

"I have never seen anything like this in my years," said John. "We can expect great things from Mr. Potter. I will stay with you until they wake as I would like to examine their wings and such myself. As it is, they are sleeping. I would imagine that they are learning about their gifts as they sleep. What do you think Mr. Potter meant when he said that all races must unite?"

"Harry has always treated goblins, centaurs, house elves and other species as equals," said Poppy. "I am sure that he meant that each race will play an important part in this fight. I suggest we wait until morning to see what he has to say in the matter. I am privileged to be here and have been able to witness this miracle. To see James, Lily, and Sirius again was a blessing."

"Getting to hear the words of the founders as well as the great Merlin himself was absolutely worth me taking the vow to remain silent about this," said John. "Do you think that they will tell others about what is going on?"

"I can't honestly say," said Poppy. "It all depends on Harry. While people like Albus and Minerva are the eldest, it is clear that Harry is in charge here. I suggest that we sleep in shifts in case they need something."

"I'll take firs watch," said Hagrid. "If they need somethin', I'll let ye know."

"Thanks Hagrid," said Poppy heading to her bed. "Wake me in about two hours so that I can run another scan on them."

The rest of the night went off without any troubles. Around eight that morning the group slowly started to wake up. It was not long after that, that the group all started discussing what had happened.

"It was good to see my mum and dad again," said Harry. "I can feel them with me. Cedric and Merlin are here as well. Sirius is there playing pranks while the rest of them are just nudging the information and such."

"I don't feel that much different," said Luna. "The only main difference is that I know everything and anything about fire spells and such."

"I love the wings," said Hermione admiring her outstretched wings. "They are beautiful."

"We must take things very slow at first," said Albus. "We don't want any accidents and such. Things like this are information that was planted into our subconscious, but we need to take precautions first. We will meet every other day and start working on things like flying and the ability to use our gifts."

"We also need to see the goblins of Gringotts," said Harry. "We need our weapons, and wands alone will not do it. We will also need armor and such. Goblin steel is the best there is. Plus dragon hide is tough and pliable. We need to contact Charlie Weasley. Didn't you say he is the only one that is not under scrutiny of the Weasley clan?"

"Yes I did," said Severus. "All information points that he is the only Weasley that is not involved in this mess. He rarely comes to Britain anymore. He loves his dragon colony job far too much."

"Then it is time to hire him," said Harry. "If anyone can get us dragon hide and scales, it would be him. Professor Dumbledore, you are better with words than I am. Would you write to him? Let him know that I will pay him top dollar for thirteen bolts of dragon hide as well as thirteen scales that can be used to make shields and another thirteen to make breast plates."

"I will get right on it," said Albus. "I will send the letter with Fawkes and have him wait for a reply. How is everyone feeling? Are their any questions about what has happened?"

"I do have one," said Hermione. "Why did Harry's parents appear? I can understand Merlin as he was the first Arch Angel. I can even understand the four founders as they were the most powerful in their time. But why were Lily and James and why were Sirius and Cedric present?"

"I think I can answer that," said Harry. "Sirius and Cedric were there to let me know that it was not my fault that they died. They respected me for what I did for them. My mum is the one that gave me the protection that let Voldemort mark me as his equal. My dad is never far from my mum and he was the first line of defense the night my home was attacked. As my parents they will always be a part of my life."

"Very well said harry," said Albus. "I believe that you are absolutely correct in your analyses. It would be very much like both Sirius and Cedric to behave as you claim. It is also correct that Lily and James will always be with you."

"We need to take down the Dark Army," said Harry suddenly. "We are the thirteen most powerful beings for the forces of light. We will be opposed by thirteen that represent the dark. Who would that be?"

"Voldemort obviously," said Minerva. "I would haphazardly guess that the three Lestranges are in that list."

"My father will be on that list also," said Draco. "It would not surprise me if he gets a slap on the wrist by the Dark Lord. He is the right hand man after all. He has power and influence."

"I am thinking that Pettigrew is another one," said Hermione. "He being a rat Animagus helps the Dark Lord out."

"There are also, McNair, Rowle, Rookwood, Goyle Sr., and Nott," said Severus. "I would also think that Crabbe Sr. and Parkinson are on that list somewhere."

"Severus why are you rubbing your wrist?" asked Albus pointing. "Is he calling you?"

"No," said Severus in shock. "He is not calling. It just itches like a rash or something."

"Pull up your sleeve and let me have a look," said Poppy. "You may have picked up a rash from your wings or something."

Severus lifted his sleeve of his left arm and gasped in surprise. The Dark Mark that was branded on his arms was peeling off. Every time he rubbed his arm, more of the Dark Mark fell off."

Poppy took out some cream and soothed the irritated skin. As she was wiping the excess off, the rest of the Dark Mark faded from sight.

"I think it may have something to do with the fact that you are an Angel of Power now," remarked Harry. "I don't think you would be allowed to carry the Dark Mark and be an Angel at the same time."

"Harry!" shrieked Hermione causing everyone to jump. "Look at your head in the mirror."

Harry was handed a mirror by Minerva and he looked. The scar on his forehead was fading. With it was a darkness that was draining out of it. Albus pulled out his wand and encased the dark matter in a globe. When Harry's head finished draining, he sealed the globe.

"What in the name of Merlin is that?" asked Harry pointing to the black substance in the globe. "Why was it in my scar?"

"I believe that you and your scar were acting as a Horcrux," said Albus. "This black substance is part of Voldemort's soul. When you defeated him that night when you were a baby a part of him latched on to the only thing it could. In your second year when you destroyed the Diary, it led me to believe that he had created one. Now it would seem that he has created more than one."

"Seven, total," said Harry suddenly. "He has created seven, total. I was an accident. He never intended to make me into a Horcrux. I was supposed to die."

"It is time for me to train you with the information that I have been working on," said Albus. "You are right Harry. You were not meant to be a Horcrux. Voldemort has split his soul into to many parts. I have an idea of some of them from memories I have gotten from people. I am unsure of others. Before we do too much, we need the weapons that you suggested."

"Then lets go talk to Griphook and Ragnok," said Harry. "I have the perfect idea as to what to do for the weapons. It is time to bring in the assistance of some of the other magical species into this."

"How about we leave right after breakfast," said Minerva. "We can get that taken care of and then spend the rest of the day enjoying your birthday Harry."

Everyone wished him a happy birthday. He blushed as they all congratulated him on reaching another year. They all headed down to the Great Hall where the elves had prepared a nice meal for then. After breakfast, the group all used the floo and headed for Diagon Alley. Everyone walked with their wands in their hands just in case someone decided to do something stupid while they were out and about. They reached the doors of the bank and entered. Griphook came out to meet Harry and the rest of the group and looked at Harry in surprise and awe.

"I see you came into your magical inheritance last night Lord Potter," said Griphook bowing low.

The group was all amazed as each and every goblin in the bank bowed low to all of them. Harry looked at the others with a confused look on his face.

"You are only the second Arch Angel to ever grace the halls of Gringotts," explained Griphook. "Lets adjourn to my office and I will be able to better tell you what I mean."

The goblin led the thirteen people to his office and conjured chairs for everyone. They all sat down and waited patiently for Griphook to talk.

"The goblins that started this bank have archives of everyone that has graced our halls," he said looking at Harry only. "Each goblin that works here is trained from childhood about the Angels of Power and of course the Arch Angel. Over the centuries, there have been other Angels in existence. The need for one type or another was necessary. Not since the time of Merlin has there been a need for the full might and power."

"How did you know that I was the Arch Angel and that my companions are the Angels of Power?" asked Harry. "We do not have our wings and such out on display."

"Goblin magic differs from human magic Lord Potter," said Griphook. "We can see beyond the mundane into things that are not always what they appear to be. Even though your wings are not out in their full glory, we goblins can see the shadow of your wings on your backs. Therefore we know that you are the Arch Angel and your companions are the Angels of Power. Now that you are here, the vault of Merlin can be claimed. Upon your death, your descendants can claim the Potter Vaults, but anything you place in Merlin's vault will only be able to be claimed by the next Arch Angel."

They spent the next hour detailing the history of Merlin and his time as an Arch Angel. Harry was lost in thought as some of the things that Griphook said made since while searching the memories he had in his own head of what Merlin actually did. When the goblin paused to look at Harry, he was able to ask his question.

"Goblin steel is said to imbibe that which makes it stronger," said Harry. "I am wondering if the goblin nation is willing to stand beside the Angels of Power and help us defeat the Dark Army that is being led by Voldemort."

"We would be honored to stand with you," said Griphook. "What is it that you need?"

"Swords," said Harry. "If we present you with a feather from our wings, can you make the goblin steel match the color of the wings?"

"Yes," said Griphook. "That is very easy to do. It would be an honor for us to make the swords for your group."

"We will pay for each sword," said Harry. "I will pay ten thousand galleons for each sword. I would like for each sword to have a logo on it if you would."

"Certainly," said Griphook pulling out a piece of parchment. "What would you like on the swords?"

"I would like a stag, a lioness, a grim, and a wolf on mine," said Harry. "Let the images be in the normal goblin steel color. Let the stone be a piece of amber approximately the same size as the ruby in the hilt of Gryffindor's sword."

"I will need feathers from you all so that we can match the colors exactly," said Griphook. "From there, I will ask that you all step outside after each tells me what they want etched onto the blade."

Harry stood and let his wings come forth. He pulled a feather from his wing and handed it to the goblin. From there, he stepped outside of the room and hid his wings. He sat and waited.

"I would like a flame on my blade in gold," said Luna handing him a feather. "The stone is to be a ruby."

"I want the image of a wave on my blade also in gold," said Filius handing the goblin his feather. "The stone should be a sapphire. I have one in my vault that you can use."

Griphook nodded his head as he wrote it all down. Filius and Luna left the room and sat with Harry.

"I was a snowflake on mine in gold," said Draco handing his feather over. "In the Malfoy vaults I am sure we have a diamond that would suffice."

"I want a tree on mine in gold," said Neville handing a feather to the goblin. "As Lord Longbottom, you can take an emerald out of my vault."

Griphook nodded his head as he was placing the papers in a basket. Each parchment and feather that went into the basket disappeared and made its way to where it needed to go. Neville and Draco left the room and joined the others outside the room.

"I want a broomstick to be in gold on mine," said Rolanda handing him a feather. "I have some yellow jasper in my vault that you can use. If that will not work, you can always use citrine."

"I want a raven on mine in gold," said Blaise handing over his feather. "I would like an onyx on mine. If there is not one in my vault, I am sure that Harry or someone has one."

"I am sure that we can find something," said Griphook taking the order and feathers. "Not to worry. For those of you that do not have vaults or access to them, we will find the appropriate stones for your weapon. We are working with you after all. The least we can do is, help provide the material and such."

Madam Hooch and Blaise joined the growing crowd in the lobby. They were both talking about their swords.

"I would like a werewolf etched on mine in gold," said Remus handing over his feather. "I would like an amethyst on mine please."

"I would like the image of a brain on mine in gold," said Severus handing over his own feather. "I think that a globe of silver should be used as the stone as it were."

"We can always use quartz," said Griphook. "I am sure we have some in the vaults that have silver imbedded in them. We will take care of it."

Severus smiled at the goblin before he and Remus joined the group outside.

"I want the caduceus on mine in gold," said Hermione handing over her pink feather and frowning. "I am not sure what kind of stone to use on mine. I will leave it up to you."

"We have pink diamonds," said Griphook smiling at her. "We will use one of them on your weapon. If we can't find one that is satisfactory, we can use rose quartz. Both stones would look equally nice on your sword."

"Oh thank you," she breathed. "That will be beautiful."

"I would like a lightning bolt on mine in gold," said Minerva thoughtfully as she handed over her feather. "For a stone, I think that sun stone will do nicely. That is a stone that is fairly close to orange."

"That it is," said Griphook impressed. "I am pleased that so many of you know what type of stones you wish on your weapons. It makes our jobs easier not having to find the right type."

"I was almost at a loss for mine," said Albus handing over a feather. "I would like a book in gold on mine and a moonstone on the pommel.

"I would like a mountain on mine," said Pomona suddenly handing over her feather. "A topaz is a nice pretty brown stone. I think that would be nice on my weapon."

"We will have these weapons done by the time school is in session if not sooner," said Griphook placing the last sheet of parchment in the basket. "If you will all follow me, we need everyone to sign release papers allowing he goblins to access vaults to obtain the stones requested. I wish to speak with Lord Malfoy and Professor Snape as well."

Griphook led the three professors outside the room to join the others. He handed everyone a quill and a permission sheet and told them why they needed to sign them. Everyone smiled as they signed the sheets of parchment.

"Lord Malfoy and Professor Snape," said Griphook. "I have a suggestion for your blades. As everyone was able to get the exact color stone for their weapons I have an idea. How about we let Professor Snape use the diamond on his weapon and we have Lord Malfoy with the best opal we can find."

"That is fine with me," said Severus. "I like that idea."

"So do I," said Draco. "I had not thought about using those types of stones. I am perfectly ok with that."

With that being done, the group all thanked Griphook and left the bank. None of them saw Arthur and his wife standing in Diagon Alley. They also did not see them sneer in disdain at the group. The Weasleys were all upset about what happened with Fred and George. They were not allowed to visit the twins. Their vaults had been sealed and all the money that was in them was given over to Harry as repayment for their theft. The only Weasley that was not in any trouble currently was Charlie Weasley. The goblins had proclaimed his innocence in the situation.

When the Angels got back to Hogwarts, they had a party where there was music and cake for them. They ate a miniature feast which consisted of all of Harry's favorites. Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher, much to Harry's surprise, all walked in bearing the cake. It was a model of Harry with his wings extended. Harry opened all of his gifts and thanked everyone for their thoughtfulness.

"Well you paid for them," giggled Hermione. "Remember you told us to take money from your vault as you wanted nice presents. So we got you nice presents."

"The best gift that you all have given me is your friendship and love," said Harry quietly. "I am very thankful that you are all going to stand by me during this war. That you all took so well to becoming Angels of Power means everything to me. All of these other gifts, while nice, are trivial to that gift in particular."

"Very eloquently said Harry," said Albus wiping away a tear. "We told you before that we would stand with you and thus we are living up to our word. Now how about we grab Poppy and go try out our new wings in flight?"

The teenagers and even the professors were all excited about that suggestion. They all raced outside and willed their wings to come out. The rainbow of colors was beautiful to behold. Harry grinned at everyone and raced away. He took one leap in the air and started flapping his wings. Soon he was airborne and was acting like this was nothing to him.

"Show off," called Hermione from the ground with a laugh. "You could come back and tell us how you did that."

Harry laughed as he came back to the ground and carefully landed. He spent the next thirty minutes explaining to everyone how to do what he had just done. Madam Hooch, Draco, and Blaise caught on quickly enough and were soon soaring in the sky. Albus, Minerva, Filius, Pomona, and Severus were a little leery at first, but soon they joined the others in the air. Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Remus took a little longer, but soon they were enjoying the wind on their faces as they all laughed and flew through the air.

A couple of hours later, they all landed and went inside. Albus promised to get the letter off to Charlie that evening. He headed to his office as the teenager all made their way to their new common room. Dobby and Winky were already finished putting Harry's gifts away in his bedroom. The teens all sat around the common room after that and chatted amicably about nothing and everything. All in all it was a birthday to remember.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop right here. I hope that you enjoyed the detail and description of what I did. I wanted it to be informative as well as beautiful to the imagination. I will start the next chapter with the start of the school year. Thank you in advance for your reviews and comments.


	5. Demons Below

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I own nothing except the plot of this story. I wish I had Daniel Radcliff handcuffed to my bed, but even that would be illegal unless he is into that sort of thing.

DISCLAIMER 2 – This story will rarely ever mention a slash at this point. If you do not like my story, then I ask that you do not read it. You flaming at me will not get me to change my plot or general characterization. I do enjoy hearing ideas and concepts. I do not like people who down right get insulting because they don't like the story.

NOTE – Thank you all for the support and eagerness that you are presenting for this fic. It means the world to me and I will continue to defend your rights to enjoy.

NOTE 2 – Graphic werewolf scene in this chapter. Just so you know I do go into a little bit of detail. Be warned about this.

**Chapter 5 – Demons Below**

While Harry and the Angels of Power were training with one another, the Dark Lord and his group were all very busy themselves. Voldemort called Bellatrix into his office one afternoon.

"Bella," he said. "I have a special task for you."

"What is it that you need of me?" she said bowing to him. "I will do whatever it is that you ask of me My Lord."

"You have served me faithfully," said Voldemort. "I need you to go to Azkaban with a group of my Death Eaters and free Lucius. I also need a group of people to retrieve Delores Umbridge. I have need of her sly cunning. Last but not least, I need you to find Fenrir Greyback and send him to me. When you have completed all of these tasks, I will instruct you from there."

"Of course My Lord," she said. "I will get right on it. The werewolf is actually here at the Manor. I will send him right up. As far as Lucius goes, he will be freed by no later than tomorrow. I will send Goyle and Crabbe to find Umbridge and have her brought here to you. If they fail, then I will see to it personally once I have recovered Lucius."

"You shall be rewarded handsomely for your service to me Bella," said Voldemort. "You and you alone have been the most faithful. You have pleased me beyond comparison with your loyalty and your abilities. Once all three tasks are completed, we shall talk more. I have something in the works that I think you will enjoy."

"Your praise is most endearing to me," said Bella bowing low again. "I shall return once I have finished all of my duties. Thank you for your trust in me."

"Oh Bella," said Voldemort stopping her once again. "Find out why I have not heard from Severus in some time. I have sent out a summons to him, and he has not answered my call."

"I will get right on it," said Bellatrix. "Shall I send the rat to the castle and find out what is going on?"

"That is acceptable," he replied. "See to it that he learns something useful this time or I will have to punish him more severely for his failure."

"Your wish is my command," said Bella bowing on last time.

She took one last look at him before she turned and left. Voldemort knew without a doubt that she would get everything done that he asked of her. She was able and very loyal. He regretted the times that he had to punish her for her mistakes. No one was perfect and he knew this. He made sure her punishments were less severe than most. Loyalty like hers was hard to come by. Where most of his followers were loyal to him out of fear, she was loyal to him in heart. Lucius was faithful to him, but he had failed one too many times. His punishment would be severe. He would not kill Lucius, but he would punish him by taking away the one thing he loved the most.

Bellatrix walked the halls of Malfoy Manor. Her mind was going at a rapid pace as she sought out the ones the Dark Lord wanted. It was not long before she found Pettigrew hovering in the shadows eaves dropping on some of his fellow Death Eaters.

"Rat," she snapped. "I have been sent by the Dark Lord with a special mission for you."

"What is it that he wants me to do?" asked Pettigrew a little nervously.

"He wants you to go to Hogwarts and find out why Snape has not answered his summons," she replied. "He mentioned that if you do not come back with satisfactory information, that you will be punished severely for failure. I suggest that you not fail this mission. He may not be so lenient the next time."

"When do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"There is no time like the present idiot," she snapped. "Before you go, I have a question for you. Do you know where Greyback is? The Dark Lord wants him."

"The abomination is out in the back yard," said Peter with disdain. "He is working with some of his fellow flea bitten mongrels."

"Why are you here in the shadows spying?" she asked. "I am sure that there is something worth while you could be doing."

"It would appear that your sister is plotting something against the Dark Lord," he returned. "She is not as loyal as she would seem. I overheard her telling Zabini that she hoped that the old fool managed to save their children. I was going to pass that bit of information to the Master when you arrived. Do I tell him this first or do I go to Hogwarts first?"

"Go to Hogwarts first," she replied looking down at Narcissa. "The Dark Lord will reward you for this information. I have another job to do. I think I will use my sister and her companion to help me so that I can keep an eye out on them. You have done well to tell me this. It may just save your life should you fail in your mission at the castle. Now I suggest that you leave immediately so that you can return soon."

Peter knew better than to question her. She was at the very top of the Dark Lords list of faithful followers. Many in the inner circle were afraid of her and with good reason. She was skilled in her power and did not hesitate to use that power to torture or kill someone. Peter may be a coward, but he was not stupid. To stay in good graces with Bellatrix could very well save his life in the end. He left the Manor and once he was outside of the wards, he apparated away. He reappeared a few minutes later in Hogsmeade. He quickly transformed into his rat Animagus and headed to the school.

Bellatrix headed to the back yard of the Manor. She paused long enough to send Crabbe and Goyle to search for and apprehend Delores Umbridge.

"You are to capture her and bring her back here," she said. "She is not to be harmed. Subdue here with minimal damage. The Dark Lord wants her and she is NOT to be killed."

Both men acknowledged her words. They headed out to do as their Master wished.

True to Pettigrew's words, Greyback was there working with some new werewolves. Bellatrix sauntered over to them. When they realized she was there, they started snarling at her. One was stupid enough to make a threatening advance towards her. She whipped out her wand quickly and taught the dog a lesson.

"Control your dogs, or I will do it for you Greyback," she snarled. "I have word from the Dark Lord and I do not have time for this stupidity."

Fenrir quickly got his recruits in line. Once they were all cowered enough, he gave her his fullest attention. Like Pettigrew, he knew that it was never a good thing to upset her. She had a short temper and was skilled at what she did. She was not a top lieutenant for nothing.

"I have need of some of these mangy dogs for a mission," she said. "I have to go and free Lucius from Azkaban and these mutts will do just fine."

"Very well," said Fenrir. "You may use all of them. I have trained them enough for now."

"The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you," she told the alpha. "He did not tell me why, but it is never a good thing to keep the Dark Lord waiting for too long. If I were you, I would hurry along."

"Thank you Madam," said Fenrir. "I will head up at once."

Fenrir headed into the Manor. As he did so, she turned to the five werewolves in front of her. She glared at them until they were nervously shuffling their feet. Once she knew she had the group cowered enough, she began to speak.

"The Dark Lord has ordered that I get a team together and go to Azkaban and free Lucius Malfoy," she said. "The five of you will be going with me. We will also be taking my sister Narcissa, and Octavia Zabini. Meet me at the front gates in ten minutes."

The five of them all nodded and headed out. She watched them for a moment and then sought out her sister.

"Cissy," she said entering the Manor. "The Dark Lord wants me to assemble a team and go and retrieve your husband. I have need of you and Zabini to go with me."

"I can not go," said Narcissa. "I have a Manor to run. If I leave now, who will see to the needs of the Dark Lord? It is impossible for all of us to leave now."

"You will do as I ask, or you will feel the wrath of the Dark Lord," said Bellatrix threateningly. "I have need of your skills in persuasion. Besides, you can always say that you are visiting your husband. We need to leave soon. The Dark Lord doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Very well," said Narcissa. "We can leave right now. I have nothing else going on at the moment."

The three witches met up with the werewolves and departed. It did not take them long to make it to Azkaban.

Fenrir made his way up to the study where Voldemort sat waiting. He knocked hesitantly on the door and waited for permission to enter. Upon receiving it, he walked in and waited. While not branded with the Dark Mark, Fenrir was not stupid enough to oppose the Dark Lord's orders. He waited for the wizard to speak.

"We will be paying a visit to Number Four Privet Drive," said Voldemort. "Tonight is the full moon and I have need of your special skills. We shall be heading there now as I have some questions for the relatives of Harry Potter. My sources tell me that the blood wards are down and that the house is completely accessible. Once I have my questions, I will leave you there to deal with them in any way you desire. I am told that they have a son a few months older than Potter. I know how much you like them young."

"I am willing to accompany you on this task," said Fenrir. "I do enjoy a good bloodbath. A nice meal that is freely given is worth it to me."

"Come," commanded Voldemort standing. "There is no time like the present. The sooner I get that information, the sooner I can get to my other more pressing matters."

Voldemort and Fenrir left the Manor and apparated away. They arrived at Number Four and glanced around. Voldemort didn't even bother with knocking. He pulled out his wand and blew the door open. He and Fenrir walked in and looked around. Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley were sitting in the dining room when the front door slammed open. Vernon got up and went to investigate the sound of the noise and the intrusion. Upon entering the foyer, Voldemort hit him with a spell that caused him to freeze in place. Fenrir wandered into the room where he had been and manhandled Petunia and Dudley into the den.

"I am Lord Voldemort muggles," said the Dark Lord. "I know that you are Harry Potter's blood relatives. Where is the boy?"

"I have no idea," said Petunia. "Severus and another man took him away. We have not seen him all summer. I think Severus said his name was Remus."

Voldemort looked at her. He spoke on word of magic, and relived her memory of the event.

"It would appear that Remus Lupin and Severus took the boy away together," remarked the Dark Lord. "How very interesting this is. This muggle is telling the truth. She has absolutely no idea where they took the boy. Did they say if they were bringing him back?"

"No," she stammered. "They said that he was never coming back here and that we should run. They said that you would be coming. They threatened to kill us themselves."

"Yet you did not run," said Voldemort. "Why would you not listen to them? I am amused by you for some reason. You were given sound advice and yet you did not act upon it. Are all muggles this stupid or is it just your family? You abuse the boy to the point that the wards protecting you failed because you did not give him the love he needed. You were told to leave so that you could live and yet you remained. Again I ask, are you stupid, or just foolish enough to believe that I would not come after you?"

"We did not believe them," said Petunia. "We figured that if you knew he wasn't here, then you would leave us alone. We did not want to give up our house on a chance that you would come here to ask. We hoped that if you saw that we hated the boy that you would leave us alone and let us get on with our lives. We hated the boy. We never wanted him."

"Interesting," said Voldemort turning to Dudley. "Tell me boy. Do you know what a werewolf is?"

Dudley was too frightened to talk. He could only nod dumbly at the figure standing in front of him.

"My companion is a werewolf," said Voldemort disdainfully. "He is a very nasty one that enjoys what his transformations do to people. Do you know what tonight is?"

"The full moon," whispered Petunia horrified. "You brought a werewolf to our house on the full moon. We are to be killed."

"Not all of you," said Fenrir speaking for the first time. "I will enjoy feasting on your fat husband. You are a bit boney, but you will be a good appetizer. From there, I will bite your child."

"Do not kill the boy," said Voldemort. "We may have need of him later."

"Of course My Lord," said Fenrir. "I was going to suggest the same thing. The moon will rise in about two hours. I need spells surrounding the house to last long enough for me to feed. From there, I will bring a bitten child to Malfoy Manor and to your presence tomorrow."

"Very well," said Voldemort. "I will place the spells around the house so that they collapse in the morning. I suggest you enjoy yourself for the evening. Make no mistake Fenrir. If the boy is killed, you will die also."

"I will feed on the parents first," said Fenrir. "That way I will not be tempted. The boy will be entered into your service come morning."

"See that you comply with my demands," said Voldemort. "I do not tolerate failure and there have been far too many as of late within the ranks of my minions."

With that, Voldemort pulled out his wand and cast the necessary spells. With one last evil smile at the Dursleys, he turned on the spot and apparated away.

"This is going to be such fun," said Fenrir. "I suggest that you all make yourselves comfortable. I want you to have the energy to fight as much as possible. It will make it more entertaining for me."

Peter Pettigrew made his way to the castle. He was snooping around and when he didn't see anything at first, made his way to the entrance he always used to get inside the old castle. He made his way down to the dungeons where he knew Severus resided. He entered the rooms silently through a hole in the wall. He watched carefully. Severus, Harry, and Albus were sitting there talking. It was when Severus started to speak that he listened more acutely.

"I still don't understand how the Dark Mark just peeled off of my arm," said Severus. "I think one of you needs to tell me what happened. Mind you, I am not complaining, but I still would like to know."

"To be an Angel of Power means that you have to be totally in the service of the Forces of Light," said Harry. "You and I had parts of the Dark Lord on or in us that made this totally impossible. I had no idea that I was a Horcrux."

"We never thought to check," admitted Albus. "We had no idea that it was possible to use another living being to act as a host for a Horcrux. I should have realized it when Voldemort started taking a liking to his snake a bit more. I suspect that she is a Horcrux as well. I have enough information to figure out what the rest of them are. We can locate them and destroy them as well."

"Getting back to the original explanation," said Harry. "You and I are Warriors for the Light. My being the Arch Angel is proof that my soul, heart, and mind are pure and righteous. You are a good man. You love and care. Despite your tough demeanor, you have a heart of gold. Therefore, the power from me called out to you. It was that link between us that allowed us to call you an Angel of Power. The power would not accept the darkness of something as sinister as the Dark Mark. Therefore, because my magic claimed you, it erased the taint. Due to being the Arch Angel, it refused to allow the fragment of Voldemort's soul to stay within my body. So once I woke up, it evicted the evil taint."

"That makes perfect sense," said Severus. "Now that you explained it that way, it stands to reason that it would happen that way. What happens if the Dark Lord wants to speak with me for what ever reason? I can not very well appear to him. Plus, I have no way of knowing if he is calling now."

"Then he will find that he has lost an able Potions Master as well as a member of his inner circle," said Dumbledore standing. "We all knew that it was a dangerous job you were doing. I for one am glad that it is done with. Your life means more to me than the information that you were gathering."

Without warning, Dumbledore pulled out his wand and cast a spell at Peter. The rat had no idea that Dumbledore knew of his presence. With a second flick of his wand, he pulled him into the light. With a third flick, the rat changed into the man.

"Good evening Peter," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "I am so glad that you are here. It will make part of our job easier. The rest is all up to Harry and Severus. I for one am leaning on ending your life for you. You have betrayed too many innocent people to be allowed to stay alive. The Dementor's Kiss is a good punishment for your crimes."

"Professor Dumbledore," squeaked Peter. "How did you know that I was here? I have been coming and going in this castle for years and no one knew I was here."

"I am the Angel of Power of Wisdom and Knowledge," replied the Head Master. "Did you not think that I would use that to my advantage and not adjust the wards around the castle to let me know when unwanted people were here? Harry, I do believe that it is time to call in the life debt that Peter owes you."

"You know Professor, I think you are right," said Harry allowing his wings to come into view. "I am calling in your debt Peter. You will return to Voldemort and tell him everything you heard tonight just as he wanted. I think it is our best interest for him to know what he is facing. Your debt will be paid in full when you kill Nagini. You will not tell anyone anything about it. The silver hand on your arm will work to kill the Horcrux. You will not tell Voldemort that it was you who did it. You will hide her body and make it look like she went off hunting and never came back. From there, the memory will disappear from your mind. You will give NO information that we know about the Horcruxes at all. THAT is what I want in compensation for sparing your life."

Magic flared up around Peter at this proclamation. He was now magically bound to do the task given to him. Nothing that Voldemort could do would break the bind nor would it gather the memories that were told to be erased.

"Oh and Peter," said Harry with a wicked grin. "This only fulfills the first life debt. You now owe me another one for preventing Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape from killing you on the spot. Sparing you from the Dementor's Kiss means that you are once again in my debt. I will collect when I have a need to."

"I suggest that you leave the castle at once," said Albus. "You will find that you are going to be unable to return in the future. I will have taken measures to prevent it. Good evening to you and the best of luck. You are going to need it."

With a flick of his wand, Albus lowered the wards on the castle and Peter found himself back in Hogsmeade. The trio all laughed at the predicament that Pettigrew was in.

"Some people just never learn do they?" asked Harry. "I wonder what Voldemort will do when he discovers that his pet snake is dead."

Back at Privet Drive, the moon had fully risen. Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley watched as the hairy man in front of them slowly started his transformation into the deadly creature. It did not take long for the transformation to be complete. Fenrir stalked up to Petunia and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. He gave a vicious growl to Vernon and a wicked grin to Dudley. Grabbing her by the hair, he yanked her head back and savagely bit into her neck. Vernon and Dudley were to terrified to move. The blood was flying everywhere as he tore her apart. Dudley actually had an accident in his pants due to the fright. He could not control his bodily functions. Vernon turned to the side and vomited all over the place. The sight of his wife being mangled to bloody pieces by a vicious werewolf was disturbing. Once Fenrir had finished biting through the muscle and bone, he held her head in his hands. From there he ate some of the meat on her.

Once he was finished with Petunia, he stalked over to Vernon. The man tried to run, but tripped over his own two feet in his attempt and fell. Fenrir was on him in a flash and ripped open his stomach. He lowered his head and began to feed on Vernon's internal organs. Vernon died in a very painful way. Dudley passed out from all that he was witnessing. He knew before darkness surrounded him that his family deserved this. They had treated Harry badly and they were being punished for it. Had they treated him better, they would have been spared this nightmare.

When Fenrir finished with Vernon, he walked over to Dudley and sat the boy up. He sniffed at one good spot and bit savagely into his shoulder. The part of his mind that still retained human thoughts and emotions remembered the warning of the Dark Lord. After the bite, he let the boy fall back to the floor and returned to his meal of the other two. He turned on the spot after he was finished and slept. When the morning came, he would bring the boy to the Dark Lord.

Bellatrix went to Azkaban with her party. They stormed the prison. The first few guards were killed outright. The Dementors posed no problems for them. They were in league with the Dark Lord after all. The group of seven battled their way to the upper cells where the more heavily guarded prisoners were. They fought Aurors and prison guards at each point. Three of the five wolves died in the fighting. Finally the remainder of the group ended up in front of the cell door that held Lucius.

"Well, Well, Well," she taunted him. "It seems that I have to bail you out once more Lucius. The Dark Lord is not going to be too pleased with you this time is he? You have failed yet one more time. How is it that you lost the prophecy? Had we done things my way, we would have it and the Dark Lord would not find it necessary for us to have to come here at the risk of exposure or our lives to rescue you once more."

"Are you here to rescue me or tease me?" demanded Lucius. "As I recall, you did not do so well against Potter when you had him all by yourself. In fact, if memory serves me, he bested you. So save your words for someone who gives a dam about what you have to say and open the blasted door. We do not have time for all of this."

Bellatrix blew the door off its hinges and Lucius was given back his wand. Narcissa took hold of her husband and apparated him out. Bellatrix and Zabini did the same leaving the last two werewolves to fend for their lives. Bellatrix knew that the Dark Lord had no love for the wolves. She also knew that they were expendable. She waited only long enough to see the last of the wolves die, before apparating with the rest of them.

Crabbe and Goyle went to the house of Delores Umbridge and knocked on the door. She answered the door with her wand in her hand. Both men lifted their hands to show that they were unarmed.

"What do the two of you want?" she snarled. "I am in no mood for your stupidity this evening."

"Your presence is requested by the Dark Lord," said Crabbe Sr. "He wishes to speak with you. We were sent to escort you. You are to come to no harm provided you come peacefully and without a fight."

"Why did he send you two?" she asked. "One would have thought that he would have sent someone better."

"We could have let Bellatrix Lestrange come and get you," said Goyle Sr. sneering. "However we were sent as she has a more important job to do."

Delores paled at the name of Bellatrix. She was quite familiar with the woman's skill and position within the Dark Lord's inner circle. To have these two morons was better than having the acerbic witch come and force her.

"Very well," she said. "I will have to travel with one of you in a side along as I do not know the coordinates of our destination."

With that being said the trio turned on the spot and apparated away. They landed outside of the wards and were granted permission to enter. They led Delores to the seat outside the study and left her sitting there. Goyle knocked on the door and was told to enter.

"My Lord," he said bowing and kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes. "We have Delores Umbridge sitting outside. What are you orders?"

"Have her sent in," he said. "She will need a room set up in the Manor. See to it at once. I have no doubt that she will not decline my offer."

Delores was admitted into the room. Voldemort spent an hour with her talking to her. In the end, just like he predicted, she accepted his terms. He pulled out his wand and gave her the Dark Mark. She screamed in agony for a few minutes, but stood up once he was done. She was shaky, but held her head high.

"A room is being set up for you here in the Manor," he told her. "I suggest that you go and clean yourself up. There will be a meeting this morning and your presence is required."

She bowed to him and then left. The sun peeked over the trees not to long after that. Voldemort waited to hear back from both Pettigrew and Bellatrix. An hour later, Fenrir entered the Manor with Dudley in tow. The boy was sent to the quarters set up for new werewolf recruits.

"You belong to me and the Dark Lord now boy," said Fenrir. "You had better get used to it soon. You are to stay here until you get further instructions. Should you disobey, the consequences will be dire. What happened to your parents will be mild by comparison."

With that, the werewolf sauntered off to make his report to the Dark Lord. It was received very well.

"Later this morning there will be a meeting," said Voldemort. "Make sure that you do not go far as your presence is required."

Fenrir bowed low and left. Peter came in looking tired, but exhilarated. Bellatrix popped in right beside him and the two made their way to the study where they knew that Voldemort was waiting. Once they entered, Voldemort held out his hand for Bella's arm. He pressed his wand to it and all Death Eaters began filling in the room. He waited another thirty minutes as those that were not at the Manor arrived and started to file in.

Peter had arrived at the Manor earlier than Bellatrix. He had a debt to fill. He spotted Nagini in the woods behind the Manor. She was hunting. He came into the clearing and pulled out his wand. With one well placed stunner, he had her motionless. He took her neck in the silver hand and squeezed until he heard all the bones break. As she died, so did the Horcrux. The magic that resided in his hand was good enough to kill the Horcrux just as Harry stated. When he was done, he buried her remains and then he left for a little while so that he could get his thoughts in order. He headed out and made it appear that he was apparating just about the same time that Bellatrix did.

The meeting of the inner circle was interesting to be sure. Lucius was under the Cruciatus Curse for five minutes before he was allowed to stand and take his place.

"Further punishment will be given Lucius," said Voldemort. "Your failures have cost me too much already. I already know what it is that you will give to me. Should you refuse, then you will die a very painful death."

"Yes My Lord," said Lucius shaking where he was next to his wife. "I understand and will accept my punishment. I will not fail you again."

"This I know for a fact," said Voldemort. "After tonight, twelve of you will never be able to fail me again. Before we get into that, what news is there to be reported?"

"I have news to report," said Peter kneeling before Voldemort. "I have two separate bits of information to give."

"I take it your mission to Hogwarts was successful?" asked Voldemort.

"It was My Lord," said Peter. "I have other news to give you as well. Some of it we were not expecting, but it is something that you will want to know all the same."

"Tell me about Severus first," instructed Voldemort. "You can tell me the other news after."

"Harry Potter is the new Arch Angel," said Peter. "I overheard him, Severus, and Dumbledore talking. Apparently the Angels of Power are in play. There are thirteen of them total."

"So my enemy is also my opposite," said Voldemort musingly. "You have done very well Wormtail. What news have you learned of Severus?"

"He is one of the Angels of Power," said Wormtail sweating. "I was able to learn that due to this, he no longer bears the Dark Mark."

"Who else are Angels?" asked Voldemort angrily. "Did they say who it was that was part of the group?"

"No My Lord," said Peter. "Albus Dumbledore is the Angel of Wisdom and Knowledge. He knew I was there the whole time listening. He said that I would no longer be able to access the grounds of Hogwarts. I am sorry to report this to you My Lord. I was in my Animagus form and hiding under the bureau. He captured me and informed me that he knew I was there. He also knew what I had overheard and told me to tell it to you anyway. He threatened me with the Dementor's Kiss."

"For once this is not your fault," said Voldemort. "I will not punish you this time. This is very interesting news to say the least. So Harry Potter is the Arch Angel of Power. Severus and Dumbledore are two of his followers. This is very interesting. You said you had other news. What else did you find out?"

"Madam Malfoy and Madam Zabini have hidden Draco and Blaise with the old fool," said Wormtail sweating again. "Dumbledore has hidden the boys with Harry Potter and they are no longer within our reach."

Voldemort walked up to Narcissa. He did not give her any time to prepare before he ruthlessly slammed into her thoughts and memories. When he came out, he was very angry indeed.

"The Malfoy name has cost me a great amount of time and patience," said Voldemort. "I demand payment for the loss of both. Narcissa and Octavia, I demand your lives. You have betrayed me and I do not tolerate betrayal."

Two killing curses later, and the bodies of both women were lying on the floor.

"When I call your name I want you to step forward," said Voldemort. "Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Rabastan, Fenrir, Lucius, Wormtail, Rowle, Rookwood, Umbridge, Goyle, McNair and Nott step forward. The rest of you are dismissed. Take the bodies of these two traitors with you. Feed them to Nagini when she returns."

Voldemort watched as the rest of his Death Eaters bowed and left. He turned to the others and started to chant.

_Darkness to come, darkness to fly_

_Show the power and the night shall rise_

_Give the power we seek to move on_

_Give the power of the darkest demon_

_Follow the wing of darkness you shall_

_Follow me to battle where the light will fall_

_The gates of hell are open now_

_From darkness shall rise the victory hour_

Slowly the darkness filled the room. It hit Voldemort first. He threw back his head and laughed as the power filled him. The others in the room were not aware of what was going on. When the shadows hit them, they cringed in fear. It did not stop the power from flowing. Ten minutes later, the shadows left. Voldemort stood and looked at his minions. Each of them had demon wings on their backs. All of them retained their human looks, but with a few mild differences.

"As my most inner circle, you all bear the power of the Demons of Death," said Voldemort. "We shall destroy the Forces of Light. We now have the ultimate power of the darkness on our side to end this war once and for all."

The others all mumbled to themselves. They could feel the power in their bodies. It stimulated them in ways that they did not know it could. Wings were flapped as their new owners got accustomed to them. Voldemort laughed in maniacal glee at the sight before him. Voldemort was aware that by forcing the power upon his minions, he was destroying the last bit of humanity that he had in him. He did not care in the slightest.

Back at Hogwarts Harry woke up with a start. He knew that the Darkness was now fully upon them. He had to tell the others.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this chapter here. What did you think of the look into the darkness? I hope you all liked what I did. This way for the power that Harry and the others have, it is matched by Voldemort and his groupies. Thanks in advance for your reviews and thoughts.


	6. School Starts

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I own nothing except the plot of this story. I wish I had Daniel Radcliff handcuffed to my bed, but even that would be illegal unless he is into that sort of thing.

DISCLAIMER 2 – This story will rarely ever mention a slash at this point. If you do not like my story, then I ask that you do not read it. You flaming at me will not get me to change my plot or general characterization. I do enjoy hearing ideas and concepts. I do not like people who down right get insulting because they don't like the story.

NOTE – Thank you all for the support and eagerness that you are presenting for this fic. It means the world to me and I will continue to defend your rights to enjoy.

**Chapter 6 – Term Begins**

Harry was sweating from his vision. Albus and Severus were by his side in an instant.

"Harry what is it?" asked Albus worriedly. "You should not be having any more visions of what Voldemort is up to. That connection should be closed by now. Now that the Horcrux is no longer in your head, he should not be able to send you visions like this."

"He didn't send the vision," said Harry slowly. "I think it is a latent gift that is opening up. It was kind of like when Professor Trelawney gives a real prophecy. Professor Dumbledore we are in serious trouble. Voldemort cast a spell and the Demons of Death are now in play. They are going to be stronger than they originally were."

"We shall deal with it as it comes, Harry," said Severus. "For the moment, we need you to breath and relax. If you do not control your breathing, you will cause yourself unwanted and unnecessary discomfort."

"Severus is right my boy," said Albus. "We will research the Demons of Death and see what it entails. I am sure that Miss Granger will be more than willing to read up on this. We all know how she enjoys researching different topics. We can have her take a look and see if she can find anything. Right now I want you to remember one thing in particular. You have something that Voldemort doesn't."

"What would that be?" asked Harry. "He has wings now. He and his group all have Demon wings. He is older than I am and has decades of experience in his grasp. I am sixteen years old and have not yet learned to live much less beat something that strong."

"Let me explain it to you then," said Dumbledore patiently. "Yes you are only sixteen. Yes Voldemort is around sixty or seventy years old. I am over one hundred and I know very well what I am doing and saying. You have the ability of all twelve of us. You are the brightest DADA pupil this school has seen in a very long time. You have surpassed your mother and father in the subject. You have also beaten the most powerful Dark wizard in history five times already. That is something that even I have not accomplished. You have new gifts that will awaken when they are ready. Just because you are not fully aware of all of your gifts doesn't mean that they are not there. Sometimes a gift will open up when you need it most."

"Like the ability to see what I saw and know that danger is coming," said Harry. "The link between me and Riddle is gone. I have tried a few times to use it and it is not there anymore. This vision was just that, a vision of the present."

"You also have other things in your favor that he does not," said Severus. "You have the love and loyalty of your team. He has fear from his followers. They only follow him out of fear. We follow you because we love you and want what is best for not only you, but the world of magic. We have something worth fighting for. He does not."

"So basically you are telling me to lighten up," said Harry with a grin. "You are telling me that nothing will change and that we will win no matter what."

"Succinctly put my boy," said Albus wrapping Harry in his arms. "You are a very wise young man. Do not forget to live. You have many things to do in this life that are worth something. If you focus entirely on what could happen you lose sight on what it means to be alive. We all knew that this war was here. It will be here until it ends."

"Thanks you both for making me feel better," said Harry. "I think we better get on with our sword practice. The sooner we know how to use them the better we will be. I think that we should all take a trip down to the Chamber of Secrets. There is a dead basilisk in there that we can imbibe our swords with the venom. We still have other Horcruxes to deal with."

"I have to admit that I am curious about the chamber," said Albus. "How about we hold off on swordsmanship for today and the group of us all go and harvest the basilisk for potions ingredients. What Severus can't use or doesn't need, we can sell for profit."

"We can start our own vault and put proceeds for things we need for the war in it," said Harry with a happy thought. "I will go and get the others. I will meet you both in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. That is where the entrance is. Plus we can examine our wings to see if any of us have loose feathers. I know that Angel feathers are extremely rare and hard to come by. We could make a fortune off of those to fund our campaign as well. Imagine all of the potions Severus can make with them. He will be the most sought out Potions Master around with an unlimited supply of Angel feathers and basilisk venom."

Harry raced out of the room laughing in delight at the prospect of what could be done to earn money for their group. He found Hermione and Draco in the library. He told then what was going on. They agreed instantly to join him.

"We have to find everyone else and get them to the entrance to the Chamber," said Harry. "I will go and get Blaise, while you two go and get Neville, Luna, and Professor McGonagall. I will be passing right by Professor Flitwick, so I can tell him. Bring your swords with you. I think we can imbibe them with venom while we are at it."

The trio raced off. Twenty minutes later, they had found everyone and headed for the girls bathroom. Myrtle was moaning in her stall when they entered.

"Who is in here now?" she asked. "This is the girl's toilet and boys are not allowed."

"We are here on business Myrtle," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "This group of students all has my permission to enter this toilet so that we can access the Chamber of Secrets. Plus there are more teachers here than there are students."

"Hi Harry," said Myrtle smiling. "It is nice to see you again. I hope that you have fun down there. It will be nice to talk with you again."

"Hello Myrtle," said Harry kindly. "I promise to come and talk to you more. I know that you are lonely here. Hermione, Draco, Neville, Luna, and I will come more frequently to talk with you and give you some company. Right now we have some business to attend to. You are more than welcome to join us if you like."

"That is most kind of you Harry," said Myrtle. "I would like that very much."

Harry walked over to the sink and hissed in parseltongue to open it. When it was open, he looked at Professor Dumbledore with some trepidation.

"There are no stairs," said Harry. "It is just a big pipe that you slide down."

"Ah," said Albus. "I see what you are thinking. I think I can fix that portion of it."

Albus flicked his wand in a complex gesture and stairs appeared. Harry took out his wand and lit the tip and started down the stairs. The others all followed him. When the group reached the bottom, Harry and Hermione started flicking their wands to clear the bones and carcasses of the dead animals away. The professors and students joined them shortly after. At the second door, Harry hissed at it to open once more and it did so. When they got to the cave in, Harry was in a dilemma as to what to do from there.

"This is where Lockhart tried to erase me and Ron's memory with Ron's broken wand in second year," said Harry. "The spell backfired and collapsed the ceiling as well as did the damage to his memory. I am not sure how to get through this rubble."

"I think a simple Reparo should suffice," said Albus once again flicking his wand. "Sometimes the easiest methods are the best. One can never know unless one tries."

They all walked on until they came to the skin of the basilisk. Severus and Harry rolled it up and Severus waved his wand over it and sent it to his personal lab. From there, they made their way fully into the chamber. The others were amazed at the size of the Chamber and were delighted that this cavern was so big. Severus and Minerva were staring at the dead serpent on the floor.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER," said Minerva yelling at him. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU FACED THIS THING BY YOURSELF WITH ONLY FAWKES AND THE SWORD OF GRYFFINDOR?'

"Yes Aunt Minerva," said Harry. "It was the only thing I could do to keep Riddle away from Ginny. All of this black stuff is the blood like ink that came out of the diary when I stabbed it with that fang."

"While that was a brave and wonderful thing you did," said Minerva. "I will tan your hide if you ever do something like that again. You could have been killed. You were almost killed. Lucky for you, Fawkes was there with you and was able to save your life."

Minerva walked around the dead snake muttering under her breath about reckless teenagers. Severus had already knelt next to the serpent. He broke off a fang. Harry held his sword out and Severus dripped some venom onto the blade. They had the satisfaction of seeing the blade soak up the venom and the sword briefly shone. The others were soon to follow Harry's lead. Severus punctured the venom sack in the roof of the dead snake and when he was done, he had over twenty pints of venom. From there, they harvested the blood from the dead serpent. As some were doing that, others were taking the scales off and storing them in carry bags.

Meanwhile Albus and Harry were looking around the tunnels carefully for any sign that Salazar hid other items down here. They found a door that was in one of the tunnels. When they opened it, they were met by some acromantulas. Harry let his wings flare as the spiders made to attack. As one, the spiders backed down and waited.

"We would like some of your venom for potions and such if you would be so kind," said Harry to the arachnids. "We will not harm you if you do not harm us."

Albus quickly conjured some bottles, and Harry walked up to the nearest spider. He pressed the bottle upon his pincer and the bottle quickly filled. He worked for about twenty minutes before he had enough venom to make a fortune for the Angels.

"Tell your father that I would like a meeting with him," said Harry patting the arachnid. "It is in our best interest to have him know what is going to be happening. Your family is in as much danger as mine. With some work and cooperation, your family will no longer be hunted down. Tell Aragog that he can send you to me as an answer of agreement."

With that being said, the large spiders left the clearing and Harry and Albus sealed the door.

"Very good Harry," said Albus. "You let your ability with the Angel of Fauna come out and work out a deal with these giant spiders. With a little luck, they will work with us rather than against us and the students will be safer when they walk to close."

"My goal is to work with every animal in the forest," said Harry. "If we all ban together, we can keep any unwelcomed trespassers out of the forest. We have about two weeks until the beginning of term. I think if Remus and you are willing to help me, we can cover most of the denizens by the time term begins."

"That is a very excellent suggestion," said Albus. "You have my approval to do it. We can get Hagrid to help us as well. He knows the forest better than anyone else. He will be more than happy to introduce you to the different species of animals that live in the forest."

"Great," said Harry. "How about we imbibe our swords with acromantula venom as well? That way we have two poisons in the blade that can stop and destroy the Horcruxes. Who knows what could happen to our enemies if they come in contact with the venom."

"You never did tell me who was one of the Demons," said Albus. "We need that list as soon as possible."

"I will get it to you this evening," said Harry. "I think it is time that we all get out of here. I don't know about you, but I am hungry and we have been in this dingy cavern for long enough."

"I think we should leave as well," admitted Albus. "We have much to do and little time to do it in."

They made their way back to the group. Many were ready to go as well. Harry presented the bottles to Severus and told him what his thought was about imbibing the swords with the spider's venom as well. Ten minutes later, and the process was done. Harry gave the rest of the bottles of venom to Severus who reverently took them.

The group all headed back to the surface. Harry and Albus both thanked Myrtle for her time and they all left to get cleaned up. Dinner was a boisterous affair that evening. Severus mentioned that he knew a few people that would buy some of the stuff they had acquired. Harry was more than willing to have Griphook open up a vault and even said he would put in fifty thousand galleons in the vault as a start up. After dinner, they all spread their wings and Severus along with Poppy and Hagrid went to each person and was able to acquire feathers from them. There weren't many, but there was enough to stock up the supply cabinet and have a couple dozen to spare to sell.

The next day, Severus made his way to Diagon Alley along with Rolanda and Draco. Harry, Remus, Hagrid, and Albus all made their way to the forest. First they spoke with the centaurs. Harry opened his wings and let it be known to them that he was the Arch Angel and that he would be working with them to help keep the forest safe.

"What we need is a perimeter where your herd will help patrol the area to keep the students out of the forest," said Albus. "We manage to do so quite well, but we do have some students that figure out how to get past us from time to time. Also, we have some classes that are needed to be done in the forest itself. We need to know if you would be willing to work with us in this endeavor."

"We will gladly assist the Arch Angel," said Magorian. "It would be an honor to assist the Angels of Power in protecting the school and the forest. Harry Potter is known to us already as a wizard with skill and compassion. Now that he is the Arch Angel, he is even more precious to us. I speak for all of us when I say that he is now an honored member of our herd."

"The Angel of Healing can assist us with helping anyone of the herd who is ill or hurt," said Harry. "You met her last year. She is the one that was with me. She is kind and generous with her gifts and compassion as well. She is also one that would be more than willing to sit and write a book about your herd and its ways. We are going to make sure that the Dark Lord and his minions hurt as few denizens of the forest as we can. We do not want him invading our territory."

"We will send word to the castle when the need arises for healing and such," said Ronan. "We will help contact others in the forest who shares this place with us. We will make certain that every species is represented."

"I have one odd favor to ask of you all," said Harry. "Should your tails get hair pulled out of them, I would appreciate you allowing me to have them. We are raising money to help the Angels of Power. This will include rights for all magical creatures of intelligence. It is time that wizard kind acknowledges that we are not superior. You and your herd think and speak and have your own brand of magic. That means that you should be represented and should have a say in what happens in our world."

"That is something that is not a big deal," said Bane. "We will start saving you the hairs from our tail when they get pulled and such. That is easy enough to acquire. We are pleased to hear that you have our best interest at heart. Thank you Arch Angel for your kindness to us."

As one, the herd bowed to Harry. Harry laughed as he told them they didn't need to do that. From there, Harry and Albus made their way deeper into the forest. The spotted a couple of acromantulas and were led to the glen where they lived. Harry left his wings out to show what he was and once more the meeting between the leader of the arachnids and Harry went off smoothly. Harry promised to help protect the glen and Aragog promised to send one of his children once a week to the school to provide venom for Severus to collect. He also promised to have a few of his children help patrol the area to help keep students out of the forest. After that, Harry and his group made their way around. They were able to meet the lead stallion of the unicorn herd. Harry and the unicorn both stood together and made an impressive sight. Albus even went as far as to conjure a camera and capture a picture of Harry sitting on the back of the stallion with his wings spread. From there, Harry met with the Pegasus herd. After another beautiful moment, Harry knew that he was going to have assistance from both types of beautiful creatures. Hagrid and Remus made their way to Buckbeak and then the thestral herd. Remus used his gift as the Angel of Fauna to work with both.

All in all, it was a very profitable two weeks. By the time that term began, the entire population of magical creatures had been contacted and was part of the force protecting the forest and their very way of life. True to their word, the centaurs sent a steady supply of tail hairs. Aragog sent a couple of his children twice a week for Severus and Harry to collect the venom.

School started the following day. Harry and his group sat at the Slytherin table and waited patiently for the students to come in. The first years were lined up near Professor McGonagall. Once everyone was seated, the sorting began. When it was done, Albus rose to his feet and began the start of term announcements.

"As you are all aware, times are going to be hard for awhile," he said. "We are at war, and there is nothing we can do except, fight it with everything that we have. This year the start of terms notices are slightly different. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone who does not wish to be expelled. This year, the centaurs and acromantulas that live in the forest will be assisting us in keeping you out. The only time you are allowed in there is when you are in class with a professor for a lesson. All other times that you are caught, you will be expelled. This is for YOUR safety. The Dark Lord has cast a very powerful spell and has invoked the Demons of Death. They are a very powerful force for the dark. We are going to battle that as we can. This school is still the safest place around and can not be breached by the Dark Lord and his followers."

"Says who," said Ron rudely. "We have had Death Eaters in here before. What is to say that some of those slimy Slytherin Death Eater children are not branded and sitting here with us now."

"Detention Mr. Weasley," said Albus smoothly. "One week with Professor Snape in the dungeons. We are taking into account that very thought. While your concern is valid, your way of expressing it is not. You will refrain from making disparaging remarks in the future. It is time for this school to start working together and making a difference."

Harry, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Neville, and Luna all clapped at this statement. Albus turned his head slightly and winked at them before continuing with his announcements.

"Any student caught with a product from WWW will be given detention," said Albus. "We have found that some of their products are not only distracting, but could very well pose a problem during school hours. It is now mandatory that all read the list of banned items on Mr. Filch's door. A copy will be posted on the House bulletin boards. Once you have read the list, you will sign your name stating that you have done so. You all have one week in which to read and sign the parchment. We have made a few changes in the prefect category this year. We felt we needed to make sure that we had the correct people in those positions. Therefore, if you have been given a badge, you will kindly return them to your Head of House. Those who are given a badge will be the new prefect. Prefects will be given the ability to dock points. Any prefect abusing this privilege will lose their badge."

"That is not fair," said Ron. "I have been a prefect all last year and I don't want to lose my badge."

"Shall I add another week to your detention Mr. Weasley?" asked Albus sharply. "This is the second time you have interrupted me. I do not appreciate your rudeness. Kindly be quiet or I will make your detention a month."

He glared at Ron until the red head sat angrily and put his head down. The prefects all made their way up and handed in their badges. Albus waited patiently as the Heads of House all stood and made their way to their House tables. Soon the badges were redistributed.

"Now," said Albus once they were done. "While the prefects have the ability to dock points, if you feel that they were docked unfairly, you may speak with your Head of House or with me regarding the loss of points. If you receive a detention by a prefect, you may also dispute it. However, I warn you all. The prefects and Head Boy and Girl have my strictest confidence that they are doing what is best for the students of this school. Now I have nothing more to say to you all at the moment except to dig in."

Albus raised his hands and the food appeared on the tables. Soon chatter broke out among the tables. Many conversations were mainly about the six students eating together at the end of the Slytherin table. Many were wondering why Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were calmly sitting with Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin table. Harry and his gang were politely ignoring the conversations. It was not his concern as to who thought what. Albus had a sudden stroke of genius. He leaned over and caught the attention of Severus and Minerva. He told them his idea and they both nodded in agreement. From there, he leaned over to his other side and repeated his thought to Pomona and Filius. They both nodded their heads in agreement as well. When the meal was done, he stood once more.

"From now on," he said when he had their attention. "The prefects and Head Boy and Girl will eat at their own table. They will be joined by Mr. Zabini and Mr. Longbottom. That is all for this evening. Prefects lead your first year dorm mates to their common rooms."

There was a hustle and bustle as the students all gathered their dorm mates together. Harry and Hermione called their first year dorm mates together and led them to their destination. Once inside the dorm room, they were stopped by a furious Ginny and Ron.

"What game are you playing?" asked Ron furiously. "You stole my prefect badge and I will make you pay for it. I am so sick of you taking everything from me. I should have been quidditch captain instead of you. I was prefect and my badge was taken from me and given to you. I am going to make you pay for that."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for threatening another student," said Hermione. "If you do not leave this instant, I will be turning you in to Professor McGonagall for you to have a detention with her."

"For your information Weasley," said Harry. "I am not quidditch captain. I am not even going to be on the team any longer. As far as me stealing your prefect badge, I did not ask for the prefect badge. Head Master Dumbledore felt that they had to change prefects. I will say this to you only one time. Do not threaten me. Do not attempt to hex me or to cause me problems. Your family is already in enough trouble with me. It is in your best interest to keep your nose clean and your attitude to yourself. Now leave me alone and go away."

Ron was about to make another scathing remark when the other year mates appeared. They surrounded Harry and Hermione and started chatting with them. Ron and Ginny furiously went away. Neither was a prefect and they had lost any chance of getting to Harry and Hermione that night.

"We will get them when they go to bed," whispered Ron. "Don't worry about it Gin. When they are sleeping, they will not know what hit them."

"I can't wait to teach that mudblood some manners," said Ginny. "She is acting so high and mighty."

"Five points from Gryffindor for that remark Miss Weasley," said Katie Bell behind her. "As the new Head Girl, it makes things easier for me. I am also the quidditch team captain. Make no mistake that I will be telling Harry and Hermione what you both just said. Now report to your dorm rooms immediately or I will head to Professor Dumbledore."

Ron and Ginny hissed in anger and walked away. Katie walked over and told Harry and Hermione what she heard. Both assured her that neither Ron nor Ginny would be able to get to them as neither slept in Gryffindor tower any longer.

"For our safety after what the Weasleys have done to me, we have been given special quarters in the castle," said Harry. "Professor Dumbledore knows full well the vindictiveness that is in both of the Weasleys and has taken that into account. Neville, Luna, Draco and Blaise are sharing a miniature dorm with us as we are all in danger of some maliciousness from other students. It was part of the reason that Professor Dumbledore and the Heads of House all did new prefects. Good luck in the quidditch season. I am sorry that I am not playing, but I have special lessons with Professor Dumbledore this year that are more important to me than anything else. This is the reason that I gave up captaincy and asked Professor McGonagall to give it to you. I would keep an eye out on Ron and Ginny. Ron likes to demand things, and Ginny is slick. She is a good seeker though."

"Thanks for the advice and support Harry," said Katie. "What is that other badge on your robes for?"

"This is a special badge that allows me to be out of my dorm after curfew," explained Harry. "Due to the fact that I suffer from insomnia a lot, Professor Dumbledore has given me and Hermione and the other four, permission to do things like study in the library and such to help with that problem. This way I don't lose Gryffindor points every time I am caught. Plus there will be special classes for me and Hermione with the Heads of House that will call for us to be out after curfew. So it was easier this way to just give us a special badge that states we are allowed so long as we are not doing anything dangerous. I can also help with the rounds and such on those nights where I am restless and things."

"Good thinking Harry," said Katie. "Well I am going to bed. I will see you around."

With that the group all split off. Harry and Hermione went to the library to study and then they headed off to bed.

The next day they were eating breakfast when Minerva headed their way. She inquired about why Hermione had taken points from Ron. After hearing the explanation, she nodded her head and handed them their class schedules. Potions were first on the list and they headed to the dungeons to Snape's class. After telling the class what they were going to be brewing, he settled in his chair to observe the twelve students in his class. Harry had paired up with Hermione and Draco and was actually smiling as he worked on his potion.

When class was over, he went around and viewed all of the potions.

"Five points each to Gryffindor for Mr. Potter and Miss Granger for a perfect potion," said Severus. "Five points to Slytherin for Mr. Malfoy's perfect potion. For those of you that do not have a perfect potion, I want two feet on the makings of this potion and where it was that you went wrong with it. Class is dismissed."

Harry was ecstatic. He had never earned points for his house before in potions. He headed to transfiguration with his head held high and a smile on his face. Minerva noticed the happy glint in Harry's eye and had to fight back a grin. She knew that Harry was going to do better this year in his subjects. She began her lesson on the transfiguration of a live animal into a non animate object. The lesson was to turn a guinea pig into a cup. Harry, Hermione, and Draco had all teamed up again. They knew that the lessons were going to be more difficult, but the trio seemed to be at ease with their work. As predicted, Hermione got hers on the first try. It was not long after that, when Harry managed to transfigure his. Draco followed shortly after that. Each student earned five points a piece. Harry was really flying high. He was finally able to shine and let his skill show. DADA was next and this is really where he was able to put his best foot forward. Remus was teaching this class. When it came to performing spells for the day, Harry not only awed Remus, but he awed himself. Not only did he cast the spell nonverbally, but he cast it wandless as well. This earned him a rounded fifty points. Harry did not know what to make of this. He sat staring at his hand for a few minutes in shock.

"You were told that your magic would grow Harry," said Remus when class ended. "Everything happens for a reason. Poppy said that your magical core was three times larger than it was before your inheritance. You will find that now that you have gotten your inheritance, that you will be able to do many things in this fashion. We do not know the full extent of your powers as you are the first Arch Angel since the time of Merlin. For now, just try and do all of your spells and such both nonverbally and wandless. I will talk to the rest of the staff and see what they have to say on the topic and get back with you. Do not be surprised if Albus wants to start training you. He is very skilled in wandless magic."

"Thanks Remus," said Harry. "I knew that my magic would get better, but I had no idea that I would be getting so many new abilities. I will study hard and work on this. Thanks for your help."

Remus watched as the teenager left his class. H was more proud of Harry than he could admit. He left then and made his way to Albus' office to inform him of this new development.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop right here. I have much to do and want to make sure that I have enough to give you all a full story. Thanks for all of your support and well wishes regarding this story. I am delighted that so many of you are enjoying it.


	7. An Unexpected Development

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I own nothing except the plot of this story. I wish I had Daniel Radcliff handcuffed to my bed, but even that would be illegal unless he is into that sort of thing.

DISCLAIMER 2 – This story will rarely ever mention a slash at this point. If you do not like my story, then I ask that you do not read it. You flaming at me will not get me to change my plot or general characterization. I do enjoy hearing ideas and concepts. I do not like people who down right get insulting because they don't like the story.

NOTE – Thank you all for the support and eagerness that you are presenting for this fic. It means the world to me and I will continue to defend your rights to enjoy.

NOTE 2 – Special thanks goes to jadedragon36 for inspiring me with a great idea for this story. She had something very unique in her story and I am borrowing the concept and adding to it.

**Chapter 7 – An Unexpected Development**

The next day, Harry was sitting under a tree near the lake when Hermione and Draco approached him.

"Harry we were doing some thinking," said Hermione. "We were wondering if we could learn wandless magic with you. You taught so many of us last year. I think we could all learn with you how to do our magic wandless as well."

"I will talk with Professor Dumbledore about it," said Harry. "I can not say for sure, but I doubt he will have a problem teaching all six of us what he knows about wandless magic. It will not be easy for you, but it can be done. Have you found any information on the Demons of Death?"

"Actually we have," said Draco. "We discovered that Morgan Le Fey was responsible for creating them. It was a very ancient ritual that came before even she and Merlin were born. Unlike the Angels of Power, the Demons of Death are a perverted magic. As you know, it was through this dark magic that Morgan attacked and eventually killed Merlin. Before Merlin died, he set it into play that others would be able to take up the mantle of Arch Angel should the power of the Dark get to strong like it did when Morgan Le Fey was around."

"Who killed Morgan then?" asked Harry. "If she was responsible for his death, then how did she die?"

"That is where it gets tricky," said Hermione. "Apparently Merlin had one more trick up his sleeve. He was able to bind his spirit to the planet. More specifically he was able to bind his spirit to Britain. He used his spirit to torment her until she cast a spell that he wanted which ended up taking her own life. Unfortunately, he could not hide her spell books as he was already dead. Therefore, he made it known to his children that they were out there and then word spread like it has done for him."

"So basically you are telling me that Merlin and his rival were in a situation very much like me and Voldemort," said Harry summarizing everything. "We have me who will walk the side of light no matter what and you have Voldemort who will remain in the dark. It sounds to me like Voldemort found her spell books somehow, and has been able to recreate the event that led to the death of Merlin. We now think that Voldemort finally located the sacred books of Morgan Le Fey and is using them to rule the world a little at a time. Is that the same fate that is to happen to me? I can tell you this. If I get my hands on the books of Morgan Le Fey I will see to it that no one else can use them ever again."

"We have something that Voldemort doesn't," said Draco smoothly. "We have the information that pertains to all of this. The spell that he cast was only that. He cast the spell on himself. Merlin was able to defeat the Demons before he was killed by Morgan. Voldemort has bound himself to this because he took the power for himself. You have inherited your power in a good way. You also have the memories of the spirits with you. I was there and awake the night you gave us the ability to be an Angel. They all went inside of you."

"I have been wondering about that for some time now," said Harry. "I do seem to have knowledge of things that were not in my ability to know before. I am doing better in my subjects because I am able to grasp some hidden information within myself."

"That proves it then," said Hermione smiling. "Merlin, the founders, your parents, and Cedric are always going to be with you. It is as Draco said. You will have more power and have a better chance of beating this than Merlin did. You can learn from his mistake and not fall to the same trap that he did. We have yet to come across any information that says Morgan Le Fey's spirit stayed with the planet. She did not have time to bind her spirit here like Merlin did. Everything that we have come across stated her death was sudden. She only had one child and Arthur Pendragon killed him. She has no descendants on the planet. We all know that you are a descendant of Merlin."

"This is a lot to take in," said Harry. "Have you told Professor Dumbledore all of this yet?"

"We did Harry," she assured him. "He was just as interested to hear all of this as you. He even came up with the same conclusions that Draco and I have come up with. He is pleased with this bit of information."

"He asked for us to get a list of who the Demons of Death are," said Draco pulling out quill and parchment. "If you tell us what you remember, we can know who the demons are and who to watch out for and go after."

"Well obviously Voldemort is the ringleader," said Harry. "From what I saw in the vision, Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rudolphus are demons. Rabastan Lestrange is another one. Fenrir Greyback was made a demon as well. That was something I was not expecting. Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew are both demons. Thorfinn Rowle and Augustus Rookwood are demons as well. Goyle Sr. is a demon with McNair and Nott. The one that disturbs me the most is the fact that Delores Umbridge was made a demon. With her in Voldemort's pocket, we know that she has loads of Ministry information."

"I am sorry to hear that your father is a demon," said Hermione softly to Draco. "I know that you must be hurting inside. I do not know how I would feel if I found out that one of my parents were brought into this evil spell."

"Somehow I always thought that he would do it willingly," said Draco. "He is not the best of parents. He is vindictive and stubborn. He is just as ruthless and unstable as Aunt Bellatrix. I only hope that Professor Dumbledore can get to my mother before Voldemort does."

"I am sorry Draco," said Harry suddenly. "With everything that has been happening, it slipped my mind. Narcissa and Octavia are both dead. They were overheard by Wormtail discussing you and Blaise being saved by Dumbledore."

Draco sat stunned for a few minutes. Tears formed in his eyes. Hermione and Harry both wrapped arms around him and let him grieve.

"She loved me," said Draco through his tears. "She loved me with everything that she had. I will avenge her death if it is the last thing I do. I will kill Pettigrew myself and let him burn while I laugh at him. Did she suffer Harry? Did he prolong her death?"

"No," Harry whispered. "He used the Killing Curse on both of them. They died instantly. We have to go and speak with Professor Dumbledore."

"Harry," called Neville. "Professor Dumbledore sent me to find you. He says that you need to report to his office immediately. Something terrible has happened."

The three teenagers looked at one another and then ran off after him. They got to the gargoyles and before they could say the password, it moved to the side and allowed them to enter. The four of them raced up the stairs and entered the office. Albus was there with the rest of the Angels. The door was open and they were waiting for them.

"Harry we have some news to impart," said Albus. "It may be a little hard for you to hear, so you might want to sit down."

"We also have news," said Harry. "I had another vision and forgot to tell you all what I saw."

"Why don't you tell us your news first," said Albus. "This way you will be able to remember it clearly without hearing what we found out."

"I was giving Draco and Hermione the list of names of the Demons of Death," said Harry. "They had just finished telling me what they discovered. Draco was telling us about his mother. Professor, she and Blaise's mothers were killed. Pettigrew overheard them talking to one anther and reported it back to Voldemort. He killed both of them with the Killing Curse."

"Ah," said Albus sadly. "Unfortunately, they are not the only ones who have died. We have been sent word that the Dursleys are dead. All evidence points to a werewolf attack. Dudley is missing. Only one werewolf that we know of has interest in young children."

"Fenrir Greyback," said Harry with his eyes glazed over. "I am seeing it now. Voldemort and he went to the house. They asked about me and when they got little to no information, Voldemort sealed the house with a spell so that Fenrir didn't get out. He killed both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Voldemort wanted Dudley bitten but not killed. He is at Malfoy Manor right now."

"I am sorry for your loss," said Minerva. "They were your last remaining relatives."

"It is already in my mind that I still have relatives," stated Harry. "Each of you present, are my relatives. I will not be alone as long as I have each of you."

"Wisely stated Harry," said Albus with a smile. "I could not have stated it better myself."

"We have to be here for Draco right now," said Harry. "We also have to be here for Blaise. They need us right now. We have to get them what is their right to have. We know who our threat is and we know what we can do to stop them. The fact of the matter is that now the thirteen of us have to act as one huge family. No one is going to be there for us except us. No one will stand up to the Demons of Death except us. We have to fight and stay alive and ahead in this game. We will do that by being a family. For now, I think that legally we have to work on getting all of Draco and Blaise's money. As Blaise only had his mother, it is up to us to convince the Ministry that he has a rightful claim to it. I am not sure how to get around Lucius Malfoy though."

"There is a way around him," said Albus. "I think it is time to call in some reinforcements. Give me ten minutes and we will have them here in the castle."

Albus made his way to the fireplace and floo called the Ministry. Within moments Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Rufus Scrimgeour stepped through. Minerva quickly conjured chairs for them. A second floo call later, and Griphook and Ragnok of Gringotts were stepping through the fire.

"What is going on here Albus?" asked Amelia. "We are concerned about what is happening that we do not know about."

Albus did not immediately answer her. Instead he turned to Harry.

"Do you trust me and my judgment?" he asked. "If you do, I think we should inform these people of everything so that we have allies. They will best be able to help us."

"Do it," said Harry. "The goblins already know, so it would be in our best interest to let the others know as well. They can assist us in getting around Voldemort and his cronies."

"We are going to tell you something very serious and very important," said Albus looking at Amelia and the two Aurors. "You need to swear that for now you will keep what you hear and see to yourself. I have never steered you wrong and I will not start now. I promise that you will be well informed once this meeting is over with. All we need is your vow to keep silent about this for now."

"You have my vow," said Amelia. "I have trusted you since I was your student and I will not stop now. I swear to keep everything I see and hear silent until further notice."

The two Aurors were quick to do the same. Albus took a moment to sit behind his desk.

"Have you ever heard of the Angels of Power?" he asked Amelia and the two men.

"They were a legendary fighting force in the time of Merlin," said Amelia. "It is rumored that Merlin himself was an Arch Angel. What does this have to do with anything?"

Instead of an answer, Albus gestured silently to Harry. Harry stood up and allowed his golden wings to come forth. He cast the counter charm on his sword and allowed it to be seen.

"As an heir of Merlin, I inherited his gifts," said Harry. "I am the new Arch Angel. The professors and students you see here are the Angels of Power. We do not have enough room for all of us to show you our wings. The goblins of Gringotts are aware of this. They helped me to get through Sirius dying. They also assisted us in getting our swords made."

The three Ministry officials were shocked to their core. As one they stood up and bowed low to Harry. He waved off this gesture immediately.

"I do not want people bowing to me," said Harry. "I may be the most powerful force for good on the planet, but you all are NOT my servants. I am not a king and I insist that you all treat me like you usually do."

Amelia reached out a tentative hand towards his wing and Harry obliged her by extending it to within her grasp. She touched the wing with awe.

"We have called you here today because we need the help of both the Ministry of Magic and the goblins of Gringotts," said Albus. "As the Angel of Wisdom and Knowledge, I am assisting Harry in leaning the ways of the world. We have spoken to the denizens of the forest and have their cooperation. What we need right now is the assistance of the Ministry and the bank."

"What is it that you need of us?" asked Amelia. "If it is within our power to help the Arch Angel, we will do it."

"We already have the assistance of the goblins," said Harry soothingly. "Griphook is my friend and has been since I was eleven. One of my new gifts since my magical inheritance is the ability to see things. It is similar to a seer, but I can see the past and present as well. Recently, Voldemort cast a dark spell awakening the Demons of Death. Lucius Malfoy is one of those demons. Draco has a list of all demons."

"What does this have to do with the Ministry?" asked Amelia. "This is a job for the Angels of Power. We do not have the power to stand up to the Demons of Death."

"That is not quite true," said Albus. "The three of you are the leaders of the Ministry. Amelia as Minster for Magic, you have power to pull strings in different avenues that would be beneficial to all. As Head of the DMLE, Kingsley is in the same arrangement as is Rufus as Head Auror. Our goal is to have all magical species unite as one. This will help us all when it comes time to defend against the Demons of Death and their helpers."

"That is all very well and good," said Kingsley slowly. "However I do not think this is the reason that you have called us here. If what you say is true, then I am sure that Mr. Potter has already started to form his alliances with the magical species of the area."

"I have," said Harry. "The goblins are not the only ones I have managed to sway to our side. We now have the centaurs, acromantulas, unicorns, house elves, thestrals, hippogriffs, and many other species that live in the forest. What we called you here for today is totally unrelated, but has bearing all the same."

"Ok," said Amelia. "I think we are missing something here. What is so important that you called in the Head of Gringotts, and the three most powerful people on the Ministry of Magic?"

"Narcissa Malfoy and Octavia Zabini are both dead," said Harry. "They were killed by Voldemort when Pettigrew told him they were plotting to hide Draco and Blaise from him."

"Oh no," said Amelia looking at both boys. "I am so sorry for your losses. What can we do to help you?"

"We need the wills of the Malfoys and Zabini's read and enforced," said Albus. "If my understanding is correct, and it should be as I am the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, then Lucius Malfoy no longer has power over the Malfoy name as he has been incarcerated more than once. What we need, is to have Draco and Blaise, take over as Head of House of both families. Between the Gringotts and the Ministry, we need this to happen quickly and quietly before something occurs and we lose out on what needs to happen. The more gold and power we can keep out of the Dark Lord's hands the better."

"Very well," said Amelia. "I shall work with Ragnok immediately to see to it that all properties are seized and given to Draco. I shall push the paperwork through personally to Ragnok and let him take over from there. I assume that is satisfactory enough?"

"Very much so," said Albus. "Is this ok with you Ragnok?"

"I am pleased that you are taking our friendship to the level where you are representing us Head Master," said the goblin. "As soon as Minister Bones gets me the paperwork, my brother and I will begin the seizing of all Malfoy homes and properties and will begin evicting the current residents."

"Make sure that we get a copy and confirmation quickly," said Albus. "Draco we need that list of names that Harry gave to you."

Draco handed over the parchment and Albus quickly made copies. He handed one to each Angel as well as the five visitors.

"These vaults need to be frozen immediately," said Albus. "The less power by means of gold and influence that Voldemort has the better it will be for us. We also need the goblins to search for and destroy any dark items found in these vaults. I happen to know that Voldemort created Horcruxes. We were able to get a few, but not all of them. It is possible that one or more of these vaults have a Horcrux within their depths. The sooner we destroy all the fragments of Voldemort's soul, the soon we can destroy him. We know that the goblins have little love for the Dark Lord and it is within our power to help destroy him once and for all. The more allies we have, means fewer allies that he will have."

"We will get right on that," said Ragnok. "If there are any Horcruxes in the vaults, we will destroy them and send you the remains."

"The Dursleys are also dead," said Albus to Amelia. "Young Dudley was taken by Fenrir Greyback and we are afraid that he was bitten. The parents were killed. We need that taken care of and the proceeds of their deaths forwarded to Harry's vaults."

"We will send people out to take care of it," said Amelia. "Good luck with tracking down the rest of the Horcruxes and let me know the status of your discoveries."

With that the representatives from both the Ministry and Gringotts used the fireplace and flooed away.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Harry with a curious look on his face. "Do you have an idea of what the Horcruxes are?"

"I have made it my special work to find out as much as I could about Tom Riddle the man," said Dumbledore. "I have found that he created his first Horcrux at sixteen. He used an item that belonged to his grandfather on his mother's side. I have an idea of where they lived last, but I will want some assistance as to obtaining and destroying the Horcrux. I also know he collected trophies of the founders. The only known artifact of Godric Gryffindor is this sword. I have already checked it for a Horcrux and it is clean."

"That means he may have found something of the other founders," said Harry. "Rowena had a diadem. It just so happens that I know where it is having found it last year when I was hiding in there last year. Fred and George said they stowed Flint in the vanishing cabinet in that room. Helga had a cup. Salazar had a locket. It is in Grimmauld Place. We tried to open it last year. We were cleaning the den and it was there. We did not know what it was and Sirius threw it out. Kreacher had a habit of stealing items out of the trash. I hope that Kreacher took it back from the trash and hid it away in the house somewhere."

"Call him Harry," said Albus. "Have him bring us the locket. We can check it from there. I believe that Harry has described all of the information that I was going to offer."

"Kreacher," called Harry.

With a pop, Kreacher appeared. He took one look at Harry's golden wings and bowed low.

"The Arch Angel has called Kreacher?" he asked. "How may I asst you?"

"There was a locket that was shaped like an egg with an S on it in Grimmauld Place," said Harry. "Sirius threw it in the trash. We know you took some heirlooms back and hid them in your bedroom. Do you have the locket? We suspect that it is a Horcrux of the Dark Lord and we want to destroy it."

"You is going to help Kreacher destroy it?" asked the elf in surprise. "Kreacher is bringing it to you Arch Angel. Master Regulus wanted Kreacher to destroy the locket, but Kreacher failed in this task. Kreacher is bringing it to the Arch Angel."

With that the elf popped away. A few minutes later, he came back with the locket. Everyone examined the locket with interest. It was after all an artifact from the four founders. No one could open the locket. Harry got frustrated and hissed at it in parseltongue to open and was shocked to see it work.

"I should have known," said Albus. "Salazar Slytherin was the greatest Parselmouth on the planet in his day. I should have known that he would seal it using parseltongue. The question is how to destroy the Horcrux without destroying the locket."

"Maybe we could drip a few drops of basilisk venom in it," suggested Harry. "Like you, I would rather not destroy the actual locket, but we do need to destroy the Horcrux."

Severus pulled a vial of venom out of his pocket and opened it. He dropped a few drops of venom on each window of the locket and watched in satisfaction as the blackness started to bubble and scream as it died.

"I was going to head out this evening to see if I could find a buyer for some of the excess venom that we have," explained Severus seeing the looks on the faces of the rest of the group. "We are trying to raise money for the Angels of Power after all and we have more venom than we know what to do with at the moment and we are getting more venom from the acromantulas by the week."

"Well that takes care of the locket," said Harry with a grin. "Shall we go and retrieve the diadem? If we do then that is two more Horcruxes down and two to go."

"Lead the way Harry," said Albus. "We will follow your lead. If we can get our hands on the cup and the ring, then we will have destroyed all of his Horcruxes and his hold on immortality. From there, we can have a real chance at putting an end to him once and for all."

Harry led the group to the seventh floor. He passed by the portrait and thought to himself very hard about needing to get into the place where the diadem was hidden. The door appeared and he opened it. Inside he found that it was just like he left it. He looked around and then was upset when he noticed that the room was in fact slightly changed. Apparently someone else had been in here and was depositing things into the room. The group split up and made their way to the different areas. It was soon that Albus called out to everyone. He found the diadem sitting on top of the old vanishing cabinet.

"There was one of these cabinets in Borgin and Burkes," said Harry. "I saw it when I got out of the wrong floo and ended up the shop. From what I have read up on these things, there is always a pair. We should not allow this one to stay in here as it could maybe let someone into the school without us knowing it."

"I think you are right," said Albus waving his wand at the cabinet and shrinking it. "Now if Severus will pull out his venom we can see about destroying one more Horcrux this evening."

Severus once more pulled out the vial of venom and poured some on the diadem. Once more the black substance came out of it and screamed in agony as it died.

"Maybe we can set up a display somewhere with the artifacts from the founders in it," suggested Hermione. "This way, the students can see a part of history. Also I want to point out that Professor Dumbledore is wrong. There are two artifacts of Godric in the Head Master's office. The sorting hat also belonged to Godric Gryffindor. Therefore it is quite possible that we can find other artifacts of the other founders as well. Also if Harry helps us get back into this room from time to time, we can start cleaning out a lot of this mess and we may be able to sell some of it as it appears that there are many antiques in here."

"Let's see," said Albus with a smile. "Ten points to Gryffindor for the correct statement that you made. Ten more points is for the suggestion that we set up a historical display here in the castle. Ten more points is for the wonderful idea of having a garage sale."

"Thank you Head Master," said Hermione. "That is most kind of you."

"I think Mr. Potter deserves some points as well," said Severus. "Ten points for telling us the location of the locket. Ten more is for showing us the location of the diadem. Ten more is for the suggestion to get rid of the vanishing cabinet."

"Good job Harry," said Draco. "Good job to you as well Hermione. You both should have been in Ravenclaw with brains like that."

"I was eligible to be in all four houses," admitted Harry. "In the end the hat asked me which one I wanted to be in. At that time, I was taught to distrust Slytherins. I was also told that Hufflepuff were all idiots. I did not want to go to Ravenclaw as I already stand out. I did not want to stand out more because I was doing so well in my studies."

"There will be no more holding back your abilities Harry," said Albus sternly. "You should have never done so to begin with. You are a very bright young man and you should never feel ashamed to be smarter than normal."

"I promise that I will start living up to my potential," said Harry. "There is nothing holding me back any longer and I actually, want to do good."

"That only leaves the cup and the ring," said Draco. "Hopefully there is something in one of our vaults that will turn up one or the other. The Dark Lord trusted my family with the diary. There is no reason why he wouldn't trust a different family member with the ring or the cup."

"Ten points to Slytherin for that logical deduction Mr. Malfoy," said Albus. "I am glad to see that you all are using your minds. We can get much more accomplished when we put forth all that we have to a certain task. I expect that each of you will do well this year. Do NOT hesitate to ask for assistance if you are unable to understand something. We are professional teachers and it is our duty to see to it that you understand what you are learning."

"While we are being honest with each other," said Harry. "There is a confession that I wish to make. I would have probably done better in History of Magic had Professor Binns not put me to sleep on a daily basis. As it is I only passed because Hermione was able to somehow stay awake and take notes. I studied her notes and was able to barely pass my OWL exam. I am sorry Professor Dumbledore I do not think Professor Binns is a good teacher."

"Hmmm,' said Albus thoughtfully. "Maybe it is time to replace him with someone who can reach the students better. I shall keep that in mind Harry. Thank you for telling me. I have noticed that there seems to be very few that actually get good grades in that subject."

"Have you heard back from Charlie Weasley yet?" asked Harry changing the subject. "I would have thought by now that he sent word back."

"I have," said Albus. "He is sending over the required material that you asked for. He is delivering it personally. In fact, he should be here tomorrow."

The group all made their way back down stairs chatting easily with one another. Later the students were all sitting around their books finishing their lessons for the day. The next day, Harry and his friends were sitting there by the lake when a huge shadow passed over them. It was not long before they saw a dragon flying in the sky around the castle. Harry quickly spread his wings and then turned to send a patronus to Albus. Soon the sky was filled with colorful wings as the Angels of Power took to the skies to defend the school. Once they were in battle mode, Harry realized that the dragon had a rider. Charlie Weasley was sitting on the back of the dragon. With a nudge of his heels, the dragon circled and landed quietly on the ground. Harry flew down and landed near the head of the dragon. He looked at the beast deep within its eyes and started to speak to it in parseltongue.

"I am Harry Potter," he hissed. "I am the Arch Angel. I lead the Angels in the battle with the Demons of Death. You are the most beautiful dragon I have ever seen."

"Thank you speaker," answered the dragon. "My name is Gladiator and I am the leader of the dragons on the reserve that I live on."

"Well met Gladiator," hissed Harry. "We are reaching out to the different species of magical creatures to stop the Dark Lord from gathering in power and strength. Tell me how many different colors are there in the dragon clans?"

"There are many," said Gladiator. "I am one of few golden dragons. They come in silver, bronze, copper, brass, blue, red, black, green, and white. Metallic colored dragons are rare because their scales are so sought after."

"Is it possible to get others to come and assist me and the Angels of Power in our quest to rid the world of Voldemort and his minions?" asked Harry. "We are actively searching for any and all help possible."

"I would be honored to be the mount of the Arch Angel," said Gladiator. "If you give me some time, I can get others to come and assist you. What colors do you need?"

"One of each color will be more than plenty," answered Harry. "We have other winged beings that would be honored to carry one of the Angels of Power. However, I would be honored to ride on your back."

"Consider it done," said Gladiator. "You might want to tell your friends what is going on as they are looking with confusion at the two of us."

Harry turned and saw his comrades looking at him with confusion and concern.

"Gladiator has agreed to bring other dragons to assist us in our war with Voldemort," said Harry. "There are nine other dragons that can come to our assistance as well. Once Charlie returns to Romania, Gladiator will talk to others and see about getting them to come back here and work with us."

"This is very good news indeed," said Albus. "I am grateful that they are willing to come and assist us. You can bet that Voldemort will have his army of dark creatures. We need one of light to match him."

"Did you bring the dragon hide?" Harry asked Charlie.

"I did," answered Charlie. "Just know Harry that I knew nothing about what my family did to you and I am disgusted by their actions. I will stand by your side and work with you to help defeat the dark."

"Fred and George are already in prison for breaking and entering," said Harry. "So far Ron and Ginny are still here at Hogwarts, though for how long depends on them and their actions. The goblins have put Bill on suspension from Gringotts and I have no idea what is going on with your mum and dad. Percy has not spoken to me since fourth year so I have no idea what he is doing either. I do know that he is wanted for the murder of Sirius Black."

"You have my vow as a wizard to assist you," said Charlie. "I do not care what they are doing. You are like a little brother to me and I will continue to think of you as such. My loyalties lie with the Light and will never change. This dragon and I have to get back. If what you say is true, then expect him back with a force of other dragons to help defend this area. I will come back as well and help you all work with them and such. If I can get other dragons to come and assist the group then I will do so. Thank you for being such a good hearted person. It will be an honor to work with the Arch Angel and his followers."

Albus handed Charlie his payment for the dragon hide. Charlie bowed low to Harry and then climbed back onto the dragon's back. The two flew into the air. Harry and the others tucked their wings away and headed back inside.

"Well that was something that I had not thought of," said Harry. "It did not cross my mind to get dragons to help us in this war. Gladiator will be my mount. We will see who gets to ride on which dragon later. You will probably have to match your wing color to the dragon."

"When they come back, we will work it all out," said Albus. "Let's get back to work. You all still have lessons and such to get through."

Harry let out a laugh that soon had the others started. Life was changing rapidly and in some cases for the better. Harry had no doubt that so long as this group all worked together that they would win the war. Now they have new powerful allies to work with and Harry intended to use them to his advantage. No one was foolish enough to think that Voldemort would not do the same. It was going to be a race to see who got the most allies first. Harry looked within the passing of time and noticed that Voldemort was just starting out on his own recruiting missions.

"So be it," said Harry. "When I am done with you, you will have nothing left to worry the world. I will crush you for what you have done to my family. Because of you, other families have been torn apart. Your evil will end by my hand. The Light will win."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this chapter right here. I have a new outlook on the story and I want to ensure that I have enough material to work with to make for a nice long story. Thank you in advance for your reviews.


	8. A Weasley We Will Go

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I own nothing except the plot of this story. I wish I had Daniel Radcliff handcuffed to my bed, but even that would be illegal unless he is into that sort of thing.

DISCLAIMER 2 – This story will rarely ever mention a slash at this point. If you do not like my story, then I ask that you do not read it. You flaming at me will not get me to change my plot or general characterization. I do enjoy hearing ideas and concepts. I do not like people who down right get insulting because they don't like the story.

NOTE – Thank you all for the support and eagerness that you are presenting for this fic. It means the world to me and I will continue to defend your rights to enjoy.

**Chapter 8 – A Weasley We Will Go**

Harry, Hermione, and Draco headed to the dungeons for Potions. Somehow Ron had managed to get the appropriate grade to be in the class. Severus came in and started.

"Who can tell me what is in these cauldrons?" he asked.

Harry, Hermione, and Draco all raised their hands.

"Mr. Potter," said Severus. "What is in the first one?"

"It is Polyjuice Potion," said Harry. "It gives the person using it the ability to change into someone else for one hour."

"That is correct," said Severus. "Five points to Gryffindor. Can you tell me what is in the second cauldron as well?"

"Judging from the spirals of the fumes," said Harry. "I would say that it is Amortentia Potion. It is the world's most powerful love potion. It smells differently to each and every person."

"Very good Mr. Potter," said Severus. "Take another five points to Gryffindor. Let's move on to the next one."

"That is Veritaserum," said Harry. "It is the most powerful truth potion. Three drops of this potion and one would spill their inner most secrets to the world."

"Take another five points," said Severus. "What is in the last cauldron?"

"Felix Felicis," said Harry. "It is liquid luck."

"Take a well rounded twenty points," said Severus. "That is exactly correct. It would seem that some of you at least were able to open your books and read. Let's make no mistakes here. Each of the twelve of you has somehow managed to get the acquired grade in this class. If you are caught playing around in this class, you will be kicked out and told not to return. Today you will be brewing the Draught of the Living Death. You have one hour to brew me a correct potion. Anyone causing an explosion in my class or melting a cauldron will be thrown out and not let back in. Instructions are on the board, you may begin."

"You are nothing but a teacher's pet Potter," sneered Ron quietly. "You are kissing up to a Death Eater and a slimy git. You will get yours in the end Potter. Make no mistake. I will have some revenge on you for foiling my plans."

"Big words," said Harry. "Ten points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher. You will also receive a detention with Professor Snape for threatening me. If you continue to make threats, I will see to it that you are suspended if not expelled. It is time for you to grow up and realize that you can not always get what you want just because you want it. If you do not work towards something then you have nothing to look forward to in life."

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for that statement," said Severus. "Weasley, see me after class to discuss your detention. If I hear one more word from you, then you can leave my class and not return. Now get to work."

Severus gave Harry a brief smile and went back to his desk. Harry gathered his ingredients and went to work on his potion. Severus was watching carefully as the twelve students were brewing their potions. He did it in a way that made it seem like he was busy with something else when in fact he was watching for attempts at sabotage.

Harry was just about to add the next ingredient of is potion when something splashed into his potion causing it to blow up. Harry raised his hand and created a shield around the potion to keep the damage to a minimum. Severus descended upon the scene moments later.

"What has happened Mr. Potter?" he asked though he already knew.

"I was about to add my last ingredient when something splashed into my potion Sir," said Harry. "I am not sure where it came from, but it was not something that I have added or done wrong. I have learned from my mistakes in younger years about making sure to read the instructions very carefully."

"Evanesco," said Severus after he looked at the potion. "Lets see. Ten points to Gryffindor for brewing the potion correctly until the sabotage. Weasley, kindly pack up your belongings and begin walking towards the Head Master's office. You will no longer be taking potions as I saw you throw the mandrake root into Mr. Potter's cauldron."

"You have no proof that I have done anything," said Ron. "I am busy working on my own potion. I am no where near Potter."

"Take out your wand Weasley," said Severus in a dangerous voice.

Ron took out his wand and handed it to Severus. Severus waved his own wand over the tip while muttering Priori Incantatem. The levitation spell came out of the wand. Severus looked at Ron like Christmas came early for him.

"The rest of you continue with your potion," said Severus. "Mr. Potter, as your potion would have been correct, I will ask that you to please, help your class mates with their potion should they require it. Mr. Weasley and I will be going to the Head Master about his behavior."

Severus forcibly marched Ron out of the dungeons and all the way to the Head Master's office. Once inside, Severus stated his case.

"Mr. Weasley is purposely sabotaging Mr. Potter's work," said Severus. "I watched as he levitated mandrake root into Mr. Potter's potion causing it to almost explode. Had he succeeded and Mr. Potter NOT act as quickly as he did, he would have been seriously injured. Taking points and giving detentions do not seem to matter to Mr. Weasley. I think that a more drastic action be taken to ensure that he is not to harm other students of this school."

"What do you have to say for yourself Mr. Weasley?" asked Albus sharply. "You have been nothing but ugly and antagonistic since term began. What has Mr. Potter done to you, which causes you to be so angry with him?"

"He has taken what is rightfully ours," said Ron. "We should have had much more than we have. He is constantly putting my family at risk and he doesn't even care. He is a danger to anyone and everyone. He needs to be locked up for our safety. He is nothing more than a half blood freak."

"Suspension for one week Mr. Weasley," said Albus angrily. "You will pack up your belongings and return to me. If you are not here within the next thirty minutes, you will be suspended one more week for each minute that you are late. On top of this, I am suspending you for one additional week due to the attempt at causing harm to a student in this school with intention of hurting them seriously. Your mother and father will be informed of this. Upon retuning to this castle, if you so much as even scowl wrong at another student, you will be expelled and your wand snapped. I have had enough of students thinking that they are superior to other students because of blood status and heritage. Need I remind you that even though you are a pureblood and Mr. Potter isn't, that he has more power and prestige than you do as he is the Head of House for the Potter, Black, and Emrys name? You however are the sixth son from a family that is in fact in dept to Lord Potter on multiple cases. Now return to your dorm and pack your belongings. I will have your parents waiting here by the time you return."

Severus nodded his head at Albus and made his way back to the dungeons. When he got there, the entire class was sitting there chatting. On is desk was ten labeled vials with a correct potion in them.

"What has happened in my absence?" asked Severus looking at the potions. "Each one of these potions is perfect."

"I did as you asked Sir," said Harry with a grin. "I helped anyone who needed it."

"Let's see," said Severus rubbing his chin. "We have three Gryffindors, three Slytherins, three Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuffs in this room. That will be twenty points to Gryffindor, thirty points to Slytherin, and Ravenclaw for a perfect potion and twenty to Hufflepuff. I will award Mr. Potter fifteen more points for the assistance given. As each of you has brewed the potion correctly, I want one foot on the history and uses of this potion for homework rather than the three feet I was going to assign. Each of you is to report to my desk to receive a small flask of Felix Felicis as a reward. After that, class is dismissed unless you all want to stay and work on your homework until the bell rings."

Harry sat back down and pulled out quill, ink, and parchment. He worked on his homework. Hermione walked over to Severus' desk and picked up her reward along with Harry's and sat back beside him and did her homework as well. Draco joined them. The rest of the class claimed their reward and left the room. By the time that the bell rang, the trio had finished their homework and handed it in to Severus. He smiled at them before he ushered them out of the room.

The trio made their way to transfiguration. Once everyone was accounted for, Minerva went into the cross species transfiguration. Their assignment was to turn a mouse into a guinea pig. After taking all of the notes, they were given their mice and told to attempt the spell. Harry quickly gave it a try and was able to do the transformation on the first try. He gave a cry of delight at this and held up his guinea pig. Minerva smiled and awarded him ten points. Hermione and Draco both grinned at him and went to work transfiguring their own. It was not long before both succeeded and earning them points as well.

Meanwhile Ron went to the Gryffindor common room to pack his belongings.

"I will get Potter if it is the last thing that I do," muttered Ron as he threw his belongings into the trunk. "Saint Potter can do no wrong and I am sick of it. How dare he hurt my family this way? He is nothing but a filthy half blood."

Neville shook his head in disgust. He watched as Ronald packed his belongings and then left the room. Ron headed back to the Head Master's office and knocked on the door. He was told to enter and noticed his parents standing there.

"Let's see Mr. Weasley," said Albus sternly. "You were told that you were to return to my office in thirty minutes. It has taken you thirty five minutes to return. Therefore I am extending your suspension by five weeks. Your parents are here to escort you home."

"Is it really necessary to suspend Ronald for speaking his mind?" asked Molly loudly. "Are we not allowed to say what we think anymore?"

"Here is the deal Molly," said Albus sternly. "Ronald is not only speaking his mind, but he is being blatantly rude about it. He was overheard making serious threats against Mr. Potter to cause him physical damage. We have administered point loss and detention and it doesn't seem to stem the problem. Professor Snape warned the class that any tampering with other people' potions or causing problems in the class would result in dismissal permanently from the class. You may well remember your own time in sixth year potions. Your son deliberately sabotaged Mr. Potter's potion by throwing mandrake root into the Draught of Living Death Potion that Mr. Potter was brewing. He was seen doing it. When spoken to about it, he blatantly lied about it and then proceeded to disrespect Mr. Potter about his blood status. Times are changing Molly and your children are to change with them. Upon returning to school, Mr. Weasley will resume his detentions. He will be banned from all Hogsmeade visits. He will also lose his spot on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Further attempts to harm students of this school will result in his expulsion and his wand snapped."

"I don't understand why Ron would say something about Harry Potter's blood status," said Arthur. "However we are purebloods and Mr. Potter is not. Surely there can be no punishment for that claim. It is only the truth after all." 

"As Harry's guardian it is my duty to enforce all rules protecting his safety," said Albus sharply. "This includes not only his physical safety, but his emotion and mental safety as well. While it is true that you are purebloods and Harry is not, he has one thing that your family doesn't. He is the Head of House of the name Potter, Black, and Emrys. You and your family have done terrible things to Harry in the name of pureblood status. I am hereby calling in the life debts that your family owes to Harry. Arthur, for Harry saving your life last year when you were attacked by Voldemort's familiar, I am calling in your life debt. You are to keep your wife, William, Percival, and yourself away from Mr. Potter and his belongings. I am calling in the life debt owed by Ginevra Weasley as well. For saving her life in the Chamber of Secrets when she was almost killed, I am charging her with not attempting to harm Harry in any way shape or form. Should she attempt to harm Harry, she will lose her magic. Ronald Weasley also owes Harry a life debt. It was because of Harry that the Death Eater Animagus, Peter Pettigrew, no longer resides in your home or near your children thus putting them in danger from the Dark Lord. I call in the debt that you are no longer allowed to attack Harry in anyway shape or form. Should you do so, you will lose your magic. Should any of the Weasleys go against what they owe Mr. Potter, they will lose their magic and live the rest of their lives as squibs. Now please collect your son and leave my office. With the exception of Ginevra and eventually Ronald, the Weasley family bar Charles is hereby banned from the grounds of Hogwarts. If you are caught on the grounds without specific permission, you will be arrested and sent to prison."

"So Potter will get away with all of this?" asked Ron rudely. "How is it that the filthy half blood is able to do what he wants and get away with it and I am punished for speaking my mind? Potter will get his in the end."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth then Ron slumped to the ground. His body twitched and he screamed as his magic fled. Albus watched dispassionately as Ron's body finally calmed down. Molly and Arthur were near him as he slowly came to his senses.

"I did warn you," said Albus. "You are no longer allowed onto the grounds of Hogwarts Mr. Weasley. You no longer have the magic needed to be able to come to school. Now please leave the castle. I am sure that you can find your own way home."

Ron looked to his mom and dad in horror. They looked disgusted with what had happened. Ron got to his feet and held out a hand beseechingly to Albus. Albus shook his head coldly and pointed to the door.

"I would suggest that you leave your wand Mr. Weasley," said Albus. "It will no longer work for you. If you like, I can send it back to Mr. Ollivander for you. He may reimburse you a small stipend for it. Or if you like, your family can have it as a souvenir. This is the only leeway I am giving you. By right of conquest, I should snap the wand and have your family charged a heavy fine. However, as your family no longer has the funds, I will grant you the right to just leave quietly and never return."

"As one last favor to me Albus," said Arthur. "Let Ginny have a comfortable time here at Hogwarts. I don't have much, but I want her to continue with her education."

"As long as she behaves herself, then she shall remain just as protected as any other student here in Hogwarts," said Albus. "As of yet, she has not posed any serious problems. She will be left alone and watched over as usual. So long as she doesn't break the bind, she will retain her magic. We will switch her to school donated funds to ensure her final time at school is covered. Good day Arthur. Remember my words. Should anyone in your family attempt to harm Harry again, you will all end up like young Ronald."

With those final words, the Weasley trio left Hogwarts. Albus wrote a quick letter and sent it with Fawkes to the Ministry of Magic. Times were changing and he was going to be the one to make sure that it went as smoothly as possible. Harry deserved respect and he deserved happiness. Between Albus and Severus along with the rest of the Angels, they were determined that he get it. Dark times were coming and there was no need for petty antics to harm Harry.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Neville was talking with Ginny.

"Your brother has been suspended from school," said Neville. "While I do not know the specifics, he was caught trying to hurt Harry. I am passing you one last warning. You are to leave Harry alone. We are not doing you anything and we would expect the same courtesy from you. If you leave Harry and us alone, we will leave you alone. As it is, the last I saw of Ron, he was being escorted off the premises by your mum and dad. I am sure that Dumbledore will be letting everyone know at dinner what has transpired."

"My magic acted up a few minutes ago," admitted Ginny. "Something tells me that I could not harm Harry even if I had the desire to do so. I will leave Harry alone. I know that I have lost and I will not try to do anything to harm Harry."

"See to it that you don't," said Neville as he was heading out of the common room. "The consequences will be painful to you should you decide to try again. This is the main reason why we have our own common room. Safety is of the utmost importance."

Charms were a lively affair. Harry was working on his project both nonverbally and wandless. He wanted to do well in this endeavor as it would more than likely save his life in battle. That evening at dinner Albus waited patiently as the students settled in. When everyone was present, he stood and gave an announcement.

"As many of you have surmised, Mr. Weasley is no longer at Hogwarts," he told the students. "I will not go into specific details, but know that he attempted to harm another student. His life debt was called into play in attempt to get him to desist in attacking said student. He did not learn his lesson and his magic left him. He will not be returning to Hogwarts. It is my duty as Head Master to inform you that many things in this school is going to change. From now on if any professor hears you badger another student with regards to their blood status it will be an automatic fifty point deduction and one week's worth of detention. If you break this rule three times, you will be suspended. The term 'mudblood' is now a term that will result in immediate suspension for one week. Anyone using that particular term will lose all privileges. This will include Hogsmeade visits, quidditch spots, and any other extra curricular activity that you are part of. This is a school where each of you is in the same spot. Your blood status means nothing here and it will stop immediately."

"May I ask a question sir?" asked a timid Susan Bones.

"You may Miss Bones," said Albus. "What is on your mind?"

"I would just like to understand why Harry Potter and five other students are no longer in their dormitories. We hope that it is not because they are sick or something."

"That is one question that I will be glad to answer," said Albus. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Zabini, and Miss Lovegood are all under the protection of the school. Before term began, we heard rumors from certain unnamed students that they were going to cause problems for and harm named students. We, the staff, felt that this was unacceptable. Therefore we have given them special accommodations for their safety."

"Sir," called Hannah Abbott. "We saw the most unusual scene the other day from the Ravenclaw Tower windows. I was hoping you could clarify a few things for us."

"What is it that you have witnessed?" asked Albus. "I will answer those concerns as best as I can."

"We saw the gold dragon land with a red headed man that resembled a Weasley," she answered. "We also saw Harry and a couple of other people we recognized flying with wings on their backs. Harry also spoke to the dragon. We were wondering what is going on with that."

Albus looked to Harry and waited. The young man nodded his head and stood in front of the staff table and began his speech.

"In the time of Merlin, the sorceress Morgan Le Fey cast a dark spell that called forth to Britain the Demons of Death. To help fight these demons, Merlin was given the title of Arch Angel and gave certain members that were dedicated to walking the path of light the power to become an Angel of Power. Merlin died during that fight, but was able to bind his spirit to the homeland. He was able to defeat Morgan using his spirit form. I am an heir of Merlin. Therefore, I have been given the right to bear the mantle of Arch Angel. The darkness is once again upon us as it was in the time of Merlin and Arthur Pendragon. I am the Arch Angel and it is my job to protect you from the darkness that Voldemort is causing. Certain students and staff members are the Angels of Power. It is my desire to teach you all how to defend yourself from the Death Eaters and the dark creatures that follow Voldemort."

"So the wings we saw on your back are real?" asked Hannah. "You really have wings and can fly with them?"

Harry allowed his wings to present themselves. With a gentle flap he was air born and hovering in the hall.

"My name is Lord Harry James Potter-Black," he said. "I am the descendant and heir of Myrddin Emrys and I am the new Arch Angel. I will lead the war to stop Voldemort and his minions of evil."

Harry pulled out his sword and lifted it to the sky. The students and the staff sat there with awed looks on their faces. Harry landed lightly on the ground.

"As a representative of the four founders, it is my job to tell you that this is NOT what they envisioned when they founded Hogwarts," he said. "Back then, all four houses worked TOGETHER and not separate. The rumors regarding, a fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin is false. Salazar did leave the castle, but not because he was fighting with the others. He was sick and in need of healing. He died before he was able to return."

"Did he really have a Chamber below the castle?" asked Hannah.

"The Chambers of Secrets does exist," said harry. "The monster of Slytherin was a basilisk. It is dead. I killed it in my second year saving Ginny Weasley."

Harry pulled in his wings and sat down. The Great Hall immediately broke into chatter regarding this bit of information. Harry turned to Albus who nodded and smiled at him. Severus winked at him before he began to eat his meal. Harry sat back with a smile on his face and turned to the companionship of his friends.

Back at the Burrow, Molly and Arthur were sitting with Bill and Percy trying to figure out what to do next.

"Ron is without magic now," said Molly. "We need to figure out what to do. I still say we are to go after Potter's money. I think we can get a copy of his signature and get Griphook to give us a withdrawal. I am going to do it."

No sooner the words came out of her mouth, she then fell to the floor screaming in pain. The life debt that was owed to Harry kicked in. Molly had broken the agreement and she was now losing her magic because of it. After a few minutes, she sat up shakily and was assisted to the table.

"You were warned," said a voice from the fireplace. "I have instruments that will tell me if any of you break the vow. So far two of you have lost your magic due to breaking the vow. The three of you that are sitting here now will need to put Harry Potter out of your mind. The more that you attempt to cause him trouble the more you will have issues and lose your magic."

"Albus you have to retract the vow," said Arthur. "I can't keep losing my family members. Please do something about this."

"I can not," said Albus. "Even if I wanted to, there is nothing that I can do about this. You all owe Harry a life debt. It is little to ask for to fulfill the debt to just leave him alone. Even after all of the warnings, you are still determined to try and steal from, or harm the boy. William, your trial is set for Monday afternoon. You are to report to courtroom ten at one thirty in the afternoon. Arthur your court date is the following Monday. It will be in the same place at the same time. Good day to you and remember one very important thing. Fred and George are in prison for many years for breaking and entering. Molly and Ronald have lost their magic for breaking the life debt bond. Charles is exempt, but has given his oath to follow Harry. Ginevra is still a student for now. There is three of you left. Keep to the vow and you will retain your status as a wizard. Break the vow and end up like your family members. It matters little to me either way."

With that Albus' head disappeared from the fire. Molly cried when she realized that she could no longer feel her magical core. She picked up her wand and screamed as it shocked her.

"You can no longer hold a wand mum," said Bill. "Non magical people can not hold a wand as it will hurt them."

"How am I going to take care of you all if I can't use a wand?" she wailed. "I need my wand to cook and clean."

"You may end up just having to get a job like normal people," said Bill. "In the muggle world, there are jobs that you can get cleaning houses and stuff the muggle way so that we can earn money. I have an interview with Tom at the Leaky Cauldron. He will allow me to work there. It isn't much, but it is better than nothing at all."

The family spoke late into the night about their predicament. They knew that they needed to leave Harry alone. Monday came and Bill reported to the Ministry for his hearing. Representatives were present from Gringotts. Albus was there acting as prosecuting attorney. Harry and Severus were sitting not far from them waiting for the end result.

"This court is now in session," said Amelia. "Due to the relationship between our Chief Warlock and Harry Potter, he has kindly allowed me to head this session of the Wizengamot. Before we begin, I would like to inform Head Master Dumbledore and Lord Potter, that Fred and George Weasley have both received ten years in prison for breaking and entering. On top of that they have each received five years for attempted theft. Last but not least, because of their attack on Lord Potter's house elf Dobby, they each get another ten years. Therefore, each twin has received a total of twenty five years in Azkaban. All assets and properties are being sold to cover court fees and expenses. The Weasley family, in general, owes Lord Potter a large sum of gold. The proceeds of the sale will go to reimbursing Lord Potter. We are here today to hear what William Arthur Weasley has to say, with regard to, how he came about Lord Potter's family vault key. It was up until recently Lord Potter did not have a key to these vaults himself. The Wizengamot will hear testimony from Griphook, Ragnok, and Albus Dumbledore as offense. It will also hear testimony from William and Arthur Weasley in defense."

"Are you telling us that Lord Potter was unaware he had more than one vault until recently and that the Weasleys have been accessing the Potter family vaults this whole time?" asked Augusta Longbottom.

"That is a very accurate statement Madam Longbottom," said Griphook. "Lord Harry James Potter-Black did not know until recently when we presented the will of Sirius Orion Black, that he had vaults other than his trust fund. Since that time, his vaults have been rekeyed and he along with his magical guardian Severus Snape, are the only two people who have access to the Potter family and Black family funds. I have here, a copy of all of the transactions from the Potter family vaults. Even now when he has access to the vaults, Lord Potter has only made one withdrawal."

"Please pass up said documents," said Amelia. "We have copies, but we would like to get a look at the originals."

Griphook passed up the said documents for the Wizengamot to view. It showed multiple withdrawals by William, Molly, and Arthur Weasley."

"Why did you take it upon yourself to get a key to these vaults?" asked Amelia to William. 

"My family needed the money," said Bill. "It was a simple process to listen to my mother and get a key to the vaults. I knew about the vaults as I worked for the bank. She convinced me that no one would notice money being taken out of the vaults. She also said that if we were to befriend Harry Potter, that he would not have a problem with us taking the money as there was so much of it."

"So let me get this straight," said Augusta. "You have been taking money out of these vaults for years to assist your family. According to these records, you have been doing this long before Harry Potter even started Hogwarts. This means that long before the young man has even met your family, you have been stealing from his vaults. You figured that by being his friend he would either not worry about the money you took or would not think to look into the matter. Is this about right?"

"Yes that is about right," admitted Bill. "I am ashamed of my role in this. Not only because it cost me a good paying job, but because it hurt Lord Potter. I should never have listened to my mother."

"Hang on a second," said Harry speaking for the first time while looking around. "Where is Molly Weasley and why is she not here?"

"Molly Weasley, along with young Ronald, both lost their magic for going against the collection of a life debt owed," said Albus. "The payment was simple. Leave Lord Potter alone and not harm him either physically, mentally, or emotionally, and all would be well. Break the debt owed, and they would lose their magic. It is an old legal right. They forfeited their magic when they continued to attempt to harm Harry."

"So if I understand this right," said Harry looking squarely at Bill. "You are here blaming your mother for all of this and saying that it was all her fault. As she is not here and can not be here to defend herself, the court will automatically find that Bill is telling the truth. I am good at seeing if someone is telling a lie or not. You are surely lying."

"How dare you?" spat Bill. "What would you know of lies or truth? You wouldn't know the truth if it reached up and bit you on your filthy half blood ass."

Bill realized what he said as soon as the words came out. He hit the floor and started screaming in agony. The Wizengamot stood and watched. After a few moments Bill stopped screaming and started crying.

"What has just happened here?" asked Amelia at one. "What was done to William?"

"He broke the life debt bond," said Albus. "He has lost the ability to use magic. The debt called in was that no one from the Weasley family is to harm Lord Potter, whether it is physically, emotionally, or mentally. William has just made an emotional attack against Lord Potter by insulting his heritage. Therefore the bond kicked in and removed William's magic as a result of the attack."

"Is that what it looks like when someone loses their magic?" asked Amelia shocked. "That is severe."

"They were warned ahead of time what would happen if they continued to attempt to harm Lord Potter," said Albus. "As William is no longer a wizard, I move that Harry dismiss the charges against him as the twins, Arthur, and Percival will be repaying the owed monies to Lord Potter."

"Lord Potter?" asked Amelia. "What is your wish with this case?"

"He is no longer a threat to me," said Harry. "Let Arthur Weasley take him home. He can no longer hurt me. Now that I know for sure what happens if any of the Weasleys attempt to harm me, I will just move on with my life. I will say this once to Arthur Weasley. Leave me alone. Stay away from me and what is mine and you will be fine. Attempt to harm me again and you will join your wife and sons as muggles. I will hereby drop all charges against the Weasley family now that this life debt has been called in. The exception is the twins as they did knowingly break into my home and attempt to steal my belongings as well as harm my friend."

"As you wish Lord Potter," said Amelia. "This case is dismissed. All charges against the Weasley family with the exception of Fred and George are hereby dismissed as well. My advice to the Weasleys is to leave Lord Potter alone. He has suffered enough at your hands and doesn't deserve any more abuse inflicted upon him."

Harry stood and watched as Arthur and Percy left with Bill. Percy shot Harry an ugly look, but did not speak. Harry looked at Albus.

"Thank you for calling in the debt owed to me," said Harry. "I think it is time that we called in the debt of one more person that owes me. I also think that it is time to knock a certain heir of Slytherin off the family tree. Is it possible to claim his title by act of conquest?"

"Let's see," said Severus. "You beat him when you were a year old. You beat him again at eleven. You did it once more at twelve. You also did it at the age of fourteen. At the age of fifteen you were able to get past him yet once again."

"Five times you have beaten the Heir of Slytherin," said Griphook listening with interest. "According to goblin law, that entitles you to claim the name Slytherin."

"According to the laws of wizard kind, you can do the same," admitted Albus. "I shall start filling out all of the paperwork. Once I am done, I will have you sign it and we will send it to be filed with both the Ministry and the bank. For now, may I suggest that we get our goblin friends to seize and hold all vaults belonging to the Slytherin name as well as any property that the Dark Lord might own?"

"We will get right on it as soon as we return to the bank," said Griphook. "Before I forget Head Master, I believe that you wanted this item."

Griphook held out to Albus, the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff. He assured Albus that the Horcrux was indeed destroyed. Albus pocketed the cup after thanking the goblins profusely. Harry approached Amelia.

"I just wanted to inform you that Delores Umbridge is one of the Demons of Death," he told her. "Therefore Voldemort has new insight on the workings of the Ministry of Magic. May I suggest that you test each person working here for the Dark Mark? It is highly possible that you have Death Eaters working in the Ministry that is still passing on information to the Dark Lord."

"We shall take your advice into serious consideration Arch Angel," said Amelia bowing. "We know that you have our best interest at heart."

"Is it true that Neville is one of the Angels of Power?" asked Augusta.

"He is the Angel of Flora," said Harry with a smile. "He is a good friend and a good wizard. It was his reward for his undying loyalty to the side of the light. He is one of my best friends."

"Thank you Arch Angel," said Augusta smiling. "Neville is a good boy."

"I suggest that you take him to Mr. Ollivander," said Harry. "His magic would be loads better if he had a wand that bonded with him. His father's wand is good, but it is not his wand and therefore he can not wield it with good results."

"I will deal with it at once," said Augusta.

Harry left the Ministry with Albus and Severus. The trio headed back to Hogwarts where Harry went to class. Life was definantly turning around for the young man. All he needed to do now was to figure out how to call in the life debt that Peter owed him. He knew what he wanted to have the man do, but had no idea of how to get to the Animagus.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop right here. I wanted to do a bit more, but I don't want to repeat my mistake with LITD. I need the players to be there for a bit and need to keep the plot moving. Thank you all for all of the support you have been giving me with regards to this story.


	9. By Flight Of The Dragon

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I own nothing except the plot of this story. I wish I had Daniel Radcliff handcuffed to my bed, but even that would be illegal unless he is into that sort of thing.

DISCLAIMER 2 – This story will rarely ever mention a slash at this point. If you do not like my story, then I ask that you do not read it. You flaming at me will not get me to change my plot or general characterization. I do enjoy hearing ideas and concepts. I do not like people who down right get insulting because they don't like the story.

NOTE – Thank you all for the support and eagerness that you are presenting for this fic. It means the world to me and I will continue to defend your rights to enjoy.

**Chapter 9 – By Flight of the Dragon**

The following days saw a flurry of activity. Augusta Longbottom came to Hogwarts and brought Neville to Ollivanders for a new wand. He came back an hour later with a happy look on his face as he showed Harry the new wand. Neville then did some of the more basic spells and had the satisfaction of seeing them work correctly for him.

"This is great," said Neville. "Now I can get all of my wand work to actually do what I want it to. Gran took my dad's wand back home and promised to put it in a showcase with mum's wand for me."

"You will be much better off now," assured Harry. "We have helped you with your confidence. Now you just need to maintain it and work hard to accomplish what you wish. That is all part of being a great wizard. We can't all be Hermione you know. You have loads of courage. Now you have the correct tools to help you on your way. I am glad that you are so happy with things. I am also glad that you are part of the team. I could not have done this without you."

Everyone laughed at the jab at Hermione. Even Hermione gave a chuckle. For them, it was good to see Harry laugh again. He had been so worried about attacks from different students as well as former friends not to mention trying to figure out what to do about Voldemort and his advances.

"So Harry," she said getting his attention. "What happened in court the other day? Did you win your case against the Weasleys?"

"I had them dismiss the case against everyone except Fred and George," said Harry. "Professor Dumbledore, as one of my guardians, called in the life debt that was owed to me by the Weasley family. Basically it states that no one in the Weasley family is to harm me physically, emotionally, or mentally. If they do, the debt flares and they lose their magic. That is what happened to Ron. Apparently when Professor Dumbledore suspended him, he called me a filthy half blood and made the remark that he was going to get me. That constitutes an emotional attack and the bond activated and drained him of magic. He now has to live out the rest of his life as a squib. The same thing happened to Bill while we were in court. I am not sure what happened with Molly, but I can only assume she said something harmful and lost her magic because of it."

"What about Fred and George?" asked Neville. "What is going to happen with them? They used to be cool guys until they got stupid and did what they did. I actually like Dobby and was upset when I heard that he got hurt."

"They will be spending the next twenty five years in prison," said Harry. "Ten is for breaking and entering, ten for attacking Dobby, and five for attempted theft. Their shop merchandise is going to be sold to pay for their fees and financial debts owed to me. That time in Azkaban ought to teach them a lesson about abusing others. Dobby is my friend and is part of my family. What happens to my family happens to me and I get really upset when someone hurts those I care about."

"They got what they deserved," said Hermione. "Dobby was really hurt by that Cutting Curse. He could have been killed. I am glad that he wasn't. He may be a bit odd, but he is loyal to you and didn't deserve being attacked like that."

"We don't have to worry about them for a long time," said Harry. "What we need to do is to figure out how to call in the life debt that Pettigrew still owes me. He is a Demon of Death, but he still owes me a life debt."

"I will start researching it for you," said Hermione. "If you send Winky to Grimmauld Place and have her bring all the books she can find on Life Debts, I can start compiling information for you on the matter and see what we can do about this situation. I should be able to come up with some sort of idea soon."

Harry quickly agreed and sent the house elf to Grimmauld Place. She came back an hour later with books regarding the situation. Hermione took the books to her room and immediately delved into them.

Weeks went by and Harry was doing well in all of his classes. He learned much from his professors and was making great headway in all of his classes. Hermione was still trying to figure out how to get the life debt called in without having Pettigrew in the flesh to say the words. She was becoming upset by the fact that she could not work it out. Draco and Harry had to comfort her more than once to get her to understand that it was alright to not have an answer.

Ginny Weasley was walking on eggshells. She knew that her parents were having trouble. While Harry had dropped the charges against most of her family, she also knew that one wrong phrase or action could end her career as a witch. She had gotten over the fact that Harry would never be hers. She was not foolish enough to think that she could coerce him into being with her anymore. She quietly went about her life. She started dating Colin Creevey not to long after she had her epiphany and moved on with her life. The relationship was a good one and she intended to see to it that she kept within the boundaries of her life debt to Harry. She saw him walking one day down the hall and she decided to approach him.

"Harry," she called. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure Ginny," he replied. "How may I assist you? I hear that you and Colin are a pretty hot item right about now. I am glad that you have found someone to compliment you the way that he does."

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about," she said blushing slightly. "Do you know if it is acceptable for a girl to give a promise ring to a guy?"

"Oh wow," said Harry with a slight laugh. "I am not sure if I am the one that you should be asking about that. I have not had much luck when it comes to relationships. If you remember, my one date with Cho was a disaster. Plus my former love died in a fight with Voldemort. I have not thought about getting involved with anyone else since then. Have you asked Hermione? If anyone would know the proper etiquette, it would be her."

"No I haven't," she said. "Harry, I am so sorry for what my family has done to you. I never knew it would get so out of hand. I thought that they would just ask you for help and we would not be so poor all the time. Now I hear that mum, Bill, and Ron are all without their magic. I don't want to end up like them. I just want to have a normal life. I am scared that I will say or do something wrong and my magic will be taken from me and I won't be able to be a witch anymore."

"You just need to make sure that you do not do anything that will cause me harm," said Harry. "As long as you do not really hurt me in any way, you will be alright. You are not trying to slip me potions anymore, nor or you insulting my heritage. I am sure that we will have disputes from time to time. It is what people and friends do. You are only in danger if you go out of your way to be malicious or harmful. At least someone in your family is learning from their mistakes. If I were you, I would do like Charlie and help me rather than attempt to harm me. The twins are in prison for a very long time for their stupidity. Even after everything that I did for them, they still attempted to take more. Now, how about we go and ask Hermione what the rules say about a girl giving a promise ring to a guy?"

"Thanks for understanding Harry," she whispered. "I know this has been hard on you. I promise to do what I can to make sure that at least I won't add to the load you already have on your shoulders."

"You can bet that Voldemort is building up his followers," he replied. "It is time for the light to do the same thing. I can use all of the help I can get. You should know me well enough by now to know that I will not harbor any ill will towards you as long as you keep your intentions out in the open. If you want to help, we will let you. If you are being deceitful, then you can bet we will know of it soon enough. The choice is entirely up to you."

"Is it true that you are going to ride a gold dragon?" she asked. "I have been dying to ask, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to you. I was too embarrassed by my actions and the actions of my family to bring myself to approach you."

"It is true," said Harry. "I will be bonding with a gold dragon. His name is Gladiator and he is a rarity among dragons. He and Charlie will be bringing more dragons to assist the light in this war with Voldemort. We could use someone like you that has a solid head on their shoulders to help us with research and defense around the castle and such. That is if you are interested in helping us."

"I would love to be of assistance," said Ginny. "What projects are you working on? I may already have some information to give on certain topics."

"We are trying to figure out how to call in a life debt that someone owes without that person being in the flesh," he explained. "Wormtail owes me for saving him from Albus and Severus and now we know that he is one of the Demons of Death. We want to cause dissention in the ranks of the Demons. The less united they are, the more powerful we are."

"Have you come up with any theories yet?" she asked as Harry led them to the special quarters of the Angels.

"I had Winky go to Grimmauld Place and get some books on Life Debts," he replied. "Hermione has been racking her brain trying to figure out how to call it in. It was easy with your life debt as you were in the castle. By calling in your Head of House's life debt, Professor Dumbledore was able to call in the debt owed by the rest of your family. It is different with Peter as he is no longer able to get inside the castle."

"Have you tried to send him a vision?" asked Ginny.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry opening the door to their common room. "How would I send him a vision? I get them from time to time, but I have never sent one to someone. I didn't even know that was possible."

"Is that even possible?" asked Hermione looking up from her book. "Is it possible to send visions to someone like that?"

"When I started my third year I started doing some research on the ability to send visions to people," said Ginny nervously. "When Harry was receiving all those visions from Voldemort, I wanted to know if it was possible to do the reverse. So I started doing some research. According to the book I read, it is possible to send a vision to someone that you have a link with. I am assuming that a life debt owed would constitute as a link, as the bond between the one that owes and the one that is their savior as it were is strong."

"Ginny that is amazing," said Hermione. "I need to look in that book. Do you remember the name of it?"

"I think it was called Links and their workings," she said. "Madam Pince can help you with finding it or you and I can go to the library and get it. I remember what it looks like and such so I would recognize it on the shelf."

"We should talk with Professor Dumbledore and see what he has to say about all of this," said Draco. "We don't want to ruin the element of surprise and lose our advantage over the Dark Lord. What are you doing here anyway Weasley? I thought Harry was off limits to you."

"She wanted to apologize," said Harry. "She stated her case and I stated mine. She then was asked if she wanted to help. She agreed that walking in Charlie's footsteps is the better option as she doesn't want to lose her magic and end up like her mum and brothers."

"Well I am glad to hear that we are not losing another pureblood due to the mistakes of the parents," said Blaise. "Welcome to the team Ginny. We could use another brain in the group."

This statement caused many people to start throwing things at him. He laughed as he ducked behind his door. The rest of the group was laughing with him. Ginny smiled as she approached Hermione.

"I wanted to ask you a question if possible," said Ginny to her once best friend and sister. "I know you don't trust me to well yet, but I have an interest in a young man and I need some advice."

"You mean Colin Creevey?" asked Hermione with a smile. "I heard that the two of you are doing very well together. What did you need to know?"

"Is it is acceptable for a girl to give a guy a promise ring, as it is for a guy to give a girl one?" asked Ginny uncertainly. "I want to show Colin just how much he means to me and I thought that if it was acceptable, that maybe I can get him a promise ring so that he knows how sincere I am."

"In today's world, anything is possible," said Hermione. "Do you love him with all of your heart?"

"Yes," said Ginny softly. "He makes me very happy and I want to be with him always. He feels the same way about me. I just don't want to repeat the mistakes I made with Harry."

"I tell you what," said Harry. "How about I order a ring for Colin and you present it to him. If he accepts the ring, you can call it a gift from me. If he declines the ring, you return it to me and we will know the answer and outcome." 

"You would do that for me even after everything that my family has put you through?" asked a very shocked Ginny. "That is very generous of you Harry. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Just sit with Hermione and write a description of the ring you have in mind," said Harry. "We can send it off with Hedwig and get it made."

"I don't want anything fancy," said Ginny. "I was thinking of just a plain sliver band with a gold lion engraved on it. Nothing fancy as it is only a promise ring."

"Consider it done," said Harry as he waited for Hermione to finish writing the description out for him.

When he had it, he sent it off with Hedwig who hooted happily as she left.

"Just remember that if he is interested in you, then he will gladly accept the ring," said Hermione. "If he isn't interested in spending the rest of his life with you, you would do well to remember what happened with Harry and not press the issue and then proceed to find someone that will want to be with you."

"I will not make the same mistake twice," said Ginny. "I have a few galleons saved up. I hope that the ring is not too expensive. I want to be able to pay for it myself."

"Then I will let you pay what you have, and I will cover the rest as payment for the work you will do with us," said Harry. "I do have some things that I need done and I just don't have the time to do it. You and Hermione are both very skilled at research and I have many plans and ideas that need research for them. The dragons from the colonies should be arriving today. I will be outside most of the day already waiting for them to come in."

"We should all be outside today anyway," said Hermione. "It is to pretty of a day to sit inside and do nothing but read. I would like some fresh air."

The group all agreed and left the room and headed to the entry way of the castle. They were met by the rest of the Angels.

"Harry," said Albus. "I do believe that the rest of our delegation of dragons has arrived. They brought friends with them that are not dragons as well."

"What else have they brought?" asked Harry walking towards the exit.

"They have a gryphon with them as well," said Albus. "There is also a Pegasus waiting on the grounds near Hagrid's hut. Buckbeak has been staying as close to Hagrid as possible these days. There are other hippogriffs in the general area. They are helping to keep an eye on the castle."

"Let's go meet our dragon friends then," said Harry with a laugh. "I am interested to see what Charlie brought us."

He spread his wings and took off in a flurry of feathers. A single gold feather dropped to the floor and Ginny picked it up. She turned to Hermione with a questioning look on her face.

"Keep it," said Hermione. "It is very valuable. If you ever find yourself in serious need of funds, you can sell it for quite a profit. All I ask is that you remember your promise to not hurt Harry."

"I promise that I will never do anything to hurt Harry again," said Ginny fiercely. "I miss my friends and I miss my way of life that I had, before my family became so greedy. I will work with you and help you to the end. I want this whole mess to be put behind me and to have a life that means something."

Hermione conjured a bottle and handed it to Ginny to put the feather in. She watched as the red head gently put the feather in the bottle and seal it. From there, Ginny put the bottle in the pocket of her robes. Colin ran up with excitement on his face.

"There are dragons in the air," he told Ginny. "Come on. We need to go and see. Maybe Harry will let me take some pictures."

Laughing, Ginny took his hand and let him lead her outside. Albus looked knowingly at Hermione before the rest of the Angels spread their wings and headed outside. Many students came rushing to the doors of the entry way to see the spectacle before them. They were delighted to see colorful wings in the sky. A rainbow of both metallic and colorful wings soared around until they landed softly on the ground. Harry and the Angels all landed gracefully near the dragons. As Harry approached, all of the dragons bowed gracefully to him in reverence.

"Do not bow to me my friends," said Harry. "You are not my servants. You are my friends. I do not want anyone to bow to me. I am just one more person that is desperately trying to stop the darkness from encroaching on our lands so that we can all live in peace and have normal lives. I fear that if the darkness that threatens our land her should win, then the world will not be a safe haven for anyone anymore. Why don't you tell me your names and who you would like to work with. I already know Gladiator and I am glad that he is willing to work with me."

"I am Silver Heart" said a female dragon. "I would like to work with the one with the silver wings that matches my scales. When Gladiator announced that the Arch Angel needed dragons, I was the first to offer myself to aid in the war with the Demons of Death. I will be by your side until the conclusion of this war."

"Then I suggest that you allow him to do some sort of bonding with you so that you can understand each other," said Harry. "It will make things easier if dragon and Angel can communicate."

"I understand and agree," replied the silver dragon as she approached Severus.

She bowed her head to him and he gave the same courtesy back to her. After a few moments, they were talking to one another. Harry explained what happened and told the rest of the group that they would have to do the same with their flight companion.

The black dragon approached Harry and nodded his head.

"My name is Ink," said the dragon. "I will work with the one with the onyx feathers. Thank you for allowing one as young as myself to work with the Angels of Power."

"Blaise," called Harry. "This black dragon is Ink and he wants to work with you. Please come here and bond with him so that the two of you can understand each other and work out some sort of plan."

Blaise approached the dragon and the two of them went off together to form the bond. The red female dragon came up next.

"My name is Agony and I will work with the Angel of Fire," she said pointing a talon to Luna.

Luna came forward and introduced herself to the dragon. Harry smiled when the two went away and started to form the needed bond. A copper dragon was looking at Remus with interest.

"My name is Flash and I will work with the Angel of Fauna," said the young male. "He and I already can understand one another so the bond will be easier."

Harry nodded and patted the young dragon on his flank. A white dragon approached and gave a thoughtful look to Draco.

"My name is Iceberg and I will work with the Angel of Ice," said the dragon gruffly. "I am the oldest of the bunch here and I will work with him at my leisure. Our powers combined will stop any foe in their tracks literally."

"Just remember that Draco is young compared to you and he has had his powers far less than you have my friend," said Harry. "However, I am thankful that you have come to help me. It is deeply appreciated."

"I was the mount of your ancestor," said the white dragon. "Therefore it is with great honor that I am able to come and assist you. I may be gruff, but I know my business. Young Draconis will be fine in my care."

With that the old dragon headed to Draco and blew an ice force at him. Draco countered with his own force and the two went off together to talk about their power. Harry grinned at the banter between the young Angel and the old dragon. Albus stood there with his eyes twinkling like crazy as the dragons were coming forward one by one to claim their partner. A female brass dragon approached and talked with Harry.

"I like the one with eyes like a hawk," she said. "My name is Reaper and I live up to that name. I am the warrior of my family and I defend what is just and right. I can sense in her the same fire and passion for being in the air that I have."

"The two of you will be an unstoppable force," said Harry. "When it comes to flying Rolanda Hooch is one of the best. Her temper matches her eyes."

With that the dragon approached Rolanda and the two left to work on their bond. A timid green dragon walked up to Harry next.

"My name is Forest and I would like to work with the Angel of Flora if possible," she said shyly.

"What I need is for you to be fierce," said Harry. "Neville is very shy and sometimes he second guesses himself when it comes to his power and ability. I never want you to second guess yourself. That will lead to one of you getting hurt and I don't want to lose my friends. You are a beautiful young lady and I can appreciate that you have come. However, now is the time for you to be a fierce dragon, and show the world that just because you are smaller than most, doesn't mean that you can't get the job done."

"Thank you Arch Angel," she said. "I will not let you down."

As she was walking away, Albus approached Harry.

"That was some very inspiring words Harry," he said. "When did you become so eloquent with your words?"

"When I knew that many of my friends could get hurt if they doubted themselves," said Harry watching as a bronze dragon approached them. "Sometimes if you don't say the right words, people forget that they have the support they need in their own bodies and lose sight of what it means to be powerful in their own right."

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for those enlightening words," said Albus smiling. "I believe that the young bronze has eyes for Minerva."

"My name is Rogue," said the dragon. "I love her orange wings and I want to work with her. She seems to be a very knowledgeable and able individual. I shall make it my first priority to keep her safe."

"Her name is Minerva," said Harry. "She is an honorary Aunt and I would appreciate you taking care of her. Her tongue is as sharp as her mind. Her lightning is just as deadly."

The bronze dragon was delighted to hear this. It had been quite some time since he was able to banter with an intelligent human. Together the two made their way to an area where they could bond. While they were doing that, the last dragon approached Harry. His beautiful sapphire scales glistened in the sun. Filius approached the dragon. The blue dragon dropped as low to the ground as possible so that the tiny professor could climb up and sit comfortably between her shoulders.

"My name is Azure and I would be delighted to carry this one to battle," she announced as a blue glow surrounded her and Filius. "Together we shall unleash the powers of the seas and rivers on those dreadful Demons. You have my word Arch Angel that I shall use every bit of intelligence that I have to serve you in this war."

"You have my gratitude," said Harry placing his hand on her forehead. "You are a beautiful lady and I am pleased to have you."

With that, Harry turned and faced Buckbeak, the Pegasus, and the gryphon. Hermione was already working with Buckbeak. Harry smiled as the hippogriff and Hermione were walking away together.

"It looks like the Pegasus and the gryphon is the last two mounts," said Harry. "I am sure that you will choose wisely. The gryphons name is Sky and the Pegasus' name is Swiftwind."

Harry walked over to Gladiator and mounted on his back as Albus mounted Swiftwind and Pomona mounted Sky. Harry pulled out his sword and lifted it to the sky.

"FOR THE LIGHT," he yelled.

His cry was answered by ten dragons, twelve angels, one gryphon, one Pegasus, and one hippogriff. With leaps and bounds, the group was all in the air working on staying in communication with one another while they worked as a unit. Charlie walked over to Colin and Ginny. The trio watched the display of color in the sky as magical creature and Angel bonded.

"They are so beautiful," said Ginny. "I am glad that I was given the chance to see this sight. I do not think I will ever need to try and remember finding something so beautiful again when I am feeling blue."

"I agree," said Charlie. "I am glad that you have come to your senses and you are working for the right team little sister. I am proud of you. I don't want you to end up like your brothers or mother. Sometimes they are thick headed and can not seem to grasp what is right."

"I am happy for Harry and I am happy that I am on the right side." said Ginny. "I have found someone who makes me smile, happy, and laugh. Things are looking better now that Harry has forgiven me. I will be helping the Light in this war. I am tired of the Dark Lord tearing families apart. I will play my role in this war and I will do a good job of it."

"I have no doubt that you will," said Charlie. "I think we better move. They will be landing and we do not want to be in the way. I see Hagrid standing over there with his heart in his eyes. I hope that he doesn't do anything foolish. Dragons do not like to be coddled nor do they like to be babied."

"You better go and warn him then," said Ginny. "He looks like he is fixing to start preparing bottles to feed them."

Charlie chuckled as he dodged a dragon landing while he headed to the half giant. Colin and his camera were so happy that Harry thought the young man might explode if his camera didn't first.

Once everyone landed, Albus informed the dragons of where they could sleep and lodge and such.

"We have made friends with many creatures in the forest," said the Head Master. "We will start getting sheep and pigs and stuff for you all to eat sent here to the castle. It would not be a good idea to start upsetting the peace we have made in the forest."

"I just had a brilliant idea," said Harry suddenly. "What if I speak with all of the poisonous snakes and such in the forest? They can also help us by keeping dangerous creatures that are not part of our fighting force out of commission."

"Good thinking Harry," said Albus. "While you are doing that, we can get to work on other things. We need to get different types of traps and such set up around the school so that we can defend it better. I want the rest of the students to be as safe as possible so that when the time comes for the fighting to begin, we can have everything in place."

"Let the smaller dragons stay near the actual castle," suggested Charlie. "The blue, bronze, brass, and green dragons will be very good at defending the entrances to the castle. The black and silver dragon can actually spend much of their time on the roof. They are not as small as the others, but their weight should not affect the roof as the castle is magically able to withstand much."

"We can always have two of the smaller dragon stay on the roof and let the medium sized ones guard the entrances of the castle," said Harry. "Let Gladiator guard the gates of the castle. He is by far the largest of the dragons and better suited to the task. You had better inform Madam Bones that there are ten dragons on the school grounds."

"With the help of the hippogriffs and thestrals, we will have an easier time of things," said Severus. "Not all of the Death Eaters have seen death. Therefore they can not see the thestrals. We can have them attack as a surprise force."

Harry nodded and headed to the forest to start working with the snakes. He spent an hour hissing his ideas to the many serpents that answered his call. When it was all said and done, he had close to three thousand snakes all assisting them in the forest to attack anything that did not belong there.

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall eating dinner when his eyes clouded over and he got the vision of an attack. Hermione and Draco frantically got the attention of Severus and Albus. Soon they were surrounding Harry and waiting for some kind of information.

"We need to get the students and teachers ready," said Harry. "He is sending in Fenrir Greyback and close to one thousand werewolves to attack the castle. It is a ploy to see how strong our defenses are."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop this chapter right here. Next chapter will be the battle of the wolves. I wanted to end this chapter leaving the plot set for next chapter. Thanks in advance for your support of this chapter and future chapters to come.


	10. Remus' Revenge

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I own nothing except the plot of this story. I wish I had Daniel Radcliff handcuffed to my bed, but even that would be illegal unless he is into that sort of thing.

DISCLAIMER 2 – This story will rarely ever mention a slash at this point. If you do not like my story, then I ask that you do not read it. You flaming at me will not get me to change my plot or general characterization. I do enjoy hearing ideas and concepts. I do not like people who down right get insulting because they don't like the story.

NOTE – Thank you all for the support and eagerness that you are presenting for this fic. It means the world to me and I will continue to defend your rights to enjoy.

**Chapter 10 – Remus' Revenge**

"What we need is a way to stop Fenrir while he is here," said Albus. "If he can't report back then there is no way that he will know what type of power we have here at the castle. I am going to assume that you and Remus will head into the forest today to inform all of the denizens and allies that there is an attack happening in a few days." 

"I will head out right now," said Remus. "I know that Harry wants to work with the students and support staff. While he is getting that ready, I can speak to the forest creatures."

Harry nodded at Remus and turned to the rest of the assembled students and staff.

"We have a dangerous situation happening soon," he said. "Many of you know who Fenrir Greyback is and you know that he will not hesitate to harm a child. My advice is to make sure that you follow the instructions that I am about to give you down to the last letter."

The students sat quietly waiting for their instructions. The Arch Angel was in his element as leader and they were not going to cause troubles for him. Even Slytherin House was on alert. Many knew of the ruthlessness of Fenrir Greyback.

"First through third year will NOT be involved in the fight," said Harry. "As soon as the word is given, you will immediately report to your dorm rooms and stay there. This is NOT up for debate. Your safety is our number one priority. Fourth year students are to report to Poppy Pomfrey. You will be part of the healing team. Follow her orders to the very end. A medical ward will be set up near the entrance to the castle. She will instruct you on how to do simple things like stopping the blood flow and where to set things up. Do we have any questions so far?"

Harry looked around the Great Hall waiting for anyone to say something. When no one did, he took a deep breath and continued.

"Fifth year students are going to be the ones to defend the dorms," he instructed. "I want you to report to Professor Flitwick so that he can give you instructions on the best ways of defending the common rooms and the younger students. We want you all to make sure that NO ONE other than someone that belongs here is allowed in the common rooms. Sixth year students are to report to Professor Snape. He will direct you on the best ways to defend the halls of Hogwarts. You are not allowed to go outside. You will monitor the halls. Professor Snape is a great strategist and he can give the best advice on how to work the halls. Seventh year students will have a special job. You will guard the entrances to the school. This will include the secret passageways as well as a few of you will be on the battlements reigning spells down upon the wolves as they approach the castle."

"Are there any questions so far?" asked Albus. "If you are unsure about something, please do not hesitate to ask. Your safety is our number one priority and we are determined to make sure that Hogwarts and its inhabitants are safe."

"What happens if one of the werewolves gets into the castle?" asked Cho.

"Then you have our permission to use any spell that you have in your arsenal to stop it from getting any further," said Albus. "It may come down to you having to kill a living being. I want you to keep in mind one very important fact. It is either them or you. They will not hesitate to kill you, therefore you should not hesitate to use what ever power you have to stop them."

"You can count on us," said Millicent. "My sister was hurt by Fenrir Greyback and I am determined to not see anyone else hurt by that filthy mangy mutt."

Harry smiled at the bold Slytherin girl. She was really coming out of her shell now that Draco was an Angel of Power. Crabbe and Goyle were looking mutinous. Harry walked over to the two boys and leaned over.

"Is there a problem, boys?" he asked in a dangerous voice. "If there is, then please speak up now. We want every member of Hogwarts to do their part."

"We don't want any part of this fight," said Crabbe. "Why should we risk our lives for you? You are nothing but a freak of nature. The Dark Lord will smash you to bits when he gets his hands on you."

"Lift your left sleeve," demanded Albus. "I insist on seeing if you are one of the traitors in the castle."

Crabbe and Goyle lifted their sleeves and showed the Dark Mark on their arms.

"Hand over your wands immediately," said Severus. "Each of you will lift your sleeves now and present your arms for inspection. Any of you with the Dark Mark will be expelled and arrested. We will not have traitors in the castle. I will be looking into each of your minds to see how much information you have passed to the Dark Lord."

"You can't do that you filthy traitor," snarled Crabbe. "It is against the law to invade the minds of another human being without permission. My dad told me so."

"Did you dad also tell you that being a Death Eater is against the law?" asked Hermione with contempt in her voice. "Did he mention that bearing the Dark Mark earns you a one way sentence to Azkaban for life? You will do what Professor Snape tells you or I will make sure you are sorry."

Crabbe looked nervously at Severus and was trapped. No sooner had he glanced at Severus then he was hit with Legilimency. Severus ruthlessly scanned his mind for any and all possible information. When he pulled out, he smiled in triumph. It was the first time that he had used his mind magic since becoming an Angel and he was pleased with the outcome.

"When I call you name, you will step forward and surrender your wand," said Severus in a dangerous voice. "Albus please seal the doors to prevent escape. Minerva and Filius, if you could arrange the side room for our new prisoners, I would appreciate it. I think that it is in our best interest to get these students into a secure room where they can be watched until it is time to send them to Amelia at the Ministry of Magic."

Albus waved his wand and the doors all sealed. Minerva and Filius opened the side door and arranged the room so that it would hold the captives safely until the end of the battle. Severus approached Harry and smiled down at him. He turned back to the students and started calling out names.

"Pansy Parkinson will step forward," he said. "Harry as I call their name, it would be beneficial to make sure that they are indeed marked and then have them escorted to the safe room. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle will step forward. Theodore Nott will step forward. From Ravenclaw, Anthony Goldstein will step forward. As of yet there are no students from Hufflepuff or Gryffindor that bear the mark."

"Prefects will assist in escorting the students to the side room," said Albus. "All prisoners will surrender their wands and not attempt to cause trouble. If you do, it will only be worse for you."

Quietly Pansy, Anthony, Crabbe, Goyle, and Theo all stood up. They knew with the staff and Angels watching that there was little that they could do. They handed Harry their wands and then entered the room. Albus and Harry followed them in.

"This room will be your home for a few days to a week," said Harry. "House elves will bring you food three times a day. If you do not clean up after yourselves, then you will stay in the filth until you leave. Also know that your wands will be snapped upon being escorted off the premises. Now if you will excuse us, we have a war to win."

"What right does Potter have to tell us anything," snapped Pansy. "He is just a half blood. He is taking it upon himself to supersede the Head Master. Who does he think he is ordering us around?"

"For your information Miss Parkinson," said Albus in an amused voice. "Lord Potter not only is the Arch Angel, but he is also a pureblood. His mother was NOT a muggleborn and he is NOT a half blood. Lily Potter was a Black family member and therefore she is not a muggleborn witch. Harry Potter's blood is purer than most as he is a direct descendant of Merlin Ambrosias. Think about that while you are here and you will understand why he has the right to supersede my authority. In the wizarding world, the Arch Angel has the right to supersede anyone's authority including the Minister of Magic. Good day to you all."

With that, Albus closed the door and reentered the Great Hall. Harry was back in lecture mode.

"Those of you that have trained in the DA last year will assist the professors in defense of the school by patrolling the corridors," he said. "Word will be sent out to former members from last year and they will be brought out to assist in the defense of the school. If anyone has an ideas or information to pass along, now is the time to do it. All ideas will be listened to and taken into consideration."

"I have an idea," said Ginny. "I know that I am not a favorite among people, but I swore to Charlie and Harry that I will follow the light. I think that all members of the DA that have graduated already should be allowed to ride on the Pegasus', thestrals, and other winged allies. We should also let the house elves use their abilities to defend the castle. After all, house elf magic is different than human magic and can probably defend the castle better."

"That is an excellent suggestion Ginny," said Harry. "Ten points to Gryffindor. I think that as Hogwarts has so many elves, that we can post at least five in each dorm to help defend the younger students."

"I will get right on it Harry," said Minerva leaving the room and heading to the kitchens.

"Those of you that have family members that are willing should invite them to the castle to help defend it and Hogsmeade from the attack. If your relative works in the Ministry, we should not invite them. They will need to stay at the Ministry and allow us to deal with the situation here. We do not want to empty the Ministry and allow Voldemort access to the second most important magical establishment in the country."

"We should set up training times to allow us time to practice spells," said Hannah Abbot. "This way we can brush up on our defensive spells as well as anything that will help us keep the wolves out of the castle and away from the students."

"Professors Snape, Lupin, Dumbledore, and I will break you into four groups," he responded. "One of us will work for one hour each night on this here in the Great Hall. Ten points to Hufflepuff for that excellent suggestion."

Albus sat back with a grin on his face. Harry was in his element and he was doing an outstanding job. Far be it from him to disrupt what was becoming a school project.

"Hermione, Neville, Draco, Luna, and Blaise can all help you in certain aspects as well," said Harry. "For those of you that are skilled in Herbology, talk with Neville and Professor Sprout about which plants would be good to assist us and where they want them planted. For those of you that is skilled in Potions, talk with Draco and Professor Snape about certain potions that will be needed. These will include healing potions and blood replenishing potions as well as offensive potions. For those of you that are skilled in Transfiguration, please see Hermione or Professor McGonagall. They will have knowledge of what needs to be done with that. For those of you that are skilled in Charms, see Ginny and Luna. They, along with Professor Flitwick, will be able to teach you charms that are usable against werewolves. Last but not least, those of you that are skilled in COMC should see Hagrid and Charlie Weasley. They will be able to give you insight on the dragons and other magical citizens that are assisting us in this endeavor."

"Harry," called Susan Bones. "Should we attempt to work with some of the creatures of the forest as well just in case we need them to assist us?"

Harry looked over to Albus who nodded his head. Harry smiled and turned back to her.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw," he called. "Yes I would like for key members of the DA to ride on the backs of Thestrals and Acromantulas. I will have a list prepared by the end of the evening for you. Your name will be listed by the creature that I want you to work with. All I ask is that you are careful as those of you that will be in the air may be in danger of falling off. Professor Dumbledore will teach you all cushioning charms in case of an accident. Also be leery of getting to close to the mandibles of the spiders as they are poisonous. Professor Lupin will bring about six spiders from the forest to act as mounts."

Remus nodded and left. Hagrid went with him as he wanted to get the thestrals in order as well. Soon all the questions were answered and the students were given the times of their special classes. Harry would work with Slytherin House. Severus opted to work with Ravenclaw. Remus would work with Hufflepuff and Dumbledore would work with Gryffindor.

Later that day, Amelia and Kingsley entered the castle. They approached Harry and Albus. Draco and Blaise joined them soon after. Griphook came in with Ragnok and the group entered an unused classroom.

"We have good news," said Amelia. "The goblins and I have gotten all of the paperwork in order and approved. Lucius Malfoy has lost any and all claims to the Malfoy fortune. Blaise being the only Zabini left alive is now the Head of House. Both boys will be known as Head of House of their respected families."

Griphook handed a ring box to both boys. When the rings were placed upon their fingers, they both reshaped to fit them. Albus gave a sigh of relief.

"We have a team of one thousand goblins combing through the Malfoy and Zabini properties," said Ragnok. "All occupants of the homes will be evicted and wards erected to keep them out. All house elves will report to Hogwarts and speak with their proper owners for their instructions. This will also aid us in preventing anyone from getting back into the houses."

"My house will be the worst one," said Draco sullenly. "The Dark Lord and father are in residence there I am sure. Add in that most of the Demons of Death are there, and you will be hard pressed to have them evicted."

"Actually Lord Malfoy," said Ragnok with a wicked grin. "That house is already clean. As the occupants left the safety of the walls of the manor, they were automatically sent beyond the wards. Even the Dark Lord can no longer access the home. Your father was quite angry. I am to understand from my son that his punishment was most severe. We are working on the Malfoy family homes first as they are the ones that most of the followers of the Dark Lord will go after first. By the end of tomorrow each and every house will be cleaned of anyone working for the Dark Lord. I should expect all of your house elves to start arriving."

"I can always have Dobby and Winky start giving them their instructions for you," offered Harry. "It will save you from having to repeat yourselves each and every time that a new house elf makes an appearance."

"I will write down my instructions and you can have them just hand a copy of them to the elves as they come in," said Draco. "I want my properties protected by the elves from intrusion."

"The Dark Lord is NOT happy at the moment," said Harry with glazed eyes. "He is still attempting to get past the wards to Malfoy Manor. He is hexing his followers every time he fails to get past the wards. I would strengthen them if I were you as he will eventually get in."

"We will tend to it at once," said Ragnok. "We must head back to the bank now. We have other things we need to wrap up for you all. We are sending a contingency of two hundred goblin warriors to assist you in the defense of the school against the werewolves. We will do our part to help eradicate as many of them as we can. Now that Remus Lupin is able to control his werewolf side, he will no longer pose a problem for others during the full moon. His Angel of Power abilities will prevent the changes. He will still feel the urges, but will no longer be a danger."

"I am sure that Moony will enjoy hearing that," remarked Harry with a laugh. "I know he hates it when he has to transform. This way he can be a part of the battle and get his revenge on Fenrir Greyback. If you will all excuse me, it is time for me to get to my Slytherin training class. I promised to teach them a few defensive spells tonight."

Harry shook hands with everyone and left the room. He headed down to the room set up for him and the Slytherins. He broke them up into pairs and started teaching them the Impedimenta Jinx as well as how to fire a stunner. He watched as they went through the motions.

"I know that these spells seem basic to you," he said. "What you need to understand is that not all spells need to be powerful. In this particular case, quantity is just as necessary as quality. If you use too many powerful spells, you drain yourself to fast and them you become a target for your enemy. By using these two spells, along with the shield charm, you are able to cast more and still have strength to keep out of harms way. Now Slytherin has an advantage over the rest of the houses. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

"We are in the dungeons," said Millicent. "However I don't see what the advantage is."

"Yes you are in the dungeons, but you have one thing that the rest of the houses do not," he replied. "Your entrance is a brick wall. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are portraits that are blocking the entry ways. If a group of werewolves are determined enough, they can get past a portrait. They can't however get past a brick wall."

"What about Ravenclaw?" Daphne Greengrass asked. "Won't they be in danger as well?"

"Not really," said Harry. "They have to answer a riddle to get past their entry way. They do not have a portrait. They have a door much like yours, but they have to answer a riddle to get past and it changes often. The werewolves will be in their animal form and unable to give a response to the riddle asked. Therefore, they will not have access to the Ravenclaw Tower."

"Maybe we could house the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students here during the attack," said Draco. "It isn't like we are not uniting all of the houses. Send Gryffindor to Ravenclaw and let the Hufflepuffs come here. That will keep all four houses safer in the more protected dorms and save us from spreading our forces to thin."

"I will speak with Professor Dumbledore about that," said Harry. "Everything you have all discussed is great ideas and is very useful. Fifty points goes to Slytherin for those excellent ideas. I will talk to Professor Dumbledore immediately."

"Thank you Harry," said Millicent Bulstrode. "You didn't have to do this for us. You are showing that not everyone is opposed to us because we are in the Snake Pit. You are respected by us not only because you are the Arch Angel, but because you are taking the time to show that someone outside of our own house cares enough about us to keep us alive."

"I am a very unique person," said Harry. "I have a secret to share with you all. The Sorting Hat originally wanted to put me in Slytherin. Because of Ronald Weasley and my first encounter with Draco, I was turned off of the house. You are all people and I don't care what your house insignia is. You deserve to be given a chance to prove that you are your own person. You have the right to show the world that just because you are more cunning than most and are ambitious doesn't mean that you are evil. Your actions speak louder than your words and you deserve a chance to show the world what you are made of. That is why I volunteered to train you over my own house who knows me very well."

"We appreciate all that you are doing for us," said Daphne. "If I were a prefect, I would give you points for what you are doing for us."

"I don't need points," said Harry. "I am doing what is right and what is my job. Your safety means as much to me as everyone in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. It is time to put the past where it belongs. It is time to look to a future where all four houses will work together and stand united to defend the place that we call home for seven years out of our lives."

"One hundred points to Gryffindor," said Severus from behind. "I have been listening to this entire conversation and I am proud of you Harry. Your mother and father would be proud of you as well. Why don't you go and talk to Albus about putting all first through third year students here in the dungeons while all fourth year students protect them. Fifth year students can camp out in the hallway while the sixth year students patrol."

Harry nodded and went in search of Albus. An hour later, he was back in the Slytherin section repeating the outcome.

"Professor Dumbledore says that it is a great idea and he approves," said Harry. "He said to tell Slytherin house that he is awarding you fifty points for the suggestion. It will make it much easier to protect the younger students if they are further away from the fight. Luna Lovegood and her dragon, Agony, will be inside the castle itself. They will be just inside the entryway blocking all enemies from getting inside."

"That will also help as it will alleviate any sneak attacks," said Severus.

"Yes but we will still need to guard the entrance from Hogsmeade," said Harry. "Millicent and Daphne can get together with Ginny and Colin and guard the hump backed witch. If anything comes out of that statue, they can blast them. We can have Professor Vector and Professor Sinistra helping them."

"Good thinking Harry," said Severus. "I knew there was something odd about that statue, but I couldn't figure it out."

"We will use my map of Hogwarts to help us prevent early arrivals from approaching," said Harry. "The map never lies and will show us who is on the grounds before they get to close. I will leave it with Professor Dumbledore and show him how to work it."

"Do you mean that old piece of parchment?" asked Severus in an amused tone. "I knew that it was more than it seemed. What is it exactly?"

"My dad, Sirius, Remus, and the traitor all made it," said Harry. "It shows where everyone is at all times and will show when someone who is not supposed to be on the grounds is. That is how I knew from the get go that Pettigrew was still alive in third year and that Sirius was not always on the grounds when everyone thought he was. It also helped me avoid you when I was wandering because I couldn't sleep."

"Your father was a very clever man," admitted Severus. "Add Black and Lupin in the mix and you have too much to deal with."

"Don't sell yourself short Uncle Sev," said Harry smiling. "You were just one person and you were able to deal with them when they decided to be arrogant toe rags. That says to me that you are a highly intelligent person yourself."

"Flattery will get you everywhere brat," said Severus fondly. "Why don't you do and get some rest and I will finish up here. I happen to know that you are not sleeping that well these days. It would do you some good to get as much rest as you can before the battle."

"You are right," said Harry. "If you would be so kind as to give me a sleeping potion, I would be able to get lots of rest for tomorrow. We have much to do and we don't have a whole lot of time to do it with."

"It is already on your bedside table," smirked Severus. "Go on brat. It is time for you to go to sleep. The rest of you will do the same. In three days, you will switch training tutors and we will see what you have learned."

With that, all of the Slytherins bid Harry and Severus a good evening and went to their common room. Harry headed to his rooms and sure enough found a potion on his bedside table. He downed it quickly and then went to sleep. For the first time in close to a week he slept the entire night.

The rotation of teachers brought about a change in the students. The students all learned things such as accuracy, control, power, and a multitude of spells to use. This year the OWL and NEWT students should have no trouble passing their exams. Harry waited patiently as he kept watch out for when the attack was going to happen. Finally on the night that he wished would be free of activity, the first werewolf penetrated the forest. Harry glanced over at the head table and nodded to Dumbledore.

"Attention students," Albus said calmly standing up. "The time has come for us to put our hard work to fruition. Harry has had a vision and the first of the werewolves have entered the forest. It is time for all of you to head to your allotted places so that we may face this without worry that something will go wrong. You have all been trained on how to get to your spots in an easy and organized manner. I will ask that you all remember that panicking will solve nothing. I will have the house elves bring food to the dorms so that you may eat while we deal with this rabble. Good luck goes to all of you and my blessing to all those that will be fighting."

Harry and Albus watched as the students calmly and quietly organized into groups and headed to either the dungeons or the Ravenclaw tower. Fifth year students were on alert and headed to their defensive posts while the sixth year students headed to their allotted places in the halls. The seventh year students headed up to the battlements to keep a look out for the wolves. Harry and the Angels headed outside to their mounts. Those professors that were not Angels headed to their spots to defend the castle from outsiders. Luna and Agony placed themselves right in the entrance hall of the castle. Pomona and Sky were not far from the youngsters. Hermione and Buckbeak were also not far. Being a prodigiously skilled witch, Hermione decided to assist Luna until one of her companions fell. Draco, Minerva, and Filius took their positions on the grounds. Hagrid and Grawp were not far from Harry. The remaining graduates of Hogwarts that were part of the DA were quickly mounted on their winged companions and took to the sky and landed on the roof of the castle in key spots to watch out for other invaders. Blaise and Ink were able to fade into the shadows and out of sight. Severus, Harry, and Albus were together in a group waiting. Rolanda and Reaper were in the air watching. Neville and Forest were in the trees giving reports as to locations.

Soon the howling of the wolves started in abundance. Aragog and his children met them head on and were able to pull down no less that three hundred of the werewolves before they got very far. Acromantula venom is toxic to most creatures and werewolves are no exception. The centaurs and unicorns banned together and brought down another hundred or so before they were forced to fall back. Neville and Forest used their unique abilities and called the very forest itself to life. Vines sprung up and strangled the wolves. Trees sprung out of nowhere and boxed in others while the poisonous snakes were biting all the wolves they saw. By the time the wolves hit the edge of the forest and finally made it to the clearing to the school only about five hundred were left. Here is where Minerva and Draco and their mounts came into play. While Minerva called lightning from the sky to strike down the wolves, Draco and his mount used their combined powers to freeze other wolves in their place. Those that were frozen in place were soon met by either Blaise who would dart out of the shadows and decapitate them or Severus would ruthlessly enter their minds and shred it. Harry and Albus were busy levitating the wolves in their line of sight into the lake where Filius and Azure would drown them using the very waters they were working with. The battle raged for about an hour with the wolves making little headway towards the school. Each time one would get close, they were electrocuted, strangled, drowned, frozen, or burnt to a crisp. Harry was everywhere at once dealing with all of the wolves. He knew that should one person fall, that he would have to take up the slack. The students on the battlements started reining down spells upon the wolves with a ferocity that was frightening. Soon a dark shape took to the sky. Fenrir Greyback flew into view from his hiding spot. He headed straight for Harry who was waiting for him with anger on his face. Before Fenrir got to close, he was met by one who had reason to hate the alpha wolf more than anyone else at Hogwarts. Remus stopped him in dead flight and the two began to battle.

"Harry go and locate Dudley," said Remus. "I will deal with this abomination. I have a score to settle with him that is long over due."

"I will not be far," said Harry searching the ground for Dudley. "Call if you need me. I love you Moony and I don't want you to get hurt."

"He can no longer hurt me," said Remus as he sent a spell at Fenrir. "He is my sire and I will have my revenge on him for causing me so much pain and suffering in my life."

Harry nodded and had Gladiator land on the ground. He took off looking for Dudley. He knew that his inner voice would tell him which of the werewolves his cousin was.

"Do not go far from me Arch Angel," said Gladiator. "I can only protect you if you are near me."

"Do not worry about me Gladiator," said Harry. "I am searching for one that smells similar to me. Can you help me locate him? I do not want him harmed. He is a blood relative."

"He is over there," said the gold dragon pointing a claw at a lone wolf struggling with some devil's snare. "He is confused. I can smell his bloodlust, but I also smell his fear."

"Thank you Gladiator," said Harry hurrying over to Dudley.

Harry summoned Severus to his side and the two of them with the help of Neville got the vine to leave Dudley. Harry stunned his cousin and the two of them quickly bound him.

"I know I should not care," said Harry. "He is blood and blood means everything to a wizard. We can help him and keep him out of the clutches of Voldemort."

"Not to worry Harry," said Severus. "I am not passing judgment here. I am doing this because I know how you think and I know what you want to do. He is a danger to himself and no one should have to suffer this. I will see to it that he gets the Wolfsbane Potion every month. Perhaps we can have him work in the castle to pay for food and lodging as well as the cost of the potion. I have no doubt that Albus will approve of this. For now, let's get him to safety and out of harms way before another Angel mistakes him for an enemy."

Harry nodded as between the two of them they got him to a spot near Madam Pomfrey in the medical ward. After explaining who he was and what they wanted to do, Poppy assured them that Dudley would be kept safe. Harry and Severus raced back out to rejoin the battle.

Remus roared his challenge to Fenrir, who answered in kind. The two of them locked into a deadly aerial dance. Fenrir was attacking ruthlessly while Remus was defending himself gracefully. Below the two, the werewolves were rapidly losing ground. Bursts of fire were seen as the wolves that got to close to the castle were incinerated. Those that tried to get around the back of the castle were met with a barrage of spells and creatures such and thestrals and hippogriffs. Hagrid and Grawp were wandering around bashing in the heads of wolves that got in their way. The goblins were ruthlessly cutting down any werewolf that they spotted. Hermione was in the air helping any creature that was injured by the wolves. Her healing ability was loads higher than Poppy's was and she was able to heal every creature that was injured.

Remus and Fenrir were really snapping at one another by this time. The hatred between the two was astronomical as Fenrir wanted Remus back in his pack and Remus was determined to end the life of his sire. As the two battled back and forth, blood fell to the ground like rain. Remus had one small advantage over Fenrir. Hermione was able to hit him with healing spells from time to time to keep him going. The two combatants landed on the ground in a wearied stance. Both were bleeding from many lacerations. The two decided to end it once and for all.

"I know you can understand me," snarled Remus. "Your life ends tonight and there will be one less demon to worry about from this night forward. I will not allow you to harm anyone else ever again."

Fenrir didn't respond, but lunged at Remus. The younger werewolf dodged to the side and pulled his sword free. The power that glimmered off the sword was beautiful to anyone who was watching it. Fenrir rushed Remus once more and Remus used his sword to knick him. A small cut by the sword would normally not do much damage to the older and more powerful werewolf, but the venom that was imbibed in the sword was deadly to any living thing. However as it was such a small knick, it did not slow the older werewolf down much. He rushed Remus a second time and Remus sliced once more with the sword making a line across his midsection.

"Why are you not attacking me back?" asked Fenrir. "As a Demon of Death I am able to speak in my wolf form. You are on the defense. It must mean that you are weak."

"No," said Remus mildly. "I am not weak. I am smart. You may be stronger than I am, but I have something that you do not."

"What would that be?" asked Fenrir with a smile. "Are you going to have your friends gang up on me and let it be thirteen against one? That is such a cowardly way of doing things."

He rushed Remus once more and was given another cut across his chest with the sword.

"That is a beautiful weapon," said Fenrir. "It will look great hanging by my side when I kill you."

"You are putting up a great fight," remarked Remus with a smile. "However you will not be standing upright for long. Each time that I cut you will mean that you will be getting sicker and sicker."

"What are you babbling about," snarled Fenrir. "I feel fine. These cuts do not hurt in the slightest."

He rushed Remus once again and received another slice on his leg. Remus backed away and waited.

"Another one Remus?" asked Fenrir. "What are you trying to prove? I have already told you that the cuts do not bother me."

"Give it another couple of minutes," said Remus with a smile. "This is goblin steel. It imbibes that which makes it stronger as you well know."

"Is that supposed to mean anything to me?" asked Fenrir.

His eyes got wide as his body slowly started to shake. His nerve ending felt like they were on fire. Remus walked calmly up to him and sliced down with the sword at an angle drawing another line of blood on the werewolf. He conjured a bottle and drew some blood from the alpha wolf and sealed it for Severus to test on.

"Did I forget to mention that this sword is imbibed with both basilisk venom and acromantula venom?" asked Remus smugly. "The fire in your blood would be the venoms attacking your system. Not even werewolves are immune to the power of the deadliest venoms on the planet."

Fear finally appeared on Fenrir's body. He went to jump into flight but was stopped when Remus cut through one of his wings. He landed on the ground in a heap. Remus made quick work of his other wing to keep the alpha werewolf on the ground.

"You are an abomination," said Remus. "For your crimes against humanity I am now your executioner. You are hereby sentenced to death for all of the harm you have caused. For each child that you attacked, you will feel them in the afterlife. For every person you have killed, you will feel their pain. For every time you answered the summons of the Dark Lord, you will feel the Arch Angels might."

With each sentence, Remus made a new cut on Fenrir's body. Each cut produced more and more venom into the body of the older werewolf. Remus stepped back and waited as Fenrir's body began to twitch and writhe in agony. After about ten minutes, the bane of the world was dead. Never again would he harm another living soul. Remus put his body in stasis and levitated him to the entrance of the castle. He looked around and saw that between the Angels, dragons, denizens of the forest, and staff and students, the few remaining werewolves fled.

Harry watched the scene between Fenrir and Remus closely. He smiled when he saw what Remus was doing to him. Every time the older werewolf got to close, Remus would slice him with his sword. Harry was no fool. He knew that Remus was making Fenrir pay for his sins against humanity. With a glance, he saw that a few werewolves saw what was happening and tried to intervene. Harry and Albus made short work of them. After about three hours of fighting, the last few werewolves faded from sight. Harry knew right then that they had taken up the challenge and made the right decision. The battle was won and with the exception of a few forest creatures, there was no one hurt from the side of the light. Remus was forced to the hospital wing where he was treated for his wounds. Both Hermione and Poppy made sure that he did not fuss. There was a feast planned for the next day and classes were cancelled as a victory treat. People wandered the halls congratulating each other for a job well done.

"Attention students," called Albus standing. "I have a small announcement to make. I would like to thank you all for the wonderful jobs that you have all done. Each and every student will receive an award for services to the school. I am awarding one hundred points to each house for their cooperation, bravery, and dedication to house unity. I am also happy to announce that no one was seriously hurt in last night's events. Congratulations to all. May the house rivalries remain in the past?"

"I also have a small announcement to make," said Harry standing up. "I would like to award some points also if I may Head Master. I am to understand that a certain Gryffindor was able to stop a sneak attack from the tunnel successfully. Therefore I would like to award Ginny Weasley fifty points for her courageous act. Welcome back to the side of the Light little sister. You did an excellent job."

"Thank you Harry," said Ginny, going the same color as her hair. "Your praise means more to me than the points."

"Well done Miss Weasley," said Albus. "I will be sure to write to your parents and inform them of your role in last night's events."

The party went into full swing from there. As it was a Saturday, the staff allowed them to party until well past curfew. Even some of the professors were seen talking and chatting with some of the students. All in all the battle was a total success.

Back in Riddle Manor, Voldemort was not having a good day.

"How is it that I am no longer allowed into Malfoy Manor?" asked Voldemort in a dangerous voice. "Wormtail, you will go to the Ministry and see what you can find out. Someone will also need to find out what happened last night and to find out where Fenrir is."

"My Lord," said Lucius smoothly. "As to the last part, I can answer that. It is in the Daily Prophet. Fenrir failed my Lord and he has died. The defenders of Hogwarts were too organized for him. Of the one thousand wolves that went, only about fifty have returned."

"How is this possible?" asked Voldemort in disbelief. "That was the largest contingent of werewolves to gather in history."

"We do not know yet," said Lucius. "The wolves are too frightened to speak at the moment."

"Let me know when you have a full report Lucius," said Voldemort. "I want to know what happened."

"As you wish My Lord," said Lucius bowing.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop this chapter right here. I hope that the interest was there for the whole thing. I wanted to make sure that Remus got his revenge. Now the Angels have the advantage. One Demon down and twelve to go. I want to point out that Harry is giving points out because of his position within the magical world. He has more pull than the Head Master and the Ministry due to his lineage, the fact that the four founders are inside of him, and the fact that he is the Arch Angel. So that is why Harry is able to supersede everyone.


	11. Aftermath

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I own nothing except the plot of this story. I flicked my wand and said Accio Daniel Radcliff and nothing happened. I also flicked my wand and tried to get the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't happen either. Therefore I only own the plot, my house, and my animals.

DISCLAIMER 2 – This story will rarely ever mention a slash at this point. If you do not like my story, then I ask that you do not read it. You flaming at me will not get me to change my plot or general characterization. I do enjoy hearing ideas and concepts. I do not like people who down right get insulting because they don't like the story.

NOTE – Thank you all for the support and eagerness that you are presenting for this fic. It means the world to me and I will continue to defend your rights to enjoy.

**Chapter 11 – Aftermath**

The following day, Amelia and a contingent of Aurors made their way to the castle. They were met in the entry way by Albus and Minerva.

"Amelia," said Albus with a smile. "Please come into the Great Hall and we will give you all the details you wish about the attack on Hogwarts and what we did to stop it."

"Thank you Albus," said Amelia. "We are under the impression that you have some new prisoners for us to bring into custody. Is this indeed true?"

"That is very true," sad Albus. "Come in and we will tell you everything that you wish to know. We are deeply saddened by the fact that these students have chosen to take the Dark Mark and join forces with Voldemort."

They entered the Great Hall and the Angels were sitting at a table talking about their next move.

"Harry," said Albus. "The Minister of Magic is here and it is time for us to give her an account of what happened the other night. Are you up for questions?"

"Of course," said Harry standing and greeting Amelia. "As you know, I can see into the future sometimes. It is a gift that I inherited somehow. Well, I saw the attack on the castle, which Voldemort sent the werewolves here to decimate our ranks among the Angels. We were able to come up with a plan to stop them. We worked long and hard to be able to come up with a defense and strategy, but we were successful."

"So what does this have to do with some students?" asked Amelia. "I am under the impression that we have some arrests to be made."

"Five students within the castle all bear the Dark Mark," he answered. "It was discovered that they are trying to pass information to the Dark Lord in an effort to gain favor with him. We are fortunate enough that they have not been able to pass anything as of yet. We do need to get them out of the castle and into a secure location so that they can not let the Dark Lord know that we have extra help here at the castle. The last thing we want is for Voldemort to have knowledge of our weapons."

"We suspect that there is a leak at the Ministry as well," admitted Amelia. "We know that Delores was a Ministry official, but we do not know exactly what information she is passing to him. I suspect that he is looking for a way to get into the Ministry. Thanks to the goblins of Gringotts, we are safe for the moment. We are working on getting new wards set up so that anyone with the Dark Mark will be captured by the building itself and sent to a holding cell. This will alleviate as many of his followers as possible in that scenario."

"We may have to get Severus and Hermione to work on something like that here," said Harry thoughtfully. "I am sure that more students will eventually be persuaded to his side. I hope that I am mistaken, but if the threat to the parents is strong, I have no doubt that a student will turn upon us in a moment to save their family. For the record, I will hardly blame them for that. It is only human nature after all."

"We will work on getting the parents of some of these people to safety," assured Amelia. "The more we put in safety the better it will be for everyone involved. Where are the students that are in need of arrest?"

"They are in the room adjacent to the dining hall," said Minerva pointing. "I shall go and retrieve them for you. They are not particularly happy at the moment. They are even more unhappy with Harry."

She stood and went to the room and came back with five very rumpled students. She handed the wands to Amelia and sat back and watched as Amelia took to her role as Minister.

"The five of you are herby charged with conspiracy to harm the magical world," she said sternly to them. "For your crimes of being a marked Death Eater, your magic will be bound, your wand snapped, and your memories modified. We will be placing you in a halfway house until the war with the Dark Lord is over. From there, we will introduce you to the muggle world and let you fend for yourselves."

"You can not do that to us," said Pansy. "I am a pureblood and you can not do that. My father will raise the roof off of the Ministry when he finds out that you have apprehended me and will be doing this to me."

"Do shut up Miss Parkinson," said Severus. "Your father will be in a jail cell in Azkaban when he is caught."

"As it stands now, the Aurors are working among the pureblood wizards and witches and checking each for the Dark Mark. Anyone that is found with the Dark Mark will be automatically arrested and sent to a new prison. As the Dementors are not doing their jobs in guarding the prisoners, we have taken further steps in assuring that they remain a prisoner. We have been working with an undisclosed third party and they are willing to house all of our prisoners until the fruition of the war. Upon the death of the Dark Lord all of our prisoners are going to be brought back where they will have their magic bound and they will live the rest of their lives in Azkaban as muggles. The same will go for you if we even think you are provoking the situation. The only thing that is saving you at the moment is the fact that you are indeed underage. Had you been seventeen, you would be in prison by now."

"Mr. Goldstein is in fact seventeen," remarked Filius. "He had his birthday a few weeks ago and he is of age."

"My one question to you all is, why do are you wanting to go against us?" asked Harry. "What is it that Voldemort has to offer you, which makes it so much better than living your lives in peace and quiet? I would have thought that many purebloods would jump at the chance to lead their own lives and not have to bow down and kiss the hems of a half blood like Voldemort. I could never lead my life knowing that I am not allowed to live my life as I wish."

"What do you think you are doing by following this old fool?" asked Anthony pointing at Dumbledore. "He leads you around like a lost puppy without a bone. He is no better than the Dark Lord in the way that he maneuvers people for his own cause. He is no better than the Dark Lord in that aspect. The only thing that he has that our Lord doesn't is a puppet like you to do the dirty work for him."

"What does that make you?" countered Harry. "You are doing Voldemort's dirty work. You are trying to gather information to send to him because he is not brave enough to come to the castle and get it for himself. He has people that are in his ranks not because they are loyal, but because they are too afraid to stand up for themselves. Professor Dumbledore is a good man with the right morals to lead the world to a time of peace. I am no one's puppet and I have enough mentality and will power to make sure that I do not ever live under the tyranny of someone pulling my strings. I am a free man that chooses to work with Professor Dumbledore. That is mainly due to the fact that he and I want the same thing."

"What would that be Potter?" asked Pansy scornfully.

"The right to live our lives without fear," he answered. "I want the right, to be able to choose what we want to do with our lives. The right to be able to live free and love hard. I want to be in a world where my love will not be hampered because of a tyrant that wishes anyone not like him to die. I do not want slaves. I would rather have friends. You think about that while you are being escorted to your own personal hell. Hopefully you will realize by the time they strip your memories of our world that you have totally screwed up and you will not see a world where we can all be happy."

Kingsley grabbed each of the five wands and snapped them right in front of their owners. From there, magic binding cuffs were placed around the wrists of each of them. He nodded to Rufus who led them to the fireplace and with one last look around; he took the students away to await their fate.

"You are a wise young man Harry," said Amelia. "I have a few things I would like to award you all. I will start with Neville Longbottom. For your role in the battle and for your undying loyalty to make sure that the side of the Light wins, I am awarding you with an Order of Merlin Third Class. I am also giving you an Order of Merlin Second Class for each of your parents as they would have received them for their part in the first war."

Neville took the three awards with tears in his eyes and sat off to the side. He took a few steadying breaths before he was able to raise his head proudly and smile.

"To Remus Lupin," she said. "For your part in the capture and demise of Fenrir Greyback, we award you with an Order of Merlin First Class. Congratulations on bringing down the most notorious werewolf in history."

"Thank you Minister," said Remus wiping a tear from his eye. "This means the world to me. I know that James, Lily, and Sirius would have been proud of me for this."

"To the rest of the Angels of Power, I award each of you the Order of Merlin Third Class," said Amelia. "Your hard work paid off and we are deeply indebted to you for your courage and honor."

Each of the Angels stood and received their award. All of them were smiling brightly at having earned this coveted award.

"Ginevra Weasley will receive the Order of Merlin Third Class as well for her daring counter attack from the tunnel," said Amelia smiling. "I am glad that she is siding with Harry and the Light. It will make things so much easier for Arthur to hear that his daughter has won such a coveted award."

"I second that," said Harry with a smile. "The Weasleys are hurting so bad for not paying attention to what they were doing that she deserves the chance to shine for her actions. I am glad that she is doing so well."

"Ah yes," said Amelia smirking. "Did you really think that I forgot about you Arch Angel? I happen to know from the Head Master that much of the preparation for the defense of the school was not only your idea, but you were the one to take it in stride and cause things to follow the plan. You carefully listened to all ideas and suggestions and used them to the benefit of the school. Your carefully laid out plan has seen the capture of five Death Eaters and the demise of one Demon of Death. For your intelligent plan and for your actions, we award you with an Order of Merlin Second Class. We are also awarding you the Order of Merlin Second Class that each of your parents would have received had they lived."

"Thank you Minister," said Harry. "I am honored to receive these awards. The ones for my parents are especially appreciated and will be treasured always."

Harry could not say much more as his eyes began to tear and he had to step outside to collect himself.

"Poor Harry," said Albus. "His life has been so hard without Lily and James. Now that Sirius has died, he has had an even harder time with things as he is moving towards manhood. Have you all been able to figure out how we can get to Percy Weasley legally? We do not want to lose the chance of arresting him for his portion of the plot to kill Sirius Black. I am sure that it would ease Harry's mind if he knew that one of the killers of Sirius was arrested. We will not be able to get to Delores Umbridge at this time as she is with Voldemort, but we are going to work on it all the same."

"We are still working on it," assured Kingsley. "All we need is for him to commit the slightest of infraction and we can have him arrested and then questioned legally about his part in the death of Sirius. Trust me when I tell you that we want him caught as badly as you do. It is just a matter of time that we will have him in custody. He will pay for his crimes. I promise you that."

"Thank you Kingsley," said Albus. "I am sure that will ease Harry's mind. Have you all made any headway as to other Death Eater hideouts?"

"Not yet," admitted Amelia. "However we have been working with the goblins of Gringotts and we have been able to seize some of the vaults of known Death Eaters. So far we have the vaults of the Lestranges, Parkinsons, Goyles, Crabbes, McNairs, Notts, Rowles, Rookwoods, and Umbridges. We are still working on a way to stop the Dark Lord from accessing the vaults of Slytherin. We think we have it."

"What have you discovered?" asked Harry coming back into the hall. "Is it legal to seize the vaults of Salazar Slytherin and put a damper on the movement of Voldemort?"

"Yes," said Amelia with a smile. "As you have defeated him five times, you are able to claim the vaults by right of conquest. Therefore, not only have you gotten the title of Head of House for the Slytherin bloodline, but you get all of his vaults. You also get the title of Head of House of the Riddle name as well. Again, you get what little he had in those vaults."

"So now all I have to do as Head of House is disinherit him and ban him from the family tree," said Harry.

"That would be quite correct," said Albus with a smile. "By doing so, you will also place a damper on his magical abilities. As he will not have the Slytherin or Riddle name to call upon, he will lose some of his power. By him losing that power, it is my belief that he will lose some of the support that he once had as well, as many of his followers are not going to want to follow a weaker and nameless leader."

"Then I, Lord Harry James Potter, herby disinherit and release Tom Marvolo Riddle from the Slytherin and Riddle families," said Harry lifting his wand. "By doing so, I hereby prevent him from drawing upon the Slytherin or Riddle vaults or magic. So mote it be!"

"So mote it be," echoed the Angels and Ministry personnel.

Harry started to glow a green and silver color. From there, the magic flew from him and exited the castle. Harry looked at Albus with questioning eyes as the glow subsided.

"What in the world was that?" he asked. "I have never felt something like that before."

"It is my belief that when you disinherited Tom, that the magic is now on its way to strip him of the Slytherin and Riddle blood thus making him weak and with less power," said Albus. "That you are the Arch Angel and now the Head of House, it is your right to denounce him and have taken the liberty to do so. The magic recognized you as within your right to do so and acted accordingly. It is my belief that when you invoked the magic, you also invoked the status."

"I, Harry James Potter, as Head of House of the Black family, hereby denounce and disinherit Bellatrix Black Lestrange from the family tree," said Harry lifting his wand again. "As Head of House, I hereby annul her marriage to Rudolphus Lestrange and hereby withdraw the Black family dowry that was given. Upon my magic and my title of Head of House of the Ancient and Noble house of Black I bid it so. So mote it be!"

"So mote it be," echoed the group around him.

Once more he started to glow and the magic flew from the castle. Harry sagged into a chair and waited. It was not long before Albus allowed the goblins to enter the castle.

"Lord Potter," said Griphook. "The bank has recognized your declarations and the vaults in question have been tended to. All monies from the dowry of one Bellatrix No Name has been withdrawn from the Lestrange vault and deposited back into yours. The vaults of Slytherin and Riddle have also been checked for Dark objects and also added to your vaults. We at Gringotts are happy that you have been able to access the magic that made you Head of House of the Slytherin and Riddle names."

"So what does that mean entirely?" asked Harry.

"That means you are the most powerful and influential person in the wizarding world," said Amelia. "As the head of five families, you are within your right to be anything you want in the wizarding world. You have the bloodline and power to back any office you wish to take up."

"How about we just let me be a sixteen year old," said Harry. "I have had some thought as to what I would like to do after I graduate, but that is not until the end of next year."

"What are you thinking Harry?" asked Albus with a smile on his face.

"I would like to be a teacher," said Harry honestly. "I would love nothing better than to be a teacher here at Hogwarts. I am not interested in politics. I just want to be able to pass on my knowledge and skill to others."

"A noble profession," said Severus smiling at him. "I think you would be a wonderful teacher. You are fair and very good at what you do. Last year you taught the DA and this year you took it upon yourself to train the others for the battle. I think you should consider what subject you would like to teach and so forth. You are quite skilled in a number of them."

"That is all something I can decide in the future," said Harry. "Right now I would like to finish school, defeat the Demons of Death, and enjoy life a little before I start thinking about that."

The adults all smiled at his enthusiasm. They knew that Harry just wanted to be happy and they were delighted to assist him in any way that they could.

The magic flew and when it reached Riddle Manor, it entered and hit Voldemort with a resounding crack. He flared for a few moments and then collapsed on the ground in a heap. Bellatrix and Lucius were by his side in an instant.

"My Lord?" asked Bellatrix. "What has happened to you? Do you need anything?"

"Someone has invoked the ancient magic," said Voldemort standing up and then heading for his chair. "I have not felt anything like it. Someone has staked a claim on the Slytherin and Riddle names. I have no doubt that the old muggle loving fool has something to do with this. We need to get information about this immediately. I want answers and I want them now."

A few moments later, a second beam of magic hit Bellatrix and threw her to the floor. She screamed in agony as the magic tore away at her.

"What in the hell is going on?" asked Voldemort. "The old fool and Potter must have some magic that they are able to use against us."

"My Lord we have another issue as well," said Lucius pointing. "We are no longer in the Manor. You have been magically evicted as it were. Someone somewhere is causing us to lose out on much that is making the war easier for us."

"I want you all to go and find out as much as you can," said Voldemort. "We need as much money as we can get. Make sure that you bring as much as you can back so that we have some finances to see us through. Also, we need another base of operation as we can not access the Malfoy homes or this one. Report back to me as soon as you can. In the mean time, I think that the graveyard where we did my rebirthing ritual is a nice place to meet."

The Demons all bowed to Voldemort and then left to tend to business. Lucius was the only one that did not leave. He had no way of accessing any of the Malfoy properties or the vaults at Gringotts. Lucius conjured a few chairs for them to sit and wait. Voldemort knew he was in trouble as the books of Morgan Le Fey were in Riddle Manor. It would not be long before he lost them for good. This was a magic that even he could not get past.

"I have a feeling that we are in deeper trouble than we suspect," said Voldemort to his most trusted. "I have no doubt that something is wrong. My magic feels slightly off. It is like some of it was stripped away. If what I believe is in fact what happened, then the bloodline of Slytherin and Riddle are no longer part of me and has adjusted to another. I am not going to be as powerful as I was."

"It is best not to mention that in front of the others," said Lucius. "Should that information get out, then you will have an uprising on your hands."

The Lestranges came back first. None of them looked happy. As one they all bowed to Voldemort before they began their story.

"My Lord," said Rudolphus. "We went to Gringotts only to find that our vaults no longer accessible to us. We tried everything that we could to get the vaults turned back to our control, but we were unsuccessful. We were unceremoniously evicted from the bank under threat of death should we return."

"This is not good news indeed," said Voldemort. "I suspected that the Ministry would work with the old fool, but I had not expected them to move so fast. As this is not your fault, I will not punish you this time."

"My Lord," said Bellatrix cautiously. "There is more to this. It would appear that the Potter brat has annulled my marriage to Rudolphus."

"How can he do that?" asked Voldemort. "He doesn't have the power to do that."

"Apparently my cousin Sirius Black named him the heir of the Black family," she said. "As Head of House he was able to void my marriage to Rudolphus and withdraw the dowry that was given to me as well."

"So we just tap into the Black family fortune," said Voldemort. "They were some of the wealthiest people around."

"We can not do that either," she said. "Apparently I have been disowned and I am no longer part of the Black family either. He has managed to make sure that I am financially unable to support myself or our cause."

"That blasted boy," snarled Voldemort. "How dare he do this to me? I will kill him with my bare hands. He will not get away with this. I will enjoy watching him suffer."

Soon the others started coming back to the clearing. Just like the Lestrange's vaults, the vaults of the others were under lockdown and inaccessible. The more information that Voldemort heard the angrier he got.

"Has anyone figured out where Fenrir is?" asked Voldemort. "He should have reported back to me by now even if he failed his mission."

"My Lord he is dead," said Lucius. "He died fighting Remus Lupin. We have been unable to get any specifics on the battle. We should start recruiting the giants. We have to move quickly before Dumbledore gets to them before we do. The stronger the army we have, the weaker their army will be."

"My Lord," said Pettigrew coming up at last. "I have some information about the Ministry of Magic."

"What is it that you have discovered?" asked Voldemort.

"The Angels of Power have taken over each of the Demons vaults," he said. "The Aurors are being sent to apprehend each of the known Death Eaters. If the person bears the Dark Mark, they are being sent to prison and their vaults are being seized and used to fund the campaign. As we speak, the Aurors and such are looking for Delores for her part in the murder of Sirius Black. It is being said that Harry Potter has a personal interest in her."

"Potter," said Voldemort. "I knew he couldn't keep his nose out of this. The stupid boy is biting off more than he can chew. I am the leader of the Demons of Death. I can destroy him easily."

"I don't think so," said Delores. "He is the Arch Angel and he is an heir of Merlin. He will not be easily defeated. He is already proving to be a thorn in our side. We should try and separate him from the rest of that rag tag band of misfits and destroy him first."

"CRUCIO," said Voldemort. "The next time that you interrupt me and tell me what I can or can't do, it will be your last. Do I make myself clear Delores?"

"Yes Master," she whimpered. "Forgive me. I did not mean to speak out against you my Lord."

"Even though you speak the truth, I demand that you remember who is in charge here," he snapped. "Now I am giving you all ten minutes to think of somewhere we can go to set up a base of operations. Something tells me that any property owned by anyone of us present is now off limits to us. Blast Potter for severing the link between us. I can no longer control him that way. I have to find out what he is up to and what he is planning. We need to know what is going on at the castle so that we can plan our next stage of attack."

"We will put our heads together and get right on it," said Lucius soothingly. "I think that a more pressing matter of where we will sleep and food is more of a priority at the moment. We may need to see if someone from the outer circle is still in control of their finances so that we can set up a base of operations."

"Get on it," said Voldemort dismissing them. "Find something soon."

Back at Hogwarts, Harry and his companions were happily going about their business. The days flew and before long, the holidays were upon them. Harry was staying at the castle for the Christmas holiday. The mood in the castle was festive. There were no longer any worries about unwanted people sneaking around the castle. All four houses were determined to put the rivalries behind them.

Ginny was sitting there with a pensive look on her face. She and Colin were doing great. He had accepted the promise ring and had responded in kind. She was wearing a ring that was the reason behind her smiles. As the holiday got closer, Harry could not help but notice that Ginny was not smiling as much as she normally would. He decided to approach her.

"Ginny are you having troubles with something?" he asked. "I don't mean to invade your privacy, but you don't seem that happy these days. Is there something wrong? You know you can tell me and I would help you if I could."

"I got a letter from mum and dad," said Ginny. "They are not really talking to me that much. They are not that happy with the fact that I am your friend and I am not attempting to get my hands on your vaults anymore. They did not even mention that I had received an Order of Merlin. It is like they don't care about me anymore now that I am a follower of the Light. I don't know what to do."

"Are you going home for the holiday?" asked Harry.

"Yes," she admitted. "I thought that maybe if I went home, that we could get past the fact that I still have my magic when Ron, mum, and Bill don't have theirs. Dad works at the Leaky Cauldron now and is earning some money for the family. I know that Professor Dumbledore moved me to school donated funds so that I can continue my education. Fred and George are going to be in prison for the next twenty five years and Charlie enjoys working here at the school. How is it that my family got so hateful and spiteful?"

"I wish I knew," said Harry. "I can help you with one thing. If you are having trouble at home and you wish to return, I can have Dobby or Winky listen out for your call. If you need to come back to the school, all you have to do is call for one of them and they will come and get you. Do NOT hesitate to call for me if you need me. Will you do that please?""

"Thanks Harry," said Ginny. "I appreciate the help. I better go and finish packing. The train leaves early in the morning and I don't want to be late."

Harry watched her leave to head back to Gryffindor Tower. When she was gone, Harry called Dobby and Winky and told them what was happening. Both elves agreed to apparate her away should she need the help. From there, Harry approached Albus and Minerva.

"As the Head of House for so many houses, is it possible to do something to help Ginny?" asked Harry. "She has just confided in me that her family is treating her like a leper due to the fact that she is helping us. Is there anything legally that we can do to assist her? I know she made mistakes, but she has proven that she is a good person and needs the help."

"The only thing that we can do is take her in as a ward should she get disowned," said Albus. "If Arthur renounces her, then she will become a ward of the state as it were. From there, you can bring her into your family if you choose to do so. I too have been worried about Ginevra. She doesn't seem to be herself these days. I know she has been worried that her family is treating her differently."

"I have Dobby and Winky on alert," said Harry. "I told Ginny that if she needed a quick escape to call for the elves and we would bring her right back to Hogwarts."

"Good thinking Harry," said Minerva. "Hopefully she has a better time than we think. I feel sorry for her. I know that Charlie is going to stay here at the castle and is not going back to the Burrow for the holiday. He doesn't trust his family to not attempt another stunt. I can not say that I blame him. I am very disgusted and disappointed in the Weasley family. They were followers of the Light before their greed came into play."

The next day, the train left and the students were gone from the castle. Harry spent his time wandering around and enjoying the feel of being able to spread his wings and enjoy the air. All of the Angels agreed that is was safer for them to stay at the castle.

At the Burrow there was dissention as soon as Ginny walked in the door. Ron stepped up to her and proceeded to start yelling at her.

"You are a traitor," snapped Ron. "You have no business working with Potter. Your loyalties are to your family and not to the blood traitor. How could you? You know that we need the money now that mum, me, and Bill are without our magic."

"Shut up Ron," snapped Ginny. "I don't have to answer to you. You lost your magic because you were all greedy and wanted to hurt Harry. I do not want to hurt him. In fact I have a promise ring from Colin Creevey and I intend to get married to him once I graduate."

"You will do no such thing," shouted Molly. "You will continue to work on getting your hands on Harry Potter's money. If you do not, then we will disown you from the family. You are nothing but a spoiled little girl and it is time that you grew up. You are NOT the princess that you think you are."

"Mother is right," said Percy. "You should be spending your time trying to figure out how to help the family. You should not be helping that blood traitor Potter and his stupid army. You should be working on a way to hurt Harry for what he has done to us."

"Oh no Percy," said Molly.

However it was too late. No sooner were the words out of Percy's mouth then the life debt kicked in. Percy was writhing on the ground in pain as his magic left his body.

"Do you see what you have done?" screamed Molly at Ginny. "Now because of you, you have just cost your brother his magic. You are no daughter of mine. You are hereby dismissed from the Weasley family."

"You can't do that," said Harry walking into the house behind Albus. "Only Arthur can do that. He is the Head of House for the Weasley family and not you. Come on Ginny we are taking you back to Hogwarts. You are no longer safe here. We followed you as we suspected something like this was going to happen. We did not want you getting hurt. Now that Percy is no longer a wizard, he can rot her with your family bereft of the world that he loves and without a ways of supporting himself in the wizarding world. I will see to it that none of them are able to get jobs in the wizarding world."

"You will leave my house this instant Potter," screamed Molly. "I will get you if it is the last thing that I do. You can count on that."

"How are you going to do that?" Harry sarcastically asked. "You no longer have magic and can not access anywhere, except this dump. I suspect that once you leave the house, it will not allow you to enter without the aid of Arthur. Charlie and Ginny do not want anything to do with any of you, so they will not help you. All you have left is your husband. Hopefully he will keep his mind on his family and away from me. You are no threat to me in any way shape or form. So please, save your threats for someone who actually gives a damn."

"ARTHUR," yelled Molly. "I insist that you do something about this right now."

"Ginny I hereby disown you from the Weasley family," said Arthur. "From this day forward, you will no longer be able to carry the name Weasley. Please leave my house and do not return."

"One second Ginny," said Harry pulling out his wand. "I, Lord Harry James Potter, do hereby make Ginevra my ward. I swear on my magic that anything that she needs, will be provided until the day she marries Colin Creevey. If for some reason she and Colin do not get married, I will help her until a suitable marriage can take place. From this day forward, you are an honorary member of House Potter."

The magic surrounded Harry for a moment and then went to Ginny. When the golden glow died out, Harry continued.

"From this day forth, you shall bear the name Ginny Potter until the day you marry," he said. "I will provide your dowry upon your wedding day. You are now under my house protection until you turn of age."

"Thank you Harry," said Ginny. "I will honor the name Potter as my new name until the day I marry. I thank you for your generosity and kindness towards me despite what my former family is doing to you. I will always be grateful for your assistance."

"Head Master," said Harry. "From this day forth, let it be known that Ginny Potter's schooling will be deducted from the Potter family vaults until the day she graduates. Should she decide to further her education, let it be known that the Potter family vaults will fund the schooling for her."

"As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, I, Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, approve the charge," replied the Head Master. "All care of Ginny Potter will be funded until the day she graduates and marries by one Lord Harry James Potter."

"I hope you are happy Molly," said Harry. "You have what you wanted. Your daughter is now being cared for by me. She will be happier and well taken care of."

Molly was seething in anger. She was about to let loose another torrent of curses when Harry cut her off and spoke again.

"Not only am I Head of House of the Potter, Black, and Emrys name," he said. "I am now the Head of House for the Slytherin and Riddle name as well. I wish a Merry Christmas to all of the Weasleys. I won't be seeing you again."

With that, Harry and Albus waved their wands and gathered all of Ginny's belongings. When they were done, they left the house and headed back to Hogwarts.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I hope that you all enjoyed what I did for Ginny. She is no longer a Weasley. I wanted to do something nice for her for once. I hope that this chapter made sense. If it didn't, I will gladly answer all of your questions.


	12. By Hook Or Crook

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I own nothing except the plot of this story. I flicked my wand and said Accio Daniel Radcliff and nothing happened. I also flicked my wand and tried to get the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't happen either. Therefore I only own the plot, my house, and my animals.

DISCLAIMER 2 – This story will rarely ever mention a slash at this point. If you do not like my story, then I ask that you do not read it. You flaming at me will not get me to change my plot or general characterization. I do enjoy hearing ideas and concepts. I do not like people who down right get insulting because they don't like the story.

NOTE – Thank you all for the support and eagerness that you are presenting for this fic. It means the world to me and I will continue to defend your rights to enjoy.

**Chapter 12 – By Hook Or Crook**

After the holidays were done, life at the castle went back to some kind of normal. Classes resumed and with them the feeling of anticipation as they were awaiting another attack by Voldemort and his Demons.

Harry was sitting in the Head Master's office when the fireplace flared and Griphook and Ragnok asked to come through. Albus granted them permission immediately and the two goblins entered the study.

"We have some great news for you Arch Angel," said Griphook proudly. "We have managed to retrieve the books of Morgan Le Fey and we have them with us to present to you."

"Where were they being hidden?" asked Harry suddenly.

"They were in the Riddle Manor," said Ragnok. "It took us longer to get into that building and get it cleaned up and cleared out than most as it was the strongest bastion for the Dark Lord. However a team of goblins were finally able to get through the wards and we have adjusted them to suit your needs."

"Please tell me that you are getting paid for all of this," said Harry looking worried. "I do not want you all to do this for free. You should get something for your hard work and the danger that you are putting your lives into every time that you enter one of these houses and do the work for us."

"Trust me when I say that we are getting a stipend for our services Arch Angel," said Griphook. "We get five percent of the value of the house we clean. It gives our workers their pay as well as the chance to be able to test their fields of expertise. We are honored to be able to work with you and the goblin nation is delighted to be a part of the side that is finally going to bring peace for all magical beings. So with that being said, we are getting paid twice if you want to think about it that way and we get a reward when the war is all said and done if you win."

Harry gave a sigh of relief. He knew that the goblins were working hard for him and he did not want them to do it for free. He recently found out that they had reimbursed him for the swords that were made for the Angels. He tried to argue with them about it, but they told him under no certain terms that he would not pay for them.

"Trust me when I say that our pay is hardly even making a dent in your vaults," said Ragnok with a smile. "You have so much that it is hardly anything for you to worry about. For every Demon of Death that you defeat, the vaults they own are divided equally among the Angels and deposited into their vaults. Fenrir Greyback did not have much, but what he did have was placed into everyone vaults. Do you have any idea as to which Demon you are going to go after next?"

"I have been thinking about that," said Harry. "In fact I was just telling the Head Master that we need to go after the Demons that were part of the Ministry of Magic. That would be Umbridge and Rookwood. McNair is another one that we need to bring down as he is the executioner for the Ministry."

"Might I suggest that you go after Augustus Rookwood first," said Ragnok. "He was an Unspeakable and his knowledge from the Ministry is more detrimental to the side of the Light then the others. He could cause more trouble than the Dark Lord with all of his knowledge as to what happens in the Department of Mysteries."

"I think you are absolutely right about that," said Harry. "We just have to figure out a way to get him to come to the Ministry of Magic and get him to fall into some kind of trap so that we can eliminate him once and for all. I really hate having to kill people, so maybe there is something in the books of Morgan or Merlin that will tell us how to undo the spell that Voldemort cast. I think that we can arrest Rookwood and have his magic bound for the rest of his life."

"That would be the most ideal solution to all of this," said Albus. "However, I need you to remember that we are in war Harry. Just because you don't enjoy killing another living being doesn't mean that the other side will take that into consideration. We have to be knowledgeable in the fact that we will get hurt if we are not careful. In war it is either us or them."

"That still doesn't mean that I have to like it," said Harry. "I really wish that we didn't have to fight this war at all. It would be so much better if Voldemort would just die by natural causes and give us a respite on his absurdity. I really despise that man. I do have one question though. After the Demons are all destroyed, will we remain Angels or will we go back to normal?"

"You will remain an Angel until the day you die," said Ragnok. "It is now a part of you and will be until the day you pass from this world. Just because the threat will end doesn't mean that you will lose the power to stop future threats."

"Harry," said Albus thoughtfully changing the subject. "Who are you taking to the Valentine's Day dance?"

"I think I better go and deal with that," said Harry. "I have a special young woman in mind, but as of yet, I have not asked her. I better go and tend to that now. Let me know if you come up with an idea to capture Rookwood. If it is successful, then we may be able to use it on the others Demons until they catch on. We all know that evil tends to turn upon itself."

Albus smiled at the young man as Harry left the office.

"There might be a way to set up a capture cage for him," said Griphook when Harry left. "We can always send word that his services are needed and that he can get something from his vaults. As you know we have already locked down all of the vaults of the Demons of Death. None can access their vaults and we have the power to stop them for now. If we release some of that power we might be able to trick him into either coming to Gringotts, or laying a false trap for him in the Ministry of Magic."

"Get back to me if you would when you have a better idea of how we should work this," said Dumbledore. "We have so much going on here at the moment that we have not really had time to think about how we are going to start rounding up Death Eaters and Demons. In fact, I am surprised that Amelia isn't here right now letting us know how they are doing rounding up known Death Eaters. I am sure that she will inform us when they have something more concrete."

"We could always use one of the lesser Death Eaters to pass information," said Griphook. "How about we just give correct, but misleading information to a known lesser Death Eater and let him or her bring it back to the Demons. That way we can kill two birds with one stone as the saying goes."

"That is a very ingenious idea," said Albus. "We will get right on that as soon as I speak with Amelia. I am sure that between us and the Ministry that we can get a brilliant strategic plan set up. We may be able to use it to capture more than one Demon at the same time. I would love nothing better than to get Delores Umbridge and Walden McNair out of the picture along with Rookwood. They are the Ministry's biggest threats at this time not to mention that Umbridge has played a part in the death of Sirius Black." 

"Ah yes," said Ragnok. "I knew I was forgetting something. Lord Potter has the ability to claim Head of House of the Umbridge family for the role that Delores played in murdering Sirius Black. Upon him staking the claim, the magic will add the money to his vaults and he can dismiss her from the family. Like with the Dark Lord and Bellatrix, she will lose part of her magic as she has no family to fall back on. The Selwyn name is a dead name as well, so she can not go back and fall upon that name. She will be at the mercy of Lord Potter."

"I will discuss it with him as soon as I see him again," said Albus. "If you gentlemen would excuse me, I have a school to run despite the fact that we are at war. Unless there is something else you wish to discuss, I am afraid that I have to go. You are more than welcome to join us for dinner if you wish."

"That is kind of you Head Master, but not necessary," said Griphook standing and heading for the fireplace. "We have other business to attend to. Give Lord Potter our regards please."

Albus assured them that he would and watched as the two goblins stepped through the fire and disappeared from sight.

Meanwhile, Harry walked down to the Great Hall. He knew that Neville had a strong interest in Luna, so she was out for the asking. He had thoughts going through his head as he entered the Great hall. Right on cue, he found Neville sitting with Luna chatting happily. To his surprise Hermione and Draco were in a deep conversation. He walked up to Millicent Bulstrode.

"Hey Millie," he said. "How are you doing today?"

"Oh hey Harry," she said with a smile. "I am doing ok. What are you up to today?"

"I just finished a meeting with Professor Dumbledore and a couple of goblins from Gringotts," he replied. "I wanted to ask if you would do me the pleasure of accompanying me to the Valentine's Day dance."

"I would be happy to be your date Harry," she gushed. "Thank you so much for asking me. I am so happy about this. I need to go shopping for a new set of robes. I don't know what to get."

"Don't worry about that," said Hannah and Susan. "We will get together with Hermione and Luna and take you shopping. Ask Daphne if she wants to come and we can make a girls day out Saturday and get our gowns for the dance."

Millicent got up and kissed Harry on the cheek before she blushed and headed out to find Daphne.

"You have no idea of how happy you have just made her," remarked Hermione. "She is always a bit down on herself and we were wondering how to bring up her self confidence. I am going to need a new gown as well, as Draco asked me to the dance. So it will be great for us to all go together and buy our dresses. You guys should go and get either dress robes or a suit of some kind."

"I think I would rather a suit," said Harry. "It will be easier to move around in when I am dancing with Millie. I do hope that you ladies will allow me the privilege of dancing with you as well."

The following weekend, the group of girls headed to the dress shop as the guys headed to the men's store. Harry bought a nice black suit. He bought a green shirt that matched his eyes. Draco and Neville also bought suits. Draco went all black while Neville bought a white shirt to go with his. Hermione and the girls had a blast in the store. She bought a turquoise gown to wear to the dance. Luna bought a silver gown with matching jewelry. Hannah bought a gown in muted gold while Susan bought on in pale pink. What surprised everyone was that Millie bought a gown in deep green. The style of the gown showed that the girl had a figure under her school robes that was not well known to the school in general. From there, the girls bought all of the necessary jewelry and accessories that went with their gowns.

The day of the dance, the girls all met together in an unused classroom to get ready. Each had showered in their dorms and was assisting each other with hair and makeup. They were all enjoying each other's company while they chatted about this and that. The boys were doing the same in the Angel's common room. It was a delight for both parties involved to be doing something fun for a change.

Soon the dance began. Harry walked in with Millicent on his arm and the crowd all stopped to watch the attractiveness of the duo. Draco walked in a moment later with Hermione while Luna and Neville brought up the rear.

"I must say that you all are looking very exceptional this evening," said Albus with a smile. "If you would please step up to Mr. Creevey who volunteered to take pictures of the dance couples for the evening."

Harry smiled as he and Millicent took their spot in line and got their picture taken. It was not long before the dance was in full swing. Everyone had a great time enjoying themselves.

It was later in the evening when the couples were sitting around eating a light snack when Harry's eyes glazed over and he stood up.

"Hermione and Draco," he said. "Gather the Angels and meet me outside now. Millie, get the younger students to the dungeons with Ginny and Colin quickly. We are under attack."

No one questioned him. Soon the professors and prefects had the younger children heading to the dungeons while the Angels took off out the front doors. They were soon mounted on their dragons and waiting.

"Harry?" asked Severus confused. "What is going on?"

"Rookwood is on his way along with McNair," said Harry. "They have a contingent of giants and we are going to be in for the fight of our lives."

"How many giants are coming?" asked Albus.

"About twenty," said Harry. "However that is enough to cause us severe damage if we are not careful. Remus, I need you to go into the forest and warn the centaurs and the acromantulas to prepare them selves. This time they are not going to be able to assist us with much. This will get very ugly."

Remus was off in an instant and faded into the trees. Harry and his dragon mount were busy talking.

"A dragon is a match for a giant any day," said Gladiator. "As there are ten of us, we can each take on one giant. I am not sure how we can assist you beyond that unless we can destroy our enemy before they do too much damage to the castle."

I think that we can stall them for as long as possible," said Harry. "Our gifts with the elements should be able to stop some of the giants. Uncle Severus, I need you to get your hands on McNair. The sooner that we get him out of the picture the better it will be for us. Hermione you are a very intelligent woman. I need you to go after Rookwood. From what I remember of him, he is a coward."

"I shall help them," said Minerva. "We can work on getting some of the giants broken down so that we can concentrate on the two Demons that we have coming to confront us."

"Just make sure that if you are hurt that you get out of the way," said Harry. "The last thing that we need is for one of you to get killed. I love you all too much for that to happen. I just want to end this war once and for all."

"That is where people like me and Professor Sprout will come in handy," said Draco. "While I am encasing them in ice, she can encase them in solid earth. People like Hagrid and Grawp can go around and bash their heads in after. The dragons will be annoying them from the air so we can do this and they will not really know what is hitting them. Even though there are twice as many giants as there are dragons, they can still stay out of reach of the giants and hit them from the air. That will distract them from coming to close to us here at the castle."

"Excellent thinking Draco," said Severus. "Fifty points goes to Slytherin. Make sure that you stay close to Pomona. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I am an Angel of Power," said Draco with a smile. "I know how to do my job Uncle Severus."

"All the same," said Harry. "Don't get to over confident. Remus is returning and he doesn't look thrilled."

"Harry there is nineteen giants coming through the forest as we speak," he said. They are destroying everything in their path. So far they have managed to kill three of the acromantulas and they are just getting warmed up."

"I thought there were twenty giants," said Hermione. "What happened to the other one?"

"Let's just say that the spider will eat well for awhile," said Remus with a smirk. "They were able to take one down while I was warning the unicorns."

"Listen," said Harry suddenly. "They are coming. We need to draw them out of the forest if we can and get them in the open. From there, we can use our gifts without having to destroy too much of the forest. We want as little damage as possible to happen to the trees and such that house our friends that live in the forest."

"Harry," called Millicent. "We have a way that we can help. Ginny, Cho, Hannah, and Susan, and I will be able to help after all. Professor McGonagall, we need about fifty arrows made. Professor Snape, we will need some vials of basilisk and acromantula venom."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Harry as he summoned sticks of wood for the transfiguration.

"Well, giants are not immune to poison," she said. "Basilisk and acromantula venom is the deadliest on the planet. So we figured that we can coat arrows in the venom and then banish them at the giants."

"That is a great idea," said Harry. "That is perfect. I happen to know that Ginny is quite skilled in the Banishing Charm."

"We all are," said Millicent proudly. "That is why we decided to be the ones to do it."

Severus summoned the poisons from his office and between the professors and students, they got them set up. Pomona called forth a boulder and Minerva transfigured it into a sort of arched table. Once done, they laid about seventy five arrows dipped in poison on the table in a neat line.

"Make sure that when the arrows are gone that you head back into the castle," said Harry. "I am not asking you. It is imperative that you follow orders. Your lives are at risk if you stay out after you need to be. Luna and Agony will once more guard the entrance to the school."

"Thank you for your concern Harry," said Ginny. "We will head back inside once all of the arrows are gone. I promise that we will stay out of danger."

Soon the sound of trees being knocked down was louder and closer. Harry and his companions all waited. Soon the giants came into view. Rookwood and McNair took to the sky and were met by Hermione, Severus, and Minerva. Albus and the rest of the angels took to the air as the dragon flew off to do their part in aggravating and distracting the giants. It was not long before lightning, fire, and blasts of wind were in the air doing their part.

Millicent, Ginny, Hannah, Cho, and Susan all stood and waited for a few moments. Harry stayed near them raining his own spells down with the elements as the Arch Angel. When all nineteen giants were in view, Harry looked over to the four girls and nodded. Soon the girls took aim and with well placed charms sent the arrows flying. Ginny and Millicent were extremely accurate in their shots. Soon, the giants were bleeding from arrow wounds to their bodies. At last, there were only five arrows left. Ginny called the girls together and put their heads together as one.

"There are two demons in the sky right now," she said. "What if we aim for them with the last arrows? If we can bring them down, it will help Harry and the Angels."

"That is a great idea Ginny," said Cho. "You and Millie are the best shots out of all of us. You two should make the arrows fly and hit their marks. Just be careful. We don't want Hermione or Professor Snape hit with the arrows."

Ginny and Millicent smiled. Harry looked on with curiosity until a boulder flew into the air at them. Harry summoned the wind and reversed the flow of the boulder to its thrower.

"I don't know what you five are planning, but you better not do anything dangerous," shouted Harry firing hexes at an approaching giant. "If you are going to do it, do it now. I can't hold this giant off for much longer."

Ginny and Millicent took aim and let the arrows fly. The arrows were true to their mark and hit their target. With that being done, they took aim once more and shot a second set. Once more they hit their target. Ginny took aim one last time and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"This one is for Buckbeak," she said.

They watched as the arrow flew through the air and hit McNair.

Augustus Rookwood was engaged in battle with Hermione. For every spell he threw at her, she had a counter. For every inch of distance he closed, she was able to out maneuver him.

"What's wrong traitor?" she sang. "Can't beat a simple muggleborn girl?"

"I am going to get you bitch," he snarled. "There will be one less person in Potter's army when I am done. When I am finished with you I will be able to get to the Dark Lord and inform him of what you are doing here. If you can get dragons then so can we."

"Oh please," scoffed Hermione aiming and firing off a hex. "Harry and the Dark Lord are the only two Parselmouths on the planet. The dragons that are here are helping because they want to not because someone is forcing them to. Your Dark Lord has lost some of his power and all of his financial support due to Harry disinheriting him. He has lost some of his magical power as well as all money that he owned. The same goes for you. The goblins are working with us to defeat people like you."

Rookwood was about to reply when he was hit in the chest with an arrow. He stumbled in his flight for a moment before a second arrow joined the first one. Hermione saw her opening and hit him with a full body bind. He fell from the sky and crashed through the trees to the ground below. Hermione followed him down and looked at him. He was twitching in pain. He had broken his back and his wings were shredded. The venom was coursing through his body from the wounds in his chest. Hermione stood guard over him as he finally stopped moving and death took him. From there, she levitated his body to the grounds and left him in a heap on the ground near Hagrid's hut. She was about to take flight again when a roar of rage and a scream of pain filled her ears. She looked around and saw Grawp fighting with a giant. Hagrid was on the ground in a bloody heap and was not moving. She raced to his side and bent over him to see if there was anything that she could do to help him. As she looked at him, she knew that he has died from his wounds. She cried for him for a few moments before she summoned Buckbeak and took to the air. She screamed in rage as she and the hippogriff bombarded the offending giant.

An air show of spells was surrounding Severus and McNair. The hatred that they two men had for one another was astronomical. Both were working hard to gain the upper hand in the fight.

"The Dark Lord wants you brought in alive so that he can punish you personally," snarled McNair. "I am going to get paid handsomely for this one."

"What is he going to pay you with?" asked Severus. "He has no money. He has no family name, and he has no magical backing. Fenrir is already dead and his remains taken care of. Rookwood has just fallen from the sky. I am here to teach you a lesson about being a two faced traitor to the wizarding world. As far as bringing me to the Dark Lord, you have nothing to work with and you will not be leaving this night in one piece, if you even leave at all. If I have my way, you will be in Azkaban before the night is over with."

"I don't think so," said McNair. "When I am done with you, you will be begging to trade those feathers in for your life. I will enjoy cutting them off your back."

An arrow zipped past Severus' shoulder and imbedded itself in McNairs chest. He quickly looked around to see where it came from and saw Ginny Weasley taking aim. Within a matter of seconds, a second arrow joined the first one. Severus looked at McNair grinning.

"What in the world is this?" asked McNair. "This is starting to burn. What are these arrows coated with?"

"That would be basilisk and acromantula venom," said Severus pulling his sword and swinging at McNair. "The combination of the two poisons is quite deadly. Not that one or the other wouldn't have sufficed alone. But why take chances with people like you?"

It was then that both men heard Ginny's scream of rage. Severus took a look and watched without compassion as an arrow flew past him and imbedded itself between the eyes of his opponent. McNair was dead before he hit the ground. Severus landed and looked around for another target.

Draco and Pomona were both laughing with one another. Of the nineteen giants, twelve were either encased in solid blocks of ice, or mounds of earth. Filius was busy working on another giant all by himself it was unable to get past the onslaught of water that it was being hit with. The dragons were making short work of the last six.

When the last of the arrows flew, the five girls raced past Luna and Agony into the safety of the castle. They had promised Harry that they would return to safety and they lived up to their word. Luna was busy torching a giant as the girls went past. Ginny stumbled and fell right before she got to the doors and from there, the giant roared and brought down his club and hit her breaking most of her bones.

Harry saw her fall and was unable to prevent the damage. He raced over as fast as he could and with the aid of Luna's dragon, they brought death to the giant. In his rage, Harry lifted his sword and threw it into the air. With his other hand, he summoned all thirteen swords and with a gesture, he had them all in the air.

The professors were standing there in shock. With one final sweep of his hands, Harry commanded the swords to fly into action. Each sword flew and with deadly accuracy, the heads of the twelve captured giants was separated from their bodies. With another wave of his hands, the swords flew at the giant that had hit Ginny and began to cut it to shreds.

Albus and Severus raced to Harry's side and Hermione raced over to Ginny. Poppy came running out of the castle at Millie's call and raced to Hermione's side to see what could be done for Ginny. Ginny called out to Harry and he rushed to her side.

"I hope that I have made you proud," she whispered as blood came up from her lungs. "Thank you for taking care of me, but I see your mum calling me. She is telling me that it is time to go."

"Don't go Ginny," cried Harry. "You are my friend and I don't want you to go. Please stay with me. You have done a brilliant job tonight and I need you to stay alive for Colin and for me."

"I am sorry Harry," said Ginny and then she took on last breath and didn't say anything more.

Harry screamed in rage at the injustice of it all. It was moments later when he was overcome with fatigue and passed out from exhaustion still clutching the dead body of Ginevra Potter.

Tears were in the eyes of the spectators. Millicent, Hannah, Susan, and Cho all rushed out to help with Harry.

"Severus," said Albus. "I need you, Pomona, Remus, and Blaise to start cleaning up the dead bodies. Filius, I need you and Draco to help me get Hagrid into his hut. Hermione, I need you and Poppy to get both Harry and Ginevra to the infirmary. I suspect that Mr. Potter is magically exhausted. Miss Lovegood, I need you and Miss Abbot and Miss Chang to gather the swords of the Angels and bring them to my office. The password is lemon drops."

Nodding their heads, everyone got to work. An hour later, Albus was talking with a very upset Amelia Bones. Poppy and Hermione were busy preparing for the funerals of both Hagrid and Ginny. Harry was in his bed crying over the deaths of two of his friends.

"This war is hard on Harry more than anyone else," said Albus. "He is giving everything that he has to the war effort, but it seems like he loses so much for every achievement. I love that boy like he is my own flesh and blood."

"What are you doing about what happened here tonight?" asked Amelia.

"Mr. Longbottom is out dealing with the damage to the forest," said Albus. "Minerva and Severus have led the team in cleaning up the remains of the deceased giants. Filius has collected the bodies of both Rookwood and McNair for your Aurors to take away. They are in the classroom nearest the entry way to the castle."

"What are you going to do about Miss Potter and Hagrid," said Amelia. "She is his ward, and Hagrid has been here since my own time as a student."

"Both will be buried here at Hogwarts," said Albus sadly. "Both will be given a memorial depicting their brave deeds of this night. Miss Granger is currently working on the wings of some of the dragons that were slightly damaged. This was a costly victory for us."

"That it was my old friend," agreed Amelia.

Both sat there and looked into the flames of the fire in silence. Both were remembering things about one or the other of the two fallen heroes.

One other person was being consoled in the castle that night. Colin Creevey was distraught that his intended was no longer among the living. He cried and screamed in his anger and rage. He knew that Voldemort was responsible for so many people being hurt and so many families torn apart.

"He has hurt me for the last time," said the young man. "I will get even with him if it is the last thing that I do."

"You can count on me to help you," said Dennis sitting with him. "He will definantly get what is coming to him. I think that for the moment, we should help Harry in the research that he needs to break the spell that Voldemort has cast and to help defeat him once and for all."

"We can do that," agreed Colin. "I am going to miss her. She was so good at what she did and she remembered that the Light was her friend."

"We will get even with him," assured Dennis. "We will make sure that she is buried with her ring and that you will be known as her intended."

The words from both boys were ominous to say the least and anyone listening to their conversation would have shivered at the meaning behind the words.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop right here as I have three other stories that I am working on. I will update again as I can. I will start next chapter with the funeral of both Hagrid and Ginny.


	13. A Toad Of A Plan

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I own nothing except the plot of this story. I flicked my wand and said Accio Daniel Radcliff and nothing happened. I also flicked my wand and tried to get the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't happen either. Therefore I only own the plot, my house, and my animals.

DISCLAIMER 2 – This story will rarely ever mention a slash at this point. If you do not like my story, then I ask that you do not read it. You flaming at me will not get me to change my plot or general characterization. I do enjoy hearing ideas and concepts. I do not like people who down right get insulting because they don't like the story.

NOTE – Thank you all for the support and eagerness that you are presenting for this fic. It means the world to me and I will continue to defend your rights to enjoy.

**Chapter 13 – A Toad Of A Plan**

It was a sad and rainy day. The students and staff of Hogwarts were standing under umbrellas as Harry was giving the eulogy for his fallen ward and friend.

"Hagrid was the first person to ever be my friend," said Harry crying. "He bought me to Diagon Alley and he taught me what I needed to know to be able to enter the wizarding world with as little ignorance as he could. He bought me my first ever birthday present. In the time that I knew him, he was blamed for so many things that were not his fault. The fact that he tried to raise a dragon in his hut was trying, but that is Hagrid. His one true friend that would have done anything for him that is not a human is Aragog. He raised him from an egg and then proceeded to find him a mate. To this day the acromantulas of the forest will all remember Hagrid and his great deeds."

"I remember Hagrid as a boy," said Albus. "He was famous for wrestling with trolls and attempting to befriend any dangerous creature around. When he was expelled I did what I could to ensure that he could stay here at Hogwarts and be near the place where he was loved and cared for."

"Hagrid was fond of his students as much as his dangerous creatures," said Hermione. "He was a light in the hearts of many and we will all definantly miss him. He was never one to look at house insignia and treated each of us the same. I will miss my big friend."

"I will take on full responsibility for Fluffy and Fang now," said Harry. "Both dogs were Hagrid's pets and if anyone could appreciate them as he did, it would be me."

Harry then gave a whistle and both Fang and Fluffy walked over to him and sat by his side. Aragog came out of the forest with his wife and stood by Harry. Grawp was sitting next to Hagrid's tomb crying. The centaurs and unicorns were standing not too far with their heads bowed in respect for the friendly half giant that loved them all.

Harry turned to Hagrid's tomb and raised his wand. He started to etch images and words onto the tomb. When it was all said and done, a picture of Norbert, Buckbeak, Fluffy, Fang, Aragog, Bane, Grawp, Dumbledore, and Harry were all on the tomb. Harry pulled a wand out of his pocket and with a permanent sticking charms, he attached it to the tomb. From there, he took Hagrid's old pink umbrella and also attached it to the tomb.

The inscription on the plaque read:

Here lies our huge friend. His heart was as big as his body and his love for nature insured that many denizens of the forest and castle could live and work in harmony. He will be missed and loved.

When he was done, he stepped away from Hagrid's tomb and turned to step over to Ginny's.

"This young woman was given a bad card in life," said Harry. "Her parents were greedy monsters that were willing to do anything to get money, fame, and power. They lied and deceived to get ahead in life. This young woman decided that she wanted to be different. It was her love and compassion, which made me stand and say that she deserved a better life. I brought her into the Potter family and she is now with my mum and dad smiling down on me and watching out over me. She had the intelligent idea that ended the lives of so many of the giants. She was brave all the way to the end. Her intended, Colin Creevey, will always be known as the one man that made her truly and honestly happy."

"Ginny was always like a little sister to me," said Hermione. "When she decided that Harry's way of life was the correct one, she stood up to her family and made her voice heard. I am proud of the fact that I was able to call her sister, friend, and confidant. I am definantly going to miss her spunk and style."

"Ginny had one mean bat-bogey hex," said Draco. "Anyone on the receiving end of it remembered to not tangle with her a second time. She was clever, brave, and in spite of everything, she was loyal."

"Ginny was my childhood friend," said Luna. "She was the first one to treat me like I was a human instead of a freak. It was due to her friendship that I was introduced to people like Harry and Hermione. I will miss my best friend and I will miss my childhood playmate."

"I am going to miss my intended," said Colin. "I loved her. She did not care that I was a muggleborn. She loved me for me and was not about to let the matter of blood status get in the way of what she saw in her heart. She will always be beautiful, brave, strong, and talented. I will love her until the end of my days. If someone as wonderful as her can look beyond who our parents are, so can everyone else. It is time for the wizarding world to catch up with the times. We have much to offer one another if we can just put aside the bigotry and work together."

"My brother and I will pick up where Ginny left off and show the world that just because our parents are non magical that we are the future just as much as any pureblood," said Dennis. "In the name of Ginny Potter Creevey, we stand with Harry and will do our part to insure that the darkness falls and the Light wins."

Harry turned to Ginny's grave and fixed her wand in place on her tomb. From there, he took her ring and fixed it right next to her wand. He started to etch images on the grave. When he was done, there was a picture of Luna, Colin, Hermione, and himself. There was also a broomstick and a snitch there.

The inscription read:

Here lies Ginny Potter Creevey. She had the fire and spark needed to make a difference in the world. Her name will always be paired with bravery and intelligence. She is sister, friend, daughter, and beloved. She will be missed.

Everyone in the audience stood then. Each one placed a red rose on Hagrid's grave and a white lily on Ginny's grave. Soon it was just Harry and Colin with Albus standing there.

"Albus can you put wards up on these two tombs to prevent theft and graffiti?" asked Harry. "I do not want anyone defacing either grave. It would give both me and Colin a little more piece of mind knowing that their final resting places will not be subjected to any disgrace."

"Of course I can Harry," said Albus hugging both him and Colin. "Why don't you take Colin, Fluffy, and Fang inside and I will personally see to it for you? May I borrow the Elder Wand?"

Harry handed over his wand. With a gesture, both dogs raced to the castle. Harry approached Aragog and wrapped his arms around the leg of the old spider.

"Thank you Arch Angel," said Aragog. "That was a very good thing that you did for my friend."

"I am really going to miss him," said Harry crying. "He was a good person and I did not care about his heritage. I only saw a big hairy friend that enjoyed working with animals and other beings. Feel free to visit his grave as often as you wish. If you and your family need anything, do not hesitate to come and get me. I will pick up where Hagrid left off."

"Thank you Harry Potter," said Aragog. "Hagrid was right about you. You are indeed a remarkable young man."

With that, Harry watched as the spiders headed back to their home in the forest. Grawp stood a little more by Hagrid's grave and Albus was talking with him. The centaurs and unicorns all bowed to Harry and disappeared back into the forest. Harry wrapped an arm around Colin's shoulders and led the young Gryffindor back to the castle.

"You sure make some unusual friends," said Colin.

"I am friends with you aren't I?" teased Harry. "It just goes to show you that it doesn't matter who or what you are on the outside. It is what is on the inside that matters most. If you or your family needs anything, promise me that you will come to me and ask. If it is within my power to help you I will do it."

"I promise Harry," said Colin. "Thank you for being so great to me and my brother. We appreciate all of the kindness that you show to us. You are indeed a great person and you deserve the title of Arch Angel."

With that, the young Gryffindor patted both Fang and Fluffy and disappeared to his common room. Albus joined Harry a few moments later and handed him his wand back. Harry cast a cleaning and drying spell on both dogs and escorted them to their new living area. Severus joined Albus in the hall with Minerva as they watched the young man work.

"He truly is a remarkable young man," said Severus. "I was amazed at the power he used the other night. I was unaware that he could do something like that."

"Sometimes when we are hurt or angry we can do the most amazing things," said Albus wisely. "Harry is an amazing young man and we can expect to see more from him. He is human just as the rest of us. He can laugh, cry, anger, and love."

"Voldemort has made a huge error in judgment," said Minerva. "By getting two more of Harry's family killed, he has made the blood lust in the young man increase by one hundred percent. I am glad that I am not on the Dark Lord's team right about now. It will not be pleasant when that young man gets his hands on Voldemort."

"We should also keep an eye out on the Creevey brothers," remarked Severus. "Something tells me that when the next fight happens, that both will try and play a part in it and they could possibly get hurt. I don't want to bury two more students to this war."

The other two agreed with his statement. It would not do for the boys to get hurt in the war. Harry was feeling guilty enough as it was without adding to it by watching another person he loved and cared for die due to the psychotic desire of one man.

The days went by and the occupants of the castle could be seen either in class or with their noses to the books. The seventh year students were seen studying for their NEWTS as well as extra research with Harry and the Angels. They were looking for a way to stop the remaining Demons. Colin was sitting there with the book reading when he discovered that something was feeling off within himself. He went to Poppy and had her run a diagnostic on him to make sure that he wasn't getting sick.

"There is nothing wrong with you that I can see," said Poppy. "Your magic is spiking, but you have just suffered a traumatic loss and you are at an age where your magical inheritance will hit. I suggest that you take it easy for the next few days and let things run their course. If you need a pain relief potion, you can get one from either Professor Snape or me."

Colin nodded his head and headed back to the Gryffindor Common room. Things were quiet and Colin sat on the couch and went to sleep. Harry was up in the Head Master's office speaking with Minerva and Albus.

"Do you think I should go and inform the Weasley's that Ginny has passed away?" asked Harry. "Even though they disowned Ginny, she was still their only daughter. I personally think it is the right thing to do. Arthur and Charlie are the only ones with magic left in the family so I am not all that worried that any harm will come to me. Especially, as Charlie is on our side in all of this."

"How about we head there after lunch," suggested Albus. "I am not going to let you go alone. You may be powerful, but I don't trust them to not still attempt to harm you in some way. It just so happens that I agree with what you are saying. I feel that they should know that she has died a hero and will always be known as a hero."

"Are we going to go after any more of the Demons during the summer vacation?" asked Harry. "I know that term ends in a few months and I want to try and bring down as many of the Demons before the next year begins. We also still have quite a few Death Eaters to deal with."

"I think that would probably be in the best interest of the school to attempt to gather as many of the Demons as we can before the new school year," said Minerva. "That way we don't have to worry about being attacked so many times and disrupting the lives of so many people during class time and such. It gets pretty annoying to have to stop for a couple of days due to Voldemort attempting to try and take over the school again."

"I still want to get my hands on Delores Umbridge," said Harry. "She is next in line alongside of Voldemort and Bellatrix that I want to see ended. Her part in Sirius' death is still in the forefront of my mind and I want to see her punished for her crimes. I don't want her killed. We have to make a special holding cell that will enable us to hold the Demons until Voldemort is defeated. If there is a way to undo the spell that created them to begin with, I would love to see her in Azkaban for life while the Dementors feed on her for the rest of her miserable life."

"There might be a way for you to strip Voldemort of his power as well," said Albus. "If we can undo the spell he cast that caused him and the others to become Demons in the first place, then there is a way that we can strip him of his magic. He would live the rest of his life as a muggle just like the Weasleys. We could use that to punish him for his crimes against humanity."

"You are the Angel of Knowledge," said Harry thoughtfully. "Are their devices that can be used to stop a person's magic? If so, maybe we can enhance them to work on the Demons as well."

"There are the magic binding bracelets," said Minerva. "That blocks a person from being able to use their magic. It causes pain to the wearer every time they try. It usually drives most insane as they can feel their power and not access it."

"Where can we get something like that?" asked Harry. "If it is possible to get something like that, then we need pairs made for the Death Eaters as well as the remaining ten Demons. I know I sound a little sadistic, but I want them to suffer as they are making us suffer for their many aggravations. I want them punished for their crimes against humanity."

"We will do what we can to ensure that they are punished," said Albus kindly. "We are going to do what we can to make sure that each and every person that supports the Dark Lord is stopped or destroyed in each way that is legal. We do NOT want to become as sadistic as they are. We may be in war, but we are leaders of the light and we will NOT stoop to their level of deviousness and lack of scruples. We have morals and honor. We will do this the right way."

"Of course," said Harry. "Forgive me please. I just get a little angry when I remember all the people that I have lost due to that mad man and his ideals."

"That is very understandable Harry," said Minerva. "Just remember that your heart is what makes you the leader of us all. Your morals and love is what keeps you from sinking down the same path that Voldemort took all those years ago. We all love you as much as you love us and nothing will ever change that. He doesn't have anyone that loves him. His followers are only there because they have to. We follow you because we want to."

Harry smiled at the two older professors and then stood. The trio made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch. When lunch was over, Albus nodded to Minerva as he and Harry exited the castle and then apparated to the Burrow. Harry knocked on the door and Arthur Weasley opened the door.

"What do you want Lord Potter," said Arthur. "We are doing our part and leaving you alone. You have destroyed my family for their actions against you. We have nothing left to give and we are not bothering you. Can you not do the same for us?"

"Stow it Weasley," snapped Harry. "I am not here for a social visit. I come here to give you some news. The only reason that we are even bringing you the news is because it is the right thing to do. Unlike your family, I have a conscience and I have morals."

"Just spit it out and then leave," snapped Molly. "We are not really interested in hearing what you have to say. We don't like you and we will figure out a way to punish you for causing us to lose our magic. I will own you when we are done with you."

"Shut up you old hag," snapped Harry. "I am here today to inform you that Ginny has died in the war with Voldemort."

"What?" Arthur asked turning pale. "She has been killed? How did this happen?"

"Voldemort sent Rookwood and McNair with a contingency of giants," said Harry. "Ginny came up with the idea of using poisoned arrows to help stop the giants and the two Demons. As you know, we have unlimited amounts of basilisk venom and acromantula venom. We coated some arrows at Ginny's suggestion and she and some of the girls of the school used Banishing Charms to hit the giants and the two Demons with the arrows. I was fighting with a giant when Ginny was running back for the safety of the school. She fell and I could not get to her in time. I swear that I tried. The giant hit her with its club and broke most of the bones in her body. She breathed her last breath in my arms."

"I would like permission to visit her grave," said Arthur quietly. "Please tell me where she is buried so that I may pay my respects to my daughter."

"She is buried on the grounds of Hogwarts," said Albus. "You are more than welcome to come and say your goodbyes. Hagrid was also killed in the battle. Both have their tombs set for all who wish to see them and a special memorial was set up for both of them. You and your family may visit, but you will be supervised. I am sure that you understand why."

"Of course," said Bill. "After everything that we have done, it is only natural for you all to no longer trust us. We will behave while we are there. Thank you for bringing us this news. That was very thoughtful of you."

Molly was sitting there with tears falling down her face. Arthur was sitting next to her trying to console her. Harry and Albus stood there for a few moments and did not say anything. Finally Arthur looked at Harry.

"When can we visit her grave?" he asked.

"Professor Dumbledore will give you a one time portkey to visit the grave," Harry replied kindly. "It will take you all there and then back home. In the future, you will have to arrange further visits with him."

Harry reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a sack of galleons. He placed it on the table. Arthur looked at him questioningly.

"This is her reward for the plan she created to stop the giants," he explained. "I am sure that you all need the money. Therefore rather than keep it for myself, I am going to give it to your family instead. It is what Ginny would have wanted in spite of what happened between you."

"That is very generous of you," said Arthur. "What do you plan to do next to stop Voldemort?"

"We are going after Delores Umbridge," said Harry. "Her part in the death of Sirius has made her the top of my list of enemies along with Voldemort. There are still ten Demons of Death left. We will bring them down while we are going after the remaining Death Eaters. If you have any information regarding the lesser Death Eaters, feel free to send me that information. I will make it worth your while."

Albus created the portkey and then handed it to Arthur. From there, he and Harry apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts. Both men knew that they had lots of work to do and not much time to do it in. Later that afternoon, Harry and Albus observed the Weasleys sitting near Ginny's tomb. Molly was openly crying while the four men were standing around trying to keep their composure. Arthur waved his wand and roses in the colors of red and white appeared. The family laid the roses on both Ginny and Hagrid's graves. When they were done, Arthur waved to Albus and Harry and the portkey activated and took them away.

Voldemort was getting angrier by the moment. He had lost three of his Demons and they were all continuing to fail him.

"Why is it that you can not defeat one boy?" he snarled to his followers. "I send two of my Demons to attack with a large contingency of giants and what I get are two dead Demons and the heads of the giants. Am I not the greatest wizard on the planet?"

"I am not so sure of that anymore," simpered Delores. "You seem weak these days. Your magic is depleted and you are having a hard enough time casting the simplest of spells. What in the hell has happened to you?"

"We have not figured it out yet," admitted Lucius. "All we know is that Potter has claimed the titles of Riddle and Slytherin."

"Then that means that he has disowned you from the names," said Delores. "He has cast you from the families of both Riddle and Slytherin. That is what happened. You have lost your magic because he now has the title of Head of House and has disinherited you."

At that moment a light hit her squarely in the chest and she crumpled to the ground. When she stood up, she was shaky and unbalanced. When she realized what happened, she screamed in rage and fled the area.

"Would someone mind telling me what just happened?" asked Rabastan.

"It would appear that while she was bragging, that the same thing has happened to her," said Lucius with a sneer. "It would appear that Delores just lost part of her magical core."

Back at Hogwarts, Harry was claiming the Head of House title of Umbridge and Selwyn. When he was finished claiming the Houses by right of life debt, the magic flared and flew from the room.

"It would appear that now you can disinherit her from the family name," said Albus. "The same thing that happened to Tom will now happen to Delores."

"I would do the same thing to Wormtail, but there is not much magic in him to take," laughed Harry. "He is the least of my worries. I will enjoy making sure that he pays for his crimes against my family. Deception knows no boundary. He will pay for betraying my parents."

The weeks flew and soon the end of the year approached the student body. Albus stood up and made the end of the year announcements.

"It is with great pleasure that this year I announce the winner of the House Cup," said Albus smiling. "We have made great headway in eliminating the differences of the houses and creating the unity. Therefore we have all worked harder and more efficiently than ever before. So this year I am delighted to say that we have a four way tie for the house cup. EVERYONE wins this year. Congratulations to all of you."

The students were all standing and whistling. The professors looked around and saw that all four houses were mixed together at the tables. Albus let them carry on for a few moments before he raised his hands for silence.

"We are going to award a special person for their bravery and intelligence," said Albus. "This year, the Student of the Year Award, goes to Ginevra Potter for her loyalty, intelligence, and honor. We will be putting her plaque on her grave and another in the trophy room."

The students all stood and raised their goblets in a salute to Ginny. When they sat down, Harry stood up and took over the announcements.

"We have decided that now is the best time to go after the remaining Demons," he said. "Hopefully by the beginning of next term, we will have rounded up many of the lesser Death Eaters and have many of the Demons caught. I want to thank each and every one of you for your hard work and dedication to our cause. It is something that makes me smile when I think about how each and every person here has played their part and followed along with the rules. I will miss you all. For those that are not joining us next year, we wish you luck. May the blessing of Merlin see those of you that are returning next year, healthy and whole?"

Harry sat down and the students began eating their meal. The next day saw a flurry of activity as the students were busy getting to the train station. The Angles of Power were all joining the train ride to keep the students safe during the trip. Each one was able to stay in some form of disguise. The purpose behind this was to keep the students safe until they were with their families. People like Hermione had to talk with her parents to explain that for the summer she was going to be very busy and would not be able to stay with them for their safety. The Ministry of Magic agreed to put special wards around their house to keep them safe until the war was over.

Halfway during the train ride back to London, the train was attacked. When Harry and his companions looked out, they were surprised to see Delores Umbridge and Nott were hovering in the air.

"Harry Potter," called Delores. "Come out now or we start harming the students. If you come out alone and into our custody, no one else will get hurt. Our intelligence shows that only you and three other Angels are on the train. As we have more power than you do, you will be swiftly dealt with."

What Delores and Nott were not expecting was a barrage of spells to come flying out of the train. More than one hundred and fifty spells lit up the sky near the two Demons. The students had decided that they were tired of being bullied and retaliated. Harry and his group all headed out the other side of the train. He, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Luna, and Blaise stood proudly on the top of the train displaying their wings for the entire world to see.

"I think you miscalculated both the number of Angels on the train and the intelligence you spoke of," said Harry in a challenging voice. "As it is, there are six of us and only two of you. Those odds do not look all that well for you. Even if it was just me, you do not stand a chance at beating me. Your magic is weak and Voldemort is even weaker. You are hereby under arrest for your part in the murder of Sirius Black. While I may not be an Auror, I will definantly have a great time turning you over to the Ministry of Magic."

"Let's end this you arrogant little bastard," snapped Delores. "If you think that you are all that powerful then by all means put your wand where your mouth is."

"I thought you would never ask," said Harry with a gleam in his eyes.

He spread his wings and flew into the air to meet the challenge of the two opposing Demons. He had his sword in one hand and his wand in the other. For every spell that they cast, he had the counter to match it. His fluidity in the air made the two Demons angrier. The angrier they got the more that they missed their mark. While they were being countered by Harry's spells, they knew that any mistake on their part would end up in disaster for them.

Harry decided to use his shadow ability and disappeared from their sight for a moment. He reappeared behind Nott and encased him in ice. From there, he entered the shadows again and appeared right in front of Delores. She shrieked in anger and was about to cast a spell at him when he clamped the bracelets around her wrists. She stared at him in shock as her magic stopped. She would have hit the ground had Harry not apparated with her to the ground.

"What have you done to me?" she screamed in anger.

"Oh we enhanced the magic binding bracelets," said Harry with a smile. "It is the fate of each Demon that we catch. Until we bring down Tommy boy, we will just uses these ingenious little devices to hold you all. Once I bring him down and we destroy the magic that created you, we will see to it that each of you has a one way ticket to Azkaban for the rest of your lives. You, my little toad, will have a second punishment inflicted upon you as you are responsible for most of my problems during my fifth year as well as for your part in the death of my godfather."

Harry watched with interest as Draco and Albus quickly took Nott into custody. Delores was still struggling with the bracelets. Every time she attempted to use her magic, she would shriek in pain.

"The Ministry of Magic will not allow you to torture me," she screamed. "You can not do this to me. It is against the law."

"You will find that what Harry thinks is very important," said Albus as the Aurors apparated in. "As the Arch Angel he has the final say in everything. You will find that not only is what he did legal, but it was within the Ministry that these enhanced bracelets were made. You have a nice cell awaiting you that will not only prevent you from using your magic, but it will make you feel and relive the pain that you have caused others. By the time that we catch Voldemort, you will be begging us to end your life."

"The Dark Lord will come for me," she said confidently. "He will not let you do this to me."

"Ah," said Harry tapping his scar. "I happen to know that the Dark Lord is quite busy at this time trying to prevent people like you from either deserting or trying to take over. He will not care that we have you. You were the challenger. You lost the fight. Now you will pay for ALL of your crimes for the rest of your life."

"Arch Angel," said Kingsley. "We are ready to transport the prisoners."

"Thank you Kingsley," said Harry. "They are now yours to play with. Enjoy your cell Delores. You will be seeing me again."

With that Kingsley activated the portkey and the Aurors left with their prisoners. The group gathered together and repaired the train and then headed to London. From there, they said their goodbyes to their friends and then the Angels left to head back to Hogwarts.

"I am going to miss them," remarked Harry holding Millie's letter in his hand. "They are a good bunch of students and I look forward to seeing many of them next year."

"As will we all," said Albus. "Just think Harry. You will be graduating next year and with good grades. From what I have seen of the exam results, you have passed Miss Granger in grades."

"Oh no," said Draco laughing at the expression on Hermione's face. "The world is coming to an end."

"Shut it you," said Hermione as the group all laughed. "We will all do well for our final year. "We have eight more Demons to catch. Time will be on our side."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I left a few small odd things for you to ponder. If I don't answer your questions, it is because I don't want to ruin upcoming chapters for you. Thanks in advance for the support and encouragement.


	14. Summer Bliss

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I own nothing except the plot of this story. I flicked my wand and said Accio Daniel Radcliff and nothing happened. I also flicked my wand and tried to get the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't happen either. Therefore I only own the plot, my house, and my animals.

DISCLAIMER 2 – This story will rarely ever mention a slash at this point. If you do not like my story, then I ask that you do not read it. You flaming at me will not get me to change my plot or general characterization. I do enjoy hearing ideas and concepts. I do not like people who down right get insulting because they don't like the story.

NOTE – Thank you all for the support and eagerness that you are presenting for this fic. It means the world to me and I will continue to defend your rights to enjoy.

**Chapter 14 – Summer Bliss**

The occupants of the castle were busy reviewing what they knew about the different Demons and the Death Eaters. They were sitting in the Great Hall discussing it one afternoon.

"We know that we still have to catch the three Lestranges," said Harry. "We also still have Lucius Malfoy, Goyle Sr., Rowle, Pettigrew, and Tommy boy. He will be the hardest, if not the last one that we catch. Thanks to Colin and Dennis, once we meet face to face I can get him to say the spell that will undo the power that he gave to the Demons. Right about now I think magically, Lucius is the worst of the bunch."

"I would love to get my hands on my father," said Draco. "He will regret the day he placed mother and I in danger to further his own ends. It will be good to finally get him in prison where he belongs and let him stay there instead of getting out every time he gets captured."

"Well let's review what we have then," said Albus. "We know that Tom is weak due to Harry disowning him and dismissing him from the Riddle and Slytherin name. It diminished his magic somewhat. Remus has managed to kill Fenrir Greyback. Ginny has dealt with Walden McNair. Umbridge and Nott are in prison unable to get out. They have too many guards on them for anyone to get in their cell. Portkeys, apparition, and spells in general will not work in the cells. I saw to them myself."

"Pettigrew is already worthless," said Severus. "He is the least of our concerns. However, we should make sure that we do not totally count him out as he has proven to use his brain every now and then. Rookwood was beaten and killed. Goyle Sr. is a bumbling idiot just like his son. He is more brawn than brain. Rowle used to have prestige, but thanks to Harry and the Ministry of Magic, he is just another lackey that needs to be slapped down. He and Lucius are the worst of the bunch. I say we should go after them soon so that we can just have the weak players let to deal with."

"How are you going to get Voldemort to say the spell?" asked Neville cusiously. "He will not be stupid enough to just say the spell. You must have some plan in mind that will enable you to get him to cast it when he has no other choice in the matter."

"That is easy," replied Hermione sharing a grin with Harry. "We created another book that tells him what to do."

"Interesting," said Remus. "Please explain what you are saying in better detail."

"Well it is simple really," said Hermione. "We put the spell in a book. We just changed the name of it. We added a description of the spell that states when the last of the Demons has fallen and the leader stands alone that he can cast the spell that will bring more Demons to him and in greater quantity. It will also explain that it will be pulling on the power of the Angels to fuel the spell. We are going to write a caution that the spell can only be used as a last resort. He will not be able to resist it. In all reality, when he casts the spell, he will pretty much fold in upon himself and his magic will totally collapse. Unfortunately, it will kill him. There is not much we can do about that."

"Very clever," said Minerva. "How are you planning on getting him the book or spell?"

"That is even easier," said Harry with a twinkle in his eyes. "We just send it to him by owl post with Delores' magical signature attached to it. That way he thinks that one of his Demons has managed to hide something away and has sent it to him as a safety precaution if she ever got caught."

"That is VERY clever," said Albus with a laugh. "Tom will not know what hit him. Very well done both of you. That sounds like an ideal plan. When do you plan on carrying it out?"

"It is already being done," said Harry. "We sent it off yesterday. We wanted to make sure that he had it in plenty of time as we are planning on getting as many lesser Death Eaters as possible this summer. I also want to employ Arthur Weasley to help us in this endeavor."

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Luna. "He is not the most trustworthy of people to hire to do something."

"He has a family of muggles that he has to support with no Ministry job to do it with," replied Harry. "I know that Bill and Molly both work at the Leaky Cauldron. Arthur is looking for something to do and is working part time in Diagon Alley to help raise money. Ron is not doing anything and Percy is still afraid that the Aurors are going to arrest him."

"Are you going to inform them of where he is located?" asked Albus. "It would seem that we have a murderer that needs to be brought to justice."

"Amelia has been informed of Percy's location," he replied. "It is up to the Ministry as to when they want to apprehend him for his crimes. I am letting them do their job in the matter. We have more important things to worry about than killer that has lost his magic that is trapped in the wizarding world."

"What do you mean trapped?" Rolanda asked. "How is he trapped in the wizarding world?"

"Well two reasons of course," said Harry grinning. "One of them being he has NO knowledge of how to get by in the muggle world. Another being that I placed a tracking charm in his skin that will tell the Aurors where he is at all times. So it is like I said. It is up to the Ministry of Magic as to when they are going to pick him up. He is not going anywhere. I found the skin tacking charm in Merlin's book. That way, if he does manage to somehow break out of prison, they will always know where he is."

"Very clever Harry," said Albus smiling. "That is also very mature of you as well. You are letting the authorities handle the situation instead of doing everything yourself. I am very proud of you."

"Thank you," said Harry. "We need to decide what we are going to do about the Creevey brothers. I have no doubt that they are planning on something. I would hate to have to bury another friend due to them putting themselves in the line of fire for no reason what so ever. I am confident that we Angels have this situation very much in control."

"How about we send some of the Order of the Phoenix to keep an eye on them?" suggested Luna. "I am sure that we can get people like Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones to keep an eye on them. They are always asking for something to do to help. This is the perfect solution to the problem."

"That is absolutely brilliant Miss Lovegood," said Severus. "Albus, you should use that suggestion. It will definantly be a relief off of our shoulders to know that those two are safe and sound and not planning on getting them selves killed just because they want revenge for the death of Ginevra. Like Harry said, it would not do to have more students getting hurt because they want to play the part of vigilante. I don't want to bury another person, least of all, a minor."

"I agree," said Albus. "I will see to it this evening. Now, might I make a small suggestion? I know that we want to get the Death Eaters caught as well as the Demons. Why don't we take this in shifts? Half of us can go to places like Knockturn Alley and scout out the areas and see what types of people go to the stores there. The other half of us can start using the location system and see where we have searched and such. This will keep us active for the summer and we can cover more ground with where we search for Tom and the rest of the Demons. We know that they are not having a good time without a permanent residence."

"Ok," said Harry. "Team one will be Albus, Hermione, Blaise, Minerva, and Rolanda. Team two will consist of everyone else. The reason being is that with Albus and Minerva, there is a less chance of someone getting hurt. Also I have knowledge of healing so I can heal almost as good as Hermione can. This way we have a healer on each team."

"Very well," said Albus. "That sounds like a reasonable idea. How about we the smaller group, take on Knockturn Alley and see what we can find while the larger group starts looking into different areas and such?"

Everyone agreed and then split off. It was decided that three days out of the week were going to be spent on this while the other three were set aside for school work. After all, they were all either a teacher or a student still, and they needed to complete their work in the castle. Sundays were set aside for meetings to discover and review what they were able to find out.

As it was, the following Sunday brought some good news for the Angels. They were sitting around discussing the events when Albus called for their attention.

"We have found a Demon that is off by himself," declared Albus. "He was seen practically living in Knockturn Alley. Thorfinn Rowle is spending more and more time at Borgin and Burkes. We were going to apprehend him, but we felt that it was in the best interest to have the entire group along just in case it is a trap or an ambush. With the Angels divided into two groups, it is all too easy to get caught severely outnumbered."

"Excellent," stated Harry gleefully. "We also have good news to report. Thanks to Arthur Weasley we have managed to capture a couple of Death Eaters. They are being held with magic binding bracelets. I think Amelia wants them given the Dementor's Kiss."

"Please tell us how this came about," suggested Minerva. "We would all like to hear what happened."

Harry eagerly launched into his explanation.

"Well," he said. "We spoke with Arthur after I received an owl from him stating that he had some information. When we got there, of course Molly was being her usual self in the aspect that she was being a bitch. Arthur finally sealed her mouth closed so that we could have our conversation."

"What he told us was that a couple of Death Eaters were seen around Diagon Alley snooping into the affairs of some of the shops," said Severus. "We went to investigate the situation. What we found was one better than that. One of the Demons is working on something near Knockturn Alley. Thorfinn Rowle is around the stores making life a living hell for everyone. I think he may move the Dark Lord into the area soon. As we know none of the Demons have access to any of their ancestral homes. So I think that Tom may move to where his first job was. So we have both had the encounter with Rowle. Now we all know where that one particular Demon is."

"That is a brilliant deduction as always," said Albus. "You never did mention who it was that was captured. Which of the Death Eaters are now in cells in the Ministry?"

"Well," said Harry picking up the story again. "We set a trap for them. When you think about it, it was one of the simplest things we have ever done. While Severus and the rest were hidden under Concealment Charms, I appeared in the middle of the Alley. Dolohov and Avery were there and saw me. They could not resist trying to win favor with Tommy boy and they made a beeline for me. It was not long before Severus and Filius had the two of them wrapped up and ready to go. The rest of us were in sort of a relay position and we passed word down the line to one another until Griphook was able to send out the goblin warriors to arrest them. Amelia and Kingsley sent Aurors to apprehend the duo and their vaults are now under Ministry control. The eight of us that captured them will get a cut as will Arthur Weasley. The rest will be used to fund better protections for the Ministry. So far we are able to keep it quiet. We do not want the public to know about these arrests as then it will not be long before Tom finds out about it and does something to keep the remaining Death Eaters in check."

"So did you get any more information about the remaining Death Eaters?" asked Minerva. "We still need to round them up."

"I used my ability to scan their minds for the information," said Severus. "As you know, the Dark Lord is the only on that knows fully who is in his service. Even those that are in the inner circle are not aware of everyone. So I have a few more names that the Ministry along with Arthur Weasley is after. They will be going after the Carrows, Parkinsons, Crabbes, and Yaxleys."

"Those are some prominent families," said Albus. "We know for sure that we can put the money into the Angel's vault. That way when the war is over, we can divide it up equally among those of us that survive all of this."

"We still need to work on a sting operation to bring down Rowle with as little damage to Diagon Alley or even Knockturn Alley as possible," said Harry. "I know that calling him out will bring us problems as all he has to do is to summon Tom and we would have a full scale war on our hands in the middle of the business district."

"We need to figure out a way to get Tom to bring his troubles to the castle and away from the public," agreed Albus. "That way the damage is minimal and the cost of human life is depleted to the extent that it is non existent."

"We still need to bring in as many Death Eaters and Demons as possible before the school year starts," said Hermione. "The more we bring down, then the more we can be assured that the students will be safe. I have no doubt that Voldemort would love to get his hands on the castle still."

"Very accurately said Miss Granger," said Minerva. "We all know that the castle is the largest bastion of magic outside of the Ministry. It is almost as impregnable as Gringotts. Therefore if the Dark Lord were to take over the castle, it would be impossible to get him back out."

The group spoke for well over an hour before they split up to handle their duties for the day. Harry and the rest of the students all made their way to the library to complete their homework.

The days flew and soon their Hogwarts letters were presented to them. Harry and Hermione were surprised to see that both were made Head Boy and Girl. While Harry was taking Potions, DADA, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, and COMC, he decided to see if he could apprentice for both Potions and DADA. Albus agreed quickly and added to Harry's booklist. Hermione wanted to apprentice in Transfiguration and Charms. Neville wanted Herbology. Draco and Blaise didn't want to apprentice at all.

"I can always see what businesses my family owns and start working there," he said. "Since I am the last Zabini, I have to oversee all of my family stuff."

"I have a huge mess to clean that my father created," said Draco. "When I am done with all of that, I want to clean the Malfoy name and make sure that we are remembered for the good that we are doing rather than the ability to bribe our way out of a situation just because we are rich purebloods. I also want to look into going on to do something that will benefit the wizarding world as a whole."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Severus curiously looking at him. "That sounds like a great ambition, but I think we are missing something important."

"Well think about it," said Draco seriously. "Most pureblood families only have one or two children. The exception is the Weasley family who had more children than sense. If we continue that path, there will not be very many wizarding families left. I happen to know that I would love to have at least three children that can carry on the name. What I am interested in doing is improving the image of people such as half bloods and muggle borns. After working with Hermione for so long, it is something that I feel that needs to be accomplished. We, the purebloods of the wizarding world, can NOT do it alone. We need those that are not from the old families to bring new and improved blood into our community."

"Draco and I have been talking about it a lot," said Hermione. "We are going to work together to insure that half bloods and muggleborns have better opportunities in the future. We are both in the mind set that blood status should not mean anything. So many families are being ruined and killed off because of their beliefs. Look at the Crabbes and Goyles. They have one son each and the name will end because the boys took the Dark Mark like their fathers and the family names will die out because of the pureblood fanatics. Draco and I are determined to stamp out that nonsense and let the world know that if a person has magic then it should not matter if their parents are magical or not. Who are we to question where the magic comes from? It is a gift that is given to select people. Not all wizarding parents give birth to wizarding children. Therefore, it is our belief that the gift of magic was not meant to be used by them."

"Take Hermione for instance," said Draco. "She has no wizarding family at all, and yet she is the smartest female student in the school. Take Harry for another example. Until this past year he did not know that he was a pureblood. He lived his life with muggles without knowing his true blood status. Now he sits here as the Arch Angel and he is the greatest force for the side of Light since the time of Merlin. All the while, he believed that he was a half blood."

Albus sat there with a smile that was so bright that many believed that he would blind them with it.

"I have to say that I am prouder than I could possibly be at this moment," he said. "Let's break this down a bit. Draco, you have proved that just because the parents are pureblood supremacists that you are different. You follow Harry without even thinking twice about it. You have learned that the world doesn't revolve around you. We all know that you are very fond of Hermione. Now you are sitting here and talking about making life easier and more equal for those whose lineage is not of two wizarding parents and grandparents. I am very proud of the maturity that you are showing in this world and at the time when that maturity is needed to prove to others that blood status should not matter."

"Thank you Head Master," said Draco humbly. "I swear to live up to my true potential and to make my friends and loved ones proud."

"Hermione," said Albus turning to her next. "You are a prodigy in the wizarding world. Your mind, heart, and emotions are some of the highest that I have witnessed in my entire teaching career. Your very compassion is something that has not been seen since the time of the founders or beyond. The way that you care for all beings is truly a gift that many should wish they possessed. Your logical way of looking at things is endearing too many of us that have the privilege of teaching you. We are very proud of the fact that between you and Draco, you may yet change the views of the wizarding world. It is time that we catch up with the rest of the world."

"Thank you Professor," said Hermione grabbing Draco's outstretched hand. "I will continue to do my part. Like Draco, it is something that I firmly believe in and will continue to work towards every goal I have set up in my life."

"Luna," said Albus looking at the young witch. "Your outlook on life is a refreshing ideal. You view things in a way that makes even the hardest of us smile and think of happy things. Your innocence, love, and devotion are things that many admire and many others wish they had. You are the embodiment of love. You never question why. You only know that your heart tells you to do something and therefore you act upon it. It is my sincerest hope that what you present to the world will be contagious and others will be affected by what you bring forth in this life. You are truly a unique individual and we love you for that."

Luna blushed at the praise from the most esteemed man in the wizarding world. To hear these things from him made her realize that love can truly make the world go round. She glanced at Neville and saw him smiling at her tenderly. She leaned into his side and had the satisfaction of his arm surrounding her.

"Blaise," said Albus turning to him next. "You come from a life that is filled with suspicion and rumor. You never let that get to you. Your head is always held high and you never let what people say to or about you get to you. Your attitude is one that many should aspire to become like. You have the unique ability to see beyond the words and see the truth of the matter. You have always been one to never really pay attention to the house insignia. You treat everyone as you wish to be treated yourself. You are clever, ambitious, and intelligent all in one. Your view of things will make you a wonderful person when this war is done and you are able to show the world just what you are made of. My wish is that they will see in you what we see in you. If they do, then they will be proud to associate with you and call you friend."

Blaise smiled as he heard the words. He didn't bother to reply as he knew that Albus was not looking for a response. He started thinking about the ways he could help the world when he finally graduated from Hogwarts and the war was over.

"Neville," said Albus. "You life has been filled with heartache and pain. Your parents were tortured to insanity by the most volatile woman on the planet. Your life has been filled with doubt about your abilities and your mental capability. Then one day, you met Harry Potter and that all turned around. You found confidence in yourself. You have proven to be loyal to those whom you care about. You have made the pledge to stand beside the Light in this war and to aid the Potter family in life. That was not something that you needed to do. This tells us that you are one of the gentlest souls on the planet. Your ability to do what is right and good is your biggest feats. You have accomplished so many things in this life that you should be proud of. I know that even after school, you will continue to do wonders for the world."

By now, Neville was bright red. He was hardly ever praised for much. Over the last year, he was being given more praise than he had in his entire life. This was all due to becoming friends with one Harry James Potter. Neville made a silent vow to himself to continue to work hard to help all others in their time of need.

"Lastly I turn to Harry," said Albus. "We have before us a young man that is talented, loved, loving, generous, and most of all a wonderful and unique individual. His heart is so full of life that even the most feared dark wizard in history can not bear to touch without fear of causing harm to his self. When I heard that you were abused I was furious. To know that people could be so cruel to one so wonderful was saddening at the very least. I have watched you grow into the fine young man that I see before me today. I have watched your trials since you came here. For six years you have been shouldering the burden that many full grown and matured men and women can not bear without going insane. Yet, you never complain about it. You take everything into stride and you go with it. You are a natural born leader and you are the best person that has ever graced this planet. You do not care who or what the person is. You are so willing to help out everyone, that it has put your life into extreme danger time and again. I have never heard you say that it is unfair. THAT is something that many of us can NOT claim. For all of that, you have earned our trust, respect, and most of all, our loyalty and love. Thank you Harry for being, who and what you are."

Harry sat there with his head bowed meekly. He was not used to all of this praise. He did not know how to respond. He heard sniffles as many of the others were wiping their tears away. When he looked around, he noticed that each and every person was crying. He stood up and with the compassion that he was famous for, he walked around and enveloped each and every person in his warm embrace. When he was done, he stood by himself for a moment to collect his thoughts.

"I know that things are not always going to be pleasant," he said to the group. "We have so much that we have to deal with on a daily basis that makes this life one that is most unbearable. I promise that I will not stop until we are free of the tyranny that has befallen us. I will be there to comfort, support, and in general, love each and every person until there is no longer a breath in my body to do it with. You all are my family. I love each of you for being you. Every one of you has given me something that means the world to me. Hermione has given me her friendship and love from the very beginning. Severus, Draco, and Blaise have all given me stability. Minerva has given me a sense of right and wrong. Remus is like a parent to me. He loves me unconditionally. Neville has been there for me since the day I saw a round faced boy asking if we spotted his toad. He never asks for anything, yet gives the world to those he calls friend. Rolanda, Pomona, and Filius are like the aunts and uncles that I should have had. Each one has personally never looked at me in a way that says he should be treated any different than someone who deserves to be respected. They have treated me fairly and without all the hype that goes with me being the Chosen One. Luna has given me the ability to see outside of my peripheral vision. She is a delight to listen speak. Even if I don't understand half of what she is talking about, she is a delight to learn from. Albus is my mentor, friend, grandfather, and anchor. It is because of him most of all that I have not broken down and said that I quit. Now that I have an understanding of life, I know why he did what he did and why he only told me what I needed to know. I thank each and every one of you for being in my life and showing me that there is something that we are all worth fighting for. Thank you all for being there for me and showing me that I am loved. Most importantly, I thank you all for caring enough about me to stand by my side while we have to watch people get hurt and in some cases, die."

"Sometimes in life," said Severus. "It is not that which we have in common that makes us a family."

"It is that in which we are different," finished Harry. "That makes us who and what we are. I am proud to call each and every one of you my family and friend."

Harry and his family were settling into their routines. Harry's birthday came and went with a party and much celebrating. The Angels and key members of the Ministry as well as the allies made sure that Harry had a birthday to remember. People like Madam Maxime came with Fleur and Gabrielle from France. Viktor Krum came all the way from Bulgaria to attend his party. Oliver Wood and many others that had graduated and were friends with Harry came and joined him on his special occasion. Both Oliver and Viktor got Harry a Quaffle each that was signed by their respective teams. Dobby went and joined forces with some of the elves and other magical creatures and made Harry a tributary statue of himself made out of Elder Wood and placed it at the entrance of Hogwarts. Harry hugged the little elf that he loved so much. Other members got Harry other things such as clothes, weapons, books, and many other miscellaneous items. Albus went so far as to get him a week of vacation from catching Demons or Death Eaters to the United States to visit the magical schools and academies there.

Finally the first day of school arrived. Harry and Hermione were sitting with Draco, Neville, and Luna in the prefect's carriage. Neville joined them as the new seventh year prefect for Gryffindor. Blaise was on the train, but not in the carriage at this time as he was keeping a look out for trouble on the platform. Remus and Severus were also on the train as were about a dozen Aurors. They were not taking any chances this year with the train getting attack again. Soon the train filled and all of the prefects were given their duties. From there, Harry took his place as lookout for trouble from the outside while Hermione and the rest of the group keep watch for trouble on the inside of the train. Patrols were made regularly by the protectors. No one wanted to have any more students get hurt. Colin and Dennis were talking with Remus about their new course books and the upcoming classes. Both young men had decided that it was for the best if they let Harry handle the situation with Voldemort and the rest of the Demons of Death. After a lengthy discussion with Remus, they both knew that it would be a poor tribute to Ginny if they went and got themselves killed for acting recklessly. Dennis was the new fifth year prefect as Colin was the sixth year one. Both boys were determined to learn what they could so that when the call was sounded, they would be able to assist the Angels in their quest to defend the school.

During the sorting ceremony, Harry and Hermione were sitting together at the Gryffindor table. Now that many of the threats were eliminated from the school, the Angels were able to return to their common rooms. Only Harry and Hermione stayed where they were as the Head Boy and Girl had private quarters. The rest went back to their house, as eyes and ears were needed just in case another spy or leak was in the making. Harry was enjoying the company. Albus stood up to make the announcements.

"Welcome to another school year," he said. "Students should know that it is still going to cost you house points and detention if you are caught in the Forbidden Forest. Mr. Filch has told me that since the beginning of last year, things have improved in the castle. I want to remind you all that the list of forbidden items is still mandatory for you to read. It is posted on all of the bulletin boards in each of the common rooms. This year we will continue to do special training around the castle as there are still eight Demons of Death out and about and we are still working on capturing Death Eaters. For this, there will be a contingent of goblin, centaur, and elf warriors protecting the school. You are to treat them with respect and courtesy. They are giving up their lives for your safety. In the event of an attack, first through third year students are to be escorted to Slytherin and Ravenclaw houses for their safety by the fourth and fifth year students. As with last year, sixth year students will be taught to patrol the corridors during an attack and seventh year students will be taught how to help defend the castle. Classes will be set up for instruction no less than twice a week. For now I suggest that we dig in. I hear some stomachs protesting about this lengthy announcement."

With that, Albus raised his hands and the food appeared on the tables. Chattering broke out as the students started to get to know one another. Harry discretely got up and began to talk with Albus in a hushed whisper. What none of the students knew, was that Harry had the ability to sense if there were intruders on the premises. Once Harry was done speaking with Albus, he quickly left the Great Hall after nodding his head to Draco and Blaise. The trio approached the goblins outside.

"We have no less than four Death Eaters that have just passed the gates," said Harry. "Gladiator has not returned yet from his trip to the dragon colony and we have to capture these Death Eaters before they become a problem for the school. This is why I am working with just us. This way, the school can stay in the Great Hall under the protection of Albus and Severus while we handle these losers."

Harry quickly outlined his plan to the group and they all went about their tasks. It was not long before the Carrows came around the castle and into view. Harry was there with twenty guards waiting for them to approach the castle doors. Meanwhile, Draco, Blaise, and twenty more goblins were sneaking around the other side to intercept the Parkinsons. Once the Carrows were in Harry's sight, he spread his wings and made his presence known. Alecto and Amycus were shocked to say the least at first, but like true siblings, they made to form a fighting unit. Harry almost laughed at them. Soon spells were flying as the duo tried everything to get to Harry.

"What are two losers like you doing here?" asked Harry. "I know for a fact that the Dark Lord is busy terrorizing some of his Demons because they have not found you all a base of operations yet."

"We are here to kill you," said Amycus. "It is a job that we undertook quickly. There are two of us and only one of you. Therefore, we have the upper hand in this fight."

"I am the Arch Angel," said Harry. "What type of damage do the two of you think you can inflict upon me? Shall I break it down for you? I happen to know that your partners, the Parkinsons are already encased in ice and the goblins have taken them to Gringotts to await the Aurors. Therefore, it is just the two of you and me. I am immune to the Imperious Curse. You will not be able to kill me with the Killing Curse. I have ways of getting around the Cruciatus Curse. So what are you going to do? That doesn't leave very many things for you to try."

Amycus and Alecto were shocked to hear Harry's speech. For some reason, they knew he was telling the truth. However, they also knew that to return in failure could result in their deaths by the hands of the Dark Lord. Therefore, without thinking to hard about it, they both began firing curses at Harry again. What neither Death Eater knew was that there were goblins standing there observing the battle. The two siblings were so intent on hitting Harry, that neither was paying attention to what was happening around them. Both were determined to kill Harry in any way that they could. Harry easily countered each and every spell thrown at him. Shield Charms and spell reversals were simple to Harry. Gladiator finally arrived and landed quietly behind Alecto. The Death Eater was about to cast the Killing Curse when the gold dragon opened his mouth and bit her into two pieces. Amycus, not aware of what happened to his sister, fired off a curse at Harry only to widen his eyes in horror as Harry caught it in his hand and flung it back at him. Before he could counter it, the spell hit him in the chest and he died right there on the spot.

"Now that is something new," remarked Harry as Albus approached him. "I caught that spell in my bare hand and threw it back at him. Is that a normal gift?"

"It is not normal, but it is not unknown," said Albus. "It does happen when the power of the wizard is greater than that of the spell. Tom and I have been able to do that as well as Severus. It is rare that one will have the power to do that. However, you are the Arch Angel. It would not surprise me if you are able to do that with the Killing Curse as well."

Harry chewed on that bit of information for awhile. Albus and the goblins handled the clean up of the fight. All in all, the fight lasted for about twenty minutes with none of the students being any the wiser about it. The bodies of the Carrows were removed by the goblins and the Parkinsons were arrested. Harry returned to the Great Hall and waited for the meal to end. When it was done, he helped to escort some of the students to their proper dorms and then retreated to his room. All in all, he knew that he needed to find Tom and end this fight once and for all.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – PLEASE note that I am taking a bit longer with this story as I have two other stories that I am working on at the same time. Things got hectic for me with the holidays and I am just now getting back on track. Thanks for your patience with me.


	15. Malfoy On His Knees

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I own nothing except the plot of this story. I flicked my wand and said Accio Daniel Radcliff and nothing happened. I also flicked my wand and tried to get the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't happen either. Therefore I only own the plot, my house, and my animals.

DISCLAIMER 2 – This story will rarely ever mention a slash at this point. If you do not like my story, then I ask that you do not read it. You flaming at me will not get me to change my plot or general characterization. I do enjoy hearing ideas and concepts. I do not like people who down right get insulting because they don't like the story.

NOTE – Thank you all for the support and eagerness that you are presenting for this fic. It means the world to me and I will continue to defend your rights to enjoy.

**Chapter 15 – Malfoy On His Knees**

Lucius Malfoy was in a dilemma. He knew that Voldemort was the most feared Dark Wizard on the planet. However these days, the man just, was in a quandary. He was not sure what he could do for his Master. He was the most powerful of the Demons at this time and he knew that if he didn't figure out a way to stop Harry Potter then there was no hope for what remained of the Dark Army.

Days before, a package from Delores arrived. In it was a book that had a spell that spoke of how to defeat the Angels. However, Voldemort was the only one that could cast the spell and it was designed to be cast only after the last of the Demons died. Lucius had no doubt in his mind that the Dark Lord would cast the spell. What concerned Lucius the most was whether the Dark Lord would kill them all himself or not to insure that he was able to do so. The group started out as a solid and well strengthened party of thirteen. Now they lost five of their numbers and two of the remaining numbers were currently without half the magic they started with. The rest consisted of Wormtail who was practically a mindless squib. Goyle, who was practically stupid, was still with them. This was mainly due to Lucius having him keep a close eye on the Dark Lord. The Lestrange brothers were still alive, and Thorfinn Rowle was the scout that was currently working in secret in Knockturn Alley looking for a suitable location for the remaining Demons to converge. Last counts of notice were that the Carrows and Parkinsons were either dead or captured.

Lucius was a person who could calculate the advantages and use them for his benefit. At this moment, he didn't see any advantages. For every move the Demons made, Harry Potter and his group one upped them. There was no information to be obtained from the castle as every time they sent someone near it, they were either arrested and sent to an undisclosed location, or were killed on sight. They needed to get information about what Harry Potter and Dumbledore were doing soon so that they could plan their next move. It was then that Lucius made a decisive decision.

"My Lord," he said. "I think it would be in our best interest to send someone to the castle and see what is going on. I think it would be beneficial to make sure that we get some kind of idea as to how Potter keeps defeating our spies and such. We need information and we need it now. Time is running out for us."

"Who do you suggest that we send?" asked Voldemort scornfully waving his hand at his remaining members. "Many of these people are brainless oafs that can not carry out a simple order on their own. Even you have failed me one to many times. I have thought and thought of ways to get to the castle and take it over, but I have been thwarted at every attempt by a mere boy."

"Let me and Bellatrix go and see what we can do," suggested Lucius smoothly. "While she may have lost some of her magic, she is the most cunning and most feared of your followers. We both know how ruthless she is. The sight of her may bring down the morale of the group defending the castle."

"I hardly doubt that," snorted Voldemort. "She has lost everything thanks to the Potter brat. They will know in the castle that she is not as powerful as she once was. She doesn't even have a name anymore."

"We need information," stressed Lucius. "Please my Lord, let us go and obtain it for you."

"Very well Lucius," said Voldemort. "Take Bella and go. If you fail me again, I will kill you myself."

Lucius bowed and beckoned Bellatrix over to his side. Together they discussed their plans for the mission.

Back at Hogwarts, the students were enjoying their time in the school. Classes were going smoothly and for once in many decades, the unity of the school was amazingly high. Study classes were started and Slytherins could be seen tutoring Gryffindors. Hufflepuffs were rubbing elbows with Ravenclaws.

Harry and the Angels were seen everywhere. When not in class, they were seen helping others around the school. Harry was working almost nightly for an hour or two with the students training them in case of another attack on the school.

"We know that the Dark Lord has used many magical creatures in the past," said Harry. "The only thing that he hasn't really used yet is vampires and dragons. The first is mainly due to the fact that the vampires refuse to bow to anyone and the latter is more than likely that the dragons refuse to work with humans."

"You have dragons working for you," pointed out Hannah. "So, that statement is not entirely true."

"The dragons do NOT work for me," corrected Harry. "They work with me. There is a huge difference. The dragons are here because they want to be. We respect and admire them and they love that. Gladiator is one of the gentlest dragons I have ever met in my life. I am sure you all remember the dragon from my fourth year that tried to destroy me and half the castle in the chase."

"I'm sorry Harry," said Hannah. "I didn't mean to insult you."

"Hey," said Harry gently. "I am far from insulted. I was just making sure that everyone understood the difference between what we do and what Tom does."

"So who is there left to deal with?" asked Susan Bones. "I know my Aunt is working with you closely trying to pick off as many of the Death eaters that are still out and about in the world. The Aurors are working practically around the clock looking for hideouts and groups of the Dark Lord's minions."

"Well let me break it down for you," said Harry pointing to a chart that Hermione had drawn up. "The blue names represent the known Death Eaters. As you can see, we still have to round up the Crabbe, Yaxley, Jugson, Mulciber, and Gibbon families. They are what we know to be some of the older and more powerful Death Eaters. We are still working on rounding up some of the lesser known members as well. Thankfully, they are not as powerful and influential as the names on this chart."

"So basically we have five families left to ensnare and bring into custody," said Millicent looking closely at the chart. "That is not that bad of a figure if you think about it. If I understand what you have told us, their vaults are in somewhat of a lockdown and they have limited to no access to their gold. Many of these people either do not have children or they only have one. We already have our Crabbe and Goyle in custody so we don't have to worry about that."

"That is very correct," said Harry. "Ten points to Slytherin for understanding the situation. Now the names in red are the last of the Demons of Death. As you can see, Lucius Malfoy is at the top of the list. He is followed by Thorfinn Rowle, Rabastan and then Rudolphus Lestrange, Wormtail, Goyle Sr., Bellatrix, and finally Tom Riddle. We have them in order by who we think is the most powerful."

"I would have thought that Voldemort would be the most powerful," said Daphne. "Why is he at the bottom of the list?"

"It is simple really," said Hermione standing up. "Harry has dismissed both Tom Riddle and Bellatrix from their family names."

"How is that simple?" asked Padma Patil. "Voldemort is the most feared Dark Wizard in history. How is he weaker than Lucius Malfoy?"

"Well," said Harry. "As you all know, I defeated him when I was fifteen months old. That ended the first war with him. When I was a first year, I did it again. If you all think back and remember my years here at Hogwarts, you will have seen that I beat him in first, second, fourth, and fifth year. By wizarding law, that means that I beat him by right of conquest and inherited his names and titles. That gave me the title of Head of House of the Slytherin and Riddle name."

"So basically you disinherited him," said Colin. "By doing so, he lost part of his magic."

"Bingo," said Harry. "Ten points to Gryffindor. I did the same thing with Bellatrix. When I became the new Lord Black, I annulled her marriage to Rudolphus Lestrange. That ended her ability to be part of his family. From there I disowned her from the Black family. Now she doesn't have a last name anymore. So once more she lost part of her magic."

"We all know that Goyle is stupid," snickered Millie. "If his son is anything to go by, then the father is just as stupid."

"Your account would be correct," said Harry amused. "Wormtail was a friend of my dad. He stayed hidden with those that were the biggest on the lot. He owes me a Life Debt and we intend to collect it from him somehow. We just are not sure how to do that yet as Ginny was the one working on that particular aspect of our quest."

"Let Daphne and I take over," said Millie. "We would be honored to research how to call in the debt that he owes you. We know that you were able to call in the debt that the Weasley family owed to you. What is so different about this one?"

"Arthur Weasley was present in the flesh with Professor Dumbledore called it in on my behalf," said Harry. "Therefore, the magic reacted like it is supposed to and it was successfully done. In this instance with Pettigrew, he is not here in the flesh, so we have no idea of how to collect the debt owed to me for saving his life. This is what Ginny was working on when she was killed. So if you are going to undertake this mission, this is the basis of where she was when she died. Hermione has her notes, but so far she has been unable to come up with any ideas or thoughts."

"Then let us see her notes and we will work on it for you," said Daphne. "We have some free time that can be used to undertake this. It is easier than when we took our OWLS as we have fewer subjects to study for. We will do this for you Harry."

"Thank you both," said Harry smiling. "That will be easier on us to get other things done if we knew we had someone that we could trust to work on this situation for me. I deeply appreciate what you are going to attempt for me."

"No problem Harry," said Millie. "We will grab some Ravenclaws to help us. That way we have loads of brain power behind this as well as the cunning needed to make it work. We will get back to you as soon as we have something substantial to report. Hermione is more that welcome to sit with us and debate ideas. We all know that she is the top in our year."

Hermione smiled at the girl and the trio left to go and discuss what they were going to need to insure that the debt would be called in. Harry grinned as they wandered off. He dismissed the rest of the training group with the exception of Neville and Draco.

"I need to talk to the two of you," said Harry quietly. "I have some news to impart and I think we should discuss it with Aunt Minerva and Uncle Sev as well as Dumbledore."

"Is it another planned attack?" asked Draco. "Do we need to start locking down the school?"

"This is different," said Harry signaling to Minerva and Severus. "This is definantly more vicious than that."

The group made their way to Albus' office. The gargoyle at the bottom of the stairs bowed to Harry and moved to the side. They went up the stairs and Harry knocked politely on the door. Albus opened it with a wave of his hand and smiled at the group.

"Harry," he said. "Something tells me that you are not here for a friendly chat."

"Sorry Professor," said Harry. "I am not. Lucius and Bellatrix are going to be heading this way soon to spy upon the castle. We need to set up a trap to catch them so that they can not get back and report to Tom. At this moment, we still have the element of surprise as he doesn't know about the dragons that are working with us yet."

"Are they coming alone?" asked Albus. "Or will they be bringing some form of dark creature with them?"

"I am not sure yet," said Harry letting his eyes glaze over. "It would appear that this is just a spy mission. Tom is still trying to get his hands on the castle more than anything else at this point. My sources tell me that they have tried more than once to get into the bank without much success. The goblins are holding their own for the time being, but I would give a guess that it will not be long before they fall if Tom keeps on attacking them the way he does."

"I had not heard that Tom was attacking the bank," said Albus. "Please give us the report on that."

"It is mostly strike and run tactics," said Harry. "He hits the bank trying to weaken a certain spot. He varies his attack so that it will keep the goblins off guard. As we know, the goblins are smarter than that and they have so far kept him from their premises. It also helps that some of the Aurors have been working with them to keep them safer."

"Has Tom been attacking the Ministry of Magic?" asked Minerva. "It would seem that there is one of the locations he would want under his control at all costs."

"He is not messing with the Ministry," said Harry. "He is mainly focused on the castle. Yet he is too cowardly to come out and launch an attack himself. He knows that I have more power than he does. He is waiting to see if we make a mistake that will allow him to step in and remove us. That is why from now on, all of the Angels must stay near the castle and in a group. We are not to split off any more until at least half of the remaining Demons are caught and dealt with."

"Very well," said Albus. "We will defer to your judgment in this as you are the Arch Angel and you know what you are talking about. So what are we going to do to lure Bellatrix and Lucius out into the open?'

"That is VERY easy," said Harry looking at Draco and Neville. "We get the dragons to hide in the forest and out of sight. That way even if one of the Demons does get away, they will not know about what we have as an advantage. From there, we use Draco and Neville as bait."

"Come again," said Draco. "Did I just hear you say that you were going to use me and Neville as bait?"

"Yes," said Harry simply. "What more excuse will your father need to come out in the open if he can challenge his son?"

"Oh I see what you are saying now," said Draco. "Father wants to get his hands back on the Malfoy family fortune and homes. So if I am out where he can see me, he will be tempted to come out into the open and challenge me for the title. From there, we can capture him and get one of the top ranking Demons out of the play for power."

"Very good," said Harry grinning at him. "That is exactly what I was aiming for."

"I can understand about Draco," piped in Neville. "However, I do not understand what you mean about me. Why would you want me to be out in the open as well?"

"I think I see where Harry is going with this," said Dumbledore. "As you know, Voldemort and his followers like to pick out all opposition. Your mother and father were a thorn in his side. Therefore, he had Bellatrix, and her former husband and his brother, attack yours. What better way to lure Bellatrix out than to put you in the spotlight. With Bellatrix weakened due to being cast out of her marriage and her family, she will be an easier target for us. If we are successful in this, then we will be able to pick out two more of the Demons leaving us a total of six left."

"If we are successful," added harry. "Then we will have the top Demon out of play. That will leave us with Thorfinn Rowle, the Lestrange brothers, Goyle Sr., Wormtail, and Tom. The more we chip off the pieces, the sooner we can have a safer life after."

"I think that we should have some of the better Aurors here just in case," said Albus. "We can have Moody and Kingsley here to assist us. I already have some of the bracelets that we need to capture and render the Demons helpless with here in my office as does Harry. I know that Harry has some of the same devices in his office."

"How has Dudley been doing?" asked Harry changing the subject. "Is he finally adapting to life here at the castle? I do not see him that often."

"Both Remus and Argus are telling me that he is adjusting to his new life very well," said Severus. "I provide him with the Wolfsbane Potion every month and he takes it without complaint. According to Argus, he works quietly and doesn't say a whole lot. He does his job and doesn't cause any trouble for anyone."

"He is getting a small stipend right?" asked Harry. "I would not want him to think we are using him as a slave and such."

"He does get a small salary," said Albus. "On top of that, he gets free room and board as well as free potion every month. He mainly just has to buy himself clothes from time to time and things like candy should he wish to have it."

"He seems to be fond of Miss Greengrass," said Minerva. "The two of them are seen quite often talking with one another. Something tells me that love may be in the air for the two of them."

"Wow," said Harry. "I didn't expect something like that. I am glad to hear that he is doing so well and that he has an interest in someone. Daphne has the patience of a saint. If anyone can help him through all of this it would be Daphne. I am going to have to reward her with something for doing this."

"I don't think that will be necessary," said Severus. "She seems to be as taken with him as he is of her. You may want to do something for the two of them as a couple. Maybe get them dinner reservations somewhere in Hogsmeade or something. That way they can continue to enjoy one another's company."

"I think I will do that," said Harry. "That is a brilliant idea."

With a flash of gold, he disappeared from the castle. The rest of the group just sat there stunned.

"Did he just flash like a phoenix from this office?" asked Minerva shocked. "I did not know that he could do that."

"I doubt he realized what he did either," said Albus with a twinkle in his eyes. "My advice will be to wait until he comes back and see what he says about it."

It was not long before Harry flashed back in. He had a smile on his face as he held an envelope in his hands.

"I got them a reservation at the Red Dragon Restaurant," he said. "That is one of the top notch restaurants in Hogsmeade."

When he looked around at their expressions, he started to get worried.

"What is wrong?" he asked. "I wasn't gone that long. Please tell me that nothing bad happened in my absence."

"No, nothing bad has happened," said Draco with a smirk on his face. "Nothing bad at all has happened."

"Then why are you all looking at me that way?" asked Harry confused.

"How long have you been able to flash somewhere as a phoenix does?" Dumbledore asked with a smile on his face.

"I can't," said Harry confused for a moment. Then he saw the looks on their faces and realized how he had just traveled to the restaurant and back. His face lit up in delight at the prospect of what he was able to do.

"This is so amazing," said Harry. "I had not realized that I had done it. I must be the only person that can come and go from the castle by means other than the door or floo."

Noooo," said Neville laughing. "Really? We had not noticed that. Nope, not at all."

"Oh hush you," said Harry laughing. "This is really amazing. I am delighted by this ability. This will help us a lot in the future battles. This will give us one more advantage over Tom and his cronies."

"That is correct," said Albus. "That ability is not known to a human. In fact the only known creature that has the ability to flash is the phoenix. This will definantly raise our odds on winning this fight."

"I wanted to tell you something else," said Minerva. "We have sent a copy of your DADA grades to certain examiners and such. They want to send a university professor to come test you in the subject. With one less subject to worry about, you can always teach part time while finishing up your NEWTS in your other subjects. In fact I have spoken with the other Heads of House and we decided that should you test and pass, then we will give you private lessons in the evening times and let you take over DADA. Remus wants to work with the creatures in the forest and has a few ideas of what he would like to do for the remaining known werewolves."

"That is fine with me," said Harry. "I am confident in my subjects enough to know that I can pass DADA with ease. I think we have about eight months left of this school year anyway. We are in October now."

"Then we can get you started quickly enough in a routine," said Minerva. "You will also be tested in COMC. As the Arch Angel, you will have no trouble in passing that course. Charlie Weasley is currently teaching the subject, but Remus wants that post."

"Why don't I give Herbology a try as well," said Harry. "That way all I will have to worry about is Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration. With two more classes out of the way, I will be able to teach most if not all of the DADA classes."

"I think that is a good idea," said Albus. "That way, you can take over first through fifth year classes and still have time to study for your other three courses. We suspected that you would agree, so the professors will be here on Friday for your exams. I suggest that for now, you study and leave the capture of Lucius and Bellatrix to the rest of us. Miss Granger will be free from classes this week to help you prepare for those three exams. You are also exempt from classes for the rest of this week to prepare."

Over the next few days, Harry and Hermione spent much of their time in the library. They covered everything that they could think of in the subjects of DADA, Herbology, and COMC. The professors all chipped in and assisted where they could. It was common knowledge that in DADA, Harry could hold his own easily. He had already proven that he could stand up to the most feared Dark Wizard in history and still win. In COMC, Harry breezed through things as having the skill as the Angel of Fauna was inbred into being the Arch Angel. The same thing was with Herbology. Friday finally came around and Harry sat for his exams. He did all three written exams in the morning and had his practicals in the afternoon. By the end of the day, Harry was mentally exhausted. As he was the only one being tested, he was graded right then and there.

"Lord Potter," said the examiner. "I have the privilege of announcing your grades. In DADA, you are hereby recognized as a Master in the subject. Therefore, you have the ability and skill needed to teach the subject should you wish to do so. Secondly in your NEWTS for COMC and Herbology, you have an outstanding in both subjects. Therefore, you have the right to teach the subject as you have proven that you are proficient in each subject. We have submitted your test results to a university examiner and they have agreed that with your perfect score on these tests that you are a Master in them as well. Congratulations on your Masters in the subjects of DADA, Herbology, and COMC. You have a very promising future ahead of you."

Harry grinned at his friends and shook the hands of the examiners. After thanking them profusely, he accepted his certificates and smiled to his friends. A small feast was set up for dinner that night to announce Harry's successful scores.

"Attention students," called Albus standing. "We have an announcement to make. Over the last four days, you will have noticed that Lord Harry Potter was studying at all times in the library. We have the satisfaction of telling you that he took three of his NEWTS early and has passed with university scores earning him Mastery in all three subjects."

The student body and the staff all stood and applauded Harry for his hard work and success. When the applause died out, Albus continued with his announcement.

"Lord Potter will now have the honor of joining us at the staff table," said Albus. "He will be the new DADA professor for first through fifth year students. As he still has three other NEWTS to prepare for and study with this year, he will not take over sixth and seventh year until next school year. Please give a round of applause for Professor Potter."

Once more the students were on their feet applauding Harry. When the noise died down, Harry made a small announcement.

"Thank you all for the support that you are giving me," said Harry. "As a professor, I can teach you everything that I know to defend yourselves from people like Tom Riddle. As I am with being Head Boy, I will not look at the house emblem on your lapel. If you do well in class, I will award you for it. If you break rules, I will penalize you for it. I do not play favorites as you well know. You are all worthy of my time and experience. It will be a joy to teach you all what I know about the subject of DADA."

With that, Harry sat down in the newly appointed chair for him. His new colleagues congratulated him on his success. Harry smiled at his friends and began to eat.

Lucius and Bellatrix crept up to the edge of Hogsmeade in attempt to get to the castle. They had to take it slow in case one or more Aurors caught them. Bellatrix was itching to jump out and attack them, but Lucius had to remind her more than once that her magic was diminished due to being disinherited.

"When we get near the castle, we are to attempt to stick together," said Lucius. "If we fail, it will mean death by either Potter's hand, or the Dark Lord's. Either way if we fail, we die. So I advise you to keep your temper in check and do what you are here to do and nothing else. If you get yourself captured or killed, then you have only yourself to blame."

"Shove it Lucius," said Bellatrix. "I am so tired of you telling me what I need and have to do. You are NOT my master and I do not have to listen to you. Just do what we are here for and leave me to do what I am good at. I will do my part and do it well. Can you say the same?"

"On your head be it then," snapped Lucius. "I am only trying to keep us alive. If you feel that my advice is not sound, by all means do whatever you wish to do. I only pray that you do not fail. It will mean your death if you do. The Dark Lord is not in a forgiving mood these days now that he has no house to live in."

With that the two of them finally made it past the line of the village and made their way to the castle.

Harry was watching them with interest from on top of the astronomy tower. He knew they were coming as his wards informed him of such. Draco and Neville were already in place and the castle was already in lockdown. Harry waited patiently as Severus, Albus, Minerva, and Hermione made their way to a spot that was not far from the two young men. Harry nodded to Albus who lowered the wards surrounding the castle to allow the two Demons to fly right over the wall. When they were on the grounds, he let them snap back into place. Harry cast a Charm to void out all portkeys. He knew that Albus made sure that the two could not apparate out. The elves were watching for that sort of trickery and were prepared to block them from doing so.

Draco and Neville were in no way hiding. They were standing there chatting with one another like it was an everyday thing to be out while the rest of the student body was safely tucked away in the castle. Lucius and Bellatrix scanned the area carefully for signs of anyone else. When they did not see anyone, they approached the two young men.

"Well," said Lucius. "We have the thief who stole my title, lands, and money. Here is the abomination that has the audacity to call itself a Malfoy. You are a shame to me. You are a mistake that I will fix tonight."

"Let me make one thing clear to you," said Draco sharply. "The only mistake that I have made was in keeping the Malfoy name. Tomorrow, I will petition the court and see about changing my name and allowing the Malfoy name to die out. I am the first Malfoy, other than my mother to have done something good for the world instead of lie, steal, cheat, and kill. Therefore, I am going to petition to have my name changed to Potter. THAT is a noble family and a noble name. If anyone is the abomination here it is you and NOT me."

"Good for you Draco," said Neville. "I have no doubt that Harry will allow you to become part of the Potter family. In fact, I think he will be honored to have you in his family."

"Longbottom," Bellatrix sneered. "You are the squib that got away. I think I will enjoy the fact that St. Mungos will have to have a triple decker bed. I will add you to the collection from when I was able to torture your parents into insanity."

"How are you planning on doing that?" asked Neville with scorn. "Are you going to talk me to death? Let me inform you of one thing Bellatrix no name. I happen to know that you are one insane individual that is not worth the time it takes to scrape you off my shoe. I am far from the squib that you claim me to be. My name is Lord Neville Franklin Longbottom and I am the Lord and Head of House of the Ancient and Noble Longbottom family. I am the friend of Lord Harry Potter Black. The Longbottom family has ALWAYS stood in the light and we have ALWAYS been a friend of the Potter family. I now have the honor and privilege of taking up that mantle and one crazy and deranged bitch like you will not take that away from me. So if you feel all high and mighty, then place your wand where your mouth is and lets get down to business. I can promise you that one of us will be standing before the night is through and the other will either be dead or in prison."

"Way to go Neville," said Harry to himself. "I am proud of both you and Draco."

Soon spells were flying. Harry flashed down to the grounds and drew his sword. Draco and Lucius were at it with everything that they had. Harry knew that Draco would only last so long against his father that had many years of experience on him. Neville and Bellatrix were oddly matched as well. Neville had the upper hand and she knew it.

All at once, both Demons decided that they were going to go in for the kill. Both stepped back and cast the Killing Curse at their opponents. Harry had the satisfaction of seeing Draco call his power forth and a block of ice appeared in front of both him and Neville effectively saving them both from the curses. Neville then used his power and allowed the vines to sneak their way around their opponents. Harry spread his wings and stepped forward. He assisted the others in keeping unfriendly spells from his two friends. Albus, Minerva, and Severus all stood behind them and cornered the two Demons in. Harry flashed in front of Lucius. The man fell back in surprise. Bellatrix was also looking at Harry with wide eyes as neither of them was able to do anything but stand there.

Calmly Harry took their wands and snapped both right in front of them.

"Allow me to introduce myself," said Harry calmly. "My name is Lord Harry James Potter Black and I am the Arch Angel. I am the heir of Merlin. I am the conqueror of the Dark Lord. I am Head of House of the Slytherin, Riddle, Peverell, Black, Potter, Umbridge, and Selwyn name. I am the banisher of evil and I am your trial, jury, and judge."

"Itty bitty Potter," said Bellatrix. "You think that because that blood traitor made you Head of House of my family, that you are better than I am? I am a pureblood and you are nothing but a half blood."

"Wrong again," snapped Harry. "Tom made a mistake. My mother was a Black family member. She was a pureblood. Therefore I am a pureblood. Even if I wasn't, it would not look very good for you to have been beaten by a filthy half blood now would it? Or even the squib that you keep claiming that Neville is. My goodness Bella, you really are a pathetic excuse for a witch and I am glad that I disowned you from my family."

"You are pathetic Potter," snapped Lucius. "I will escape like I always do. I am the most powerful Demon at this time. Even if you have me killed the Dark Lord has a trick up his sleeve. He will be victorious."

"Draco," said Harry turning to him. "You are more than welcome to take the name Potter. I am honored that you would consider being a part of my family. We need more people like you in the noble families rather than the deceitful ones like the Malfoy line. Therefore, you have my blessing to become a Potter. Oh and Lucius, you will not be escaping prison again."

With that, Harry and Albus placed the manacles around their wrists and had the satisfaction of seeing the two writhe on the ground in agony as their magic reacted to the power in the bracelets.

"These are magic reducing bracelets," explained Harry. "They can not be broken by you. They will feed on your magic to sustain them. The only way for you to get them off is to die. We have some VERY special cells for you that are waiting. For the record Lucius, that spell that the Dark Lord has in that book will not be a pleasant one for you if he casts it. Both you and I know that he will cast it. He will not be able to resist himself. He now has lost two more of his minions to me. He will want to cast it soon. It would not surprise me to hear that he has killed off the remaining Demons just to be able to cast that spell. You see Lucius; I sent that spell to him. You think about that while you are in prison."

With that, Harry allowed Moody and Kingsley take the prisoners away. Harry turned to both Draco and Neville.

"Thank you both for the loyalty that you have shown me this day," he said hugging both. "You have more than proven that you are the best friends that I could ever hope for. I love both of you and I am thankful that you are with me."

"We love you too Harry," said Neville while Draco nodded. "We said that we were in your corner and we meant it. You are doing your part and we are doing ours. We are in this together all the way to the end."

Albus, Minerva, and Severus all smiled at the seen before them. The pride was etched in their faces. Harry Potter had made changes in this world. All three professors were glad that they had lived long enough to see those changes made. No longer was there a rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Those times were in the past where they belonged and the professors were all happy about it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Another two demons down, and six to go. Will Voldie kill his own people, or will Harry and company catch some more. Join me in the next chapter to find out what happens next.


	16. To Get Two More

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I own nothing except the plot of this story. I flicked my wand and said Accio Daniel Radcliff and nothing happened. I also flicked my wand and tried to get the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't happen either. Therefore I only own the plot, my house, and my animals.

DISCLAIMER 2 – This story will rarely ever mention a slash at this point. **If you do not like my story, then I ask that you do not read it. You flaming at me will not get me to change my plot or general characterization.** I do enjoy hearing ideas and concepts. I do not like people who down right get insulting because they don't like the story.

NOTE – Thank you all for the support and eagerness that you are presenting for this fic. It means the world to me and I will continue to defend your rights to enjoy.

**Chapter 16 – To Get Two More**

Sometimes in life, things do not always go the way that you want them no matter who you are. Voldemort was one of those people. Right about now, he was pacing back and forth in his tent while swearing every curse he could think of. He knew without a shadow of a doubt, that when Lucius and Bellatrix had not returned after three days, that they were either dead or captured. He opened the book that Delores sent to him and re-read the spell.

"Master," said Rowle. "What are you doing? Are you seriously considering casting that spell? It could be detrimental if you do so. I have been loyal to you since the beginning. I would rather live and serve you than to die."

"I am not going to cast this spell yet," admitted Voldemort. "Sometime in the future I may have to cast it despite the loyalty that some of my minions have shown. We are now without two more of our number and we need to get more people to come to the dark side."

"Have you sent another envoy to the giants?" asked Rowle. "Maybe we can get some of what is left of the tribes to come and give it another go at the castle. Maybe they will succeed where McNair failed."

"It is too much of a risk," said Voldemort. "The only person I would trust to lead the expedition is you and I would rather not get you killed. You are more valuable to me alive than you are dead. I just wish that we had more Death Eaters to work with."

"Not having a secure base is making it hard," said Rowle with a nod. "The last bit of news that I heard was that Potter and his army killed the Carrows and the Parkinsons are in prison. They are after Yaxley, Mulciber, and Jugson. Recently they were able to find Crabbe and his wife and they are now being held in prison."

"Have you had any luck in finding out where they are being kept?" asked Voldemort. "I sent Wormtail, but they have an Animagus ward on the Ministry and it prevents him from accessing the place. I would send him to Hogwarts, but something happened the last time and if Potter or Dumbledore gets him in their sights, he will be at their mercy. I am not happy with him that he owes Potter a life debt. Therefore he can't go near the castle without possibly endangering the success our mission."

"Our contact in Borgin and Burke's has informed me that the Ministry has formed a new prison in the Department of Mysteries," answered Rowle. "No one can use any type of magic while in the cells. He said that they have some sort of anti magic field that surrounds anyone that doesn't have a special pendant that nullifies the magical effect. Only certain people are allowed to have one of these amulets. Therefore, getting to them will be impossible. Add in the fact that we don't know much about that place anymore now that Rookwood is dead, and we know pretty much nothing."

"That is true," admitted Voldemort. "Without knowing for sure, we could wander the place for days trying to locate our fellow Demons. For all we know, they could even be dead by now. Have you found out if any of our people are still alive?"

"No Master," said Rowle. "This information only pertains to Death Eaters. It doesn't include the other Demons. As far as we know, the Demons are disposed of. I was also told that their vaults are distributed between the Angels and the victims, as well as, a portion is put to use by the Ministry."

"Keep up with your work then," said Voldemort. "This information is very useful. The more we get the better it will be for us when I confront Potter."

"I am sorry to inform you Master," said Rowle carefully. "Our informant has been arrested. Apparently Potter and his group have been observing Knockturn Alley and they arrested many of the people who have been there. Getting more information will be dangerous to me as well as to you. I believe that the only reason I have not been captured yet is due to the fact that I have been able to lead them to our spies and informants."

The two talked well into the night. They knew that more information was needed and they knew that they had to get it soon. Their numbers were being depleted and they had to do something before all was lost.

Harry was talking with Albus the following day. Their raids had been highly successful. They were able to bring in many leaks and spies within the ranks of the Dark Lord. Many of the lesser Death Eaters were rounded up and sent to prison. Azkaban was filling up with those that were marked with the Dark Mark. Other wizards that were marked were either fleeing the country, or were hiding so well that the Ministry didn't give them much thought. These people were so minor, that they were not given too high of a threat level. The more of them that they could cause to leave the country, the better off it would be for the Light.

"I think it is time that Amelia and the rest go and arrest Percy Weasley," said Albus. "He needs to be brought to justice for his crimes against Sirius. It is not fair that we are arresting others for their roles in working with the Dark Lord and we are not taking a murderer out of commission and putting him in prison where he belongs."

"I know," said Harry. "I have been kind of just putting that out of my mind. Arthur Weasley has been cooperating so well with us. If we arrest Percy now, then he may not be so inclined to help us in the future. I really don't want to have to battle that family anymore. They are already a waste of space with the exception of Charlie who loves his job here at the school."

"I know how you feel Harry," said Albus kindly. "However, the law must be upheld. I am going to send Amelia to the Burrow and have Percy arrested. By letting me do it, you are showing that you are not a part of this and the rest of the family can't blame you. Let them deal with me if they have a problem. I will not have that family hurt you anymore. They should not have started to begin with. Now that Arthur and Charlie are the only ones with magic, we can prevent them from doing it again. You have made Arthur quite a bit of money with his assistance in the raids. Molly and Bill are both working in the Leaky Cauldron. All three of them are bringing in an income of some sort. It is time to bring in a murderer."

"Very well," Harry sighed. "I will let you deal with that. I really have to concentrate on getting through all of my studies in Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration. I also have to get my students ready for their OWLS. I know that we are at the beginning of the school year, but they will need all of that time. This will be the first time in a long time that they actually have a competent teacher in the subject. Remus was the only one that actually taught them what they needed to know instead of what Lockhart and Quirrell taught them and what Umbridge didn't teach them. Even Barty Crouch Jr. taught us something."

Harry got up and smiled as he left the room. Albus watched the young man leave with his shoulders relaxed and his head held high. For once in a very long time, Harry had the making of a very happy and content person. It was a delight to Albus to see Harry so happy. He finally lost the entire haunted look in his eyes and face. His demeanor no longer gave the impression of one that was abused and hated. His new stance proclaimed him to be the proud young man that he deserved to be recognized for.

The first week of Harry's appointment of DADA professor went off without a hitch. The students had no problems learning from the Arch Angel. In fact many of the sixth and seventh years were using their free time to sit in on Harry's classes to see if there was anything that he was teaching that they could pick up on. Harry grinned when he saw them. In this room, he was in his element and he was teaching these students how to be both independent and supportive. In his class, Harry was teaching these students that it was not a crime to do what you have to do to ensure that you and your family are alive when the fight is done.

While out of the classroom, Harry concentrated hard on his charms, potions, and transfiguration lessons. He wanted to ensure that he would pass all three at the end of the year with a minimal exceeds expectation in the respected fields. While he was doing that, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Blaise, and Luna were all busy grinding their noses to the books as well. All of them wanted to do well. They were using their time off wisely to ensure that they could also train so that when the next attack happened or the next encounter with a Demon arose, that they were ready to take to the air to defend their lives as well as those in their care.

The next stroke of luck for the Angels was the day right before the Halloween. Gibbons, Mulciber, and Yaxley were all apprehended. Their families and vaults were once more seized and put to use for the betterment of the wizarding world. Words came a few days later that Jugson was found dead in his home. It looked like a suicide.

With the last of the known major Death Eaters out of the picture, Harry and his companions could devise ways of luring out the remaining Demons of Death. They were waiting for a mistake from Rowle so that they could bring him down and to justice.

The days turned into weeks and Harry was still scanning for signs that the remaining Demons were at play. Harry grinned at a vision and called forth a meeting between the Angels as well as the top members of Gringotts and the Ministry of Magic. Harry had other details that he wanted to deal with as well. When all of the assembled parties arrived, he began with his deliberations.

"Voldemort has been studying the spell that Hermione and I sent to him," said Harry to the delight of the room. "In my visions of him, he is constantly reading the spell and he is more than anxious to cast it. Judging from what I can see, he is not all that concerned with the remaining Demons that are currently at his side. They are more of an aggravation to him than any help. We will not have to wait long before one or more of them will make a mistake."

"That is fine," said Albus. "However I think we are missing the importance of you bringing forth the Minister of Magic and the leader of the goblins. Was there more to this than you are telling us at the moment?"

"Actually," admitted Harry. "There are a few things that I want to discuss. First I want to ask Draco a question. Are you still interested in becoming a Potter?"

"I meant what I said," Draco replied. "I am interested in bringing a closure to the whole Malfoy the Evil, bit. I was honest with my emotions and my thoughts. I would become a Potter in an instant. I just have not gotten around to petitioning the courts yet."

"There is another way," said Ragnok. "If you are interested in becoming a Potter, then there is a way for you to do so that will legalize it and be of assistance to the both of you. There is only one drawback to this."

"What way is that?" Draco asked. "Also, what is the drawback?"

"The way of doing it so that it can never be broken is to do a blood bonding," said Ragnok. "The process is simple and either I or Griphook can perform the ceremony for you. It is an easy matter. It will make you both extremely tired for about two days, but I think that in the end if you really want to do this, that it is the best and easiest way to go."

"There are plenty enough Angels to keep an eye out for trouble should something happen," said Albus. "After all, I am one of the ones that Tom fears in this world."

"You never did mention the drawback," said Harry. "What would that be?"

"Your vaults would combine and become one under the Potter name," said Griphook. "Both of you would be entitled to the same properties. The drawback is that there will no longer be a Head of House title for young Draco. However, he will be a Potter in everything that needs to be recognized as such. Once this happens, the name Malfoy will cease to exist and the end of the family line will occur."

"Let me make this easy for you," said Draco. "I want to be a Potter. The reason is that when someone hears the name Malfoy, they think of cheating scum. They also think of the right hand man of Tom. Now if you say the name Potter, you hear good things such as bravery, and compassion. With the help of Harry, Hermione, and the others, I have come to understand that it doesn't matter who you are in life. It is what you do that makes you the person that people will remember. It is my intention to end the Malfoy name once and for all. Therefore, I am more than willing to lose the title of Head of House of the Malfoy name to be a blood brother to Harry Potter. I am going to do some good in the world and I will have an easier time if I can shed the darkness that my ancestors put upon my shoulders. I should not have to carry that weight any longer."

"Very well," said Ragnok. "When Lord Potter in done with his other business, we will do the ceremony. Griphook and I will return in one hour. Please be in a comfortable room where you will not be disturbed and we will perform the ceremony. I am positive, Minister Bones will not have a problem acting as a witness during the ceremony, nor will the Head Master."

"If this is what they truly want, then I will be there for them," said Amelia. "I am proud to say, that I would be honored to act as a witness to assist two very fine young men make a difference in this world."

"These two already have my strictest of confidence," said Albus. "I would assume that it is acceptable if others of the Angels are present for the ritual."

"You assume correctly," said Ragnok. "While both you and Madam Bones are acting as witness due to your rank and position, both young men will need someone to act as their representative."

"I will stand for Draco as he is my godson," said Severus. "That way, we have that taken care of."

"I will stand for Harry," said Remus. "He is an honorary godson of mine anyway. I am proud of what these two young men are about to undertake and for one I totally support and agree with the sentiment and the legitimacy of the ordeal. James and Lily would have been very proud. As a member of the family Black, it is a delight to know that Draco will be a permanent fixture in the family instead of on the edges of it."

With that both goblins left the office and headed to the bank to get the necessary equipment for the ceremony. While they were gone, Harry turned to Amelia.

"I'm not sure if Professor Dumbledore has told you yet," he said. "We have had a discussion and it is time to bring in Percy Weasley. Due to the delicacy of the situation, we feel that it is in my best interest that it is done under the banner of someone else turning him in. Therefore, Professor Dumbledore will be the one to lead you to the Burrow for the apprehending of the murderer known as Percy Weasley. I will not be present as I do not want to have to deal with the situation of Molly Weasley and Ronald screaming obscenities and what not at me. I have had enough threats by that family to last me a lifetime."

"That is very understandable given the circumstances," said Amelia. "When we are done with your ritual, we shall head out and bring him into custody for his crimes. We know that he did it and we were just waiting your decision as to what to do about the situation. I have some small news to impart. Recently the Weasley twins attempted a break out. Therefore, we have extended their sentence by another ten years each and have sent them to separate portions of the prison so that they have little to no correspondence with one another. We felt that if we separated them, then they would be less likely to cause more trouble. In the future, we have decided that due to the reason they are in prison, that if we have any more trouble, we will put the magic binding bracelets on them and then put them in permanent isolation."

"Those two are very sneaky and skilled at what they do," said Harry. "It may be in the best interest of everyone that the bracelets be placed on them anyway. Their time in school and their careers after is living testimony to the trouble that those two can get into either as a set or alone. I will leave that to your discretion however. For the moment, I think that Draco and I had better go and get ready for the ritual that is about to take place."

Harry was about to head out when he stopped and his eyes glazed over. The others in the room waited patiently as the vision came to pass and Harry snapped out of his semi trance.

"Well," said Harry. "It seems that we will have to wait for that ritual to take place until tonight or something. The Demons are on the move again and it is in our best interest to stop them. Goyle is headed to Diagon Alley and Rowle is up to something in Hogsmeade. We may have to split up to catch them. I think that Aurors and the goblins can catch Goyle easily enough without the Angels of Power getting involved. However, we can send Draco and Severus to assist you in his capture. The rest of us can head to Hogsmeade to capture Rowle and get one more Demon out of the way. Then when we are done, we will just have the remaining four to deal with."

"I have a better idea," said Albus. "Let me go to Diagon Alley and capture Goyle and the rest of you stay here. Mr. Goyle is no match for me and it will take less time for me to go and arrange for his capture then it would be if the Aurors were to attempt it. Fawkes can flash me to his location and I can flash him to prison after that. This way, the two of you will stay safe until after the blood ritual is complete. It is bad enough that we have them splitting off into different areas. If they were to just stick to their normal routine, we could capture the last of them and be done with it. I want this over with as much as the rest of you. It is time that we get our lives into some kind of peaceful environment."

"I would feel better if you took at least one more Angel with you," said Harry. "If you take Blaise with you, he can shadow you into the area while Fawkes flashes out to you. That will leave eleven of us to deal with Rowle when he finally gets to Hogsmeade and protecting the castle. He is after someone there that will hurt us emotionally. It is time to move and we should do it now. I want Severus and Minerva to stay here in the castle. I will leave Gladiator and the rest of the dragons here with the castle to act as guards. The rest of us will head to Hogsmeade and deal with him. Kingsley and Moody should come with me and Rufus should head to Diagon Alley with Albus."

No one questioned Harry. This was what he was born to do. He was the leader of the light and as the Arch Angel he had the power to call all the shots. With that being said, Albus and Blaise shadowed to a location in Diagon Alley and Fawkes flashed out right behind them. Rufus took the floo and headed out right behind them. The rest of the group all headed to their duties. Remus and Harry headed down to the dragons and told them what was going on. They all agreed to keep a close eye on the castle until the Angels returned.

Albus and Blaise arrived in the alley and waited. They took refuge in Ollivanders while waiting for the sight of Vincent Goyle Sr. to appear. It was not long before the older version of the student appeared. He began to hex unsuspecting people in his attempt to get to the bank. Albus and Blaise were right on his tail. Blaise used his ability to manipulate the shadows to keep them under cover. Albus was busy undoing the trouble that Goyle was causing. Fawkes flashed to Gringotts and informed the goblins of what was occurring. Ragnok, who was at the bank, understood at once what the plan was and had his guards fall back.

Soon Goyle reached his destination and entered the lobby of the bank. Blaise and Albus entered right behind him.

"You should not have come here today," said Albus entering the light. "You are now in my custody and I will have you where you will no longer be a problem for anyone else ever again."

"You are an old man and you are rapidly losing your power," snapped Goyle. "The Dark Lord will have the final laugh when you are dead and he is taking over the wizarding world. Potter will fall and nothing can be done to stop it. We have a plan in motion that will be your downfall."

"I get tired of hearing that line," said Albus. "After all of these years, most Dark Lords can not come up with something new. Do you think that Tom is the first Dark Lord that I have fought? He is more powerful than the last one, but I can assure you that thanks to Lord Potter, he is the one that is rapidly losing ground. I get tired of hearing the same line about how he will win. Each person that has said that has either been arrested to an undisclosed location, or has been killed. Now, it is your turn. Be ready to join your companions in lock down."

"The Dark Lord is listening," said Goyle tapping a special badge on his robes. "He now knows that his Demons are not dead. He will find a way to break them out of prison and he will return them to full strength and the tables will be reversed."

"I never said that the captured Demons were still alive," said Dumbledore. "Therefore, I believe that you are mistaken when you say that the Dark Lord will be able to break them out of prison. If there is no one to break out of prison, then what is the point in trying to do so? If, as you say, the Dark Lord can hear me, then he will know that his plan to take over magical Britain has failed. The Arch Angel is the winner and the Light once more has triumphed. He is just another has been that is rapidly aging and has lost his strength. Lord Potter has been able to destroy all of his horcruxes. Now that we have you in custody, there will only be four Demons left. Right now, Lord Potter is after Mr. Rowle. I remember him from his days as a student here. He doesn't stand a chance against someone who is as powerful as Harry Potter."

"You still have not caught me yet," snapped Goyle. "I still have a trick or two up my sleeve Dumbledore."

"I think you might want to turn around before you make that assessment," said Dumbledore. "You may find that your carefully laid out plan is as they say, a flop."

As Goyle turned to look over his shoulder, Blaise came out of the shadows and stunned him. The goblins let their magic flare and kept Goyle pinned down as Albus stepped forward and placed the cuffs on his wrists. He took the badge off of Goyle's robes and spoke clearly into it.

"You would do well to remember that there is nothing that you can do to stop the Angels of Power, Tom," he said. "We are going to stop you. Unlike you, we work as a team and trust one another. The same can not be said about you and your group. If I were you, I would stay in hiding. We are going to get you and the remaining Demons with you."

With that, Albus threw the badge on the floor and hit it with a powerful Reducto Curse. The badge blew up into hundreds of fragments. With a wave of his wand, Albus banished the pieces away. Rufus then took charge of the prisoner and took him away.

Meanwhile back in Hogsmeade, the fight was hot and heavy. Harry had stationed his Angels all along the main road. Each was given a different area to keep up with as no one knew exactly where Rowle was going to strike. All too soon, it became obvious as to where Rowle was heading. He stopped his flight in front of the Hogshead Inn. It was then that Harry understood his intention.

"He is going to attempt to abduct Aberforth," said Harry. "To bad for him he is not going to succeed."

With that, Harry took to the air. When the other Angels saw this, they joined him in making sure that Rowle would not get away.

"It is about time that we are able to catch up with you," said Harry. "We were wondering when one of you would be foolish enough to come near the castle again. To think, you were going to stoop to doing something as foolish as kidnapping. I am ashamed of you. What would your mother say?"

"Shove it Potter," snapped Rowle. "I am going to bring a small victory to my Master. He is going to find a way to destroy you. You will be nothing but a rug under his feet when I am through with you."

"I have heard it all before," said Harry giving a fake yawn. "I have even heard it from your half blood master. If anyone is going to lose, it will be him. When are you going to realize that talking me to death is not going to win you any battles? You are a somewhat intelligent person. If you are so big and bad, then bring it on. I am not scared of you. I am also not scared of Tommy boy."

With rage, Rowle flew at Harry. Harry deftly sidestepped his course and sent the Demon tumbling through the air.

"You will have to do better than that," taunted Harry. "This is a game that I will eventually get bored with and you do not want to see what will happen if I get bored. Let's just say that it will be extremely painful for you and you will not enjoy that."

"You have an over inflated ego Potter," snapped Rowle. "I will have to teach you a lesson in humility."

"TEACH ME A LESSON IN HUMILITY?" thundered Harry. "IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK? I KNOW MORE ABOUT HUMILITY IN MY SEVENTEEN YEARS THAN TOM HAS KNOWN IN HIS SEVENTY SOME ODD YEARS. I HAVE BEEN BEATEN, STARVED, NEGLECTED, AND I BEAR THE SCARS OF PAIN AND SUFFERNIG FOR THOSE THAT HAVE DIED THAT WERE CLOSE TO ME. HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WILL TEACH ME A LESSON IN HUMILITY? YOU HAVE SERIOUSLY JUST UPSET ME AND I AM GOING TO TAKE IT OUT ON YOUR ASS."

With that, Harry flew at Rowle. The Demon was so surprised by Harry's anger that he was unable to prepare himself for the onslaught of emotions and rage that was emanating from the younger wizard. The power of Harry's emotions was so high that even the other Angels cringed at the feel of them. Rowle never had a chance. By the time that Harry was done with him, the Demon was so trussed up that no one would recognize him. There was not an inch of flesh showing that was not bruised and swollen from where Harry beat him to within an inch of his life. Not a one time during the whole encounter did a spell fly. Harry used his adrenaline to pummel the man from the sky and into a bloody lump on the ground. When Rowle finally succumbed to unconsciousness, Harry leaned over and placed the bracelets on his wrists effectively blocking the man's power. When he had the Demon captured, he turned his back and leaned up against the wall of the Inn and began to cry. Hermione, Draco, and Luna were by his side in a flash. Neville was busy working with the others to insure that Rowle was firmly in the custody of the Aurors and sent to his special cell.

"It is ok Harry," said Draco. "We know better than that fool about how your heart works. It doesn't matter what he says. We know that you are a good man with a huge heart. This is part of the reason I am so interested in becoming a Potter. I want to be just like you."

"What does he know?" Luna asked. "He is just a Demon. He has never met you before today. He had no right to say what he said about you. He was wrong on all counts as we know the real Harry Potter. All he was doing was trying to tempt you into making a mistake. His plan had a serious flaw in it."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," said Hermione. "Harry you did not use magic to capture him. You really just beat the living hell out of him. It was amazing. We could feel your emotions flowing from you like a wave. I am proud to call you my friend. At least now if something happens, I can always tell my future attackers that my best friend will kick their ass."

Harry started chuckling. It turned into full out laughter. The others took a breath of relief at that. Each person that witnessed Harry's actions knew that Rowle had really said the wrong thing to the emotional seventeen year old man. Even the professors were impressed with the display of flying fists.

"I think we will call this a holiday," said Remus.

"What would you all it?" asked Pomona.

"Flying Fists Day," said Remus to the laughter of the group. "This is the day that will be known due to Harry Potter beating the hell out of another wizard without using magic."

"I think we had better get back to the castle," said Harry. "We still have a blood ceremony to perform and I am sure that Professor Dumbledore will have returned by now and will have news for us."

True to Harry's word, the two groups met back at Hogwarts. Both parties gave a description of what transpired. Memories were pulled and placed into vials for those that were not present to witness. All in all, the two parties were very pleased with themselves. They had managed to bring down and capture two more of the Demons.

"I would say that it will not be long before Tom casts that spell," said Harry. "He will learn all too soon that his toughest servants are now no longer able to serve him. Even if he puts two and two together, he will not be able to retrieve his servants this time. With only three minions left to him, he will want to cast that spell as soon as he can. He will not hesitate to kill the remaining Demons so that he can have a chance to defeat us once and for all."

The group all took in some nutrition and relaxed for a few moments before the goblins came in and began the ritual.

"Above and Below," said Ragnok.

"East to West," replied Griphook

"North to South," said Ragnok.

"Night to Day," replied Griphook.

"Let the one who petitions the blood ritual to step forward," intoned Ragnok.

Draco stepped forward.

"Give me your hand so that I may draw forth your blood," said Ragnok.

Draco handed him his right hand and watched as Ragnok took a silver dagger and made a cut across his palm drawing his blood.

"Let the one who accepts the petition to step forward," said Griphook.

Harry stepped forward.

Give me your hand so that I may draw forth your blood," said Griphook.

Harry handed his right hand and watched as Griphook took a gold dagger and made a cut across his palm drawing his blood.

"Let the two join hands join," said Ragnok. "By joining the bleeding hands, you will join each other in the power of the sacrifice that each of you is making so that you may be brother. Your love and your intention will complete the bond and let no magical being undo what you are giving your blood to build."

Harry and Draco grabbed each other's bleeding hands and held on to one another.

"I Lord Harry James Potter Black herby accept you Draco Orion into the family," said Harry. "May the blood that passes into our veins be strong and keep our family united."

"I Draco Orion, herby accept my position as brother," said Draco. "May our foundation pave the way for other families to understand that goodness of heart and love are stronger than purity of blood."

"I, Severus Snape, give my blessing on this bond," replied Severus. "May it shine bright for others to know that these two are brothers?"

"I, Remus Lupin, give my blessing on this bond," replied Remus. "May it shine bright for others to know that these two are brothers?"

"With the pact made," said Ragnok. "Draconis Lucius Malfoy is no longer. Now we speak to Draco Orion Potter. May the bond you have forged be long lasting and never ending?"

Once everyone gave their vows, a golden glow surrounded Harry and Draco. The magic took effect and made the two young men brothers.

"The necessary paperwork will be filed and ready by no later than tomorrow," said Amelia.

"I think I need to lie down," said Harry. "I feel very tired and I could use some rest."

With that, Remus and Severus grabbed a teen before they fell over and brought them to their beds. The rest of the party was all discussing the glow.

"It is always good to see a silver glow when people are forming blood bonds," said Ragnok. "It is even better when the glow is golden. This is one bond that will never be broken except by death. Draco understands that Lord Potter is his head of house. We shall combine the Malfoy vaults and properties with everything that Lord Potter owns. As Head of House, Lord Potter will have a final say on marriage and such of young Draconis."

"That is something that they can work out among themselves," said Albus. "Thank you both for performing the ritual. I am sure that those two remarkable young men will be able to withstand the testament of time. I think that we should inform the papers of what occurred today. It may bring out the last of our enemies into the open.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Millie running up. "We have finally figured it out. We know how to call in the life debt that Peter Pettigrew owes to Harry without him being present."

"This is good news indeed," said Albus. "When Harry is up on his feet again, we can deal with it. Fifty points to all parties involved in the discovery."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I needed to end the chapter somewhere and I felt that this was the best place to do so. Thanks in advance for the support and reviews that I know you will give.


	17. The Rat That Almost Got Away

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I own nothing except the plot of this story. I flicked my wand and said Accio Daniel Radcliff and nothing happened. I also flicked my wand and tried to get the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't happen either. Therefore I only own the plot, my house, and my animals.

DISCLAIMER 2 – This story will rarely ever mention a slash at this point. **If you do not like my story, then I ask that you do not read it. You flaming at me will not get me to change my plot or general characterization.** I do enjoy hearing ideas and concepts. I do not like people who down right get insulting because they don't like the story.

NOTE – Thank you all for the support and eagerness that you are presenting for this fic. It means the world to me and I will continue to defend your rights to enjoy.

**Chapter 17 – The Rat That Almost Got Away**

Sometimes in life things just don't go your way. This is what the Dark Lord was feeling at this moment. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that his two Demons were dead. He summoned the last three of his faithful for a chat.

"We are all that is left of the most powerful force for magic that has come into existence," he snarled. "It has come to my attention that even the most powerful of my minions is to stupid to take out one old man and one mere boy. Why do you suppose that so many of you fail to kill or even to capture one small boy?"

None of his remaining minions spoke. They each knew that if any of them did, it may very well be the last thing they ever did. Wormtail knew that they had lost. He did not know what he could do to rectify the situation.

"Let me break it down for you simpletons," snarled Voldemort. "We have Umbridge that was more interested in upping her own standings than doing the job right. Lucius and Bellatrix were my most feared minions and they are now dead. I have a mere slip of a boy that has managed to not only lock us all out of our vaults, but has also managed to defeat each and every one of the servants that I have sent against them. I even went so far as to have his blood relatives and godfather killed and yet he still acts like I have done nothing more than irritate him. This has got to end. I need to find out what how he is defeating my army so easily. Therefore, we are going to move closer to Hogwarts so that I may observe myself what power that boy has that has been helping him to win so easily. I sent twenty giants to the castle and they are acting like it was nothing. Be prepared to move out within the hour."

"My Lord," said Rudolphus cautiously. "Are you sure that is wise? From what we have learned, they have the minions of the forest working with them. We may end up being food for one or more of the creatures that inhabit the forest near the castle. We do not want to disappoint you, but we value our lives. Rumor has it that the Acromantulas in the forest are working with Potter and his misfits to fight and eat anything that crosses their path."

"We shall just have to be careful then," said Voldemort. "I am still the Dark Lord and I will be victorious. I need to get into that castle. Once I upset the power of the castle, we can recruit more minions and then crush Potter and his band of misfits."

"Why not just build our own castle," suggested Rabastan. "We can always just build our own fortress and defend it just as easily."

"What do you propose we build it with?" asked Voldemort with a sneer. "All of my books have been taken from me and I have no money or material with which to build. If my calculations are correct, neither do you. We can not even get out of this bloody tent much less build a castle of our own you fool. The magic that lies underneath that castle is what we are after. It is similar to a nexus of power. If we can control it, then we can rule the entire wizarding world from it."

The three remaining Demons did not further comment. None of them were interested in fighting Potter any longer. They were more interested in survival than fighting a war that they knew they could not win.

Back at the castle, Harry and Draco were waking up. Both were a little groggy, but each young man was coherent enough to know that things were a bit different.

"That was some bonding," remarked Draco. "I feel stronger now than I did before. I wonder why."

"Perhaps I can explain," said Albus kindly. "In events where two people do a blood ritual to bond as family, the person with the stronger magic is more predominant. In this case, Harry is the stronger of the two as he is a direct descendant of Merlin. His magic even before becoming the Arch Angel was somewhat stronger than yours due to his bloodline and birth right. This is in no way a slight on your abilities Draco."

"I understand," said Draco. "I knew that Harry was stronger than me. It is part of the reason that I behaved the way that I did towards him when we were younger. I was a bit jealous that he was stronger than I was. My father bred it into me that the Malfoys were the strongest and most cunning of the families. It would appear that he really was an idiot and didn't know what he was talking about. I am grateful that he was wrong. I also want to thank Harry for standing by my side even though I treated him the way that I did. Now that I am a Potter, I can really shine and let myself be the best that I can be."

"I always knew that you were a big softie at heart," snickered Harry. "Welcome to my world Draconis Potter. I for one am grateful to have a brother such as you. It will make things so much easier as you have working knowledge of estates and such. While I may be the Arch Angel, I have absolutely no idea of how to manage my affairs and such. All I know how to be is a hero. You at least have the upbringing to work an estate. I will need you to teach and train me in this."

"I think that we can all help out with that," said Albus. "I happen to know that there are a few books that you should read. With the Christmas holidays right around the corner, we can make sure to go and pick up the books that you will need to learn how to do as you suggest. With Draco guiding you, the Potter estate will flourish and prosper. With the Malfoy holdings and vaults added to the Potter estate, I believe that you two young men are the richest in the world."

"How do you figure that?" asked Harry. "I know that I am wealthy, but I didn't realize that by adding Draco to my family that I would inherit his belongings as well."

"You did not necessarily inherit his belongings," said Albus. "You are the Head of House. Draco came into the family as a blood brother. Therefore, all of his possessions were liquidated into your assets. He is still independently wealthy, but in the end, your word is final on everything as the Head of House. This will include all marriage contracts for Draco as well. Now, add in the Black family name and fortune, and you have two young men that are wealthy beyond the extremes. With the entire family heritage that you two young men have, I would haphazardly guess that there will be nothing that the two of you can NOT accomplish if you put your minds to it."

"I do not want that kind of power," said Harry. "It is hard enough being the Arch Angel without having to decide who and when Draco is allowed to marry and such. He is his own person and should be able to live his life as he chooses. I am uncomfortable telling him what he can and can't do." 

"He will be able to do so," said Severus speaking for the first time. "He will continue to live his life as he sees fit. The only difference is that you have the final say over what happens in his future. He knew what he was getting into when he chose to become your blood brother. He is not complaining and neither should you. Things will work out for you in the end as they are supposed to. We know that you would never abuse your power. After seeing the expression on Draco's face, I can see that he is not having any concerns about you being the Head of House of the family. After all, you would not act any different if the tables were turned. He trusts you to make the right decisions. You have already proven that you will be a great Head of House because you have asked for assistance from him. You have asked him to help train you into becoming a knowledgeable estate holder. Add in the fact that you are not holding anything over him means that you are wise beyond your years and will make a great friend and brother to someone who needs it."

"I know that you will allow me to be myself," said Draco patting him on the arm. "You are one of the most gracious people I have ever encountered in my life and you are not one to hold grudges. If I am doing something that you do not like, then I have no doubt that you will express your feelings to me. I am not stupid enough to think that you will just let me run free with all of our holdings and such. Don't worry Harry. Between the two of us, we will be just fine as a family. Just think of the good we can do with all of the combined money."

"I won't deny you anything that makes you happy," said Harry. "I trust you to make sound decisions. If I didn't, I would never have agreed to let you become a Potter. I have complete faith in each and every one of you."

"With that being said," Draco answered. "I have a serious question for you and I want an honest answer from you."

"I am all ears," said Harry with a grin. "What is on your mind?"

"I would like to marry Hermione," said Draco to the stunned silence of the room. "As my Head of House, you have the final say in it. I have gotten to know the real person behind the books. She is someone that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I would like your permission to ask her to marry me."

"You have it," said Harry. "You have my blessing when it comes to that. However, I am not the one that you have to worry about."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"You are the one that has to ask Dan Granger if it is ok to marry his daughter,"  
said Harry laughing. "THAT is one thing that I will not do for you. You are all on your own for that one. If you want to marry Hermione, then I suggest that you get her a ring as soon as possible, and over the holidays present it to her AFTER asking her father for her hand."

"I have already gotten her a ring," said Draco. "I was planning on giving it to her for a Christmas present. Where is she anyway?"

"She is in the library," said Minerva snorting. "She is tutoring some of the students in their transfiguration homework. She wants to ensure that each student has the same opportunities to pass their NEWTS as she does."

"You two will be staying here for one more day," said Poppy. "Tomorrow, you both will be discharged. I want you both to make sure that you drink plenty of fluids and that you take it easy on yourselves for a few days. From what Albus has said, your bond was stronger than any seen in a very long time."

"While we are on the subject of marriage," said Draco with a grin. "Is there any prospects of a Mrs. Harry Potter?"

"No," said Harry. "My one true love has passed away. I may end up finding a surrogate mother so that I can have an heir, but I am not interested in marrying anyone. It would not be fair to that person if I married them and was not happy because my heart belongs to someone that isn't among the living."

"To whom did you give you heart?" asked Severus. "I see no reason for you to not move on and be happy with someone. Just because your true love has died doesn't mean that you are not going to meet someone knew and be happy."

"This coming from someone that still loves my mother to this day," said Harry with a raised eyebrow. "For the record, my heart belongs to Cedric Diggory. I will always love him and it will never change. That doesn't mean that I am not going to find someone that is willing to produce an heir for me. I happen to know of a couple of young women that would be more than happy to do this for me."

"You will be happy to know of a few things," said Albus pulling the conversation to him. "Amelia sent Kingsley to arrest Percy Weasley. Arthur was saddened by this, but he understood that his son needed to be punished for his part in the murder of Sirius. Molly was saddened by the loss of Percy, but she didn't fight it. She knew that the law was correct and that any conspiracy to fight would not be good for her."

"Maybe we can hire her to arrange your wedding," suggested Harry. "I know that the family needs money. She is very skilled at things like that. Maybe we can let her arrange the wedding and things like that."

"It would definantly help them out financially," said Draco thoughtfully. "I will send her a letter and ask. The worst that she can say is no."

"Harry," said Albus. "Miss Bulstrode and Miss Greengrass have completed Ginny's work. They now know how to collect the life debt that is owed to you by Peter Pettigrew. With this knowledge, we can work to finish bringing down the Dark Lord and the rest of his Demons."

"Have the girls meet with me in my common room tomorrow," suggested Harry. "That way, we can all be comfortable while we discuss it. The last thing I want to do is upset Madam Pomfrey. After all, she is taking such great care of me."

"Harry James Potter," yelled Poppy. "If that is sarcasm, I will keep you here for a month. You better do what you are told and I don't want to hear any more complaints coming out of you."

"I would not dream of it," said a laughing Harry. "I live to serve the House of Pomfrey. It is people like me that is keeping you sharp and on your toes."

That remark got him hit with a pillow. The group all dissolved into laughter. The older members of the staff all left and let the boys get some rest. Poppy gave one last playful glare at Harry and went to her office. Harry and Draco grinned at each other before they got comfortable and went to sleep.

The next day, she ran her wand over the two of them and pronounced that they were fit to leave the infirmary. She gave Harry a playful slap behind the head and sent him out to tend to his class. That evening, the girls met with Harry and the Angels in Harry's common room. Once everyone was gathered, they got serious.

"I was told that you two have finally been able to finish Ginny's work and figure out how to call in that life debt that is owed to me," said Harry. "What have you discovered and how can I use it to our advantage?"

"Well Ginny hit the nail on the head with her findings," said Millicent. "She wrote in that there had to be a way for you to use your visions to insure that the debt could be called in. We have studied your abilities as t he Arch Angel. We were delighted to find that with your ability to use mind magic, that you should be able to use an image and plant it in Pettigrew's head. There is a branch of magic that you can use your dreams to send visions to someone. Due to the connection that they two of you have, we summarized that you should be able to enter your own thoughts while you are asleep and send the image of what you want to him through his dreams."

"Is it possible for Professor Snape to assist with this?" asked Harry. "Can you enter a person's mind when they are sleeping?"

"I think it is possible," said Severus. "We would just need someone to assist with that. While you are asleep, someone like Draco could open your eyelids for me and I can slip into your subconscious that way. We will have to practice it to see if I can do it. We have nothing to lose and everything to gain if we are successful."

"I would feel more comfortable with you guiding me in my sleep," said Harry. "This way if something goes wrong, I have a link to use to get out. The last thing I need is for Tom to get caught in the middle of the link and do damage to me when I am unable to defend myself from him."

"Don't forget that you have the same ability as I do," remarked Severus. "Just because you do not use it in the same capacity that I do, doesn't mean that you can't. It just means that you don't. Between the two of us, we can make sure that you get all the assistance that you need to protect yourself in your own mind. Let's try this in two days and see how it goes. If we are successful, we will use it to implant in Pettigrew's mind that you are calling in the life debt and that you will enforce it immediately. First you have to decide what it is you want him to do exactly."

"Agreed," said Albus. "It is in your best interest to think long and hard about what you want him to do before hand. It will make the transaction quicker. The less time that you spend in his dreams the safer you will be. We do not want any mishap occurring to you if we can prevent it."

"Before I forget," said Harry grinning. "Twenty five points to both Millie and Daphne for their work on this project. Twenty five will also be awarded to Luna and Hermione for their contribution as well."

"Good thinking Harry," said Minerva. "They have spent many hours going over this project. I am glad that you are awarding them handsomely for their hard work."

Soon after, the group went to their own duties around the castle. Harry sat in front of the fire and thought about what he wanted to do to call in the debt owed to him by Wormtail. In the end, he had a brilliant plan of action. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

Two days later, Harry and Severus were in Harry's room with Albus. They decided to use Draco as a test. Once they knew that Draco was sleeping, they gave the attempt. It was successful beyond anything they could have imagined. Albus lifted Harry's lid and Severus slid smoothly into his mind. From there, the two of them projected to Draco in his sleep. In the Dream world, Harry and Draco talked about a few things. Severus was mainly there to guide Harry. Harry's power was sufficient enough to protect himself in his own mind. Thanks to some of the training that the two had done over the last year, Harry was successfully able to throw Severus out of his dream and wake up on his own in a safe environment.

"That went better than we thought it would go," said Severus quietly as Harry turned over and went back to sleep. "Harry not only was able to block any attempt by me to sabotage the dream, but he was able to successfully throw me out of him dream. He should have no trouble with Pettigrew. The only reason I am going to accompany him on this dream journey is because we don't want to take the chance of the Dark Lord catching on to what we are doing."

"A wise move," said Albus as the two walked away. "This way, Harry has doubled the protection. Has Harry told you yet what he has in store for Peter?"

"No," admitted Severus. "I was unable to determine the course of action while in his mind. He is more skilled than he realizes when it comes to protecting him mind from intrusion even from someone like me."

"Harry doesn't give himself enough credit," said Albus. "He always puts himself behind others so that no one feels bad. I think that is due to the upbringing that I inadvertently inflicted upon the poor boy. I will never forgive myself for that."

"You should," said Severus. "He has already forgiven you and you should forgive yourself."

"He is right you know," said Dudley. "Harry is not one to hold grudges. He has even forgiven me and I was part of the abuse. Harry has even gone as far as to open me an account in Gringotts so that I can start saving up some money. He has even given me the money to buy Daphne an engagement ring."

"Perhaps in time I will forgive myself," said Albus. "How are you coming along in your duties here in the castle Mr. Dursley?"

"I am just grateful that you all gave me something to do," said Harry. "Between harry watching out over me all the time and Professor Snape giving me the potion each month I am feeling pretty god about myself. Now that I can properly propose to Daphne, I can always lead a life instead of being a freak."

"Harry will ensure that you have a good life," said Albus kindly. "It wouldn't surprise me if he gives you something very nice for a wedding present. Have you spoken with the Greengrass family yet with regards to marrying their daughter?"

"I have," said Dudley. "Thanks to Harry sponsoring me, Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass have both given their permission to ask for Daphne's hand in marriage. Harry even offered to give Daphne the dowry, but Mr. Greengrass forbid it."

"It looks like your life has turned around for the better," said Severus.

"We had me tested," said Dudley. "It would appear that I carry the gene to produce magical children. While I am still nervous around magic, I look forward to being able to assist in carrying on the Evans name."

"It was bound to be in your blood that you could produce magical children," said Albus. "It stands to reason as your family is magical. Harry is the most powerful magical being on the planet since Merlin walked the land."

"I am just glad that Harry is such a good guy," said Dudley. "Can you image the damage that he could do if he ever decided to turn to the dark side? Even without being the Arch Angel, he is a scary individual with his magic."

The two wizards chuckled at this and went on their way after bidding him good night. Soon the Christmas holidays were upon them. Betrothals rang through the air as Draco, Neville, and Dudley all proposed to the women they were interested in. Hermione was in tears when she discovered that she was going to be a part of Harry's family. Daphne was also glad that something good was going to come of her life. She knew that being part of the Potter family was a great honor for her. Harry got all of his friends something very special for Christmas. Jewelry was a key thing when you were buying for the ladies and even some of the men enjoyed what Harry had gotten them. These days, Harry, Draco, and Dudley all walked around with the Potter family crest on their robes. Dudley had taken to wearing wizard robes as they were more comfortable to work with. Hermione and Daphne were also wearing the Potter crest on their robes as a mark of their intention to marry into the family.

Harry pulled Draco and Dudley to the side and together, they performed the blood ritual that would cause Dudley to become a Potter. What happened was a gift beyond what they expected. Dudley started to show signs of being a wizard instead of a squib. Now there were three Potter men in the family and Harry smiled as he watched his family growing ever larger. He noticed that Millie looked saddened during the holiday.

"Hey Millie," he said sitting next to her. "What has you so blue?"

"There are no marriage contracts for me," she admitted looking down. "No one is interested in marrying me."

"Well I am not engaged to anyone either," said Harry. "With Cedric gone, I can't bring myself to be with anyone else."

"I was looking into something along those lines," said Millicent. "I read that when a person's soul bonded dies, that they never fall in love again. The book also said that there are those that will find a surrogate of there is no heir. I would be willing to be the mother of any children that you may wish to have. It is not like I am interested in being with someone sexually anyway. Madam Pomfrey assured me that it is possible that something went wrong with my anatomy that would cause this. However she assured me that I would still be able to carry and give birth to healthy babies."

"I do want a few heirs," said Harry. "I think that we can arrange something. How about you and I make an arrangement that we will marry just so that our children will have two Potter parents? We can always set you up with a nice bit of money in a vault should something go wrong. Plus I like the idea of my children having their mother in their lives even if I am not romantically involved with her."

"That is a brilliant idea," said Millicent. "I would be honored to be your wife and mother to your children. We can have a medi wizard artificially inseminate me. It would be easy for me live that lifestyle. You are gay and not interested in women and I am not interested in having sex period. This could work out for us. I am the only child of the Bulstrode family. MY father is old and you would become Head of House upon his death. I have no doubt my family would agree with this."

"I will send them an owl this evening and discuss this with them," said Harry. "I think that this is the making of a beautiful friendship."

The next few days were spent in training. Harry was reviewing with people like Draco, Millicent, and Neville who had knowledge of how to run an estate. Dudley sat with Harry in these training sessions as he was not part of the Potter family. Things between the four couples went smoothly. Harry had gotten word from the Bulstrodes that the arrangement to have Millie be the surrogate mother of Harry's heirs was agreeable. With the contract drawn up, Harry and Millicent became the fourth engaged couple. Harry had sent off a letter to Molly asking if she wanted to make some money by arranging the weddings. Her enthusiastic response caused many to laugh at her exuberance.

It was later that week when Harry decided that it was time to call in the debt that was owed to him by Wormtail. It was a somber group that was sitting him Harry's common room. Hermione and Poppy were on stand by in case of an accident. Albus and Severus were near Harry to insure his safety. Millicent, Draco, Luna, Daphne, and Neville were all standing by in case of an attack while they plan was being put into motion.

Harry evened out his breathing and within moments he fell asleep. Albus cautiously lifted his eyelids and Severus entered his mind. The two of them searched through Harry's memories until they found the link that they were looking for. Cautiously the two wizards followed the link using the information that Millie and Daphne gave them until the found the connection between Harry and Wormtail. They flew down the link and entered Wormtail's mind before he knew what was happening. Severus clamped down on his mind while Harry implanted the demand.

"YOU are now being asked to fulfill your end of a life debt that is owed to me," said Harry. "You job is simple and in two parts. First and foremost, you will turn in Rudolphus Lestrange. You will convince him that he is to turn himself over to the authorities if he wants to live. You have no choice in this matter. You will do your part, or your life will be forfeit. Your second part will be to convince the Dark Lord that it is time to cast the spell in the book. Once those two events happen, you will be free and clear of the debt that you owe to me and my family. You will not remember that this conversation ever existed. You will not even know that you are filling your end of the debt. If you fail, you will die. That is your charge."

Harry and Severus quickly raced back down the link where Harry then released Wormtail from the thought. Upon waking, Harry's eyes glowed gold for a few moments as the debt activated and took effect.

"Wow that was something that was weird in feeling," said Harry. "I am glad that I never have to do that again. It is not an experience I want to repeat with anyone. However, I'm glad that it went so smoothly. I was fearful that Tom would get involved. We got very lucky that his mind appears to be elsewhere. I just hope that Wormtail is successful. It is not going to be pretty if he isn't."

"Well," remarked Severus. "If he isn't successful, then we still have one less Demon to worry about. Either way, he will be out of our hair before long. Either the Dark Lord will kill him personally, or he will die for not completing the debt. One way or another, he will not be long for this world."

"I don't like the idea that I am causing someone to lose their life though," said Harry sadly. "All I want is for this stupid war to be over. I want to see my family and children grow up in a world where they don't have to worry about tyrants like Tom No-name. It is annoying that the old fool is still active and still trying to figure out how to get into this castle. Even if he succeeds, he will not be able to harness the power that resides under this castle. It is not safe for ANYONE to try and harness the power. It would kill them before they got very far."

"Look on the bright side," said Millicent. "At least before long we will have les Demons to worry about. I for one am looking forward to the next generation of Potters not having to worry about stupid Dark Lords."

"There is that to look forward to," said Harry. "Think about it please. There are four Demons left. If Wormtail succeeds, there will be one less to worry about soon enough. If he fails, there will still be one less to worry about. Soon enough it will be down to Tom and two Demons. It won't be that hard to being an all out war against the supposed leader of the Dark. Then all children of the immediate future will have a chance to live in peace. I sincerely hope that Minister Bones makes sure to start training as many Aurors as they can. Even after this war is over with, it is still a good idea to have Aurors to prevent Dark Lords in the future."

"Time will tell to see who and what transpires from tonight's events Harry," said Albus. "Please do not concern yourself with the outcome. Whoever falls this time will be the one that we will have to no longer worry about. I think that it is time for all of us to get some rest. There will be time in the next few days to monitor the events of tonight."

Harry knew that with time, they would know who the next Demon to fall would be. The more Demons they picked off, the better it would be for the future. Harry was eager to have Voldemort cast the spell to insure that the Demons would wipe out themselves and leave little for the Angels to do.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this chapter right here. I have three chapters left and I want to make sure that we get all of the demons. Thanks for all of your support with the structure and such of this story.


	18. The End of The War

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I own nothing except the plot of this story. I flicked my wand and said Accio Daniel Radcliff and nothing happened. I also flicked my wand and tried to get the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't happen either. Therefore I only own the plot, my house, and my animals.

DISCLAIMER 2 – This story will rarely ever mention a slash at this point. **If you do not like my story, then I ask that you do not read it. You flaming at me will not get me to change my plot or general characterization.** I do enjoy hearing ideas and concepts. I do not like people who down right get insulting because they don't like the story.

NOTE – Thank you all for the support and eagerness that you are presenting for this fic. It means the world to me and I will continue to defend your rights to enjoy.

**Chapter 18 – The End of the War**

Things were not going well in the Dark Lord's camp. He was wandering his tent when he noticed that certain members of his rag tag army were already acting very weird. Wormtail was watching the Lestrange brothers with an intensity that was unnerving if the Dark Lord could be unnerved by much of anything. Shrugging his shoulders, he left to do what he needed to get done for the day. He wanted to visit some of the last known places of his Horcruxes to see if by chance Potter and his army missed one. He knew that if he could find one, then he could increase his power by bringing it back into himself. As he was thinking this, he turned on the spot and disappeared with a pop.

Wormtail was in a quandary. He knew that no matter what he tried, he had to answer the spell that was cast upon him. The magic was too intense for him to ignore. If he did not do what he was told to do, then he would lose his magic or quite possibly his life. Anything was better than living as a squib or a muggle. He was busy wracking his brain trying to figure out how to accomplish the compulsion he had to do what he knew he must in order to maintain his status among the wizarding world. He may be a fugitive of the law, but at least he was still a wizard and still could perform magic. It was times like this that he regretted betraying his friends to the Dark Lord. He should have just stayed hidden himself and left things well enough alone. Now, every time he turned around, he owed a life debt to Harry Potter. There were those times when he wondered what would have happened had he not returned to his master when he did. He wondered if things would have turned out better had he just left his master in his spirit form and let Dumbledore do what he needed to prevent his return to power.

The Lestrange brothers were a whole different ball park. They knew that the Dark Lord was getting more and more desperate with each and every passing day. Their loyalty to the Dark Lord was starting to waver and everyone knew it. The fact that there was only four left of the Dark Army when at one point there was hundreds was unnerving to them as well. They had no money, nor a place to live, and no way of getting out of the predicament that they were in. Both were beginning to wonder if it was even worth it to remain in the service of the Dark Lord. After all, he had proven to be a failure to them. Everything that he had promised them was had not come to pass. If anything the exact opposite had occurred. Purebloods were not revered like he said they should be. Muggle borns and half bloods were still a major part of society and were gaining status with each and every passing day. The brothers were also disgusted to find the even though he preached pureblood supremacy, the Dark Lord was a mere half blood. This did not sit well with the brothers who felt betrayed by this. They lost everything they had in his service and this was unacceptable in their eyes. It was due to this that the two of them were in their tent having the conversation that they were having. They were trying to figure out what the next move would be for them.

"What are we going to do about this?" asked Rabastan. "We can not go on living like this. Something has got to be done about all of this. If he decides to cast that spell that Umbridge sent, we are doomed. I don't want to die. I did not sign up for this. Maybe we should just leave and let him deal with Potter and Dumbledore without us. We can not hope to win against them. They are to powerful for us to stop without more people on our side and I don't see that happening any time soon."

"You need to relax" said Rudolphus. "We have to figure out something. However, we have to do it calmly and rationally. We don't want to upset him further than we have to. If he casts that spell, then we are doomed, but if we kill him before he has the chance to cast the spell, then we may be able to take his place and we can quietly leave the country before Potter and his friends figure out where we are and kill us themselves. I don't fancy either of those options, but it is all that we have. With Potter and Dumbledore along with the Ministry capturing all of our known Death Eaters and supporters, it makes things harder for us to deal with what is currently happening. Thank goodness that Wormtail can still get to town under his Animagus form and get us food and such. If not, then we would have starved a long time ago."

"What about Wormtail?" Rabastan asked bringing the subject to the rat. "What are we going to do about him? Lately he has been following us around with a speculative look on his face and to be frank, it is quite unnerving. It is almost like he is stalking us for whatever reason. I don't like it. What if the Dark Lord is having him snoop on us and he figures out that we are not happy? He could just as easily betray us as he did James Potter and his friends. It's a bad situation either way. Either we die by Potter's hand, or we die by the Dark Lord's hand. I do not fancy either of those options."

"Then we will just have to make sure that the rat doesn't tell him anything," said Rudolphus with a grin. "If the rat comes to a tragic end before he can report something to the Dark Lord then we will have the element of surprise when it comes to wiping out the Dark Lord once and for all. I would rather live in another country and take over there as a powerful Demon than to be a dead Demon due to treachery at the hands on one such as Peter Pettigrew. He is a coward and it would not look good for us to be defeated due to the likes of one such as him. We need a plan to exterminate the vermin once and for all."

"We need to set a trap then," replied Rabastan. "We need to let the rat hang himself with his own deviousness. What if we send him to Potter and his group and let them kill him? We could always say that the Dark Lord wants more insight to what is going on at the castle and as a rat he can slip through the forest better than we can. This way we get him out of our way and hope that he gets caught by something in the Forbidden Forest or by Potter personally. It will get him away from us long enough for us to figure out what to do about the Dark Lord. "

"That will never work," said his brother. "We know that the Dark Lord is not sending any of us anywhere near Potter or the castle. That is the bastion of strength for the Angels of Power and the last thing we need is to lose our lives by trying to get a worthless excuse for a wizard to fall for a trap. Besides, Pettigrew is too much of a coward to go near the castle to attempt to get us information. The man is worthless sometimes. About the only thing that he is good for is the cooking when we get food."

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Rabastan. "Right now, the rat is on his way over here and he has a funny look in his eye. I do not like it. I swear that it looks like he has death on his mind or something. It is making me very paranoid. We have to kill the rat and then we have to finish off the Dark Lord. He is weak and should not be that much trouble to kill off before we have the chance to run and make our stand somewhere else."

"How are we going to finance taking over somewhere else?" asked Rudolphus turning his back on Wormtail. "The goblins of Gringotts have shut down our vaults and we have no way of taking over a farm much less a whole wizarding community somewhere else. We have to think this through very carefully. Maybe if we kill off the Dark Lord, Potter and his group will see fit to let us leave and give us our money back so that we do not have to worry about finances when we settle somewhere else. We can even make a vow to never attack wizarding Britain again."

"That sounds like a great plan," said Wormtail coming into the tent and stunning Rudolphus before he had a chance to react. "To bad for you two the journey ends here. It is time for me to finish what I started and pay the life debt that I owe Potter. Once I am free of Potter, then I can always escape from the Dark Lord and go somewhere else."

"What do you mean?" asked Rabastan. "We have more power than you do. You can't do anything to harm us and it would be foolish of you to try. I am a match for you any day and I will not hesitate to kill you if you even think about turning that wand on me."

"You do not understand the situation," said Wormtail. "I am forced to exterminate you. I have no choice in the matter. If I don't, then I die or lose my magic and the last thing I want to do is to lose my magic. I would not be able to assist the Dark Lord if I were to lose my magic. The two of you however are plotting to go behind his back. He would reward me handsomely if I turn you in or kill you myself."

"You will not be able to serve him if you are dead," snapped Rabastan. "I think that it is time for us to settle this once and for all. Let's duel to the death. Winner takes all."

Faster than Rabastan could finish the words, Wormtail hit him with a few hexes. This surprised both Wormtail and the Lestrange brothers. No one knew that Wormtail could duel so well. It was over before anyone could really figure out what had occurred. Wormtail quickly bound and silenced both brothers. He sat whimpering in the corner for a few moments. Something about all of this was not right. All of his bravado about the situation was now gone.

Voldemort was at the Gaunt shack looking around the area. He knew that it was a fruitless search. He had no doubt in his mind that Potter and his army had found all of his Horcruxes and had destroyed them. Nagini had wandered off and he presumed that she was dead. He had no idea what to do. He could not create any more. He had already stretched his magic beyond its boundary. It would not serve his purpose to stretch it any more than it already was. The consequences could be dangerous. As it was he had created seven Horcruxes. That was a feat that no one else could claim. He knew that the Horcrux that was in Potter was destroyed by the old magic once he took the mantle of Arch Angel. Potter had already sent word that he had destroyed all of them, but he was hoping that there was a mistake made somewhere.

"Curse Potter for stripping some of my magical core and strength by disowning me from my own family." He mumbled to him self. "How dare he do this to me? I am the greatest wizard to have walked the planet since the great Salazar Slytherin himself. This will not go unpunished. I must figure out a way to increase my power. I am not sure if I have enough magic in me to cast the spell that Delores found for me. It could very well wipe me out and leave me helpless for the next set of Demons to come in and destroy me during my moment of weakness. If I don't cast the spell soon, then I will lose and I am not about to lose this war. There must be another way."

Voldemort sat in the chair and pondered his ideas and options. He knew he had to do something soon or it would be the end of him regardless of whether he cast the spell or not. Things were not looking good for him.

Harry and company were sitting in the Great Hall together. Harry's eyes glazed over and the others sat with him as the visions passed through his sight. When he came back to them, he had a smile on his face.

"What is going on Harry?" asked Albus. "Is Tom on the move again? What is he up to?"

"He is currently sitting in the shack that belonged to the Gaunts," replied Harry with a bigger smile. "I believe that he is going to cast the spell there. It was one of the few places that we left for him to enter. What he doesn't know is that I can track his every movement."

"If he casts that spell then he will destroy the last three of his Demons," said Luna with a look on her face. "What is going on with the other three Demons at this time? That doesn't include all of the Demons that we have in custody."

"Well," said Harry with a grin. "Wormtail has managed to almost succeed."

"What do you mean almost?" asked Severus. "Either he killed the Lestrange brothers or he didn't. Please start making some sense Harry. We need to know what is going on."

"Patience Uncle Sev," said Harry. "He managed to defeat both brothers in a duel."

"How on earth has he managed that?" asked Minerva in disbelief. "When he was a student, he couldn't duel to save his life. This is why he joined the Dark Lord. How is it that he has bested both of the Lestrange brothers who are very accomplished duelers?"

"Aunt Minnie," said Harry with a smile. "There is a reason that Pettigrew is a rat when he transforms into his Animagus form. He was able to take out Rudolphus before they even knew what was happening. They made the mistake of turning their backs on him. From there, I sort of gave him a boost."

"Explain please," said Filius. "How did you give him a boost?"

"You all know how I was able to call in the life debt thanks to the hard work of Daphne and Millie," said Harry slowly.

Both girls blushed at his praise before he went on with his explanation.

"I figured that if I can invoke the magic that was needed to call in the life debt then it would also work if I slightly modified the magic and send it to him in a form of mental aid," said Harry. "What I did was entered his mind and assisted him with his spell work. Normally I would not even consider such a thing. You all know I would rather give my right eye than to invade someone's private thoughts."

"We know you are too honorable to do that to someone that doesn't deserve it," said Hermione soothingly. "Please finish your explanation. We do not need to hear how noble you are. We already know it."

Harry sat there with a gob smacked expression on his face. Hermione burst out laughing at him.

"Got you," she teased. "Please finish telling us. What you have done is very advanced magic and it sounds so far to me like it worked."

"It did," said Harry poking his tongue out at her. "I was able to help him duel. Rabastan was barely able to raise his wand when Wormtail, with my help, defeated him with three hexes and a disarming spell. Now all that is left is for him to finish the deed. I do not fancy seeing the Lestrange brothers die. I just reminded him of what he was supposed to do and pulled away from his mind. He has one of two choices. He can either, bring them here to the castle and let us take them into custody, or he can kill them himself. He is also under the assumption that if he is seen here, then he will also be brought to justice. So at the moment, he is trying to figure out what to do."

"Something tells me he will take the coward's way out," said Albus with a thoughtful look on his face. "Rather than have to face us, he would much rather just kill Rudolphus and Rabastan and be done with it. From there, he will probably run from the Dark Lord."

The glazed look reappeared on Harry's face. He was slightly green around the edges. When he came out of the vision, he started to heave. Minerva quickly conjured a bucket for him and he emptied his stomach into it. When he was done, Severus handed him a vial of mint mouthwash for him to clean his mouth.

"That was absolutely disgusting," said Harry. "He is one sick individual. The Dark Lord will not be happy now."

Wormtail paced back and forth in the tent. He knew he had to make a decision soon. The Dark Lord would return from whatever he was doing soon and he would see what was going on. He could not let the Dark Lord find out that he was the one to destroy his two most powerful Demons. He had to make it look like an accident or something entirely different.

"Maybe if I make it look like it was an accident," murmured the rat. "If I use their wands, I can make it look like they were fighting each other. Then if the Dark Lord were to ask, I can say that I was unable to stop them from killing each other. I would be safe and finally free from this life debt that I owe to Potter."

Both brothers eyes widened in alarm at this proclamation. They knew that they had to do something, but didn't know what. Wormtail had both their wands in his hands. With a nod the rat approached Rabastan with Rudolphus' wand and raised it. He pointed the wand at him.

"Confrigo," said Wormtail pointing the wand at Rabastan's chest.

The curse hit Rabastan and caused his chest to explode. The man felt the effects as his life started to ebb away almost instantly. Wormtail then took Rabastan's wand and pointed it at Rudolphus.

"Avada Kedavra," said Wormtail and watched as the green light hit Rudolphus dead on.

When he was done with that, he placed each wand in the other's hand and turned to leave. What he wasn't counting on was for Rabastan to still be slightly alive. The man lifted his wand and cast the Killing Curse at Wormtail's exposed back.

Before the coward could react, the spell hit him, killing him instantly. Rabastan lowered his wand and died.

The Dark Lord returned to camp later that afternoon and was wondering where everyone was at. Of the three remaining Demons, not a single one was in sight. He approached the tent of the Lestrange brothers and entered. The sight before him was a gory one. The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow at the scene before him. All three of his remaining Demons were dead. He picked up the wands and cast the spell to show him what had happened. It looked like the brothers had died fighting each other and for fun they killed Wormtail with them.

"So it ends," said Voldemort. "With all of my Demons destroyed, I can now comfortably cast the spell that will ensure that I get newer and more powerful servants to help me destroy Potter and his rag tag army once and for all."

With that he raised his arms and started to chant.

_By the power of the earth, I summon the form. May they be powerful and full!_

_By the power of the waters, I summon the blood. May it be full of life!_

_By the powers of the winds, I summon the breath that they breathe. May it give them health!_

_By the power of the flames, I summon the magic. May it sustain them with life and vigor!_

_By the power of the spirits, I summon the Demons. May they be more powerful in life than they are in death!_

_From north to south! From east to west! Come forth and do my bidding. The time has come for you to walk the planet and into the world to be my servants. I command you to rise and bow before me._

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than he realized that something was wrong. Demons came forth all right. However it wasn't the Demons that he had hoped for. The Demons that came from the ground surrounded him and entrapped him in a circle of power thus effectively cutting off his magic. The sight of two beings in ancient clothing stepped forward and stood in front of him. One was a male with a long beard and the other was a woman with remarkable beauty.

"My name is Merlin and by summoning the Demons, you have summoned me," said the male specter. "Your punishment for disturbing my peace is to live in the underworld for the rest of eternity."

"My name is Morgan Le Fey and by summoning the Demons, you have summoned me," said the female specter. "Your punishment for disturbing MY peace is to live with your memories. You should also know that what you have done with your attempt to cause harm to one of my blood line is strictly forbidden. There will always be a price you must pay. From this day forth you and your followers will live in the darkness that you so cherish."

"You will be able to feel your magic just under your skin, and yet you will never be able to use it," said Merlin. "You will remember the spells, yet never be able to cast them again. You and your servants will remain in hell for the rest of eternity with no way of escaping. We will always be watching you and giving punishments to you."

"My servants are all dead," snapped Voldemort pulling his wand. "I am the most powerful wizard alive today and I will not listen to two ghosts tell me that I am to be punished. Be gone from this plane spirits. If you do not leave on your own, I am sure that I can cast a spell that will make you. You do not scare me in the slightest and your threats are falling on deaf ears."

"Do you hear this Myrddin?" laughed Moran. "He dares command us. We are the two most powerful beings for magic to have ever walked the planet."

"Maybe," said Merlin with an amused smile. "However one with both of our blood walks the planet. He is more powerful than either of us will ever be. Shall we deal with this abomination my dear?"

"Yes lets," she said.

Together Merlin and Morgan lifted their hands and the magic wove around Voldemort. In the special jail cells, Lucius, Delores, and the rest of the captured Demons appeared next to him. The two spirits caused the magic to swirl around them and with a flash of gold and silver. From there, the group that once served the Dark Lord disappeared. The two images faded from sight as well and reappeared in Hogwarts in front of the Angels in the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

"Harry Potter," said Merlin. "The war is now over. You are destined to live the rest of you life in peace as are those that are to follow you. You have earned the right to live a life of ease and comfort for the rest of your days."

"Your children will live in the world you hoped for," said Morgan. "We are sorry for the trials that you have had to face. We are also sorry for keeping some things from you. You are a descendant of both Myrddin and I. I DID have descendants. You are the last of that bloodline. Your children will carry on that line. Please forgive us my son."

"Your job is done my son," said Merlin. "You will live to be an old man and then you will join us in keeping the balance. For when one side is too powerful, then we have to step in and shift the balance for the world of magic. Darkness and Light can only survive with each other. However, that doesn't mean that there always has to be war."

"So will a new Dark Lord take over?" asked Harry.

"Not for some time," said Morgan. "You have earned the right to live the rest of your life in peace. The mantle of Arch Angel will always reside in your descendants. Your children and their children will have the ability to call upon the power of the Arch Angel in times when the darkness grows to powerful for the world of magic. In times when the Light is to powerful, they will not be able to use the power. It is the way the world is supposed to work. For every effect, there is a reaction and for every noble wizard, there is to be a Dark wizard to balance out the magic."

"We come with bad news as well," said Merlin sadly. "The time for one of you is almost at an end. He only has but a couple of years left before he joins us in the after life."

"It is me," said Albus quietly to the astonishment of the group. "I have no doubt that it is me. I have been very ill for some time now. At least I lived long enough to aid you in the war to stop the darkness from taking over. I have lived a very long and full life. I am tired. It is time for me to pass on the mantle to someone else and let them have a chance to guide others as I have done for so many years."

"We shall come for you when you are ready," said Morgan. "Just know that your time runs short. You have a maximum of two years. We will be there for you to take your first steps towards your next adventure."

Albus bowed his head in respect. Each of the Angels stood and dropped to one knee in front of Merlin and Morgan.

"Rise my children," said Merlin. "There is no need to bow before us. It is us that should bow before you. You are the ones that have caused the balance to come about. You are all heroes and worthy of the name Angels of Power."

"We are more proud than we can express," said Morgan. "For now we have to return. Just know that the Demons of Death have been taken. It is in the best interest of the world to destroy my books of magic. Nothing but heartache and pain will be granted to those who work in those books."

With that, both spirits faded from sight. The Angels all turned to Albus and looked at him with a mixture of concern and sadness.

"Do NOT feel bad for me," said Albus. "I have lived longer than many and with more power than most can say. It is my duty to pass on what I know to the one who will take my place. I have limited time to work with so I beg of you to let me do what needs to be done."

The rest of the group all nodded in acceptance of this proclamation.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop right here. The last chapter will be the epilog and I have much to work with. Thank you all for being so patient with me. I will start updating my stories once a week as I have to get through the trials and errors of life. I promise to keep writing, but I need to get caught up with my stories before I can start posting on a more regular basis again.


	19. Epilog

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I own nothing except the plot of this story. I flicked my wand and said Accio Daniel Radcliff and nothing happened. I also flicked my wand and tried to get the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't happen either. Therefore I only own the plot, my house, and my animals.

DISCLAIMER 2 – This story will rarely ever mention a slash at this point. **If you do not like my story, then I ask that you do not read it. You flaming at me will not get me to change my plot or general characterization.** I do enjoy hearing ideas and concepts. I do not like people who down right get insulting because they don't like the story.

NOTE – Thus ends another of my stories. I am always sad to see one of my stories end as I feel that they are a part of me. In some ways they are. Thank you all for the support and eagerness that you are presenting for this fic. It means the world to me and I will continue to defend your rights to enjoy.

**Chapter 19 – Epilog**

The knowledge that Albus was dying was not an easy thing to live with. Everyone was saddened by the thought that one that had done so much for the wizarding world would cease to live. Harry was sadder than most. Albus had been a friend, mentor, and guide for most of his life. He knew that once the old wizard passed, that all the ancient knowledge would be passed to him. In their conversations since, Harry had no doubt that the mantle would be passed to him.

"Harry," said Albus. "You are close to graduating from Hogwarts. You have managed to pass all of your OWLS with high scores as well as half of your NEWTS. With the time that I have left, I will train you in knowledge to be able to pick up where I leave off and be the next Head Master of this school."

"What about Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked. "She has been Deputy for many years. Shouldn't she get the title of Head Mistress?"

"If you were not the heir of all four founders, I would say yes," replied the old wizard. "However, you are the only person alive that has the blood of all four founders flowing through your veins. Once you take the mantle of Head Master, then you can work to make sure that what has happened since the founding doesn't continue."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. "This school has been being run by you for many years and I am glad that you have helped in making the changes that we have already seen in the castle."

"That is exactly what I am talking about," said Albus. "Slytherin and Gryffindor no longer fight with one another. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff mix with houses other than their own. The school is on the road to recovery. The house rivalries are going to be a thing of the past. This is as it should be. This is what I have been working my whole life to accomplish. You have managed it in just one year."

"I could not have done it without the help of the students and staff," said Harry. "I may have gotten it started, but I am not the one that should get credit for it. That goes to everyone who worked so hard here."

"You give yourself too little credit," said Albus. "You have more heart and love than one person can possibly know or want. You work harder than many who have been in this castle for decades. You have within you the characteristics that all four founders looked for when they were bringing the students here to teach them. Please do not sell yourself short. You are a good person and have worked very hard for this castle. From now until I can no longer function, you and I will work for at least two hours each night to teach you what you need to know about running the castle. I have already spoken with the staff and they have agreed with my decision. You are going to be the next Head Master and I think that you should accept that and get yourself prepared."

"Very well," said Harry. "When do we start all of this?"

"No time like the present," said Albus with the twinkle in his eyes.

Over the next few months, the two of them began working in earnest. Harry was working hard on his classes while he was finishing his last three as a student. Minerva, Severus, and Albus were working with him nightly on what he needed to learn.

Molly Weasley was happy to be asked to plan three separate weddings. She did not think that Harry Potter would ever allow her to do something like this for her or her family. When Percy was arrested and sent to Azkaban, she had felt a huge loss. Three of her children were now in prison. One was there for life and the other two still had twenty four years. Bill was sitting with his mother and was steadily working to help around the house. Ronald was not doing much but grumbling about his lot in life. One day Molly snapped.

"If you open your mouth to me once more about how Harry Potter has everything and you want to see him punished, I will have your father spell your lips shut," she screamed. "We have made mistakes and we are paying for those mistakes. You will do what you are told and you will do it with a smile on your face, or I will make you sorry that you were ever born. I have had enough of you to last me a life time. We took a gamble and we lost. Deal with it. I have three weddings to set up and I do not want you getting in the way. Now get to your chores and make sure that they are all finished or you will be in a load of trouble."

"Mum," said Bill. "What if we start our own business? We can be wedding planners. We can set up wizard weddings for people."

"That is a brilliant idea," said a voice from the door. "I will gladly fund your business for you. I am sure that between Draco, me, and a few others, that we can get you all of the business that you need. I will even see to it that you have all of the portkeys that you need to travel back and forth to your destinations. In fact, I can buy you a nice building in Diagon Alley and we can arrange for a place to hold these weddings. We can add a nice place to live so that you and your family can be comfortable."

"You would do that for us Harry?" asked a tearful Molly. "Even after everything that we have done to you, you would be that generous to us?"

"Yes," said Harry simply. I am here for a number of reasons. May I come in or do we continue talking through the door way?"

"Please come in," said Molly opening the bottom half of the door. "What did you need? I have not finished the details yet for your wedding to Millicent. I have managed to finish Hermione's wedding plans and Neville's."

"I came here to talk to you about Fred and George," said Harry. "I talked with the ministry and we have arranged for them to be released from prison."

"You did that for us?" asked Bill. "That is so generous of you. Will they keep their magic?"

"Yes," said Harry. "They will retain their magic, but there will be a stipulation. They will have to give a wizard's oath that they will not attempt any more sabotage to me or my family. "I have their accounts at Gringotts reopened and their store is being cleaned by Dobby as we speak. I have Griphook drawing up a contract that states I am going to be an equal partner in WWW. We have decided that while Ron can work behind the counter stocking shelves and working with the customers."

"When are Fred and George getting out of prison?" asked Molly crying.

"They will be in their shop starting tomorrow morning provided they agree to all of the terms set before them," said Harry with a smile. "Listen to me. I do not know why you did what you did. I do not want to know. All I want is for you to promise me that you will never do it again. I may not be able to return your magic to you, but I can make sure that you are comfortable for the rest of your lives. In fact, I have inherited a piece of property that would make a great place for wedding and such. I can have a special portal made or something from WWW to the house. This way Arthur, Fred, and George can assist you with the decorations for the weddings that you will get to plan in the future."

By now Molly was bawling. Harry was proving once more why he was the best wizard on the planet. Harry and Bill finished making the arrangements. Harry promised to have the contracts drawn up and sent the next day. From there, Harry accepted the plans for Hermione and Neville's weddings and left. Bill promised to send Harry's once they were done with them. Harry apparated to the bank and had Griphook draw up all of the documents that were needed. When they were done, Harry had them sent to the Weasleys.

Within days, the Riddle Manor was renamed the Weasley plantation. Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Ronald moved into the Manor. Harry sent a team of house elves to work on the house so that it was livable. Fed and George were released from Azkaban and was only too happy to sign what ever documents that Harry put in front of them. Both twins gave their oaths to never attempt to harm Harry again.

Two weeks later, WWW and Molly's Wedding Miracles opened to the public. True to Harry's promise, both companies were being bombarded with business. Harry smiled when he saw that the plans for his wedding were done.

Graduation day came and those that still attended Hogwarts were able to step up and gather their diplomas. Harry passed each course he took with an outstanding. Hermione did the same. Draco, Neville, and the rest of their year all rejoiced that they were finally able to finished school and start their lives as respectable citizens of the magical community.

The last day of school was excitable. Many were all over the place. Harry just smiled as he sat and watched his friends and former classmates walk back and forth between the tables. The staff had many meetings before the exams took place. Finally Harry called for silence and watched as the students took their seats and waited.

"Starting next year," he began. "Things will be different here at Hogwarts."

"What do you mean?" asked Millie. "What are you lot planning that we seventh years are not going to get to enjoy."

"I am glad that you asked," said Albus standing up. "This is my last day as Head Master of this school. Starting September first, Harry Potter will be the new Head Master of this school. I, for one, am interested in hearing what he wants to implement before I am no longer able to."

"Well things are going to work a bit differently," said Harry. "I have been in meetings with the staff of Hogwarts as well as the Board of Governors. We decided that most of my ideas are worthy and should be implemented."

"Are you going to tell us or keep dragging it out?" asked Hermione.

"Keep up with your cheek Miss Granger and I may just not tell you at all," snickered Harry. "However, I think you all will enjoy what I have to say. Professor McGonagall will no longer be at Hogwarts. She will be the director of the Board of Governors. Draco Malfoy will take his spot on the Board as well as Neville Longbottom."

"So what does that mean for Hogwarts?" asked Hannah Abbot. "With Dumbledore and McGonagall gone, who is going to help out here?"

"Hermione Granger will be the new Transfiguration professor," said Harry with a smile. "She will also be the new Head of Gryffindor House. Professor Snape will no longer be Head of Slytherin House. He will still be potions Master in this school, but we agreed that a professor with too many jobs is too much work. Therefore, he will be the new Deputy Head Master."

"So who is going to be Head of Slytherin House?" asked Blaise.

"That would be Remus Lupin," said Harry. "He will be returning as DADA professor next year. We felt that he was the best candidate for the job and we don't care that he is a werewolf. He is going to teach here and that is all we have to say on the matter."

There was a round of applause at this proclamation. Things were definitely turning around for Hogwarts. When the applause died out, Harry began again.

"We are going to do away with house tables," said Harry. "The only time that you will be required to eat with your own house is when we have dignitaries or special functions in the school. We are also going to open up a small shop near the entrance of the school. It will sell things such as candy, school supplies, and many other small items. This way, those of you that are unable to go to Hogsmeade, can buy things for yourself and those of you that are running low on supplies will be able to have them at your disposal all year round. We have a few other things that we are going to attempt in the future, but we want to be sure that what we have started is going to work before we make more changes."

"We have much to look forward to in the future," said Minerva. "We are glad that we are still going to be a part of the many wonderful changes that will take place in the future."

Albus whispered something to Harry who nodded and smiled.

"It has come to my attention that we forgot to award the house cup this year," said Harry. "The score has been severely close this year. However we do have a winner and we have slightly changed the awards as well. In fourth place, with four hundred and thirteen points, is Ravenclaw. Each person in this house will receive a green ribbon for their effort. In third place, with four hundred and fifty three points, is Gryffindor. Each person in that house will receive a white ribbon as an award. In second place, with four hundred and seventy three points, is Hufflepuff. Each member of this house will receive a red ribbon as an award. That means that this year Slytherin has won the house cup. They have a total of four hundred and eight four points. Each member of Slytherin house will receive a blue ribbon as an award and Professor Snape will be able to place the house cup in his office. This year we will award certain students for their courageous acts. Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Colin Creevey, Millicent Bulstrode, and Daphne Greengrass will all receive awards for services to the school."

"We have also decided that it is time to allow the professors to have a certain portion of award for their continued hard work around the school," said Albus. "Therefore, this year, we award the following professors with a trophy for their actions and determination to teach you what you need to know. Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Charlie Weasley, Filius Flitwick, and Minerva McGonagall, will be awarded trophies for their style and technique in teaching as well as defending the school."

"Starting next year, we will have questionnaires regarding who you think deserves this coveted award," said Harry. "We hope that this new tradition will ease the tensions that we professors have with regards to students. With that being said, I can only say let's eat. Tomorrow is a big day."

With that, Harry raised his hands and the food appeared on the tables. Things were going to be looking up for Hogwarts. The next day, the students went home and those that were going to different jobs began their work. Harry and Albus spent the entire summer working in the Head Master's office so that Harry would have a complete working knowledge of the post.

It was not long before the weddings appeared. All three couples were resplendid in their dress robes. Albus presided over the ceremonies. Things were looking up for the couples. While Harry and Millicent married for the future of their blood line, the other two couples married for the love that was in their hearts. Molly had outdone herself with the decorations. With the assistance from Arthur and the twins, the building where the weddings were taking place was beautiful.

Tragedy came in the form of Albus passing. Harry spent the evening with him as the old wizard finally breathed his last. Merlin and Morgan were there to take Albus upon his next journey. As a tribute, Albus was buried next to Ginny and Hagrid. Harry personally cast the spell that would ensure that the tombs remained undisturbed.

In the coming years, tings in Hogwarts changed and they were able to start keeping up with the times. Harry and his friends were able to introduce many new and wondrous things to the castle. Harry was delighted by his children. Millicent was able to take her place as Lady Potter produced three sons and two daughters for Harry. It was during her last child birth that something went seriously wrong and she passed on to join Albus and his parents in the afterlife. Harry James Potter Jr was given the title of Lord Black upon his seventeenth birthday. James Harrison Potter was a prodigy just like Harry. Sirius Draconis Potter grew to be the next Minister for magic. Lillian Millicent was the first of Harry's children to become a professor at Hogwarts. Ginny Alexis was a prodigy in her own right. She ended up becoming the first Head Mistress of a magical school for children before they entered Hogwarts.

Hermione and Draco were happy as well. They had three children. Their oldest son was named Alexander Draco. He grew to become the next potions master at Hogwarts. Their second son, Steven James, was the first of the children to take over a school in another country. He became the Head Master of Durmstrang Academy. Their daughter, Narcissa Hermione, became the Head Mistress of Beauxbaton Academy.

Neville and Luna had two children. Alice Bella became the new Herbology professor when old professor Sprout retired. Franklin Harrison became the next DADA professor.

Harry lived to be almost two hundred and fifty years old. He had many grand children and great grandchildren. The Potter line was a strong and independent line. With them mingled the Malfoy, Zabini, and Longbottom line. Draco and Hermione died when both were around their hundredth birthday. Neville and Luna were not long in following. Minerva, Severus, Remus, and a few others were buried on the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry was taking his walk breathing the fresh air when he knew it was his turn to go. He had led a long and prosperous life. He sat down on the stool that was always present when he visited James and Lily's graves. Sirius was buried right next to them. It was on this day when Harry took his last breath. He saw the images of James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Albus, and Severus all waiting for him. With a smile, he opened his arms and let them embrace him and welcome him to his next stage of his journey.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE – And yet another of my adventures ends. Thank you all for taking the time to read, review, and over all give the support that keeps me writing for you all. Thank you to everyone for all of the encouragement that you always give.


End file.
